Sangue e Veneno
by Belac I
Summary: Os pensamentos e as lembranças de Scorpius Malfoy sobre tudo o que passou na sua vida, desde o anseio em ser deserdado pela família, até a descoberta do que um sentimento é capaz de fazer para mudar o rumo das coisas, e até das pessoas. Scorpius/Rose
1. Malfoy

**Título: **Sangue e Veneno

**Shipper: **Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Tipo: **Romance e Drama - Nova Geração HP

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

MALFOY

_"__No início, os filhos amam os pais. Depois de um certo tempo, passam a julgá-los. Raramente ou quase nunca os perdoam.__"  
(__Oscar Wilde__)_

_Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy_, dizia meu pai.

Estava convicto de que nada seria capaz de mudar o que eu sou. E ser um Malfoy é ser digno do orgulho e preconceito. Quando alguém tenta mudar isso o trabalho se torna em vão.

– Jamais se esqueça, filho – dissera meu pai antes de me levar para o expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano. – Se alguém tentar mudar o que é, certifique-se de liquidá-lo até os ossos como mera vingança. Não dê satisfação à vulnerabilidade, jamais. Você vale mais do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. Perto de você, elas são insignificantes.

Hoje, contudo, todos discordam da afirmação. Passei minha infância, antes de comprar minha primeira varinha, desejando, como todos da família, ser um leal sonserino. Meu desejo foi realizado, mas o chapéu seletor parecera extremamente duvidoso, e demorara algum tempo para escolher a casa.

Sentia o silêncio, contudo não o escutava. Meus pensamentos estavam petrificados, e eu suplicava pela Sonserina. Lembro-me de como estava nervoso. O chapéu seletor dizia-me coisas com as quais ainda hoje penso, mas não dou valor. Pois meu maior medo era fazer injustiça ao nome da minha família. Eu não queria desapontar meus pais, meus avós. _Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy_.

Os aplausos ecoaram quando o chapéu anunciou: SONSERINA.

Eu sorrira triunfante, aliviado.

Daquele dia em diante tornei-me leal a minha casa, recebendo pontuações principalmente pelas minhas notas, e agindo como meu pai ensinara-me quando era pequeno; a nunca confiar inteiramente nas pessoas, a perceber as intenções delas, a não entrar em jogos que poderiam levar-me até a morte. E principalmente, a não confraternizar com o inimigo. Ele havia dito:

– Não espere que, ao entrar em Hogwarts, todos admirem você, Scorpius. Ainda não têm inimigos, mas terá.

Ele era um homem que tirara conclusões ferindo-se à própria pele. Orgulhava-se de saber que eu o admirava. Assim como, também, orgulhava-se de saber que seu filho único era um sonserino e um digno Malfoy de sangue puro.

Quando meu pai contava sobre o seu passado, sua expressão ficava vazia como se ele se arrependesse de alguma coisa. Quando criança, nunca imaginara que um dia ele pudesse ter se reunido a Lord Voldemort, entrado, como resto de minha família, para o lado das Trevas no momento mais negro da história da magia. Todas as informações do passado da minha família eu havia descoberto sozinho, coletando, no escritório da minha mãe, todos os exemplares do Profeta Diário desde a última vez que Lord Voldemort retornara até a última vez em que vivera. Também exigi que minha mãe contasse tudo sobre o passado do meu pai, e ela o fez. Mas meu pai jamais quis dizer alguma coisa sobre isso.

Naquele dia ele estava deitado no sofá, e bebia uma garrafa de wisky, olhando para o teto. Sua aparência estava terrível, de longe e de perto. Quando desci as escadas a passos lentos, indiscretos e silenciosos, meu pai me encarou, mais pálido que nunca, e o cabelo despenteado. Aquilo me pegara de surpresa.

Eu estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts, tinha apenas doze anos, mas sabia exatamente quando um homem parecia infeliz. Logo culpei a mim mesmo, imaginando o que eu havia feito para ele estar daquele jeito. Eu era o único filho dele, o melhor amigo dele, e com certeza eu o havia desapontado.

– Pai...

Ficara calado, olhando-me. Pisquei meus olhos e hesitei. Eu segurava, com proteção entre meus dedos, a coruja que ele comprara no ano passo passado. Ela estava morta.

– Quando for mais velho, passará pelo que estou passando agora.

Sei que ele queria que eu concordasse, como sempre fizera quando dizia alguma coisa sobre o meu futuro, mas na minha mente a cena em que eu estaria deitado, com a aparência derrotada, bebendo no sofá da mansão, não me parecia algo pelo qual gostaria de enfrentar na vida.

– Ela morreu – eu crocitei, contudo ele não dera atenção ao meu sofrimento perante o ocorrido inesperado. A coruja era pequena, mas voava como o vento, seus pelos manchados de um tom claro de marrom e o bico negro. Agora ela não se mexia mais.

– Jogue fora, então – ele respondeu com azedume, sentando-se no sofá. Franzi a testa. – Amanhã compraremos outra.

Eu ia protestar, mas meu pai interveio:

– Ela fez _alguma _diferença na sua vida, Scorpius?

– Não, mas...

– Então não merece o seu sofrimento. Aliás, ela está morta. Não pode fazer nada.

Ele se levantou, cambaleando. Dava-se para perceber que se tomasse outro gole de wisky ficaria bêbado.

Tentei encará-lo, mas olhei para o chão. Assim que papai tomou mais um gole do wisky, minha mãe entrou na sala, crispando nervosamente e agarrou-me pelo braço. A coruja caiu de minha mão, colidindo-se contra o piso com estrépito.

– Que vergonha – ela murmurou com desprezo a ele. – Bebendo na nossa sala, na frente de nosso filho. Como ousa, Draco?

Quando meu pai balbuciou alguma coisa, desanimado, mamãe virou-se para mim e mandou que eu subisse.

– Mas a minha coruja...

– Vá, Scorpius! – gritou meu pai, e eu me virei assustado. – Ou queimarei essa coruja de uma vez por todas!

– Não grite com o _meu _filho! – berrou minha mãe, apontando o dedo para ele. Mamãe suspirou pesadamente, sem tirar os dedos firmes de meu braço. Eu tentei me inclinar para pegar de volta a coruja morta, mas ela não deixou. Estava demasiada fora de controle. – Nos dê licença, Scorpius...

Percebendo a demora que me instituía, minha mãe me levou para as escadas, arrastando-me pelo braço. Olhei para ela, e ela olhou para mim, meramente zangada.

– Não deseje ficar aqui, volte para seu quarto.

– Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo – repliquei teimosamente.

– Saia daqui, Scorpius Malfoy!

– Não se aproxime – advertiu minha mãe, assim que meu pai deu um passo em minha direção. – Só volte para essa casa quando estiver sóbrio.

Ouvi o tilintar da garrafa de wisky se despedaçando em cacos de vidro.

– O senhor disse que iria me levar para o jogo de Quadribol hoje – eu disse, baixinho, quando ele deu as costas para nós.

Sem se virar ao dizer antes de aparatar:

– Sua mãe faz esse trabalho.

E ele sabia que eu havia esperado por isso há mais de um ano, e ele sabia que eu queria que _ele _me levasse. Naquele instante, todas as horas que passamos juntos pareceram distantes na minha memória. Eu estava decepcionado, assim quando você percebe que o seu herói desiste de ganhar a batalha por você.

Quando ele foi embora, olhei para minha mãe. Culpei-a infantilmente por tudo que acontecera. Eu era cegamente orgulhoso para não entender a preocupação dela.

– Ele voltará – dissera ela, no dia seguinte, quando me viu olhando a paisagem pela janela, calado, esperando meu pai aparecer de supetão. Ela continuou: – Enterrei sua coruja, como você me pediu.

– Papai não vai voltar.

Disseram-me como era parecido com meu pai, na aparência, no cabelo, no rosto pálido, em praticamente tudo. Eles me consideravam um pequeno Draco Malfoy, exceto pelos olhos. Azuis e escuros. Iguais aos da minha mãe. Que naquele momento brilhavam de preocupação, no evidente sinal de que também gostaria de saber: "E se ele não voltasse?".

– Aposto como não vai querer cometer esse erro – respondeu ela, e tentei encontrar a convicção nas palavras. – Ele ama você.

E, sinceramente, a dúvida era cruel agora.

Passaram-se algumas horas. Minha avó Narcisa trouxera uma nova coruja, maior e que piava graciosamente, presa na gaiola de ferro, justamente para mim. A coruja tinha os olhos negros, e assim que os vi, fiquei durante um bom tempo olhando para eles.

Dei tanta atenção à nova coruja que me esqueci, por alguns minutos, que meu pai não estava em casa. Minha avó tentava me distrair, mas fui bem ensinado a desconfiar de algumas atitudes e percebi que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

E elas acharam que poderiam esconder aquilo de mim. Pela primeira vez senti-me humilhado e enganado pela minha própria família. Como se eu fosse demasiadamente tolo e ingênuo.

– Onde ele está? – perguntei rispidamente, interrompendo a história da infância maravilhosamente rica que minha avó teve. – Ele não vai voltar, não é mesmo?

Levantei-me da mesa apressado, procurando pela minha mãe enquanto minha avó me seguia pelos corredores quase infinitos da mansão.

Quando entrei na cozinha, jamais esqueci aquele momento. Meu pai havia voltado. Mamãe ao seu lado, olhando-me com alguma expressão indecifrável. Corri abraçá-lo. As mãos dele me empurraram friamente.

– Devia saber o quanto é fraco, Scorpius.

Minha avó ofegara diante daquelas palavras, como se a atingissem. Senti uma espécie de ódio entrelaçado a sensação de vergonha. A principio, não entendi as palavras, por isso tentei de todas as maneiras ignorá-las.

Foi impossível.

Olhava para meu pai, arrependido de qualquer ato que tenha cometido.

– O que foi que fiz?

– Isso, Scorpius – cuspiu as palavras como se elas queimassem sua língua. – Um homem que tem o coração sensível fracassará um dia, pois um mundo injusto não merece nossa compaixão. Não deveria esperar que eu voltasse, deveria me desprezar agora, e não querer abraçar-me. Nem como filho, nem como amigo.

Sem controvérsias, ele se dirigiu em direção à porta da cozinha. Baixei meus olhos para o chão, petrificado com o ardor das palavras dele. Eu estava disposto a perdoá-lo, pois ele era meu pai, meu protetor, meu único herói.

Mas ele não queria ser perdoado.

– Não demonstre mais fraqueza do que já tem – replicou ele, com a voz baixa. – Erga sua cabeça. Isso é vergonhoso.

Então jamais o perdoei.

Frieza e silêncio, repelindo orgulho e desconfiança. Descobri como era ser um Malfoy; leal ao sangue-puro que eu possuía e justo ao poder da racionalidade que atingia meus pensamentos. Finalmente, encontrava-me invulnerável na conquista. Mas nada disso era bom o bastante para meu pai. Eu nunca soube o que seria.

Muito tempo depois descobrira que minha única fraqueza foi o vermelho. O sangue. Uma simples rosa. Um inimigo.


	2. Weasley

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**WEASLEY

"_O olhar de quem odeia é mais penetrante que o olhar de quem ama"  
__(Leonardo Da Vinci)_

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei trancado no meu quarto. Não esperava que nenhuma resposta fosse revelada naquele momento, só queria não estar sentindo a dor que eu sentia.

Estive eu, durante todo esse tempo, cego da realidade ou apenas não queria acreditar que meu herói havia caído?

Meu pai não poderia ter sido assim.

Eu deveria encontrar algum jeito de me imobilizar contra isso. Eu estava desejando, aos doze anos, não sentir a dor da decepção. Não sentir absolutamente nada. A culpa era toda de meu pai, mas eu era uma criança que precisava de seu protetor naquela época. Eu precisava de meu pai, era inevitável culpá-lo.

_Devia saber o quanto é fraco, Scorpius_.

Sim, eu sei o quanto sou fraco. Pensara. E, de repente, sem motivo algum, sem nenhuma permissão, uma lembrança reatou das minhas memórias mais supérfluas como que quase sorrateiramente. Com minha fraqueza, deixei-a que vagasse nos meus pensamentos.

Eu descobri que minha história não havia começado onde eu tentava, de todas as maneiras, transformar-me num verdadeiro sangue-puro. Havia começado quando eu estava no primeiro ano, quando eu a vi pela primeira vez.

É claro que já conhecia seu nome. Um nome que, ainda por muito tempo, trouxera-me danos, controvérsias entre meus desejos e minha racionalidade, um nome que devastava meus sonhos, inundava meus pesadelos. Um nome, acima de tudo, ridiculamente assustador.

– Então aqueles são os Weasley – dissera meu pai, em voz baixa, ao ver uma família de ruivos e morenos se revelarem da plataforma e se juntarem aos Potter.

_Weasley_.

Eles não eram desconhecidos. Nem de longe. Os Weasley e os Potter, os gloriosos heróis que salvara o mundo da guerra contra Lord Voldemort, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

A garota que estava com as vestes novas de Hogwarts olhava para mim. Eu sabia que aqueles olhinhos, tão destrutíveis quanto seu nome foi para mim, estavam me observando. Porém, eu estava longe demais para pretender ver sua expressão. Seu pai lhe dizia alguma coisa, eu havia reparado nisso.

E ela olhava para mim. _Todos eles _olhavam para mim.

No momento em que meu pai acenara fracamente para as duas famílias, eu não dei atenção. Para mim, é claro que não fariam diferença na minha vida. E eu, legitimo sangue-puro, estava disposto a evitar traidores de sangues no meu caminho. Como meu pai dissera calorosamente segundos depois ao me deixar no expresso de Hogwarts:

– Seu avô jamais o perdoará se você for amigável com a neta de seu maior inimigo. Eu, de fato, não o perdoarei.

Ao meu lado, minha mãe me dera um breve abraço e dissera, sorrindo, baixinho só para que eu escutasse:

– Contanto que tenha amigos leais jamais o deserdaremos.

_Leais _significava "sangue-puro" ou "bruxos como nós".

Sabia perfeitamente que, mesmo sendo os maiores bruxos do mundo, os Weasley e os Potter não eram totais sangue puros.

Na realidade, não havia muitos iguais a mim no meu primeiro ano. Mas Travis Zabini, ao entrar para Sonserina, tornou-se meu melhor amigo. Havia uma garota que também estava na casa e, desde o momento em que a vi, senti desgosto pela sua presença. Não me preocupei encontrar vestígio de lealdade, embora, por sua família ser os Parkinson, eu tinha certeza de que era sangue puro de corpo e alma.

Mas não importa. Havia outra pessoa que eu não me preocupava em encontrar lealdade. Nem queria perder meu tempo com tal bobagem.

Ela era metida. Uma sabe-tudo. Ou pensa que sabe tudo.

– Seja como for, srta. Weasley, você ganhou dez pontos para a Grifinória por essa brilhante resposta – disse o professor Neville, na aula de herbologia.

À minha frente, Alvo Severo Potter sorriu para ela, sentada ao lado dele. Zabini, meu parceiro, fingiu felicidade batendo palmas forçadamente. Potter girou sua cabeça gigante para ele. A Weasley, no entanto, continuava ouvindo atenciosamente as explicações da professora, sem perceber que estava sendo caçoada. Poderia ser mais ingênua?

Ele não parecia capaz de ler pensamentos, mas quando pensei naquelas palavras, o olhar de Potter recaiu sobre mim enquanto eu ria com Zabini.

– Perdeu alguma coisa, Potter? – perguntei friamente. Ignorando-me, como se tivesse aprendido com a própria prima, voltou para frente.

No dia seguinte estava chovendo. Lembrava-me desse fato por dois motivos: naquele dia fomos cogitados a permanecer na biblioteca pela chuva, pelo vento, pelo trovão, que estavam violentos.

O segundo motivo, bem, eu explicarei.

Minhas opiniões nunca foram habituadas ao que penso. Naquele dia eu poderia não ter percebido, mas muita coisa mudara.

A biblioteca estava lotada, todas as mesas ocupadas e as estantes de livros praticamente quase vazias. Dos alunos do primeiro ao sétimo ano, eu fui justamente prender-me ao olhar dela.

Procurava um livro sobre cobras, artes das Trevas e poções, e fui pego de surpresa ao encontrar os olhos dela no outro lado da mesma estante. Bastou ela retribuir o olhar, sem dizer nada, que fui incapaz de desprezá-la. Com o perfil de uma inocência límpida e imperceptível, éramos apenas duas crianças sem objetivo algum.

Reparei, que entre sua ligeira imagem, estavam dois livros. "O Sangue de uma Flor" e "A Imperceptível ira do Veneno". Ignorei-os, quase que ironicamente, pois a curiosidade era mais forte que a razão, então voltei a olhar para ela.

Surpreso, ergui as sobrancelhas quando ela ainda olhava para mim com seus olhos azuis, o que impediu que eu quebrasse a pureza do silêncio que nos cercava. À medida que caminhávamos, os únicos momentos em que não a via era onde estavam os livros aglomerados uns do lado dos outros. Nos momentos raros e imperceptíveis que a via, eram quando havia uma breve abertura entre os livros.

– Rose!

Ao ouvir seu nome foi como se um balaço atingisse minha cabeça em cheio. Finalmente dei importância ao fato de quem ela era e me desloquei para um outro setor antes que visse algum de seus primos ali.

Assim que despertei dessa lembrança no meu quarto, meus pensamentos se calaram. Aquela vez foi a primeira e simplesmente a última vez que nos encaramos em silêncio.

Decidi, a mim mesmo, que, se eu havia encontrado algum inimigo em Hogwarts, esse inimigo era ela. A Weasley. Talvez seus primos, também, mas eles, eu sabia, não era um fator perigoso, um sinal de ameaça.

Pois ela era. Desprezava a mim tanto quanto eu a desprezava, mas a única diferença era que somente eu quem demonstrava de forma evidente. Até nisso ela se mostrava superior, ignorando e agindo com indiferença, ou apenas fingindo que minha presença era insignificante. Eu não podia esquecer quem eu era. E eu, de jeito algum, deixaria ela ser o fator da minha invulnerabilidade.


	3. Decadência

**CAPÍTULO 3**

DECADÊNCIA

_"Há quem procura glória e encontra humilhação, e há quem foi humilhado, mas levanta a cabeça." (Vulgata)_

O tempo foi culpado por nos tornar humanos sensatos, e a inocência dos onze anos não é a mesma depois que aprendemos o que é corrupção, traição, humilhação e todas os outros fatores da vida que nos levam a uma verdade. Por isso a Weasley e eu jamais nos encaramos como naquela vez na biblioteca.

A única maneira de livrar meus pensamentos de sua figura indesejável era atingindo-a com palavras, pois conhecia seu ponto fraco. Ela era sensível, tanto quanto um frasco de vinho. Assim ela finalmente proclamaria seu ódio, e eu agüentaria suas ofensas idiotas com mais superioridade. Feriria o orgulho dela. E meu inimigo finalmente entraria em decadência.

No entanto, de tudo que imaginei só não esperava que ficasse terrivelmente apaixonado por ela logo mais tarde. Mas, bem antes disso, estávamos no quinto ano.

– Então está na detenção com o Potter? – perguntei com azedume quando encontrei Zabini no corredor da masmorra da Sonserina. Seu olho estava roxo e a gravata verde e prata rasgada violentamente em uma de suas mãos, que estava vermelha onde atingira o rosto do Potter com categoria.

– Sim! E darei mais uma surra nele se for preciso!

– Porque o faz não sei, mas se odeia tanto o Potter, porque não o ignora logo de uma vez?

Zabini riu com desdém.

– Olha quem fala, Malfoy. Você não tem uma Weasley para infernizar, não? Ou está, finalmente, ignorando-a?

Não acreditei que, depois de todos os meus esforços, justamente Zabini quem havia destruído tudo. Começando por arranjar uma briga inútil com o santo Potter, mais tarde levarem detenção e, por isso, faltarem a aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas naquele dia depois do almoço.

E queria dar um outro soco em Zabini. Será que ele havia esquecido que para as aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas precisávamos de um parceiro para examinar aquelas lições idiotas? Ele era meu parceiro!

O professor Hagrid coçou o queixo quando a Weasley constatou que o Potter, seu parceiro legitimo, estava em detenção. E suspirou pesadamente quando deu pela falta de Zabini. Em seguida, deu um passo para frente e, com demora, ele disse olhando para mim e, depois, para Weasley:

– Seus parceiros não estão aqui, então _receio _que terão de trabalhar juntos dessa vez. Weasley e Malfoy.

Hagrid abanou a cabeça sem acreditar que dissesse aquilo.

Eu soltei uma risada forçada e cruzei os braços, negando. Achei que a Weasley faria a mesma coisa, tentaria convencer o professor de que era capaz de fazer sozinha, sem precisar do Potter ou de mim, – como eu estava quase sugerindo. Mas ao contrário, para meu desgosto, Weasley continuara calada com aquela expressão de menina aplicada e atenciosa. Sendo assim, ela não objetou. Não fez absolutamente nada, nem mesmo olhou para mim com aquele olhar de que "tente pisar no meu calo que eu o liquidarei sem piedade" que ela, por muitas vezes, lançava para mim nas outras aulas.

Lize Parkinson, contudo, disse naquele tom meloso de voz:

– Scorpius pode trocar com o Luke, e ser meu parceiro!

Eu senti uma espécie de desespero. Odiava Lize Parkinson. Decidi que precisava escolher entre a inconveniência e o perigo. Entre Parkinson e Weasley. Parecia uma escolha difícil, mas, dando razão ao que meu pai dissera; sou fraco, quase um covarde, é claro que evitei o perigo.

– Tudo bem – disse Hagrid. – Sr. Malfoy?

Olhei para Lize Parkinson. Ela sorriu para mim e se aproximou animadamente. Suas amigas deram risadinhas histéricas impossíveis de serem ignorados. Isso me deixou mais nervoso ainda.

– Ótimo – repeti tentando parecer contente. Minha resposta fez com que a Weasley finalmente se virasse para mim.

Sorri com satisfação para irritá-la. Luke Beaumont era um idiota completo e eu sabia o quanto a Weasley o odiava também.

– Finalmente vou com você – Luke caminhou e o olhar que lançara a ela dos pés a cabeça apagou o sorriso satisfeito do meu rosto. O pensamento de que talvez ele tivesse a intenção de não ser apenas o parceiro dela havia me incomodado.

– Mas não altera nada – murmurou a garota para Hagrid quando se juntou ao novo parceiro. Ele não soube o que dizer.

Havia cinco mini-esplosivins para cada dupla tentar liquidar nas extremidades da floresta proibida. Quando eu e Parkinson passamos a seguir as demais duplas, tirei a varinha do bolso. No meio do caminho, o professor mandou que as duplas se espalhassem.

– Caso alguma coisa aconteça, dêem sinal com a varinha. Podem ir! E cuidado, existem outras criaturas!

A primeira coisa que Parkinson fez foi começar a tagarelar enquanto, com a varinha apontada para todos os lugares, eu seguia um caminho estreito e cheio de pedras. Conseguimos despistar todas os outros alunos e somente Parkinson para quebrar o silêncio.

– Ai, Scorpius! Achei um esplosivins! Achei! Achei!

– Então cale a boca, ou serei obrigado a jogá-lo em você agora.

Liquidei o primeiro esplosivin, que não foi uma tarefa difícil. Lize se desfez de sua tagarelice, mas ainda continuava reclamando de algumas pedras que pisava pelo caminho. Em todo o trajeto, eu imaginava como seria se estivesse com a Weasley naquele momento.

Não saberia dizer se era pior.

Parkinson aguardava, sentada numa grande raiz de uma árvore, o duelo que eu estava tendo contra o segundo esplosivins acabar logo. Ela me observava, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

– Você é bom, Scorpius.

– Não, eles apenas são tão fáceis quanto você.

– E acho que você gosta disso – ela enrolou uma mecha de sua franja com o dedo indicador, e abriu um sorrisinho torto. – De saber que sou fácil, não é? Você parece gostar das meninas fáceis...

Percebi que quanto mais a ignorava, mais ela queria que fosse ignorada, de modo que se levantou e se aproximou de mim. Parkinson era do meu tamanho, e nos encaramos. Eu soltei uma risada trocista.

– E o que faz achar que eu goste de você?

– Você me ignora. Você me despreza – respondeu ela, docemente. – São conceitos básicos de um garoto orgulhoso e apaixonado.

– Ah, Parkinson – eu disse em tom desagradável. – Afaste-se de mim agora.

Ela negou com a cabeça, aproximando-se mais ainda. Eu dei um passo para trás, em vão.

Ouviu-se um grito agudo e, assustada, Parkinson olhou para os lados. Era um grito desesperado, mas ligeiro, e estava perto daquela área em que nos encontrávamos. Além disso, o grito era de uma menina, de modo que corri – como se alguma sensação tivesse tomado conta de mim – em direção ao som do grito.

Parkinson seguia-me, com a varinha em punhos. Ela começou a berrar que era a Weasley, pois ela conhecia sua voz, como se fosse impedir que eu corresse até lá. Mas isso apenas me deu motivo para correr mais rápido.

Eu não sabia a razão de continuar correndo, ela estaria a salvo sem a minha ajuda mesmo.

Vimos duas pessoas logo a nossa frente, e era exatamente a Weasley e Beaumont. Já havia um grupo de pessoas em volta deles. Beaumont gargalhava tão alto que parecia estar com dor de barriga. Aproximei-me deles e de mais uma dupla da Corvinal. A Weasley parecia nervosa, no sentido de desespero, e parecia chorar fracamente.

– O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Parkinson em voz alta para Beaumont. Ele precisou se recompor para em fim conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Revelou que Weasley havia visto apenas uma aranha.

– E ela achando que podia dar conta dos esplosivins! – gargalhou ele ainda mais. Olhou para mim, talvez imaginando que eu também iria gargalhar com o fato. – Nem acredito que ela quase morreu quando viu a aranha! Que nem passava de uma formiguinha!

Parkinson começou a rir também, chamando-a de boba. Sua amiga Violeta Johnson envolveu a Weasley com o braço, para consolá-la. Meu inimigo estava sendo humilhado. Quando finalmente tive chance de fazer alguma coisa, fiquei observando a garota com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

Poderia ter rido junto com Beaumont e Parkinson, contudo a forma como a Weasley olhava para eles, como se quisesse explicar que tinha aracnofobia, como se quisesse explicar o seu medo, me fez hesitar. Eu não queria que ela olhasse para eles daquele jeito; não era necessário que se desculpasse por algo tão singelo.

De todos ali, contudo, percebi que somente eu que estava sendo humilhado. Com o orgulho ferido, fui pego de surpresa não achando graça nenhuma o fato de Weasley ter demonstrado uma pequena fraqueza.

Mas Parkinson, que não pareceu se conter, ainda acrescentou:

– Pensei que quem entrasse na Grifinória tivesse coragem. Uma aranha, Weasley!

Weasley não era boba. Ela a ignorou.

– Deixe-a em paz – disse um colega do Corvinal, parceiro de Violeta Johnson.

Tinha total consciência de que a Weasley estava olhando para mim, enquanto ignorava os comentários de Beaumont e Parkinson. O que ela queria dizer com aquele olhar? Não era acusador, não era zangado, não era feliz, nem mesmo triste.

Contudo, ela foi embora ligeiramente – acompanhada pelos amigos – e não tive tempo o suficiente para decifrar a expressão dela.

Decidi que estava na hora de acabar com aquilo, então fui embora deixando Parkinson e Beaumont ali na floresta, que de repente começaram a se beijar desesperadamente. Só Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido logo depois, de modo que não fiquei interessado e me retirei, acompanhando – de longe – Johnson, o garoto da Corvinal e a Weasley.

Encontraram o professor Hagrid. Johnson foi a primeira a explicar o fato:

– Rose está assustado, pois Beaumont jogou uma aranha nela. Como brincadeira, entende, professor? De certo modo, mesmo sabendo que Rose tem pavor por esses aracnídeos, ele quis caçoá-la.

– Você é mesmo filha do Rony Weasley! Pavor de aranhas... – ele parecia achar aquilo fantástico. De repente, virou-se preocupado para a Weasley. – Espero que já tenha se recuperado.

– Eu estou bem – ela respondeu com a voz firme. – Não me importa mais. Destruí os esplosivins, Hagrid.

Ao dizer aquilo, ela pareceu satisfeita. E, de fato, o professor lhe dera dez pontos por isso. Por outro lado, a Sonserina havia acabado de perdê-los. Naquele dia eu entendi que humilhar a Weasley seria tão em vão quanto tentar mudar o que eu sou, um Malfoy.

Antes do sol se pôr caminhei até o corujal para certificar-me se haveria alguma correspondência para mim. A coruja que minha avó me dera estava piando alto, e era tão característico que só precisei seguir o som agudo e gracioso para encontrá-la. Em suas finas garras, estava preso um envelope. Ao abri-lo logo identifiquei a letra da minha mãe.

_Scorpius,_

_Por favor, não fique zangado. Sinto a sua falta, contudo garanto que irá se divertir mais com seus amigos em Hogwarts do que aqui em casa no Natal._

_Mamãe._

Reli a carta três vezes. Eu nunca havia passado o Natal em Hogwarts, mas felizmente eu não ficara zangado com a idéia daquela vez. Os últimos Natais que tive com a minha família não foram os melhores.

Guardei a carta no bolso e alimentei a coruja para que ela pudesse fazer uma longa viagem até a mansão. Enquanto isso eu escrevi num pequeno pergaminho a resposta:

_Mãe,_

_Realmente não me importo. Vou ficar em Hogwarts._

_Scorpius._

Envolvi com um laço o pergaminho rasgado nas garras da coruja, não precisei dizer absolutamente mais nada para que ela saísse batendo as asas pelo céu que escurecia rapidamente.

Quando caminhei para a estrada de volta ao castelo, alguém me chamou. Meu sobrenome fora proferido de modo peculiar e urgente. A voz era tímida e, naquele momento, tão suave que me fez estremecer. Olhei para os lados, não havia ninguém. Foi quando desprezei a mim mesmo. Não podia me rebaixar tanto a ponto de ouvir a voz da Weasley na minha cabeça.

Finalmente ela se revelou atrás de uma pequena árvore e acenou para que eu esperasse, como se fossemos bons amigos. Ao vento, o cabelo cacheado e ruivo esvoaçava em seu rosto.

– Algum problema, Weasley? – perguntei severamente, mas aliviado que ela realmente estivesse na minha frente, e eu não escutado vozes do além na cabeça.

– Sim – respondeu baixinho. De repente balançou a cabeça de modo apressado. – Quero dizer, não. Eu acho. Não sei...

– Então queira sair da minha frente – eu a interrompi em tom desagradável. – Tenho coisas mais importantes do que ficar aqui esperando você se decidir.

Ela ficou olhando para mim com a boca torta, a testa ligeiramente franzida e a expressão zangada.

– Como consegue ser tão _desprezível_? – perguntou ela, indignada.

– Sabe que sou assim, então por que ainda faz questão de perguntar?

Ela não disse nada. Abriu a boca, apontou o dedo para mim e a voz não saiu. Fiquei observando-a lutar contra alguma coisa – talvez contra a vontade de me xingar –, e comecei a rir.

– Você não consegue fazer mal a ninguém com suas palavras.

– É, Malfoy – ela retrucou, com um ar de superioridade. – Por isso somos completamente diferentes.

Girou o corpo e começou a andar para o outro lado. Fiquei parado, observando-a dar passos largos em direção a cabana do professor Hagrid. Não dera nem dois passos quando Weasley se virou novamente e disse, de modo displicente:

– Eu sei que estava fingindo pena, mas da próxima vez que seus amiguinhos me humilharem, aproveite o momento para caçoar também antes que se torne incapaz disso depois.

Detestei o modo como aquelas palavras pareceram tão prováveis.


	4. Inevitável

**CAPÍTULO 4**

INEVITÁVEL

"_Purifica teu coração antes de permitir que o amor se assente nele, já que o mel mais doce azeda num copo sujo." Pitágoras._

Devia haver alguma verdade nas afirmações das pessoas ao constatarem que tudo acontece em Hogsmead. De fato, eu não tinha tanta certeza se deveria acreditar nisso, portanto segui meu caminho ao lado de Travis para as extremidades da aldeia sem esperar que alguma coisa acontecesse por lá.

Estava nevando fracamente e, no entanto, a neve que se acumulara nas noites de nevascas tomava conta de todo o caminho, e foi preciso bastante esforço para conseguir caminhar com o volume de neve até os joelhos.

Mal prestei atenção no que Travis dizia, da maneira que o vento uivava em nossos ouvidos e como eu perdia na tentativa de me concentrar arduamente na conversa dele e caminhar sem quase cair de rosto do chão. Por fim, encontramos a loja favorita de Travis, a Dedos de Mel.

– Não acho uma boa idéia entrarmos lá – comentei enquanto via, através da vitrine, Weasley e sua prima Potter. Travis seguiu meu olhar e bateu palma.

– Se for ela o problema, caro Scorpius, terei de suspeitar que esteja com medo.

O problema, evidentemente, era outro. Eu fazia de tudo para tentar evitá-la, e todos os meus olhares de desprezo para tirá-la do meu caminho não funcionavam. Ela sempre estava na visão mais ampla que podia alcançar, por mais que também tentasse fugir de mim.

E isso me irritava. Porque tudo parecia inevitável.

– Prefiro esperar aqui fora e morrer de frio do que entrar na loja e ferir o meu orgulho.

Zabini me olhou, cético, mas depois não disse mais nada. Eu me virei para sentar numa bancada de tijolos cobertos pela neve e esperar meu amigo comprar os doces. Logo o tempo ia passando, imaginei que uma hora ou outra teríamos que nos ver, pois ela e sua prima sairiam da loja.

Foi o que aconteceu no minuto em que pensei na suposição. Ela acabou que me vindo e desviou o olhar rapidamente como se minha figura fosse uma luz ofuscante. De repente uma bola de neve a atingiu em cheio e ela se virou, assustada.

– Hugo! – gritou ao ver o irmão segurando um montinho de bolas de neve e rindo desgraçadamente. Assim que se virou de novo, um colega do Weasleyzinho atirou outra bola de neve na cabeça dela, fazendo-a perder a paciência.

– Vocês acordarão sem cabelo amanhã se continuarem com isso!

– Esse não é o espírito do Natal – comentou o irmão, rindo.

Ela fungou e, com passos pesados, começou a caminhar sem esperar que sua prima a alcançasse. Nunca tinha reparado na Weasley zangada, mau-humorada com os outros. Só comigo. De qualquer modo, lamento ter sentido decepção por não ser mais o único alvo de sua fúria. Considerava que a expressão zangada e irritada dela era uma exclusividade minha, que só eu recebia.

– Está de mau humor hoje, Weasley!

Disse aquilo por pura inveja. Eu queria vê-la zangada comigo. É um sentimento estranho, na realidade. Mas meu desejo não foi concebido. Ela tinha percebido a provocação propositada.

Weasley é sensata demais a ponto de pensar nas razões que me levam a atormentá-la. E, se não encontra nenhuma, ignora-me simplesmente. Lamento, também, dizer que reparo em tudo o que faz. Até hoje nunca se rebaixou a mim, nunca acreditou em propósitos, e sim em fatos. Até hoje ela nunca mostrou fragilidade – talvez o medo de aranhas – mas eram essas pequenas coisas que a tornavam humana, entre tanta cautela, bom senso e perfeição.

Para ela eu era um desprezível, detestável e egocêntrico – insignificante. Enquanto para mim ela era como uma estrela entre todas outras do céu – desculpe o modo clichê das palavras, mas essa é a única maneira de entender – a qual bastou ousadia para olhar nos meus olhos ciente das conseqüências, para que se tornasse única e diferente.

Fui incapaz de conter tal pecado dos meus desejos – ou o que se tornara depois, necessidade – de me tornar significante em algum aspecto para ela. Sendo assim, cansado, mas decidido, levantei-me e caminhei em direção ao seu mesmo caminho. Eu não esperava que a Potterzinha a deixasse sozinha tão cedo, mas quando as duas postaram-se à frente da porta da Zonko's, um rapaz alto e moreno chamou as meninas para se juntarem a ele. Weasley recusou; contudo sua prima adiantou-se até o rapaz, deixando-a completamente só.

Quando me viu aproximando pareceu que ia fazer um escândalo, mas só girou os olhos e perguntou cansada:

– O que você quer?

– Quanta grosseria, Weasley. Se eu fosse você com certeza teria mais modos comigo.

Cruzando os braços e olhando para um grupo de pessoas ao nosso lado, ela bufou. Pensativa, era como ela estava naquele instante. Tão entretida em um pensamento que tive curiosidade de conhecê-lo.

– O que você quer? – perguntou de forma educada, embora fosse evidente que estava sendo sarcástica.

Fiz a única coisa que apareceu na minha cabeça: dar de ombros.

– Então queira sair da minha frente. Tenho coisas mais importantes do que esperar você se decidir – respondeu com tanta frieza que fiquei impressionado.

Assim que continuei parado, olhando surpreso para ela, Weasley deu as costas para mim. No entanto, coloquei as mãos no bolso enquanto a seguia.

– Não vai escapar de mim tão facilmente – garanti a ela.

Sem se virar, ela continuou andando mais apressada. Fez um sinal de indiferença com a cabeça em relação a minha pergunta. Como que dissesse "não há outra escolha, mesmo".

– Tenho uma dúvida – disse a ela. – Por que recusou aquele convite?

– Não recusei.

– Sim, recusou. Eu estava observando você.

– Diga uma coisa que eu não saiba, Malfoy.

Ao ouvir aquilo, eu trotei de modo que pudesse olhar pelo menos o seu perfil. Quando fiz isso, meu rosto colidiu com um poste e eu senti uma pancada na cabeça, que começou a latejar.

Weasley só continuou andando, enquanto eu massageava a testa.

– Isso foi ridículo – ela disse quando a alcancei. Imaginei que ela fosse rir, gargalhar, porém seu rosto se contraía em seriedade.

Às vezes eu me perguntava quando a Weasley sorria.

– Venha – eu ordenei, pegando com firmeza o braço dela.

Nunca tinha feito aquilo e isso não passou despercebido por nenhum de nós. A garota tentou arrancar minha mão, suplicando para que eu a soltasse. Enquanto ela se distraia nas tentativas, acabei levando-a para o Três Vassouras, onde abri com violência a porta e forcei para que se sentasse na primeira mesa vazia que avistei.

– O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou, mas depois tampou a boca como se quisesse abafar a voz.

– Tarde demais, todos ouviram! – eu sorri com satisfação, enquanto arrastava uma cadeira para sentar a sua frente.

Ela me encarava, fervendo de raiva. Foi uma sensação agradável vê-la fazendo o que mais me divertia.

– Comporte-se, Weasley – eu disse. Ela se levantou bruscamente, mas eu me debrucei para segurar o braço dela outra vez e impedi-la que fizesse isso. Ainda acrescentei: – Sei como detesta quando seguro o seu braço, então se realmente quer evitar que isso aconteça outra vez, fique aqui para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada comigo.

– Solte. O. Meu. Braço – sibilou.

– Diga que vai ficar aqui.

– Solte o...

– Diga, ou quebrarei seu braço.

Ela riu. Um riso totalmente falso e desdenhoso. Não foi agradável ouvi-lo.

– Não é por ameaça que conseguirá o quer, Malfoy – ela me garantiu.

– Por muitas vezes, é assim que consigo.

– Desista desta vez, pois as coisas não funcionam comigo da maneira que imagina.

– Ora, então como funcionam as coisas para você? – Eu estava ficando furioso que mal consegui apreciar o rubor da face dela.

Ela fez um movimento rápido com o braço, desvencilhando-os de minhas mãos e se afastou de mim. Com os dentes cerrados ela disse:

– Se não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer. Descubra sozinho!

Irritado, comecei a xingar em pensamentos. Descobri que ela não tinha nem idéia, nenhuma idéia do que conseguia fazer comigo. Por isso e por outros milhares de motivos eu tentava evitá-la, mas quando ela aparecia no meu caminho era, de fato, inevitável conseguir tal proeza.

Ela saiu, fechando a porta com estrondo no final. Passado alguns segundos, Zabini me encontrou. Ele vinha apressado até mim, e estava surpreso.

– Você estava com a Weasley? – perguntou e eu assenti. – Foi o que imaginei. Não parecia muito contente quando saiu daqui. Sinceramente, Scorpius, por mais que tente nunca vai se dar bem com essa garota.

Ele socou meu ombro como se quisesse me acordar para a realidade.

– E o Natal só é amanhã para quem espera por um milagre.

– Não estou esperando milagre algum – retruquei.

Pois eu ia conseguir o que queria. Por mais que isso ferisse meu orgulho mais do que já estava ferido, a Weasley ofereceu-me um desafio e eu não podia negá-lo, de modo algum.


	5. Atenção

**CAPÍTULO 5**

ATENÇÃO

"_A excessiva atenção que se presta ao perigo faz que muitas vezes nele se caia" (_Jean de La Fontaine)

O Natal tinha um significado, mas eu não sabia qual era. Durante 15 anos eu ganhei presentes de meus pais e absolutamente mais nada; contudo, naquele ano, o Natal poderia ser diferente por estar em Hogwarts.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso enquanto caminhava para o Salão Principal e atravessei os corredores escuros e silenciosos, sem nenhuma pressa. Ultimamente eu havia adquirido uma mania incontestável de colocar as mãos no bolso, quando minha mente oscilava nas nuvens.

Nem em meus sonhos o sentimento se tornava distante. Muito pelo contrário, a cada noite que passava mais perto de mim ela ficava. Mas eram apenas sonhos, algo completamente surreal; que de fato jamais aconteceria na vida onde meu temperamento genioso, sangue puro e meu sobrenome impediam que ela se aproximasse de mim voluntariamente.

Como sempre, a Weasley precisava de motivos para isso.

Se eu fosse capaz de dar ao menos um motivo já seria o bastante.

Mas sempre indisposto a vulnerabilidades, esperei que ela fosse perceber o que se passava comigo. Eu não queria me entregar. Se ela se mostrasse inteligente e esperta, teria percebido só nas vezes que a chamo de Weasley.

Eu nunca cheguei a esquecer as palavras de meu pai; nem os conselhos e, principalmente, as verdades que constatava em voz alta para mim. E no momento em que a vi ali, parada e concentrada, senti finalmente um monstro devastador nascer dentro do meu peito, de modo que murmurei com desgosto:

– Devia saber o quanto é fraco, Scorpius.

Aquela, porém, não era uma sensação de ódio e nem de desprezo, principalmente de fraqueza. Era muito diferente daquilo que eu senti em toda a minha vida. E foi difícil admitir para mim mesmo.

As pessoas não conseguem sentir aversão pelas outras no Natal.

Eu sabia o que a Weasley estava fazendo. Segurava com a mão direita um livro, seu dorso encostado à parede de mármore do corredor, junto com a cabeça – os olhos tão abstraídos nas palavras que lia que meu sangue ferveu quando imaginei a mesma atenção voltada para mim um dia. Sua outra mão descansava na bochecha. Os lábios dela estavam se movendo de uma forma rápida e silenciosa.

Descontraída; despreocupada; aliviada; contente – embora só estivesse na companhia de um livro –; e todas essas sensações natalinas. Não havia nenhuma ruga entre as sobrancelhas, nada que pudesse preocupá-la. O modo como estava enlouqueceu minha alma.

Por que eu queria observá-la? O que diabos ela havia feito para que eu pudesse dar tanta atenção a ela?

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de que um Malfoy estava há poucos metros dela, enamorando-a com tamanha inutilidade que era quase impossível ter tal perspectiva do fato.

Não tinha tirado os olhos delas, mas meus pensamentos estavam bem mais distantes.

Eu a tirei de seu ânimo, de sua constância. Agora ela estava olhando para mim, aparentemente desconcertada e eu fiquei calado, ferido, e sentindo-me um idiota. Um detestável idiota pego de surpresa, observando o seu maior inimigo.

Não pensei em me explicar, mas disfarcei – da forma mais convencida que fui capaz – e esforcei um sorriso desdenhoso.

Ela não percebeu, por isso sua expressão alterou-se para uma pior e bem assustada. Seus olhos ficaram parcialmente abertos.

– Oi – eu soltei sem querer.

Ela não respondeu. Estava me analisando, e ao mesmo tempo descobrindo um modo de escapar da minha presença.

Logo que me aproximei ela finalmente percebeu que estava encostada numa parede.

Só que ela talvez não devia saber que, se tentasse fugir, eu não iria agarrar seu braço como no dia anterior. Eu queria tanto que fosse embora, saísse da minha visão! Assim tudo seria mais fácil...

– Por que você está aqui? – Weasley perguntou com a voz um pouco esganiçada quando na realidade tentava me repreender. Fechou o livro devagar. Ela fez um movimento com a mão e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Olhou para o lado esquerdo e depois o direito, enquanto eu me aproximava dela.

Ela estava evitando me olhar.

– O corredor não é restrito, posso andar nele quando eu quiser – respondi.

– Pode sair quando quiser também – ela replicou.

– Dessa vez eu não quero. Que livro é esse? – perguntei displicente. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois franziu a testa. – Está estudando nas férias, não está? Ah... isso é realmente produtivo. Não está pensando em se divertir um pouco, não? Vamos, é Natal.

Ela abriu um sorriso trocista e disse:

– Procure outra pessoa para atormentar, Malfoy.

– Eu não estou atormentando você – retruquei completamente furioso. Como ela podia achar que eu queria atormentá-la naquele momento? – Pelo menos não é essa minha intenção.

– Intencionalmente ou não, você apenas faz. Então com licença.

Ela não se mexeu; estava esperando que eu saísse de sua frente. Em resposta, apenas cruzei os braços e continuei olhando para ela.

– Oh! – exclamei. – Estou impedindo sua passagem? Se depender de mim, Weasley, você ficará aqui.

– Mas, como todo mundo sabe – ela olhou para mim –, as coisas não dependem de você.

Eu sorri de novo.

– E se as coisas dependessem de você? – perguntei a ela.

– Eu tiraria você do meu caminho.

– O que está impedindo que o faça?

Ela abriu a boca e a voz não saiu. Continuei esperando pela resposta, mas o tempo passava e ela não sabia o que responder. Justamente no momento em que saiu o som de uma silaba, outra voz conhecida ecoou o corredor antes silencioso e a impediu que continuasse.

– A festa de Natal já começou! São oito horas da noite. Ei! – exclamou Lily Potter ao me ver. Depois ela veio até a prima, parecendo surpresa. – O que você está fazendo aqui com _ele,_ Rose?

Só que ela não tinha tirado os olhos de mim e não notou a presença da prima.

– Venha, Rose, pois caso não saiba... seu namorado está te esperando! – ela agarrou o braço da garota e a afastou de mim. No final do corredor eu ainda ouvia: – Por que diabos você estava com o Malfoy agora?

Weasley respondeu baixinho, então não fui capaz de escutar o que dissera. Eu só sabia que uma sensação tomava conta de mim.

Namorado?

Era uma sensação semelhante a que eu havia sentido quando minha primeira coruja morreu: decepção e raiva.

Ela não tinha namorado. Quem em sã consciência namoraria Rose Weasley? Ela dava mais atenção a livros do que a qualquer outra coisa!

Comecei a rir sozinho enquanto caminhava até o Salão Principal para a festa, pois não perderia a cena da Weasley se agarrando pelos cantos com um cara. Eu não consegui, não conseguia e nunca conseguiria imaginar aquilo. Fiquei, então, curioso, apressei-me a andar.

Ao entrar no salão principal eu vi Zabini beijando a Parkinson sentados na mesa da Sonserina. Eu queria vomitar, mas de fato não foi a pior coisa que eu havia visto naquele dia. Quando chamei Zabini, Parkinson saiu de seu colo e ajeitou os cabelos, sorrindo para mim. Talvez fosse um sorriso muito tímido, um sorriso debochado, um sorriso de desculpas.

Mas, ei. Era Lize Parkinson! Ela não se arrependia de seus atos.

Não deixaria barato o preço que meu melhor amigo deveria pagar por estar agarrando a garota que, supostamente, estava ficando comigo.

– Façam o que quiser, contanto que não se aproximem de mim depois.

Eu imaginei que nunca ia perdoar Zabini, muito menos Parkinson por isso. Mas eu não estava zangado por ter sido "chifrado". O que mais me zangou foi o modo como Zabini simplesmente traiu minha confiança.

Sempre foi insignificante para mim o dia em que Parkinson realizou o que sempre desejara, por isso é desnecessário relatar esse fato. Ela sempre quis uma maneira de ficar comigo, de modo que um dia ela conseguiu. Mas isso passou tão despercebido que nem ao menos lembro a sensação. Talvez fosse somente a diversão que constava, por isso eu aceitei.

Também podia não ter significado nada ver os dois se beijando; mas era detestável a falta de lealdade que existia naqueles dois. E eles eram como eu, sangue-puro de corpo e alma.

Já entrei em várias brigas para defender Zabini, já passei cola para ele em todos os anos, levei a culpa quando Zabini roubou os livros de poções do professor. E o ajudei a entrar para o time de Quadribol – eu, inclusive, não consegui. No entanto, ele nunca demonstrou esse tipo de lealdade. E eu, que sempre dei valor a nossa amizade, estava finalmente entendendo o que meu pai queria dizer que um homem que tem o coração sensível fracassaria um dia, pois um mundo injusto não merece compaixão.

– E você – eu apontei o dedo para Parkinson. – Acredite; eu não vou gastar meu tempo brigando com ele por você. Isso é o que menos importa aqui.

De repente eu senti que Zabini estava rindo, caçoando.

– Malfoy, Malfoy! Demorou a perceber que só andei com você porque é sangue-puro! E, vamos combinar, você é muito covarde para ser digno da minha amizade.

– Covarde?! – eu gritei batendo os pulsos na mesa com raiva.

COVARDE?

– Você tem medo de tudo, Malfoy.

Zabini levantou do banco e exclamou para que todos os sonserinos presentes na mesa ouvissem:

– Scorpius Malfoy chorou quando o chapéu seletor quase o enviou para a Grifinória. _Eu _estava lá no dormitório e vi tudo!

Aquele era o segredo pelo qual eu morreria se alguém descobrisse.

– E ele se recusava a ficar comigo – comentou Parkinson, rindo como todos os outros. Eu ouvia as risadas como se fosse chiado. Demorou algum tempo para raciocinar que era sobre minha fraqueza que eles estavam caçoando.

Zabini me empurrou.

– Vai chamar o papai? – caçoou Luke Beaumont.

A minha expressão era acusadora. Eu estava respirando com dificuldade, de tanta raiva, tanto desprezo, tanta imundice. Eu olhei para os lados, cerrando os dentes, procurando alguma válvula de escape entre as mesas.

– É verdade! Malfoy adora chamar o pai! – riu Zabini cada vez mais. Eu fiquei parado. – Por que está aqui e não na mansão? Seu pai está ficando bêbado de novo?

– Cale a boca – eu murmurei dando as costas para ele, para a humilhação. Mas foi impossível.

– Está vendo? – ele perguntou em voz alta. – Tanta covardia para uma pessoa só! Não admira que você dê atenção às pessoas desprezíveis.

Ele percebeu que eu ainda estava ignorando e acrescentou:

– Como a Weasley, por exemplo.

O sangue estava fervendo dentro de mim. A raiva e o desespero foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse prazer em acertar o rosto de Zabini com toda a força que consegui reunir.

Zabini revidou, dando um soco na minha barriga. Eu caí de joelhos no chão, sem fôlego.

– Escorpião?! Seu veneno não mata ninguém!

A professora Ungleia, que representava a Sonserina, correu até nós, zangada, e me ajudou a levantar. Mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, eu caminhei para fora do salão principal sem olhar para os lados, sem prestar atenção no grande movimento que se estendeu pelo lugar.

Naquele Natal eu escolhi o lugar mais conveniente para me esconder. Quando recuperei meu fôlego corri até uma pequena caverna na Floresta Proibida, que na realidade não é proibida. Fiquei lá por um tempo, brincando com alguns feitiços, sentado numa rocha.

Eu achava que estava livre das pessoas, mas me enganei.

Senti um estrepito de graveto se quebrando; uma movimentação de folhas ao meu lado. E uma luz ofuscou meus olhos.

– Malfoy?!

A voz dela saiu abafada. Rapidamente apagou a varinha e tudo escureceu, de modo que não consegui ver seu rosto. Mas eu reconheci a voz.

Fez-se silêncio. Pude ver apenas a sua silhueta; ela estava sentada e o reflexo da lua cheia a iluminava com fervor.

– Eu consigo ver você – disse a ela com a voz um pouco alta demais. Pela primeira vez eu não tive curiosidade de saber porque ela estava ali. Ela simplesmente estava, e isso importava.

– Desculpe, você me assustou – ela explicou o fato. – Não imaginava que, de todos os lugares de Hogwarts para se esconder, fosse escolher justamente esse.

– Não estou me escondendo.

– Não está? – ela soltou uma risada nervosa. – O que você está fazendo afinal?

– Comemorando o Natal – eu respondi. Ouvi as folhas se mexerem novamente; Weasley estava engatinhando até que ajeitou o suéter de lã e se sentou ao meu lado na rocha. Eu ainda não fui capaz de enxergar seu rosto, mas sentia seu cheiro. Para alguém que não teria possibilidades de se aproximar, somente o cheiro já era o suficiente.

– Como consegue comemorar o Natal sozinho? – ela perguntou com um quê de surpresa visível.

– Vou tentar me acostumar – murmurei jogando uma pedra na parede da caverna a minha frente. Na realidade a caverna era _muito _pequena que minha cabeça estava roçando no teto, e eu estava sentado em uma rocha.

– Espero que não consiga – ela respondeu se mexendo inquieta. – Olha, antes que pergunte alguma coisa, vou explicar tudo. Eu... segui você, mas não que me orgulho disso. A professora Ungleia pediu justamente a mim...

– Não.

– O quê?

– Não se explique, apenas... – eu não sabia como iria terminar aquela frase sem que ela realmente a entendesse – _fique_.

Era um alivio que tudo estivesse escuro. De repente senti aquela sensação esmagadora e continuei:

– Os motivos não importam.

O silencio voltou e eu ouvi a respiração dela. Era acelerada, quase no mesmo ritmo da minha. Eu decidi que devia obter ela falando para que não ouvisse aquilo. Mas eu não encontrei nada para dizer.

Ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra e disse:

– Eu preciso ir agora, já está bastante tarde e frio. E eu sugiro que você volte para o castelo também. Não pense que vai conseguir ficar aqui até todo mundo esquecer o que Zabini falou de você. Isso sim é ser covarde, Malfoy.

– Se sou covarde, então serei para sempre.

– _Lumus_.

Eu estava com a cabeça virada para ela tempo antes da varinha se acender rapidamente. A expressão de seu rosto, visível e pálida, era sincera e a ruga entre a testa significava que alguma coisa estava incomodando.

– Não é verdade – ela cochichou, segurando a varinha mais abaixo para que não houvesse perigo de ofuscar a visão.

– É, sim. E você só diz isso porque está com pena de mim.

Ela riu.

– Pena? Não existe prazer maior ver você assim, sabia? É uma vingança.

– Bastante justo – eu disse em voz alta.

– Por outro lado eu sei como é isso – ela replicou com a voz suave. – Não sou como essas pessoas que desejam o mesmo sofrimento para as outras que nos fizeram sofrer... Então não espere que eu diga que você é covarde, porque não é.

Eu franzi a testa.

– Nunca disse que é covarde, Weasley.

Ela suspirou e desviou seu olhar sobre o meu.

– Você disse tantas coisas que nem mais lembra – ela murmurou. – No entanto eu, como alvo de suas acusações, obviamente lembro.

– Não, não. Eu sei perfeitamente tudo o que digo e penso. Nunca mudo de idéia. E covardia é a última coisa que considero ter em você.

Rose colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Aquele movimento era o mais aterrorizante, pois o modo como o fazia era sinal de que estava: nervosa; tímida; indecisa; com medo; tentando raciocinar tudo o que estava acontecendo. E o monstro que só despertava com a presença dela, rasgava meu peito e pedia para que eu nunca a deixasse ir embora quando ela movimentava as mãos daquele jeito; naquele momento nós estávamos, pela primeira vez, tendo uma conversa civilizada, cujas vozes não se alterara nenhum instante. Naquele momento estávamos desviando as diferenças e, pelo menos de minha parte, tentávamos descobrir se tudo o que já disseram sobre cada um de nós era verdade.

Se um dia disseram que ela era a pessoa mais chata do mundo estavam terrivelmente enganados. Rose, tremendo de frio, ficou ali ao meu lado, numa caverna completa de aranhas e outros insetos. Era um pesadelo, no entanto ela demonstrou indiferença e continuou ali para que eu não comemorasse o Natal sozinho.

– Eu não sabia disso – falou ela depois de alguns segundos silenciosos. – Você costumava rir de mim, e não entendi como não riu quando eu quase chorei por causa de um aracnídeo do tamanho de uma formiga na aula do Hagrid. Seus amigos estavam todos lá para me humilhar, e justamente o qual eu não admiraria que o fizesse também, simplesmente me olhava como se estivesse perdendo uma invisível batalha.

– Perdi muitas batalhas naquele dia – confessei, sorrindo de modo derrotado. – E, por favor, não diga que aqueles são meus amigos. Não me orgulho de saber que sempre tentei preservar a amizade, e por ironia eles nunca precisaram de mim como eu precisei deles.

– Em que aspecto precisou deles? – ela perguntou, chocada. – No que achava que a Parkinson ou aquele Zabini, que quase desfigurou o rosto do meu primo, poderia ajudar você?

– É – suspirei coçando a cabeça. – Se for pensar por esse lado, nenhum deles me ajudou em alguma coisa. Talvez o fato de serem de uma família de sangue-puro, igual a minha, eu imaginava que seriam leais a mim o tempo todo. Pois é, Weasley, eu estava enganado.

No momento em que ela tornou a ficar calada, eu pensava na maneira como confiara nas pessoas iguais a mim e como havia me dado mal com tudo isso. Levei detenções e entrei em brigas para apenas saborear a sensação de desapontamento e traição.

Weasley olhou para o relógio do pulso e fez uma cara de espanto.

– São dez horas da noite! – exclamou sobressaltando-se, de modo que sua cabeça colidiu contra o teto da caverna e ela gemeu fraquinho de dor enquanto massageava a cabeça.

Ela me emprestou a varinha para que eu verificasse se estava sangrando.

– Não, só está saindo o seu cérebro por esse rasgo gigante que se formou, mas acho que conseguirá sobreviver sem ele – eu disse seriamente.

Rose olhou para mim, com os olhos arregalados.

Lembro de nunca ter rido tanto da cara dela.

Enquanto saímos da caverna ela tentava me fazer calar a boca, com a cara emburrada, mas no meio do caminho da floresta ela acabou rindo também. Era a coisa mais estranha do mundo de repente rir com o seu maior inimigo por algo tão bobo e infantil.

Quando chegamos até o castelo, não estávamos mais rindo. O silêncio da noite era um barulho medonho, no entanto o caminho seguiu com os uivos do vento forte e gélido.

Entramos no castelo e alcançamos a escada para a Torre da Grifinória.

– Feliz Natal, Rose.

Ela estava no quinto degrau da escada quando parou abruptamente de andar para virar seu rosto surpreso e espantado.

Mais uma vez, ela colocou a franja atrás da orelha rapidamente.

– Desde quando me chama pelo primeiro nome?

– Ah... – exclamei sem emoção. Até então eu não tinha percebido isso. – Se você prefere Weasley eu posso...

– Não – murmurou com um sorriso sincero, sem mostrar os dentes. – Foi bom saber que você conhece meu nome também.

Eu tentei esbarrar um sorriso como o dela para ela, mas o meu nervosismo impediu que eu mexesse qualquer parte do meu rosto. Eu estava esquecendo que ela era uma Weasley; estava dando a mínima importância para o fato mais importante de todos. Eu a chamei mesmo pelo primeiro nome?

Isso não podia acontecer.

Bem, mas já estava acontecendo.


	6. Sangue e Veneno

**CAPÍTULO 6**

SANGUE E VENENO

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
_(Você sabia que seu amor é o mais doce dos pecados?)  
_Boys Like Girls – Hero/Heroine_

Não era capaz de entender a pulsação que acelerava quando a via. Provei que o sentimento esteve, durante todo o tempo, cravado em alguma parte de mim, onde eu jamais permiti que se revelasse, mas que de repente aconteceu da forma mais inesperada que fui obrigado a agir de uma forma inesperada. Apesar do orgulho, existia o medo. E o medo era muito silencioso, que, com fervor, devastava o coração discretamente. Eu tinha noção disso, pois o modo como ela me encarava às vezes dava a impressão de que, para ela, eu fosse realmente um escorpião venenoso e mortal.

Mas eu não era, e precisava que ela entendesse isso. Toda a minha frieza e orgulho que demonstrei e tive durante os anos em que éramos colegas, inseriam a ela uma certa desconfiança. Ela se esquivava das minhas ações, e eu sentia um certo temor em seus olhos. Eu queria apagar aquela expressão. Eu queria que ela me olhasse da mesma maneira que olhava para um livro de Aritmancia: fascinada, curiosa e interessada. Eu olhava para ela daquela maneira, porque a guerra entre o sangue e o veneno, para mim, já havia acabado. Eu havia perdido e fracassado em todas as tentativas de vencer aquela batalha.

Estava na hora de descobrir se ela precisava de mim muito mais do que eu precisava dela. Estava na hora de misturar o veneno no sangue, esperar pela morte como se fosse o único jeito de paralisar aquele sentimento errado e ameaçador.

E era tão forte que a fraqueza tornava-se imperceptível.

Mas aconteceu pouco depois que entramos no sexto ano. Era a semana mais cheia de testes de N.I.E.M's, e eu só a via na biblioteca. Mas houve um dia em que a encontrei no jardim, sob uma árvore, conversando com Alvo Severo. Ele estava acariciando sua mão, e ela estava sorrindo graciosamente para ele. Olhando-o para ele como se ele fosse o livro de Aritmancia.

Fiquei bastante tempo observando aqueles dois; nada, no entanto, alterara-se entre apenas uma caricia no cabelo, um abraço amigável. Nada que Alvo Severo pudesse fazer para mostrar que estava mais apaixonado do que eu por Rose Weasley.

De repente Potter se levantou, mas Rose continuou sentada examinando, com muita paciência, a lição do primo. Ela encostou a cabeça de uma forma cansada e derrotada no caule da árvore. Potter se irritou, pegou de volta o pergaminho e voltou a escrever rapidamente.

Eu não hesitei ao me aproximar; nunca hesitava. Quando os dois me viram eles ficaram silenciosos. Potter parou de escrever, e Rose desencostou a cabeça da arvore.

– Algum problema, Malfoy? – perguntou Potter, levantando-se.

– Nenhum, por enquanto. Sei que você detestou que entrei para o time da Sonserina, Potter, mas terá que se contentar com tal fato.

– Zabini não era melhor que você, e me contentava perfeitamente com isso. Não se preocupe.

– Ótimo.

No sexto ano Zabini não estava mais no time de Quadribol, pois Potter fora o escolhido como capitão. Potter não ficou satisfeito por me ter no time, mas talvez eu fosse o melhor jogador que ele podia contratar que pudesse representar o lugar de Zabini, que não estava se preocupando com mais nada além de tentar se tornar tão famoso quanto sua avó.

– Vejo você no treino.

– Não se atrase.

Antes de voltar a andar eu virei a cabeça, de relance, para Rose, que também estava concentrada em mim. Estava entrando novamente ao castelo quando ouvi meu sobrenome sendo proferido pela voz dela. Correndo devagar, ela se aproximou, levemente corada, e parou na minha frente.

– Não fique chateado se Alvo pretender tirá-lo do time – ela disse baixinho olhando para a unha do dedo e depois para mim. – Caso encontrar um jogador melhor do que você, o que parece impossível... porque eu vi como você jogou na ultima vez...

Ela fez um barulho com a boca, frustrada e embaraçada e depois, como se não entendesse porque estava ali, ela jogou as mãos na testa e suspirou.

– Não que eu realmente fique torcendo pela Sonserina, afinal eu pertenço a Grifinória. Mas, sabe... – ela recuperou o fôlego, cada vez mais corada. – O que Alvo diz sobre você... não quer dizer que você realmente é tão ruim...

Continuei vidrado no comportamento dela, e quase sorri da maneira como ela tentava reformular as palavras certas, sem que parecessem ridículas. Mas parecia que cada vez que tentava, menos acertava.

– Em fim... esqueça tudo o que eu disse. Tchau – e deu as costas para mim.

Fui segurar o braço dela, mas ela se virou voluntariamente, quase com brutalidade, finalmente decidida a terminar o que queria dizer, antes que eu chegasse a encostar um dedo sequer nela. Ao fazer isso ela parou há uns dois centímetros de distância de mim, sendo forçado a me encarar quase tão perto que eu podia contar quantas sardas havia na maçã corada de seu rosto.

– Desculpe – ela murmurou, respirando fundo. – Eu só...

– Só?

– Queria agradecer por ter... defendido o meu irmão contra o Beaumont...

Fiz uma expressão de indiferença, mas ela não notou.

– Ah... aquilo.

Eu não lembrava que Luke Beaumont tentara acertar um balaço na cabeça do irmão dela no primeiro jogo que ocorreu contra a Grifinória depois que entrei para o time. Pelo relato da diretora Minerva, entrei na frente num ato ridiculamente heróico, e recebido o balaço na cabeça para que o garoto não se ferrasse.

– Faz algum tempo que isso ocorreu – eu comentei.

– Você ficou quase um mês na enfermaria, eu não tive tempo de agradecer – ela parecia estar se desculpando.

– Mas eu estou bem agora – sorri para ela tentando parecer convincente.

Achei que ela fosse dar um passo para trás ou encontrar alguma desculpa para sair dali, no entanto tudo o que ela fez foi continuar parada, analisando talvez o meu sorriso.

– Eu não iria suportar se acontecesse alguma coisa com... – ela ficou um mero segundo calada.

– Com o seu irmão – eu completei para ela. – Seria terrível, eu sei.

– Mas foi terrível do mesmo jeito – ela falou tão baixinho que a voz mal saíra. – Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de...

– Ajudar o seu irmão?

Ela assentiu.

– Há coisas que nem mesmo eu imagino capaz de fazer pelos outros – disse a ela.

– Se eu puder compensar o que fez por ele... se eu pudesse ajudá-lo a estudar para recuperar a matéria que perdeu durante o tempo que você ficou de repouso. Eu faria qualquer coisa.

– Você não tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que esperar que eu possa me decidir?

– Dessa vez não – Rose disse com sinceridade.

Coloquei meu olhar em Alvo Severo, que conversava com uma garota há dois metros de nós.

– Mas não está ajudando seu namorado agora?

– Meu...?

– Dizem que Potter é o seu namorado.

Ela riu fracamente, balançando a cabeça frustrada. Pareceu desistir de explicar alguma coisa e perguntou, nervosa:

– No que isso iria influenciar você a aceitar a minha ajuda?

Estava tão abismada que provocá-la mais um pouco iria desfazer minha curiosidade de saber como funcionavam as coisas para ela. Inclinei-me a poucos milímetros do ouvido dela e falei:

– Se não sabe, não sou eu que vou lhe dizer.

Tenho certeza de que a irritei, assim como ela havia me irritado quando dissera a mesma coisa. Olhei para ela outra vez e sua sobrancelha estava levantada, como se não acreditasse no que escutara.

– Para a sua informação – ela retrucou, mas eu fiz uma expressão para que ela se calasse. Contudo, Rose não deu atenção e continuou. – Eu só ofereci ajuda, mas se não está...

– Encontro você na biblioteca – eu disse, interrompendo-a. Ela falava muito.

– Horário?

– Quando quiser, estarei te esperando.

Ela cruzou os braços, duvidosa.

– Prove.

– Acho melhor você confiar em mim.

Sendo assim, voltei para a masmorra da Sonserina sem olhar para trás. Eu só fui para a biblioteca às nove horas da noite, quando o tilintar da chuva nas janelas dos corredores passou a ficar audível.

Não esperava que ela logo pudesse aparecer. Rose Weasley era popular, e eu não chegava aos pés dela na sociedade de Hogwarts – assim como era chamado o lugar dos alunos que tinham parentescos com os Potter e os Weasley. Entrementes, poucas pessoas não se davam bem com eles, como aqueles invejosos e ciumentos. Rose Weasley – e metade de seus primos – era muito cobiçada pelos professores, e nenhum deles, por mais que eu esteja no mesmo nível de inteligência dela, pareciam criar alguma expectativa em mim.

Eu, no entanto, estava acostumado com a falta de admiração. Agora, a Weasley não gostaria de perder a reputação que tinha por estar andando comigo. Ela não queria ser vista com alguém como eu, o filho de Draco Malfoy.

Só continuei o caminho porque eu não tinha nada para fazer. Lógico que não iria dizer que eu estava desejando sentir aquele monstro esmagador que viveu e despertou com a presença dela desde o quinto ano dentro de mim.

Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava. Ou, ao menos, não _queria_ saber.

Andava calmamente pelo corredor quando de repente ouvi, atrás de um pilar, alguém reclamar.

Conhecia perfeitamente a voz para saber quem era. Minha pulsação se acelerou, mas era excelente em ignorá-la.

– Não seja difícil! – uma voz masculina se estendeu na mesma direção, e apurei mais os ouvidos.

– Me solte! – ela suplicava, com repugnância na voz.

– Vamos, Weasleyzinha, você está caidinha por mim...

– Eu tenho nojo de você, Beaumont.

Comecei a andar depressa quando ouvi a risada de Beaumont. Logo que virei para um outro corredor, avistei Rose tentando se esquivar de Beaumont, sem sucesso. Demorou a entender o que ele queria até o ponto em que ele pegou a mão dela com força e a segurou pela cintura. Ela, no mesmo segundo o empurrou contra a parede, gerando mais risada do rapaz.

Por instinto – ou o que seja –, atravessei o corredor e gritei quase correndo:

– EI!

Rose girou a cabeça para mim, começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não tinha gostado do que Beaumont estava pretendendo fazer com ela; passei por ela e, com toda a raiva que tive – desde o dia em que ele humilhara Rose na floresta proibida – o enforquei na parede.

– Malfoy, não... – aconselhara Rose, mas não dei atenção. Eu estava relembrando o que ele falou de mim no Natal passado.

– Filhinho de papai, eh? – perguntei a ele, quase cuspindo.

– Olha, Malfoy, caso não tenha reparado eu estou tentando pegar uma garota aqui...

Ele fez um careta quando aumentei a força da minha mão em seu pescoço.

– Pegar. Uma. Garota? – sibilei, fungando.

– Solte ele, Malfoy – mandou Rose enquanto Beaumont engasgava. – Não vale a pena.

Beaumont ergueu as mãos, rendendo-se. Ele aproveitou o momento em que afrouxei a mão, tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou em minha direção, de modo que fiz o mesmo movimento.

– Por favor! – exclamou Rose, zangada, postando-se entre nós dois.

– Ele estava tentando abusar de você! – eu gritei inconformado com aquilo. – E você vai deixar isso barato?

De repente ela se voltou contra mim.

– Eu tinha a situação sob controle até você chegar!

Beaumont riu de mim.

– Bem! – ele exclamou, parecendo feliz. – Isso vocês que decidam!

Quando ele deu um passo para trás eu avancei nele, mas Rose me segurou com força, berrando para que eu parasse. Beaumont correu e desapareceu de vista. Eu estava vermelho, podia sentir isso.

Assim que percebi que os braços delas estavam em torno de mim, a empurrei para o outro lado. Ela me encarou, com os olhos ardendo em chamas.

– O que pensa que iria fazer? – ela perguntou cada vez mais furiosa. Eu não estava entendendo. – Não adianta brigar, achando que com um soco vai fazê-lo parar...

– Então essa não foi a primeira vez que ele tentou...?

– Você não é o meu pai, Malfoy! – ela gritou desesperada. – Você não tem motivos para me proteger!

– Motivos? – eu ri alto.

Ela demorou um tempinho para replicar, baixinho:

– Sei cuidar de mim mesma... Eu não preciso de você para enfrentar as pessoas que me atacam! Eu sei me cuidar, Malfoy!

– Eu não desejei nada disso, mas aconteceu – abaixei o tom de voz de maneira que só ela escutasse. – Entenda que é inútil tentar impedir, eu nunca vou hesitar em dar um soco na cara dele.

– Simplesmente por orgulho ou você só quer se mostrar?

Cerrei os dentes.

– É simplesmente por você. Tudo o que eu fiz, que nunca desejei e imaginei fazer, foi por você.

A expressão dela ficou vazia de uma hora para outra. Piscou os olhos várias vezes e quando os deixou aberto eu vi o quanto brilhavam.

– Eu odeio tudo o que você faz comigo – continuei. – Porque você não tem nem idéia. – Cada sílaba era proferida lentamente, eu não consegui suportar o modo como ela me olhava. Minha voz, depois, saiu um pouco desafinada: – A culpa é toda sua se eu quero que as pessoas a tratem com respeito que merece. Eu tentei ajudar você, e se não quer enxergar isso é problema seu.

Ela continuou calada, apenas esperando por mais. No entanto, eu não daria tanta satisfação. Eu queria vê-la implorar para conseguir o que queria; eu queria que ela me ameaçasse para que eu dissesse o que pensava.

Então ela fez o que eu mais temia – ou desejava – que fizesse, e depois segurou meu braço com leveza.

– Scorpius...

Seus dedos finos soltaram-se do meu braço em câmera lenta, enquanto desciam, roçando a pele quase inocentemente, até alcançarem a minha mão.

Fiquei calado, paralisado. Rose nunca havia me tocado tão docemente, e a sensação era... boa.

– Não faça mais isso – ela disse baixinho. – Para o nosso bem.

– Você tem medo – disse irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo pensando numa maneira para que ela não tirasse sua mão da minha. Infelizmente, no momento em que pensei nisso, ela se afastou.

– Medo do quê?

– De se envenenar – eu respondi.

– Se fosse esperto, Malfoy – Rose replicou presunçosa –, teria percebido que o veneno já me atingiu. Sendo que não há nada que possa se fazer, sentir medo é inútil agora.

– Eu sou esperto, Rose.

Ela deu as costas para mim e cruzou os braços.

– Só não confio na minha imaginação.

– Quem dera se fosse só imaginação – ela murmurou.

– A sensação não lhe agrada?

– O que não me agrada – Rose virou seus olhos para mim de novo, e por um momento louco achei que ela começaria a chorar, pois a voz saíra trêmula: – é o fato de gostar demais dessa sensação. E quando eu vi você passando nesse corredor para tentar me ajudar, a coisa só piorou. E cada vez mais eu estou odiando gostar disso.

Aquele momento era perfeito para testá-la do jeito que eu queria. Rose estava frágil e não sairia dali até resolver aquilo. Ela havia acabado de se declarar, de modo que a certeza tornou-se ridícula, embora a angustia de conhecer seus pensamentos remotos fosse atormentadora.

Eu me aproximei e ela ergueu de leve a cabeça para me ver. Tentei não pensar muito na cor dos olhos dela. E no brilho que estava incrustado neles. E na tentativa de encontrar algo menos destrutível, eu olhei para os lábios dela por meros segundos. Só que isso ajudou o monstro rugir mais alto ainda.

Segurei a mão dela, que estava quente e macia. Weasley estremeceu com o contato, mas não protestou.

Ela foi andando para trás. Embora desejasse fugir, ainda continuava me encarando. Sabia que enquanto minha mão estivesse segurando a dela eu não a deixaria que fosse embora. Levantei nossa mão até a altura de seu ombro, e Rose ofegou quando a coloquei contra a parede.

– Você odeia isso, não odeia? – eu sussurrei.

– Scorpius...

– Não se preocupe. – Eu entrelacei nossos dedos. – Não vou obrigá-la a nada.

Meu rosto se inclinou, sem saber por onde começar e sem imaginar como iria acabar. A respiração dela era oculta, parecia ter esquecido de respirar enquanto eu me aproximava de seu rosto gentil e cauteloso. Eu estava convicto de que era isso o que eu queria. Mas fui incapaz de continuar até que eu tivesse certeza se era isso o que ela queria, apesar de contestar.

Ela estava sem fôlego antes mesmo do contato. Eu fiquei apenas olhando para ela, sem me mexer, ciente de que os lábios dela estavam entreabertos esperando os meus há pouquíssimo milímetro de distancia. Eu sentia a respiração fraca, que no momento em que comecei a acariciar sua mão tornou-se cada vez mais acelerada.

Com a mão desocupada, eu coloquei o cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Encostei minha testa na dela, inalando o cheiro do perfume natural de sua pele. Ela afrouxou a força que tinha sobre a minha mão e fechou os olhos, apenas esperando...


	7. Motivos

**CAPÍTULO 7**

MOTIVOS

"_O que há num nome, se o que chamamos de rosa, por outra designação teria igual perfume?" (Romeu & Julieta)_

Foi como se eu estivesse morrendo, pois todas as lembranças reataram na minha mente naquele momento, onde os lábios delas, trêmulos e gélidos, moveram-se pela primeira vez contra os meus de uma forma suave e devastadora. Eu deixei que meus pensamentos vagassem pelas lembranças do passado da minha vida.

"Não vai se vingar?", perguntara Zabini quando eu o vi depois daquele Natal. – Eu humilhei você, Malfoy."

Eu olhara para ele com tanta raiva que talvez aquele olhar tenha criado algum buraco negro na testa dele.

"Minha vingança ocorre nas suas veias."

Ele riu desdenhosamente.

"Eu o conheço, você tem muitas vinganças planejadas. Por que não tenta me humilhar também?".

Lembrei das palavras de Rose.

"Não vou me rebaixar a tanto."

"Desde quando se importa com isso?"

"Desde o dia em que você se tornou meu inimigo."

"Você deve aprender que somos iguais, Malfoy. Temos o mesmo sangue, os mesmos pensamentos. Não tente ser inimigo de você mesmo."

"Nunca tivemos os mesmos pensamentos. Ah, Zabini, você perdeu um grande companheiro."

"Perdi um covarde, que tem medo de ser o que é. Não me arrependo disso."

"Eu tenho medo de me tornar o que não sou."

"Aprendeu com quem essas palavras? Vejo que está oscilando nas nuvens, Malfoy. Quem sempre tem mania de falar assim é a Weasley."

"Não diga o sobrenome dela, é detestável ouvi-lo na sua voz traidora."

"Que seja."

Rose afastou seus lábios como se quisesse me fazer voltar ao presente, para que prestasse atenção no que estava acontecendo naquele instante, para que eu prestasse atenção somente _nela_. Depois segurou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos finas e graciosas que na vida escrevera milhões e milhões de palavras em um pergaminho e voltou a me beijar. Eu também suspirei quando senti o calor do beijo que ela finalmente retribuiu com impetuosidade, como se atendesse a minha vontade. Eu não sei como fiquei desesperado, mas eu estava lembrando de coisas que meu pai dissera, meu avô afirmara. E do modo como nunca concordei quando falavam sobre a família Weasley, principalmente sobre Rose.

Eu não queria que o meu orgulho transmitisse medo em deixá-la conquistar seu território no meu coração, que naquele momento soava em sincronia com o dela. Jamais havia aceitado uma derrota. Mas quando ela aceitou o convite para aprofundar a sensação, ganhar não importava mais.

Por onde minhas mãos percorriam em Rose, eu não fazia mínima idéia. Talvez na cintura, nos cachos, no rosto... Apenas sabia que as delas estavam acariciando meu cabelo e pescoço enquanto sua boca correspondia os mesmos movimentos da minha, de forma urgente, causando a cada segundo uma vontade insuportável de reatar o oxigênio, mas a cada segundo um desejo incontrolável de nunca acabar com aquilo.

Quando minha língua roçou a dela, imperceptivelmente, de repente seu corpo se endureceu e seus lábios pareciam mármores contra os meus, derrotados e confusos. Enquanto eu sentia que as mãos dela tremiam fracamente, ela se separou de mim, hesitante, e saiu de meus braços. Observei-a enxugar talvez as lágrimas dos olhos e virar as costas para mim, parecia envergonhada. Eu queria passar um pouco de tranqüilidade e dizer que estava tudo bem. No entanto, foi tão errado e perfeito, que só fiquei preocupado, olhando para ela como pedido de desculpas pelo que tinha feito.

Mas eu não estava arrependido, havia esperado muito tempo para conseguir aquilo.

– Eu...

Mas será que _ela _estava arrependida? Hesitei, confuso com a reação dela. Aproximei-me, quase que com muito medo de saber como ela iria reagir. Seria impossível. Ela não só correspondera meu beijo como também me beijara de volta. Então eu não podia ser o único que estava perdendo uma batalha. Ela também deveria estar sentindo alguma coisa.

Mas o que ela estava sentindo não podia ser bom, pois parecia que não era. Ela estava chorando, e tentando abafar o choro com as mãos na boca.

Eu nunca a vi daquele jeito. Desesperada, como se quisesse sumir, pois dera as costas para mim. Nem ao menos quis me ver, nem ao menos teve curiosidade de ver como eu estava. Derrotado, mas satisfeito; não menos desesperado, mas louco para vê-la sorrir para mim e me deixar maluco do jeito que só ela conseguia.

Talvez um beijo fosse o veneno certo para ela. Então eu me afastei, com repugnância de mim mesmo.

– Eu vou deixá-la sozinha – disse com a voz baixa. Ela teria apenas me empurrado se não quisesse aquilo. Mas ela não foi embora, não fugiu... ela estava ali, ciente de que também havia me beijado. – Você estava certa. Intencionalmente ou não, eu sou detestável e desprezível. E você... – eu soltei uma risada fraca e joguei as mãos para o ar, mas ela não viu. – Você é a Rose Weasley. Não posso esperar que faça aquilo que _eu _desejo.

Ela continuou parada, olhando para o vazio a sua frente, inconformada.

Dei alguns passos olhando para as costas dela, esperando que ela se virasse para mim de novo. Rose não se mexia. Virei-me para o corredor oposto, fervilhando na derrota e na vitória. Finalmente fui embora, deixando-a sozinha. Mais um erro que, conseqüentemente, eu havia cometido.

***

Talvez dois ou três dias tenham se passado desde aquela noite. Entrementes, não esperava que ela fosse voltar a falar comigo.

Sempre em companhia com sua prima ou com seu primo, isso me distanciava dela. Finalmente encontrei Rose sozinha na biblioteca, de modo que aproveitei o momento para me aproximar.

– Oi – eu disse. Ela olhou para mim e ficou calada, mas seus pensamentos ardiam na mente dela; era possível perceber em sua expressão. – Não esperava que eu fosse desistir de você, esperava?

Ela estava estudando e havia um pergaminho repleto de anotações com sua letra fina e elegante. A pena que ela segurava balançava em sua mão, e de repente Rose a pousou sobre a folha. Postou a outra mão na testa, parecendo mais derrotada do que antes, e, fechando o único livro aberto na mesa, ela disse cansada:

– Pare com isso.

Sentei-me na cadeira vazia ao seu lado, e joguei minha mochila na mesa.

– Por que está tão assustada, Rose?

– E você ainda pergunta? – ela replicou com a voz cheia de frieza.

– Olha, eu realmente... – _Sinto muito? _Não, eu não queria mentir. – Olha, eu não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu. Fique ciente disso.

Ao ouvir aquilo Rose levantou de novo seus olhos para mim. Havia um brilho de surpresa estancado neles, de modo que eu acrescentei ao ver sua expressão:

– Eu não fiz por diversão. Nem por necessidade. Achei que soubesse disso.

– Por que fez então? – ela perguntou, parecendo imensamente desesperada para saber.

Encostei meu cotovelo sobre a mesa e inclinei meu corpo para perto dela. Eu queria que só ela ouvisse, nem os ventos escutassem, e que nenhum ruído atrapalhasse aquele momento. Mas quando fui falar, minha voz não saía.

– Interesse? – a voz dela ficou embargada de raiva.

Eu não conseguia dizer. Mas sabia que não era por isso.

– E-eu... – o que estava acontecendo comigo? – Não sei...

Ela começou a guardar o material na mochila com brutalidade, e começou a falar sem parar:

– Eu sabia, eu sabia... eu sabia... é claro, o que mais alguém vai querer de mim?

O monstro que rasgava meu peito quando a via, agora estava triturando minhas entranhas. Meus pensamentos afundaram, deixando-me incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Observei-a jogar as mochilas nas costas. Aquilo me despertou.

– Rose. – Ela se levantou. – Espere...

– Esperar pelo quê?

– Não sei dizer porque a beijei, Rose. Eu apenas fiz. Isso não basta?

– Precisa haver alguma razão.

– Não, não precisa! Por que você acha que sempre precisa _haver _motivo para tudo o que acontece na sua vida? Por favor, aceite que é _você _quem eu quero. Talvez tenha sido conspiração ou algo parecido, mas entenda: eu não consigo olhar para nenhuma outra garota e desejá-la como _eu _desejo você agora. Se essa razão não basta, Weasley, eu não saberei mais o que fazer.

– Mas... você é um Malfoy – ela sussurrou, voltando a se sentar, abismada, olhando para o chão. Deixou a mochila cair de suas costas. – Você é filho de Draco Malfoy. Você é um sangue puro... – sua voz estava tão baixa que eu mal ouviria se não estivesse tão perto dela. Parecia que estava conversando com seus próprios pensamentos.

– _E daí? _Escute, a parte mais difícil foi aceitar o que está acontecendo entre a gente. Se você aceitar – eu levei minha mão até seu queixo fino e fiz com que ela olhasse para mim –, nada será impossível depois.

– Não é _impossível_, Scorpius – ela disse, postando sua mão levemente sobre a minha em seu rosto e fechando os olhos, apaixonada. – É _proibido_.

Mesmo assim ela voltou a abrir os olhos.

Contudo não olhou para mim como se eu fosse um livro de Aritmancia. Olhou para mim exatamente como se estivesse em frente ao fogo, a alguns passos de ser queimada, e ardente de desejo para conhecer a sensação e o calor das chamas.

Não consegui suportar mais nenhum minuto.

Rose esquivou-se um milímetro assim que seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus, como se tivesse se assustado ou levado um choque antes mesmo de qualquer outro contato. A principio achei que desistiria, mas talvez estivesse implorando para que eu desse o próximo passo. Ou desafiava, como gostava de fazer.

E eu gostava de desafios. Aquele foi irresistível.

Alcancei a boca dela, pressionando-a por um segundo na minha. Não recebi nenhum outro convite, sendo forçado a me afastar também. Se ela quisesse, ela quem deveria buscar. E, pelo visto, não estava muito paciente. Agarrou minha gravata, puxando-me brutalmente e me beijou com raiva.

Era uma disputa, eu percebia o modo como ela queria me provocar, como eu queria provocá-la. Como se em cada toque disséssemos para o outro: "É a sua vez". Fui capaz de escutar o coração dela suplicando por isso.


	8. Curiosidade

**CAPÍTULO 8**

CURIOSIDADE

_"O mistério gera curiosidade e a curiosidade é a base do desejo humano para compreender." (Neil Armstrong)_

Como havíamos vencido o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, o Potter finalmente desistiu de tentar me tirar do time e acabou aceitando o fato de que eu era um bom jogador. Então, pensando em Rose, esforçava-me o máximo para conquistar sua confiança. Eu sabia que meu pai me mataria se soubesse daquilo, mas eu não esperava, de maneira alguma, contar um dia para ele.

Rose agia indiferente a tudo, como se estivesse conversando comigo por respeito, já que eu havia salvado a vida do irmão dela – talvez a desculpa que ela estava dando ao primo fosse essa. Eu conhecia todas as suas tentativas para evitar pregar seus olhos em mim enquanto seus amigos estavam por perto. O olhar era sempre traidor.

E Potter nos observava, estranhando a maneira como eu a tratava. Rose fingiu não reparar na atenção do primo e me convidou para um jogo de xadrez na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Pela primeira vez entrei naquela sala. De um certo modo era aconchegante, com várias poltronas vermelhas e bem conservadas. Os objetos que representavam a Casa e os retratos curiosos ficavam ao redor das paredes vermelhas e brancas. O sofá era em frente à lareira e, ao lado, estavam as mesas de xadrez.

Alguns olhares recaíram sobre mim, enquanto atravessava, na companhia de Rose e Potter, o outro lado da sala. Demorariam a acostumarem com minha presença, pois Potter já era muito bem visto pelos alunos da Grifinória. Eu era só mais um sonserino.

– Muito bem, Weasley, vamos jogar – eu disse, sentando-me à mesa. Tomava cuidado para não chamá-la pelo seu primeiro nome. Potter desconfiaria de muita coisa se isso acontecesse.

Ela sorriu, desafiadoramente, e sentou-se a minha frente, tornando-se dona das peças brancas do tabuleiro. Potter arrastou uma cadeira, cruzou os braços e ficou observando o jogo. Via que eu também sorria, então comentou com a cara emburrada:

– Não crie expectativas, ela é imbatível nesse jogo.

Rose olhou para o primo, satisfeita pelo elogio, e depois pediu para que seu primeiro peão se locomovesse.

– Eu só vou acreditar se você vencer essa partida – eu disse a ela.

– Ela vai vencer – garantiu Potter, deixando-me irritado. – Vai, Rose, acabe com a dama dele.

– Não comece, Alvo – replicou ela, fazendo em seguida sua jogada. Observei o peão derrotar o meu bispo, ela riu achando divertido.

Assim que ela já havia feito várias jogadas espetaculares, Lily Potter chamou seu irmão no sofá da lareira. Ela estava com caras de poucos amigos. Vi que Rose colocara uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, urgentemente, enquanto olhava em direção aos dois primos.

Eu chacoalhei o braço dela.

– É a sua vez.

Rapidamente ela proferiu as palavras e o cavalo dela praticamente deixou a minha dama em cacos.

– Cheque – ela desafiou, virando constantemente a cabeça como se estivesse tentando descobrir sobre o que Lily e Alvo conversavam.

Ela não prestava atenção no jogo mesmo assim estava vencendo. Típico de Rose Weasley.

Furioso, fiz uma jogada que, na minha cabeça, pareceu inteligente, contudo eu havia esquecido da torre branca ao lado do meu último peão preto. Aquilo deu passagem para que o bispo dela estraçalhasse o meu rei.

– Cheque-mate.

Como se eu não soubesse, ainda mais depois da cena do bispo arrancando a cabeça do meu rei.

– Não consigo me concentrar sabendo que é com você que estou jogando.

Ela riu. Um som imperceptível, mas cheio de vida.

– Suas desculpas poderão me convencer um dia, não se preocupe – ela me tranqüilizou. – Mas agora eu percebo o quanto está morrendo de raiva.

Eu suspirei forçado a admitir.

– Seu primo está certo, você é imbatível. E não sabe como isso me irrita em você.

– De um jeito bom ou ruim?

– Eu digo a você, depois.

Porque os primos dela estavam voltando. Levantei-me, assim que eles se aproximaram. Potter ficou revoltado por ter perdido a última jogada, mas pareceu aliviado quando eu disse que deveria voltar para as masmorras. Rose lançou-me um olhar que indicava uma espécie de tristeza. Mas ela conseguiu disfarçar muito bem, dizendo um tchau animado e depressa.

Somente à noite, às vezes antes do crepúsculo, ela ficava sozinha, passeando no jardim, com um ou dois livros presos entre um braço. Quando havia muitos alunos por ali, eu ficava distante, analisando cada um de seus passos, até que ela ainda continuasse ali e todos desaparecessem para que eu me aproximasse.

Em pé, e de costas para mim, ela contemplava o sol que ia, timidamente, sumindo através do lago negro. Aconchegou os livros contra o peito e suspirou. Ela não se assustou quando me aproximei. Parecia ter sentido a minha presença antecipadamente.

– No que está pensando? – perguntei, sem esperar que ela fosse responder.

– Em você – murmurou como se isso já não fosse uma novidade para ela. Mas era para mim.

– Acho que não devia fazer isso – eu adverti, rindo. Ela sorriu por pouco tempo, mas ficou séria novamente e se virou para mim.

Pareceu intrigada, mordendo os lábios. – Vai haver um momento em que será impossível, _impossível_, esconder. Foi difícil me conter para impedir que fosse embora da Sala Comunal. – Ela ficou um pouco corada. – Eu não sei como consegue me deixar assim. Até cheguei a desejar que Alvo sumisse por um momento.

Eu sorri por dentro, feliz com aquela revelação. Ela começou a andar e eu a segui na mesma velocidade calma. Num silêncio sem preocupações, e com a mão no bolso, eu acompanhei os passos dela novamente.

Os casais que evidentemente não prestavam atenção em nada além deles mesmos estavam sentados sob as árvores. Rose olhava para frente enquanto andava.

– Que livros são esses? – eu perguntei.

– Ah – ela pareceu surpresa com a minha curiosidade. – São livros que minha mãe lia, ela me deu alguns de aniversário.

– Não existe mais nada que goste de fazer a não ser estudar?

Rose pareceu ofendida.

– Eu gosto de música – ela respondeu, pensativa, e um pouco nervosa. – Admiro com vigor tudo que é capaz de exprimir sentimentos de uma maneira subjetiva. Aposto como acha que não vivo além de estudos. As pessoas não me conhecem exatamente, principalmente você.

– Tem razão – eu disse, subindo um pequeno morro e olhando de frente para ela. – Por isso quero reatar o tempo que perdi desprezando-a cegamente, para conhecê-la por dentro, agora que não sei mais como odiá-la. Eu observo você desde os onze anos, mas não tenho a mínima idéia sobre seus pensamentos e desejos.

– Sente curiosidade em descobri-los? – perguntou, dando um sorriso.

– Primeiro teria que comprovar as minhas teorias.

– E quais seriam elas?

– Você deve ter conhecimento de algumas, mas vou lhe dizer as inéditas. – Eu me aproximei de uma roseira e tirei uma pequena flor com cuidado. O sorriso dela se intensificou quando lhe entreguei a rosa. – Talvez pense só em mim agora, mas parece sempre discutir com seus sentimentos. Acha que está ficando _completamente _louca, e não apaixonada. Esses são seus pensamentos, assim imagino. – Rose cheirou a flor e não protestou quando beijei seu rosto docemente. – Estou certo?

Ela suspirou, contemplando a rosa. Sentei-me na grama, encostando-me a uma árvore, e a puxei para junto de mim. Rose deixou os livros de lado quando eu a envolvi com um braço. Ela encostou-se ao meu ombro e fechou os olhos para o céu que escurecia.

– Eu não me importo mais de continuar ficando louca – cochichou Rose. Com o dedo indicador, comecei a acariciar a maçã de seu rosto. A mão dela encontrou com a minha e eu a segurei.

– Não? – eu duvidei. – O que importa para você, então?

– Estar aqui, sentindo uma proteção que eu nunca imaginei que receberia de alguém além de meus pais – ela respondeu, sussurrando. Fiquei calado, pensando naquelas palavras. Rose continuou: – Mas e quanto aos _seus_ pensamentos?

– Nenhuma teoria?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

– Bem – eu comecei, mas depois percebi que seria incapaz de dizer aquilo. Houve um momento de silêncio, em que ela ficou esperando e eu decidindo o que deveria dizer. – Bem... eles não são agradáveis.

– Apenas diga no que está pensando agora.

– Só fico imaginando o que meu pai faria comigo caso eu trair meu sangue.

– O que acha que ele faria?

– Usaria as palavras para me atingirem. Ele sempre fez isso.

– Sempre? – seu tom de voz, antes calmo, pareceu preocupado. – E o que você diz a ele?

– Nada. – Rose conseguia extrair as respostas facilmente.

– E sobre a sua mãe? – ela quis saber. – Eu já a vi, uma vez, no Ministério, mas não posso constatar nada...

– Ela é simplesmente a mulher mais linda do mundo.

– A segunda – ela me corrigiu. Eu franzi a testa.

– Quem é a primeira?

– A minha – Rose riu baixinho.

– Ela já comprou tudo o que desejou quando era criança?

– Não.

– Ela já disse que você cresce a cada cinco segundos?

– Não, afinal eu sempre fui desse tamanho.

– Ela já emprestou a varinha dela para brincar no Natal? Então ela não é a mulher mais linda do mundo.

– Minha mãe costumava esconder todos os doces da casa antes do almoço – replicou Rose de um modo gentil –, porque eu e Hugo sempre roubávamos da prateleira. Ela também adorava contar histórias antes de me colocar na cama, me envolvia com o cobertor e dava um beijo em cada bochecha, desejando-me uma boa noite.

O modo como relembrava parecia querer ocultar as saudades daquele tempo, ela sabia que não voltaria nunca mais.

– E o tempo foi passando... – ela disse baixinho. – Minha mãe passou a ter outras preocupações. Além disso, agora tenho dezesseis anos e sei que não precisarei dela para sempre.

Não concordei com aquilo. Desencostei sua cabeça de meu ombro e fiz com que ela encarasse meu olhar cético.

– Ela precisará de você um dia.

– Eu sei, eu sei – parecia preocupada. – Mas... e se não for capaz de retribuir tudo o que ela fez por mim? E se... eu fracassar?

Ela perguntou isso para mim, e eu não soube o que responder. Já tive preocupações iguais a estas, mas jamais quis saber as conseqüências. Eu não pensava por esse lado. Mas Rose tinha um medo, e esse medo sempre foi o de fracassar, errar e magoar as pessoas.

– Terá que tentar novamente até conseguir – eu respondi, embora não tivesse muita certeza se isso dava certo.

Depois nós começamos a conversar sobre coisas inúteis, como Quadribol, música e pessoas. Ela não entrou mais no assunto de seus pais. Quando comecei a contar coisas que eu fazia quando era criança, Rose deitou a cabeça em meu peito, e com a respiração um pouco acelerada, ouvia atentamente às minhas histórias. Assim que lhe fiz uma pergunta – se ela queria voltar para o castelo – ela não respondera.

Havia adormecido pela primeira vez em meus braços.

Chamei pelo menos três vezes o seu nome. A respiração dela já estava mais calma e ela parecia entretida em um sono profundo. Contemplei o céu escuro e depois a imagem das árvores, com a testa franzida. Eu só esperava que ninguém estivesse nos observando.

Passaram cinco minutos, ela estremeceu. Prendi a respiração, sem acreditar que aquilo era terrivelmente bom. Quase perguntei ao céu o que estava acontecendo. O calor do corpo dela transmitia a mesma temperatura ao meu, mas um vento forte perpassou por ali e ela reclamou baixinho. Tirei o casaco da Sonserina, com cuidado para não acordá-la, e o envolvi em seu corpo.

Finalmente, encostei minha cabeça na árvore e deixei que a sensação tomasse conta de tudo, então apenas fechei os olhos, para passar o tempo.

_Mas de repente eu estava sonhando_.

O fim da estrada era quase inalcançável. Mas lá estava Rose, esperando-me pacientemente, olhando-me esperançosamente, paralisada. As batidas de seu coração gentil e protetor eram a trilha sonora da minha caminhada. Infinitos passos conduziam-me até ela, e eu só via sua figura, iluminada pela lua cheia da noite, cada vez mais distante. Finalmente, quando a alcancei, estendi minha mão e a desafiei fugir da contradição entre o meu e o sangue dela.

Uma imagem ligeira passou por ali, onde Rose estava. A imagem era o pai dela, Ronald Weasley. O céu estremeceu quando o sr. Weasley, velho e calmo, também se aproximou para ficar ao lado de sua neta. Os dois olhavam para ela, mas Rose continuou com seus olhos pregados aos meus.

Assim passaram-se alguns segundos. Ela não notava a presença do pai ou do avô. Logo depois, eles se viraram para mim, expressões contraídas de raiva e desespero. Dei um passo para trás quando eles apontaram suas varinhas em minha direção.

Embora fosse apenas um sonho, a sensação de que eu estava fazendo algo errado inundou meu cérebro de uma forma real. Talvez o pai de Rose fosse me atacar. Mas ele não estava olhando para mim. Sua visão direcionava aos dois homens que se materializaram ali perto, minutos depois.

Meu pai e Ronald se encaravam, meu avô e o sr. Weasley se analisavam.

– Traidores – os dois Malfoy murmuraram em uníssono.

Intrigado, aproximei-me de meu pai. Ele levantou sua mão para que eu continuasse calado e não se aproximasse. Encarou Rose por um segundo e depois virou seu rosto para mim, mas não disse nada. Ele acabou tirando a varinha do bolso para ameaçar Ronald. Este, no entanto, o ignorou e fez com que sua filha virasse para ele, assim dizendo:

– Possuem sangue puro, mas frieza no coração, Rosie. Evite-os o máximo que puder.

– A decisão será minha, pai – ela respondeu, seriamente. Seus olhos brilhavam como a luz da lua cheia. Rose observava minha mão estendida. – Não sou mais a menina que você carregava no colo quando precisava.

Afastando-se de seu pai, Rose aproximou-se de mim. Segurou minha mão com leveza, enquanto meu avô nos observava, calado e angustiado, mas zangado. As mãos tremiam de raiva, no entanto demos as costas a eles e Rose perguntou, com a voz calma e curiosa:

– Para onde iremos?

– A qualquer lugar – eu respondi, examinando o seu sorriso com uma atenção desnecessária. – E não há motivos para contar para os outros.

Ignorando os feitiços que se espalhavam atrás de nós, onde nossos pais clamavam rivalidade, caminhamos até o fim daquela estrada para o início de uma outra, em um lugar qualquer, onde amar não era proibido.


	9. Palavras

**CAPÍTULO 9**

PALAVRAS

– _Scorpius_...

Eu não sabia por que meu sangue fervia toda vez que escutava a voz dela, mas tinha certeza que aquele sussurro um dia salvaria a minha vida. Abri os olhos rapidamente. Demorou um segundo para relembrar o que acontecera. A noite ainda estava iluminada pela luz da lua cheia, não alterara nada desde a última vez que olhei para a paisagem entre as árvores do jardim de Hogwarts e adormeci. Era impossível constatar por quanto tempo eu dormira. Sentada na grama de frente para mim, Rose disse ainda sussurrando em tom de alarme:

– Precisamos voltar para o castelo antes que percebam nossa falta.

Eu concordei, um pouco desnorteado. Estremeci só de lembrar que ela dormira abraçada comigo. Por tudo o que fiz para ela nessa vida, eu definitivamente não merecia a sensação que ela transmitia. Rose se levantou, mas eu continuei imóvel, sem me mexer.

– Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, percebendo a minha demora.

Devagar, fiquei de pé, esperando que ela começasse a andar. Mas ficou apenas contemplando o meu silêncio. Estava escuro, mas ainda era possível reparar que havia agonia em sua expressão. Eu dei um passo na direção dela e apenas o luar era testemunha da nossa aproximação. Mas ela não esperou que eu me aproximasse. Levou sua boca até a minha antecipadamente, demonstrando a coragem que ela sempre teve.

Minha única obrigação era mantê-la longe de seus medos. Parecia desafiar a própria razão a aceitar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Aceitar que os braços delas estavam jogados ao redor do meu pescoço; que a cada roçar de lábios a sensação contribuía num ardente desejo de continuarmos sozinhos ali até o último momento que restava. Ela mesma queria aceitar que estava apaixonada, que havia adormecido em meus braços e que não queria perder mais tempo. A sintonia que existia entre a gente era tão surreal que dava falta de ar.

Não demorou e ela logo afastou os lábios e afogou o rosto contra o meu peito, arfando. Eu coloquei meus braços ao redor dela, e esperei até que ela recuperasse o fôlego. Um momento mais tarde, ela saiu do meu aperto gentilmente. Através da escuridão, eu observava a silhueta de seu rosto. Olhava para mim, agora com uma expressão que ainda não conseguia distinguir. E isso me intrigava.

– Você estava sonhando – ela comentou com a voz suave. Eu fiquei vermelho, afinal detestava que as pessoas me observassem enquanto eu dormia. Mas Rose não parecia estar caçoando. Ela parecia... fascinada. – E me apertava com força, de uma maneira que chegou a me assustar. Sei que não gostaria de saber disso, mas eu nunca me senti tão bem confortável, e preciso que você tenha consciência de como me faz sentir. Não é pouca coisa. – Percebeu que eu ainda estava calado, e suplicou com a voz rouca: – Por favor, diga alguma coisa. Às vezes não suporto o seu silêncio.

Na realidade, todas as coisas que eu deveria dizer a ela estavam presas na garganta. Eram tantas, eu não sabia por onde começar. Não tinha certeza se eram essas coisas que ela gostaria de ouvir, não tinha certeza se ela estava preparada para saber tudo o que eu sentia por ela. De qualquer maneira, _eu _mesmo não sabia dizer o que sentia. Era tudo diferente, estranho e aterrorizante. Sentimentos como o desejo e o amor eram difíceis de se adaptar a um sangue puro e frio como o meu.

– Não vai dizer nada, certo? – ela estava se controlando para não parecer chateada. – _Nada?_

Desviei meu olhar para o chão. Depois de todas as lutas perdidas que aceitei contra meus pensamentos para permitir que o sentimento se assentasse no meu coração, agora as memórias reatavam na minha mente e eu observei as conseqüências pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo. Eu sonhara com Rose afastando-se de seu pai para ir embora comigo. Eu vira o olhar do meu pai, de decepção e raiva, quando nos viu juntos. Eu não queria ser fraco, mas era isso o que o olhar dele indicara.

_Devia saber o quanto é fraco, Scorpius_.

A minha única fraqueza era o silêncio. Eu não conseguia dizer o que pensava. Devia entender que precisar de Rose na minha vida nunca seria sinal de fraqueza. Hesitei. Já dissera milhões de vezes que a odiava, que a achava detestável, que ela era insignificante. Por que estava sendo tão difícil admitir uma verdade agora, a verdade que _ela _devia conhecer?

Rose percebeu o meu esforço. Eu era orgulhoso, mas ela podia mudar isso. Aproximou-se de mim novamente e pousou uma mão no meu rosto, talvez para me incentivar. Meu coração acelerava dramaticamente. Os dedos delas se arrastaram na minha pele devagar e docemente, transmitindo a convicção de que _necessitava _ouvir aquelas palavras, fosse o que fosse. Sendo assim, de minha voz saíra nada mais além de um som sussurrante:

– Eu preciso de você.

Rose expirou como se tivesse prendido a respiração por um longo tempo.

Agora explicar isso aos meus pais, eu não tinha a menor idéia de como fazê-lo.

***

Guardei a carta do meu pai no bolso e saí do corujal enquanto outros alunos entravam, acompanhados pelos seus amigos e comentando sobre o que fariam nas férias de verão. Corri até as masmorras, apressado. Acabei esbarrando em algumas pessoas, mas continuei caminhando. Quando entrei na sala comunal encontrei Alvo Severo com várias malas prontas ao seu lado. O rapaz carregava na mão a taça de Quadribol, a qual conquistou com orgulho no último jogo contra a Grifinória, e andava em direção ao fim da sala para ir embora.

Sem encará-lo, eu subi as escadas para o dormitório. Usei magia para guardar todas as roupas na mala, e depois sentei na cama para reler a carta que eu recebera naquela manhã: "_É inaceitável a maneira como ignora minhas cartas, Hyperion. No mínimo, mandei trezentas cartas para você desde o terceiro ano, você jamais respondeu uma. Quero deixar claro que, mesmo daqui alguns meses completando a maioridade, você ainda precisará de mim para mantê-lo em custas. Não adianta ignorar-me, serei eternamente seu pai. É a única coisa que você não pode mudar."_

Peguei uma caixa de papelão sobre a minha cama. Nela, estavam as dezenas de cartas que meu pai escreveu. Eu li todas, respondi todas, mas nunca as enviei. Sem hesitar, eu coloquei a última carta no topo da pilha e fechei novamente a caixa. Saí do dormitório para ver se a sala estava vazia. Então, carregando a caixa nos braços, desci as escadas e sentei-me numa poltrona de frente a lareira já acesa.

Com a varinha fui jogando uma por uma nas chamas que cresciam conforme as cartas se transformavam em cinzas e carvão. Eu não as queria intactas, durante a noite embaixo da minha cama. Cada palavra que ele escrevera pareciam sussurrar em meu ouvido e isso me atormentara durante muitos anos. Mas agora não seria mais assim. Eu estava queimando todas elas.

Quando todas estavam acabadas, eu recolhi a caixa. Peguei minhas malas e assim fui embora da sala comunal com a cabeça mais aliviada. Havia uma aglomeração de alunos no saguão de entrada. Todo mundo animado para voltar para casa. Entre vários grupos eu encontrei Rose, sua prima e suas duas amigas conversando e rindo contentes. Rose acabou que me vendo sem querer, mas mesmo assim seu sorriso não se desfez. Disse alguma coisa as suas amigas e se afastou delas, atravessando o caminho para se aproximar. Ela olhou para trás duas vezes, certificar se ninguém estava reparando, então pegou meu braço indiscretamente e me levou atrás de um grande pilar.

– Eu queria poder ver esse sorriso todos os dias nas férias – eu admiti com a voz baixa. Ela deu uma risada e mordeu os lábios. – Tenho inveja de quem consegue.

– Mas é só você que consegue me fazer sorrir desse jeito – ela acusou, franzindo a testa como se tivesse descoberto aquilo naquele momento. – Se não há você, não há sorriso nenhum.

Outra exclusividade. Sorri com satisfação, fazendo esforço para não tocá-la. Zabini estava olhando para nós, ao lado de Beaumont.

– Promete que vai me escrever nesse verão? – ela perguntou, depois de um tempo em silêncio enquanto meu cérebro absorvia as palavras dela. – Nem que seja só para dizer que ainda está vivo.

Afirmei com a cabeça.

– E não importa se meus pais descobrirem que estou me correspondendo com você. Eles só não precisam saber dos detalhes. Agora... – ela parecia preocupada – a Lily está olhando, é melhor voltar. Tchau, Scorpius. Boas férias...

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, mas depois parou no lugar, e bufou, zangada com o fato de que todo mundo poderia ver o que ela iria cometer.

– Não se preocupe – eu disse, para tranqüilizá-la. – Teremos tempo.

Para facilitar as coisas eu andei em direção às carruagens que começaram a aparecer. Entrei na primeira que avistei e sentei ao lado de Cornan, o artilheiro da Sonserina. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até avistar a plataforma.


	10. Em família

CAPÍTULO 10

EM FAMÍLIA

Não eram mais de oito horas da noite e minha mãe chamou para jantar. Ela não era o tipo de mãe que geralmente fazia isso, mas de repente a vi com um avental e descobri que ela tinha preparado a comida. Estava animada para saber o que eu ia achar; meu pai, na ponta da mesa, experimentava a macarronada dando algumas garfadas com uma expressão que indicava estar achando a comida interessante. Ele não olhou para mim quando arrastei a cadeira para me sentar à mesa.

– O que acharam? – perguntou minha mãe um tempinho depois. Meu pai ficou calado, girando os olhos. Eu sorri, e ela entendeu isso como um elogio. – Bem, eu sei que Draco adorou, então não precisa dizer nada, querido. Vejo em sua expressão e no fato de que repetiu duas vezes.

Ele preferiu ignorar a alfinetada. O jantar na mansão era sempre assim. Apenas minha mãe falava, enquanto meu pai apenas ouvia e eu fingia estar prestando atenção. Não era uma hora de muita conversa, como nas outras famílias. E eu nunca soube o por quê.

Assim que minha mãe parou de falar, meu pai limpou a boca e se levantou da cadeira. Ele andou em direção a sala, ligeiramente mancando. Quando desapareceu de vista, voltei a olhar para minha mãe. Ela estava com o rosto contraído em seriedade.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ela, referindo-me ao fato do meu pai estar mancando.

– Semana passada ele caiu da escada.

Eu achei aquilo ridículo. Tanto que devo ter demonstrado a minha impaciência. Minha mãe estendeu seu braço e tocou minha mão. Os olhos delas, antes alegres e contentes, agora demonstravam a realidade de sempre: agonia e arrependimento. Ela parecia estar confessando um de seus maiores pecados para mim. Sua voz saiu trêmula:

– Scorpius, não sei mais o que fazer com o seu pai.

– Então não faça nada.

– Scorpius... – murmurou ela, chocada com a minha frieza. – Ele precisa de você, de nós dois juntos. Ele está bebendo muito, parece cada dia mais derrotado e...

Ergui a sobrancelha. Não acreditava naquilo.

– Meu pai está cansado de mim, por que não diga a ele que eu também estou cansado dele?

– Qual é o seu problema, Scorpius? – os olhos da minha mãe lacrimejaram, e ela afastou sua mão da minha. Eu me levantei. – O que ele fez a você?

- Em toda a minha vida tudo o que ele fez foi apenas dizer o quanto eu sou inútil e fraco.

– Scorpius – ela se levantou e se aproximou de mim. Segurou meus dois braços com força. – Isso não é verdade. Se pensa assim, então pare agora mesmo. Seu pai sempre teve orgulho de você, você sabe disso. Ele apenas quer que você não se transforme no que ele mesmo já foi no passado...

– Mãe – eu disse assim que vi lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto pálido feito boneca de porcelana. Suas mãos soltaram meu braço devagar. – Parece que ele não se importa mais com isso. – Eu tentei explicar.

– Você raramente está aqui para ver. Detesto saber o quanto o laço entre vocês, antes tão forte, tão arrebatador, tão unido, está se despedaçando a cada momento em que descobrem defeitos e imperfeições que sempre tiveram. Eu não sei mais...

Não sabia como agir quando minha mãe chorava silenciosamente. Estava preocupada e transtornada, _sempre por minha causa_. Eu detestava cada angustia que minhas palavras transmitiam a ela, ao meu pai. Mas o que eu podia fazer para impedir que isso acontecesse?

– Vou para o quarto.

Ela não disse nada, apenas permitiu que eu subisse as escadas.

Para que tudo ficasse bem eu só deveria continuar trancado no meu quarto, sem dar avisos de que eu ainda existia. À noite, o silêncio na mansão era o mais monótono, e mais aterrorizante que o silêncio de Hogwarts. Olhava para a janela, observava a sebe, a fonte e o portão. Sinais de vidas apenas nos corredores, quando os retratos começavam a querer conversar e a xingar os traidores de sangue existentes.

Numa manhã de sol, saí para passear pelo grande terreno da mansão. Era uma caminhada longa, mas eu não estava com nenhuma pressa. Enquanto andava em direção ao portão de ferro, ouvi um estrépito. Alguns metros à frente, meus avós aparataram dentro do terreno. Eles me viram. Meu avô apontou sua bengala para mim e ordenou que eu chamasse meu pai, enquanto se direcionava, com passos lardos e apressados, até a entrada do casarão. Ele não parecia muito contente, estava zangado. Minha avó, por outro lado, o seguia indiferente, segurando sua bolsa verde nas mãos.

Meu pai já os esperava na escadaria de mármore.

– Draco – exclamou meu avô. – Que história é esse de que vai trabalhar em um dos departamentos do Ministério da Magia? Não sabe o quanto está poluído, com bando de sangues ruins...!

– Bom-dia, pai – ele girou os olhos dando as costas para entrar no hall da mansão. Meu avô nos acompanhou enquanto bufava sem parar. – Pegue um copo de água para ele, Scorpius.

Ele alfinetou minha barriga com a bengala.

– Eu quero um gole de wisky, e não água. Água é para pessoas como Harry Potter, sem preocupações na vida agora. Na realidade, traga-me duas garrafas de wisky...

– Olá, Narcissa – minha mãe apareceu, cumprimentando minha avó com afinidade. – Lucio.

Meu avô explodiu.

– Como ousa deixar Draco trabalhar para bandos de traidores de sangue!? Ah, você irá ver só, Astória!

Entreguei um copo de wisky para ele. Quando bebeu, pareceu mais relaxado. Então meu pai aproveitou e disse:

– A idéia foi minha.

As sobrancelhas do meu avô levantaram-se em desdém. Ele sorriu, bebendo mais um gole.

– Sua? Ótimo. Ótimo. Finalmente aprendendo a fazer as escolhas sem a minha ajuda. Muito bom, Draco. Realmente muito bom. Corajoso também. Coloque mais, Hyperion.

Obedeci.

– Mas, me diga uma coisa – continuou, andando até a sala de estar. Todo mundo o acompanhava. – Como é?

– Como é o quê?

– Vergonhoso? Terrível? Extraordinário?

– Do que o senhor está falando?

– Como é trabalhar com o Eleito? O herói. O semideus Potter!

– Ele é um auror – sibilou meu pai. – Sou apenas um funcionário do Ministério.

– Ora, Draco! Hyperion...

Enchi a taça de Wisky até transbordar. Meu avô agradeceu.

– Bem – eu disse, guardando a taça na estante. – Estarei no meu quarto. Não quero atra-

Levei outra alfinetada com a bengala.

– Fique – ordenou meu avô, sentando-se no sofá. – Converse conosco, exponha suas opiniões. Mulheres! – ele se virou para minha avó e mãe. – Nos dêem licença. Amanhã é o aniversário do Hyperion, não é mesmo? Quero conversar com os homens da família.

Nenhuma das duas protestou.

– Sente-se! Quero lhe fazer uma pergunta que nunca fiz, mas que irei fazer agora. O que acha dos trouxas?

Meu pai bateu palmas.

– Não, Lucio! Não venha com essas perguntas ao meu filho...

No entanto, olhando atentamente para mim meu avô esticou o braço com a mão aberta, pedindo para que meu pai ficasse quieto em seu lugar.

– Fiz uma pergunta, Hyperion. Responda.

Nunca tive uma opinião formada sobre isso. Eu nunca tive curiosidade de saber coisas sobre nascidos trouxas, ou como meu avô costumava dizer "sangue-ruins". Com isso, acabei erguendo os ombros e respondi: "nada."

– _NADA?_ Então você não os despreza. Que interessante. Realmente nada? Pois é. Você não viveu na época como a do seu pai, como a minha. Não pode dizer absolutamente nada, não é mesmo? Hoje em dia casar-se com trouxas é a coisa mais natural do mundo. É como ir ao banheiro. Ninguém se importa com o sangue limpo que tem nas veias. Mas saiba, meu neto! – ele aumentou a voz, inclinando a cabeça para mais perto de mim. As próximas palavras foram ditas lentamente, como se quisesse deixar aquilo bem claro: – Não interessa o que sejam, não interessa o que façam, não interessa se são heróis, se são bonzinhos, se são felizes... nunca perdoarei se você se envolver com pessoas que idolatram inferiores a bruxo. Entendeu?

Enquanto ele dizia aquilo, Rose apareceu na minha memória. Eu supliquei para que ela saísse dali. Não era um bom momento.

– _Entendeu?_

– É obvio que Scorpius entendeu. Eu digo sempre a ele.

– Ótimo. – Ele se levantou. – Estou decepcionado com você, Draco. Mas o que se pode fazer? Estamos devendo a vida a Harry Potter, não estamos? Mesmo que tenha passado uns bons trinta anos... ele merece compaixão até a eternidade!

Meu avô dizia isso tão constantemente que agora parecia estar sendo sarcástico. Logo depois ele e minha avó foram embora, avisando que voltariam da viagem na semana seguinte. Eu voltei para meu quarto, mas antes que subisse as escadas, meu pai me chamou.

– Sobre o que o seu avô falou, Scorpius...

– É – eu murmurei. – Eu entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe.

Ele me analisou por um momento. Quando voltei para subir as escadas, ouvi meu nome outra vez.

– Espero que ainda goste de Quadribol – disse meu pai, sério. Franzi a testa. – Vamos a final da Copa Mundial amanhã.

E quando comentei isso com a minha mãe, percebi que ela achara a idéia pouco provável. Eu não tinha nada contra ir a uma final de Quadribol, mas ela tinha, por causa do próprio marido. A perna do meu pai não estava boa – ele dizia que aquilo não atrapalharia absolutamente nada, mas minha mãe o conhecia perfeitamente –, além disso, haveria milhares de trouxas e sangue ruins por todos os lados, ele iria odiar. Mesmo assim, depois de uma breve discussão meu pai venceu.

– Fiquemos longe deles, se é esse o problema, Astória.

– Mas... não é problema nenhum para _mim_. O único problema é que todos estarão por lá. _Todos_ – ela enfatizou a palavra com medo de que meu pai não entendesse.

– Minha querida, nós vamos. Eu ainda espero ver um jogo de Quadribol novamente. Não será nenhum deles que irá atrapalhar o nosso fim de semana.

Minha mãe ficou olhando para ele, estupidamente surpresa, e em fim aceitou.

***

Era uma floresta a estrada onde nós estávamos caminhando. Meus pais odiavam acampamento, e a sorte era que o Ministério havia reunido todos os funcionários em companhia de sua família para passarem o tempo na cabine excepcionalmente espaçosa que havia no meio da floresta, para que os bruxos pudessem usar magia à vontade, sem que trouxas desconfiassem.

Mas naquele momento acompanhávamos os torcedores até o local da última partida da Copa Mundial. Ocorreram bastante tropeço, brigas e discussões, e até alguns garotos feridos por terem caído no chão, mas nada grave. Esperei o tempo passar, a fila e a multidão se afastarem e de repente me vi entregando o ingresso para um homem. Meu pai ajeitou seu sobretudo preto e pediu para que eu e minha mãe o seguisse diante de um corredor escuro.

Homens e mulheres, crianças e adolescentes, uma multidão se inclinava em direção ao grande campo de Quadribol. Os camarotes numa posição perfeita para as visões dos espectadores. Milhares de torcedores se instalando nelas, e não havia nada que arrancasse as risadas e toda a felicidade e animação dos torcedores da Escócia, nem da Dinamarca. Ver tanta gente aglomerada em um só lugar me deixava enjoado, eu não entendia o por quê. Eu tinha vontade de empurrá-las para dar passagem, mas tentei me controlar.

Chegamos a uma parte vazia do camarote quase infinito, que nos trinta minutos seguintes ficou todo lotado. Pessoas conhecidas cumprimentavam minha mãe enquanto passavam. Alguns de meus colegas davam acenos frenéticos com a mão.

Três aros, as bandeiras estendidas ao vento fresco da noite. Luzes e holofotes iluminando os torcedores mais animados. Gritos, berros, risadas, quase tão surreais quanto a vista extraordinária dali de cima. Era um sonho. Eu sorri alegremente, minha mãe começou a conversar com uma senhora ao nosso lado, também animada, mas meu pai... imóvel em seu lugar ao meu lado, não sorria, sua expressão indicava o nada. Ele parecia absorto em pensamentos. Assim que a voz do ministro ecoou bravamente a todos, anunciando a apresentação do time da Dinamarca, ele bateu palmas e olhou para os lados, como se fosse um completo estranho.

Eu senti pena dele. Parecia que não pertencia mais àquele mundo.

– Sim, é ele mesmo – alguém dizia, olhando diretamente para Draco Malfoy. – Aquele homem ordinário... Pensei que já estivesse morto.

Meu pai nunca conseguiu ter uma segunda chance. Ele olhou para o casal que passava, mas não disse nada. Deveria estar concordando, ilogicamente. Voltou à atenção para a apresentação agora da Escócia e pegou seu onióculo para observar os dançarinos.

– Malfoy.

Virei-me de repente. Alvo Severo passou por mim e me cumprimentou entusiasmado.

– Sabia que viria. Quer um onióculo?

Ele estendeu o objeto em minha direção e eu o peguei. Meu pai tirou o próprio onióculo do rosto e girou o corpo para perguntar ao Potter, com a sobrancelha erguida:

– Sua família também está aqui?

– Sim, eles...

O sr. e a sra. Potter se revelaram atrás de um grupo de pessoa antes que seu filho logo respondesse. O sr. Potter estendeu a mão para meu pai, e eles se cumprimentaram. Depois se afastaram para encontrar lugares ali perto.

O jogo começara. Era uma daquelas partidas em que os jogadores não tinham consciência ao dar um soco ou machucar o adversário. Eu conseguia ver os mínimos detalhes da partida, por causa da magia do onióculo. Regulava o objeto para ver melhor o modo como o pomo de ouro oscilava numa velocidade incrível que mal conseguia ser acompanhado a olho nu.

O placar da partida aumentava para o time da Escócia, os torcedores pulavam e se abraçavam. Mas logo em seguida a Dinamarca conseguiu fazer três pontos a mais, o que resultou vaias. Deu para imaginar que oitenta por cento dos bruxos desejavam que Escócia vencesse a partida, mas não era o que estava acontecendo. O apanhador da Dinamarca tinha velocidade e cinco vezes mais agilidade que o apanhador da Escócia, mas a defesa do mesmo time tinha suas vantagens: eles não deixaram que o apanhador da Dinamarca se aproximasse do pomo.

E eles ficaram assim durante meia hora, evitando a aproximação do jogador profissional.

Nesse tempo, eu senti alguém me puxar pela camiseta. Tirei o onióculo do rosto, zangado. Minha mãe segurava o braço do meu pai, e ela exclamou:

– Draco está passando mal!

– Eu estou bem, Astória! – ele gritou, se afastando.

O que era uma tremenda mentira, pois um segundo depois ele caiu no chão com estrondo. As pessoas ali perto se aproximaram para ajudá-lo. Meu pai abriu os olhos e se levantou, cambaleando e voltando à tona.

– Vamos embora, filho – minha mãe puxou minha camisa. – Seu pai não está bem mesmo.

– Não – eu rosnei. – Eu vou ficar aqui. Eu já tenho idade o suficiente para usar magia e sei aparatar. Façam o que quiser, contanto que eu continue vendo esse jogo até o final.

– Você _não _vai me obedecer? Vai deixar o seu pai na mão?

– Na mão? – eu não acreditava naquilo. Até ri. – O problema é dele se bebeu demais antes de vir para cá.

Voltei a ver a partida sem querer saber se tinham ido embora. Naquela noite, a Escócia ganhou o titulo da Copa Mundial, mas eu não consegui saborear a vitória. Corri para a floresta, desesperado, quando os jogadores receberam as medalhas. Eu estava sem a varinha. O que era realmente estranho, pois sempre a deixei no bolso. Poderia ter caído na floresta, mas eu procurei durante três horas seguidas e não a encontrei.

Eu era um idiota.

A noite começou a ficar medonha e fria. Corri até o camarim do Ministério, onde havia uma aglomeração lá dentro. Eu estava correndo muito rápido. No meio do caminho um vulto apareceu também na mesma velocidade e nós esbarramos um no outro. Apenas descobri quem era quando a derrubei no chão, forçando o impacto. Eu não pude deixar de gaguejar ao ver os olhos azuis dela, e o meu peso contra o seu corpo delicado. Rose engoliu em seco.

– Desculpe – eu disse depressa sem me mexer. Ela parecia muito assustada. – Você está bem?

– Eu senti sua falta – sussurrou ela. Parecia ter esperado muito tempo para dizer aquilo.


	11. Verdade e Decisão

**CAPÍTULO 11**

VERDADE E DECISÃO

Apesar da escuridão, o desenho e cada traço de seu rosto eram visíveis. Sem me mexer, imóvel, petrificado – surpreso ao vê-la ali tão perigosamente perto – eu a contemplei durante alguns segundos na tentativa de receber alguma explicação. Rose piscou várias vezes, e tentou esbarrar um sorriso, mas tudo o que saiu foi um arquejo. Agora o fato de ter perdido a minha varinha não importava mais.

Ela finalmente abriu sua boca para falar, mas foi interrompida.

– ROSE! ROSE! Cadê essa menina? – as vozes estavam mais perto. Eu me levantei rapidamente e assustado. Rose segurou meu braço, como se assim pudesse se acalmar.

– São meus pais! – ela sussurrou desesperada, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha e se mexendo inquieta no lugar. Eu só fiquei olhando para ela, com aflição.

– Eles estão procurando você, avise que está aqui.

E as vozes se aproximavam junto com seus respectivos donos. Rose me encarou, parecendo confusa, naquela expressão impaciente para saber se deveria ir ou ficar.

– Mas meu pai vai te matar...

– Eles vão achar que você sumiu, Rose!

Há dois metros, o sr. Weasley nos avistou e chamou sua mulher. Eles caminharam rapidamente até Rose. Não pareciam felizes. Prendi a respiração por um momento. Perguntei a Rose para que time eles estavam torcendo, e me decepcionei ao descobrir que era pela Dinamarca. Pobre Dinamarca...

– Ok, então. Me beije – eu ordenei, observando os pais delas se aproximarem cada vez mais.

– Quê? Não! Você quer morrer?

Eles estavam chegando.

– Em seus lábios, talvez, a dor tenha um aspecto imperceptível.

– Ora, ora, ora, ora... – a voz do sr. Weasley ecoou aquela parte da floresta. Ele olhava para mim, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Rosnou ao perguntar: – O que você estava fazendo com a minha filha? – Sem esperar resposta, puxou Rose para ele como se quisesse protegê-la do meu veneno. Depois me olhou novamente e disse com desprezo: – Cadê o seu pai? Fiquei sabendo que ele não pôde ver o resto do jogo.

– Ele teve alguns problemas – eu respondi. Nunca conversei diretamente com o pai de Rose e aquilo me assustou.

– Alguns?

– Pai... – interveio Rose zangada. – Scorpius só queria saber se eu podia emprestar um livro para ele.

A principio achei que aquilo o acalmaria, mas eu estava enganado. Pelo visto, Rose também. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele exclamou:

– Rosie! Desde quando é amigável com ele dessa maneira?

A sra. Weasley girou os olhos e cruzou os braços, mas ficou calada.

– Não se preocupe, senhor – apressei-me a dizer. – Se isso lhe servir de consolo, sua filha me odeia. Acho que se vocês não tivessem aparecido, eu morreria sufocado aqui.

O sr. Weasley bufou, enfatizando: – Eu não acredito nisso. Fique longe dela, ouviu? Não vai ser um garoto com esse rostinho que vai conseguir se aproveitar da minha Rosinha...

– Pai!

– Ronald, vamos embora – sugeriu a sra. Weasley.

O sr. Weasley se afastou reclamando. Rose fez um tchau indiscreto com a mão, enquanto olhava constantemente para trás, para mim. Quando eles desapareceram de vista dei um passo para frente, fazendo menção de sair dali. De repente ouvi um estrépito: tinha pisado numa varinha. Analisei-a nas mãos e meu sangue ferveu aliviado. Não esperei nem mais um segundo, e, com a varinha recuperada, aparatei de volta a mansão.

Eu não acreditava em destino, mas tinha certeza que só perdi a varinha para poder ter a chance de conseguir revê-la naquelas férias insuportáveis. Não tive tempo de apreciá-la como deveria, mas a imagem recente que tinha dela já era o suficiente.

Assim que pisei na mansão eu permaneci calmo e com a cabeça erguida enquanto ouvia atentamente aos berros da minha mãe. Ela gritava, acusando-me de falta de compaixão com o meu pai, dizendo que cada dia eu a decepcionava. Depois me abraçou forte, como toda mãe quando se preocupa com a demora do filho. Assim que tudo se acalmou, Astória anunciou que meu pai não estava nada bem.

A verdade era a seguinte: ele estava ficando cada vez mais velho, na dependência de álcool para conseguir tirar os problemas da cabeça. Ela finalmente me revelou que nós estávamos tendo uma crise, deixando-me zangado ao saber que eles haviam escondido isso de mim durante muitos anos. Mas assim que meu pai voltou a trabalhar as coisas melhoraram na parte financeira. No entanto pioraram para ele; os bruxos o ridicularizavam, alguns até o ameaçavam enquanto ele trabalhava. – Eu não quero que ele desista de tudo – dissera minha mãe – por causa das pessoas que não acreditam na mudança dele.

– Mãe... – eu me sentei ao lado dela no sofá. – Você acha que a culpa é sua, mas não é. Os únicos culpados são os outros que infernizam o coração do meu pai. Mas quem começou com isso foi ele. Eu diria, então, mãe, que a culpa é do passado. Agora está sofrendo.

– As coisas eram piores antes de você nascer – explicou minha mãe. – Lembro-me até hoje quando ele soube que eu estava grávida. Um brilho no olhar que eu jamais vi incrustados naquele par de olhos cinzas. Havia amor, compaixão, tudo o que um Malfoy raramente demonstrava ter. Ele sorria, sorria... sorria... imaginando o futuro de ser um pai... Todas as vezes que me via e todos os meses que minha barriga aumentava de tamanho ele a acariciava, desejando o nascimento, jurando que o amaria, que o tornaria invulnerável... que o transformaria no sangue-puro que essa família nunca teve.

Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Minha mãe chorando ao meu lado, naquela situação conhecida. Eu não parava de pensar em Rose, nela e nos seus pais. Eu sentia como se estivesse traindo minha família obtendo pensamentos constantes na filha dos Weasley, família pela qual meu avô durante muitos anos constatou o quanto era traidora, diferente da nossa. Mas pensar em Rose, desejá-la para mim, abominar os dias sem a presença dela... era algum sinal de traição? Pelo visto era.

A voz de Astória saiu muito alta:

– O que aconteceu a seguir o abalou tanto que aquele deve ter sido o pior dia da vida dele. A verdade é que você é, biologicamente, o nosso segundo filho. O primeiro, o que seria o primogênito, não teve seu tempo para vir ao mundo. Eu o perdi. Ele morreu... com cinco meses na minha barriga. – Minha mãe olhou para mim para analisar minha reação. Eu pisquei. – Seu pai estava passando por tantas coisas na época, e o que o animava era quando voltava para casa sabendo que eu e o bebê estaríamos esperando por ele. Mas quando o médico disse que não tinha chances...

Ela desabou no choro, como se essa fosse a resposta do que havia acontecido depois. Pulando do sofá, deu as costas para mim, envergonhada. Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas eu estava _surpreso_ demais para falar. Será que havia mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? O que mais eles poderiam esconder de mim?

– Scorpius, eu sinto muito.

Não pude deixar de rir ao ouvir aquilo. Eu estava inconformado.

– Eu vou embora. Não posso mais ficar aqui.

Minha mãe virou-se bruscamente, olhou-me com os olhos arregalados e vermelhos, assustados.

– Como assim? – ela perguntou rispidamente. Fiquei calado, e corri para o meu quarto. Ela me seguiu. – Não seja ridículo, Scorpius Malfoy – exclamou ao me ver arrumando as malas. – Você ainda é uma criança, praticamente. Não consegue se virar sozinho! Você não pode ir embora!

Arremessei a mala na cama.

– Você está cometendo um grande erro, filho – ela me disse. Eu dei de ombro.

– Quem se importa em cometer mais um?

– Vou chamar o seu pai. Ele não pode deixar isso acontecer.

Rindo, eu avisei que não ia adiantar nada. Quando ela voltou com meu pai no quarto, soltei mais uma gargalhada. Minha mãe apontou o dedo para mim e disse:

– Você está chorando. Veja, está chorando.

Sentia o sangue ferver dentro de mim. Eu estava ficando com raiva e disse com desprezo:

– Eu nunca choro.

Enquanto isso, Draco cruzou os braços.

– Eu duvido que consiga sobreviver um dia sem a mansão, sem mim.

– Não duvide.

– Então deixo-o ir, Astória. Nessa época da minha vida eu poderia ter fugido como você está fazendo – ele disse olhando para mim. – Continue arrumando as malas, pelo menos saberei que não está se aliando ao lorde das Trevas.

– O único lorde das Trevas aqui é você. Eu estou apenas fugindo dele.

Nem Dumbledore saberia o quanto me arrependi de ter dito aquilo. Nem mesmo _eu _tinha consciência de como estava arrependido assim que disse aquilo. Eu tentei reverter à situação, mas viver é escrever sem borracha. Desse modo, meu pai gritou: – Vá! E eu não vou aceitá-lo novamente! Se vire, Scorpius! O mundo vai cair contra você de qualquer maneira...

Olhei para minha mãe, que, no entanto, preferiu desviar o olhar. Ela sabia que não podia fazer mais nada. Estava tudo acabado. Se meu pai não tivesse demonstrado o quanto não me desejava naquela casa, eu teria ficado e a poupado da infelicidade e vergonha que ela teve de passar depois que eu aparatei do meu quarto e fui embora.


	12. Transparecer

**CAPÍTULO 12**

TRANSPARECER

_"Que bem fizeste tu ao teu pai para assim esperares tanto do teu filho?" (Muslah-Al-Din Saadi)_

_Eu estava no segundo ano em Hogwarts. Era final de agosto e eu havia acabado de ganhar novas vestes da Sonserina. Meu pai conversava com um bruxo do Ministério, e eu estava ao seu lado contemplando, há alguns metros, a figura da incrível Nimbus 2200._

_Observava, atrás de uma estante de objetos raros de Quadribol na loja do Beco Diagonal, que Potter estava acompanhado pelo pai. Ele, Harry Potter o grande, acariciava a madeira luzente de uma Nimbus 2200 enquanto sorria para o filho como se a vassoura já pertencesse a ele. O pequeno Potter babava diante daquela preciosidade._

_Idolatrada pelos jogadores internacionais, como também pelos capitães dos melhores times de Quadribol do século, a Nimbus 2200 sempre fora um sonho para os pobres sangues ruins, mas alcançável para uma família rica como a minha. Eu senti a sede de possuí-la naquele mesmo instante quando vi Alvo Severo Potter segurando um modelo altamente caro e brilhante a minha frente._

_Meus olhos se espreitaram quando o sonserino desleal pelo qual insistia em me derrotar nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no primeiro ano agarrou a vassoura e abraçou o pai depois que o vendedor, feliz, recebeu o pagamento do homem. _

_  
Devo ter ficado muito pálido e rígido, cerrando os dentes, para meu pai perceber a minha angustia e desespero. Depois acompanhou meu olhar, e nós dois tínhamos a atenção para o mesmo lugar. Meu pai ergueu o queixo, astutamente, assim quando examina as obras de arte._

– _É a vassoura que deseja, filho?_

_Com apenas onze anos, Potter entrara para o time da Sonserina, enquanto eu ainda lutava para conseguir fazer parte da equipe. Como um bom filho, tinha o direito de deixar meu pai orgulhoso. A convicção de que o último modelo da Nimbus 2200 deveria ser meu era máxima. Eu deveria ser o apanhador da Sonserina, eu era o Malfoy, eu era o leal sonserino. E não o Santo Potter._

– _É o último modelo – eu vociferei, cerrando os dentes._

_Papai nada disse, apenas ultrapassou o pequeno corredor que nos dividia da família Potter. Seus passos eram lentos, no entanto eu o acompanhava apressadamente. Percebi que o pequeno Potter nos avistou primeiro, e no momento que aproximamos das outras vassouras Nimbus, aglomeradas no estoque atrás da vitrine da loja, ele escondeu o presente, já lacrado com um papel de seda marrom, atrás das costas para escondê-lo da vinha visão. Mas aquilo era impossível._

– _Harry Potter – a voz de meu pai ecoou a loja._

_O sr. Potter estava me fitando com aquele olhar que deveria me analisar com muito cuidado. Eu o encarei nos olhos como se fosse capaz de intimidá-lo, contudo ele não pareceu se incomodar e estendeu sua mão para mim._

_Hesitante, fitei a mão dele. Não esperava que ele a oferecesse para apertá-la. _

_Meu pai sorriu amarelo quando virei meu rosto pálido para o dele, suplicando algum tipo de permissão. Durante minha infância, aprendia que ser amigável com os antigos inimigos da nossa família seria desrespeitar meu sangue puro e minha dignidade genealógica. Não queria desapontar meu pai em nada._

_E naquele momento havia gesticulado um breve movimento afirmativo com a cabeça._

_Apertei brevemente a mão do sr. Potter._

– _Como vão as coisas, Draco? – perguntou ele._

– _Estariam melhores, é claro, se meu filho fosse o dono dessa vassoura. É uma Nimbus maravilhosa._

_O pequeno Potter ficou vermelho, talvez de raiva, ou talvez de vergonha. Ele conheceu a intenção de que queríamos tirar a vassoura dele._

– _Pois bem, que chegassem primeiro – riu-se o sr. Potter. Meu pai fechou a cara disfarçadamente, no momento que também o fiz. – A vassoura pertence ao meu filho agora._

– _Creio que sim, e aposto que pagou bastante caro por ela._

– _Não aposte, posso ter realmente dado lucros a esta loja hoje._

_De todas as maneiras, percebia que meu pai estava a manter esforço demais para agir com paciência. Sendo assim, ele perguntou em um tom casual:_

– _Peça ao seu pai para que eu possa dar uma olhada nesta vassoura, garoto?_

_O pequeno Potter encarou muito desconfiado. Eu sorri com desdém para irritá-lo. Depois de um tempo de hesitação, a voz dele saiu esganiçada, mas firme:_

– _Acho que sei decidir o que fazer sozinho, obrigado – afirmou, dando um passo para trás._

– _Interessante – murmurou papai quando seu pedido não foi atendido. Os lábios dele se alongaram em um sorriso mais trocista do que o habitual e olhou diretamente para o sr. Potter. – O filho de Harry Potter não poderia ser outro. E a ironia despenca na nossa cabeça como bigorna. Não é ele o mais novo sonserino? O chapéu seletor está maluco este ano._

_Meu pai jamais aceitaria o fato de que um Potter pudesse pertencer a Sonserina. Assim como jamais aceitaria o fato de que eu amava Rose Weasley._

– _São as nossas escolhas que fazem de nós o que realmente somos – disse o pequeno Potter. Encarei-o com total desprezo. Como se atrevia a dirigir aquelas palavras ao meu pai, como se fosse Alvo Dumbledore?_

– _Aposto – disse meu pai com a voz baixa sem tirar os olhos do sr. Potter – que você o ensinou a dizer baboseiras._

– _Eu o ensinei a ser inteligente e esperto, Malfoy – disse o sr. Potter no mesmo tom de voz. – Ato que seu pai jamais se deu o trabalho de fazer._

_O rosto de meu pai contraiu uma expressão de ávida repulsa, e o seu sorriso trocista não existia mais. Era a mesma expressão que obtinha quando ouvia falar ou falava da família Weasley._

– _Mas você ainda tem uma chance de acertar com seu filho. – A testa do sr. Potter estava franzida e ele deu um passo para frente, fazendo menção de ir embora. Olhava para mim, duvidoso. Lembro-me de ter limpado minhas mãos naquela hora. – Ou não. Adeus, Draco._

_O pequeno Potter estendeu a vassoura em minha direção e sorriu, debochando. Avancei para cima dele, com raiva, mas meu pai agarrou o meu casaco e deixou que eles saíssem da loja ilesos e orgulhosos._

– _Ter inveja deles é como ter inveja do sangue deles – disse meu pai, parecendo imensamente furioso. – E uma vez Malfoy..._

– _... sempre Malfoy – eu completei em sussurro._

Eu estava sentando em algum lugar desconhecido, não fazia nem dez minutos. Alguma coisa segurou meu braço com força. Eram mãos frias e geladas. De repente meu pai estava ao meu lado.

– O que está fazendo...? – eu tentei me desvencilhar de sua mão, mas o esforço foi em vão.

– Tentando não fazer você cometer um erro.

A voz dele era pesada, brava e supostamente preocupada. Franzi a testa em sua direção, mal acreditando naquilo. Ele tirou seus dedos ao redor do meu braço e esperou que eu me acalmasse.

Finalmente vi onde eu estava.

– Você não saiu da mansão – ele explicou, quando contemplei, decepcionado, a grande fonte que sempre teve no centro do jardim do terreno. – E nunca poderia sair, pois gravei um feitiço contra isso. Só pode aparatar e desaparatar dentro do terreno.

– Por quê? – Meu cérebro girava freneticamente, tentando se acostumar com aquela sensação estranha de vergonha e arrependimento. Então eu não tinha idéia do que queria saber por quê.

– Você acha que depois dos dias que passou aqui comigo eu não percebi a sua vontade incontestável de me ver fora de suas vistas? Scorpius, eu já fui um adolescente como você. As coisas só pioraram quando tive a idéia de fugir...

Eu guardei a varinha no bolso, olhando para meu pai.

– O senhor não lembra... quando foi embora há cinco anos atrás? – eu perguntei a ele, calmamente. – O senhor não lembra do que disse a mim, quando voltou? Que não era para sentir saudades de você, pois isso seria inútil?

– Sim, meu filho, eu lembro. E eu lhe disse para que não me perdoasse, afinal, por tê-lo deixado. E você, atendendo sempre ao meu pedido, às minhas ordens, jamais me perdoou.

Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Eu não queria ir embora para sempre, só queria sair de lá por algumas horas, andar pela estrada e tentar pensar _direito_. Eu não queria fugir, de qualquer maneira. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar longe da responsabilidade de ter que ser _digno de um Malfoy_.

E pelo visto a única solução que apareceu na minha mente foi _ir embora_ por um tempo.

Sobre tudo o que minha mãe dissera, sobre meu pai ter sofrido antigamente, se habituara ao meu cérebro como se o sofrimento dele tivesse sido uma hipocrisia. Eu sempre fui assim, afinal, tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Mas naquele momento um pingo da chuva chocou-se contra meu rosto, depois foram vários e começou a chuviscar. Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria que limpou todos os pensamentos que me atormentavam naquele momento. Eu olhei para meu pai, ele se aproximou de mim.

– Eu perdoarei você pelo que disse e pelo que tentou fazer e fez, pois seus atos são acidentalmente irreversíveis a esta altura, e eu compreendo. Seu olhar diz que se arrepende, posso ver isso em você. Se me perdoar pelo que fiz, Scorpius, perdoarei você, pois sou seu pai. Já lhe disse que ninguém pode tirar isso de você, nem mesmo o ódio que você sente, nem mesmo a raiva...

– Pai. Eu acho que não mereço o seu perdão... Ainda. Eu não quero que você se arrependa depois.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Por que acha que me arrependerei por perdoá-lo?

Eu não estava disposto a contar que eu amava Rose Weasley e que esse era um dos meus pecados. Não mesmo. Eu não disse, pois só abanei a cabeça devagar e suspirei, mais contente por não estar sentindo aquela onda terrível de raiva. A chuva aumentou, atrapalhando também os pensamentos do meu pai, por isso ele pareceu esquecer de esperar pela resposta de sua pergunta e segurou meu ombro me arrastando até as escadas. Ele mancava e eu segurei o braço dele com força para que ele não escorregasse. Eu esperava que aquele fosse p mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de dizer que ele era um lorde das trevas, e me comportar com indiferença perante o sofrimento dele.

Por que, de algum modo, eu entendera naquela noite que, apesar de qualquer orgulho, eu me preocupava com ele. Embora não demonstrasse claramente.

Então a primeira coisa que soube no dia seguinte foi que eu estava de castigo.

– Você vai a festa do Ministério conosco. Recebemos um convite para prestigiar o aniversário no Ministro da Magia. E se você fosse embora...! – e ficava falando as consequências.

Minha mãe estava zangada agora que sabia que eu não ia abandoná-la. Talvez nos dez minutos que tinham se passado quando aparatei do meu quarto tivessem causado uma dor insuportável nela e ela ficado completamente triste e arrasada. Mas agora, bem... ela estava pronta para me dar uma bronca pelo meu comportamento rebelde.

E então nem objetei o convite, já que estava farto de ouvir muxoxos. Só fiz uma expressão cansada quando ela ainda completou que eu deveria usar uma roupa _formal_.

Meu pai, desde o começo, estava decidido a não deixar que eu cometesse as mesmas bobagens que ele. Caso isso não acontecesse, os momentos das jantas continuariam sendo monótonos, como sempre fora.

Mas isso pareceu mudar, de um modo mínimo, depois daquela noite. Era um recomeço, eu podia perceber.

As pernas do meu pai estavam melhores, o que o deixou mais contente nos dias que se passaram. Apesar de ainda não conversar com ele como antigamente, como meros pais e filhos, eu o observei, de longe, ele derramar todas as garrafas de qualquer tipo de álcool que havia na prateleira dentro do lixo da cozinha.

Quis perguntar o que o fizera mudar de idéia tão rapidamente, para poder me perdoar, para querer esquecer o modo como eu agira diante dele. Quis perguntar como estavam as coisas, agora que a tensão que existiu entre a gente estava começando a dissolver. Quis dizer a ele que eu sentia muito pelo filho que ele nunca chegou a ter.

Foi então que, numa certa noite, ele me explicou.

– Você disse coisas que nunca imaginei que diria a mim, Scorpius... Então quando você aparatou do quarto foi como se os flashback de todos os momentos que passei com você invadisse a minha mente. E eu descobri que _você_, naquele momento, estava sendo o que _eu _já fui, e não que _você é_. E eu vivi por muito tempo para ter certeza de que não permitiria que meu único filho se transformasse no homem que um dia eu fui. Mas não exatamente pensei nisso por nós dois, mas sim por sua mãe. Ela sempre nos amou e nunca deixou de transparecer o amor que sente. Ela _sim _não tem medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas nós, Scorpius, meros orgulhosos, temos essa tendência que hoje me atormenta. E, seguindo o exemplo da mulher que eu amo, decidi que, apesar de ser tarde, ainda não é o fim, eu vou tentar fazer de tudo para que você me veja novamente como sendo seu pai. Eu não quero que você ignore minhas cartas quando estiver em Hogwarts, e nem sinta vergonha de ser meu filho.

Eu percebi que não havia palavras minhas que pudessem completar as deles. Apenas um gesto, talvez. E eu hesitei por um segundo. Só assim eu hesitava. Mas depois descobri que não tinha o que esconder. Mas foi meu pai que me abraçou com força. E naquele abraço todos os outros que nunca foram compartilhados estavam embutidos juntos em apenas um.

***

O salão estava lotado e repleto de pessoas importantes. Mas uma boa parte havia apenas bruxos desconhecidos. Todos, pelo visto, foram convidados para a festa do Ministro da Magia. O guarda que certificava se nossos nomes no portão de entrada do salão estavam na lista de convidado encarava uma fila de bruxos elegantes quando chegamos. Permitiu a nossa entrada e continuou verificando nomes.

Assim que entrei, reconheci, de longe, um colega da Sonserina quando acenou para mim. Aproximei de Jake, o goleiro do time de Quadribol, e apertei sua mão. Ele também usava um terno negro, como todos os homens daquela festa.

– Como vai, Scorpius? – ele me perguntou, parecendo cansado. – Não sabia que viria.

– Não custa nada comemorar o sexagésimo nono aniversário do nosso digníssimo Ministro – eu disse, dando de ombros. – Tem mais alguém de Hogwarts por aqui ou só você?

– Todo mundo vem a essa festa. Provavelmente até a diretora McGonagall.

Observei o lugar. Havia um palco para a banda que ia tocar naquela noite; infinitas mesas instaladas em vários cantos. Logo a minha frente, atrás de Jake, estava um pequeno e elegante bar onde servia as bebidas e talvez até os salgados. As pessoas acomodadas em seus lugares, conversando e se cumprimentando animadamente. Mas não havia sinal de nenhum Ministro por enquanto.

Eu me afastei para a mesa onde meus pais estavam sentados, e enquanto andava fiquei observando os bruxos que chegavam com suas famílias, seus filhos de crianças até adolescentes. Arrastei a cadeira para sentar.

– Vejo que já encontrou um de seus amigos – disse meu pai. Um bruxo que servia as bebidas chegou ao lado da mesa, e quando meu pai pegou um copo de vinho, minha mãe rapidamente foi tirando da mão dele.

– A festa mal começou, então vamos evitar por enquanto, certo? – ela disse com calma e paciência, como se estivesse tentando tirar o brinquedo de uma criança teimosa.

Relutante, meu pai ajeitou o casaco do paletó que usava e aceitou. Dava para ver como estava tenso, por causa dos bruxos que ele provavelmente estava reconhecendo de alguns anos atrás, ou décadas. Eles se cumprimentavam, acenavam fracamente. Um ou dois vinham lhe apertar as mãos.

Encontrei Jake novamente numa roda de amigos da Sonserina em uma parte do salão poucos minutos depois que todas as mesas ficaram cheias. Ele me chamou enquanto eu caminhava para pegar um salgado. Fui até Derick, Rachel e Gregory e os cumprimentei.

– Impressão minha ou a festa tá realmente chata? – perguntou Rachel, vestida num elegante vestido rosa.

– Não é impressão – respondeu Greogory. – Vamos nos sentar em uma mesa, não quero ficar com meus pais.

Eles concordaram. Sentamos a uma mesa próxima. Derick sugeriu que fizéssemos uma aposta.

– Do quê? – eu perguntei.

– Quem pegar mais garotas hoje ganha cinco copos de wisky de fogo.

Rachel pigarreou.

– Você é a única garota, Rachel – ele disse. – Não está em maioria, mas se quiser, pode pegar os caras aí...

Mas não era essa a preocupação.

– Eu sou sua namorada, Greg.

– Até parece – ele jogou os ombros. Rachel saiu bufando da mesa. – Vamos lá. Com quem você vai começar, Scorpius?

– Prefiro ficar na minha hoje – eu respondi sem me preocupar com a repreensão.

Jake riu alto.

– Eu posso começar, acho que vou tentar com a... – ele olhou para todos os lados, a procura de uma que o chamasse atenção – Oh... que tal a Georgina?

Seus amigos aprovaram, eu fiquei calado.

– E eu vou pegar a... Jamie – comentou Derick olhando para a própria garota assim que ela sorriu para ele ali perto. – Fácil.

– A minha será a Potter – anunciou Gregory espreitando através da minha direção. Acompanhei seu olhar e vi Lily Potter andando apressadamente ao lado de seus irmãos. A família Potter estava acabando de chegar. Olhei para todos os lados, a procura dos _outros_ que provavelmente sempre os acompanharam.

– Ela é difícil – disse Derick. – Você nunca vai conseguir.

– É por isso que estamos apostando. – Depois eles olharam para mim. – Qual será a sua, Malfoy? Tem que haver uma aqui...

Ele parou de falar naquele momento. Olhava para minha direção só que através dela de novo. Nem dei ao trabalho de me virar, pois sabia que estava babando pela Potter.

Só que na realidade, eu não sabia de muitas coisas.

– Aquela é a Weasley?

Pestanejei a Gregory, fazendo esforço para não encará-lo com desprezo. Virei calmamente a cabeça e então a vi.

E esqueci que Gregory estava olhando-a de uma maneira que me deixava zangado. Por que só a visão dela me importou naquele momento.

De longe, sorrindo para aqueles que lhe cumprimentavam – um sorriso que ela abria com facilidade para me arrebatar – estava Rose. Parecia que todas as vezes que eu a via perdia meu fôlego. E eu ainda ficava surpreso com o efeito que Rose causava em mim.

– Uma boa segunda opção – comentou Gregory, analisando-a.

Eu me levantei e disse: "Ela não é sua." E, sem explicação alguma, eu andei até ela como se houvesse um cordão me puxando em sua direção.

Rose estava de costas e ajeitava a gravata de um menino de cinco anos. Ela não sabia que eu estava lá, então esperei pacientemente para que ficasse sozinha. Desse modo, apenas coloquei as mãos no bolso, observando-a.

– Cadê minha mãe, Rose? – perguntava o menino, enquanto Rose afrouxava a gravata dele.

– Já já que ela vem, depois eu falo para ela te procurar. Pronto, bonitão, pode brincar agora.

Ele lhe deu um abraço de agradecimento e pulou da mesa que estava sentado, para sair correndo brincar com as outras crianças.

Rose ficou ali parada, olhando o garoto até ele sumir de vista. Um bom momento para chegar mais perto dela e perguntar:

– É mais um da família?

Eu vi outro sorriso quando ela virou seu rosto para mim, devagar. Ela mordeu os lábios e respondeu:

– Sim, é o filho do Teddy.

– Hum.

Rose virara seu corpo. E seu sorriso sumiu aos poucos, mas seus olhos continuaram brilhando, assim como sua pele e seu cabelo. Eu senti falta daquela conexão. Meus lábios encontraram-se com a bochecha dela, e sua respiração enfraqueceu quando a beijei ali, de uma forma suave e devastadora.

– Como foram suas férias? – eu perguntei em seu ouvido.

– Cansativas... – ela respondeu. – Todos os dias eu sentia sua falta, a propósito.

Eu a encarei.

– É bom saber que não fui o único. – Parei por um momento para observar seus lábios. Seus lindos e convidativos lábios. – Senti falta disso também.

Mas ao em vez de beijá-la eu apenas contornei seus lábios com um dedo. Adorava quando ela fechava os olhos para poder sentir o meu toque.

– Scorpius... você tem idéia de que...

– _Eles _podem olhar? – eu sorri, mas ela não viu. – Você ainda se importa com o que vão pensar de nós dois, Rose?

– Não... não era isso – Rose abriu os olhos. – Você tem idéia de que me deixa _maluca_? É difícil pensar quando você me olha desse jeito.

– Eu _preciso _te olhar desse jeito – eu respondi, enfatizando. – Para mostrar que você é minha, afinal. E não _deles_.

Eu apontei para a mesa onde Gregory, Jake e a turma estavam.

– Achava que você não gostava da parte de _mostrar_ – ela comentou, andando até uma mesa.

– Está na hora de transparecer meus desejos. – Eu segurei a mão de Rose, como se fossemos namorados há muito tempo. – É hora de dizer que é você quem eu desejo, quem eu quero, para o resto da minha vida.

Então, no meio do corredor repleto de bruxos, ciente de que todos olhariam, eu a puxei para lhe roubar um beijo que, devo comentar, deixou até as crianças surpresa.


	13. Loucura e Importância

**CAPÍTULO TREZE  
**LOUCURA E IMPORTÂNCIA

Aquela foi a maior loucura da minha vida. Mas mesmo assim não abri mão de parar o beijo que, com a mente oscilando na loucura e no gosto da adrenalina, comecei. Os lábios de Rose se moviam fracamente contra os meus, que sugeriam ficar ali fixados nos dela para sempre. Achei que se parasse ou abrisse os olhos, alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. Mas eu estava preparado, perdido no gosto sufocante de Rose.

Continuei com os olhos fechados enquanto me separava de seus lábios quentes.

– Meu Deus – a voz de Rose não saiu direito. Eu finalmente olhei para ela, ainda com as mãos segurando seu rosto, e os dedos afogados em seus cachos. Tão perto que não havia nem dois centímetros que nos separássemos. Ela mal conseguia respirar. Uma surpresa visível em sua expressão, ela me olhava sem acreditar na minha capacidade, e na minha loucura.

Naquele momento meu coração estava disparando como se soubesse que daqui a pouco eu estava preste a ser assassinado. Nenhum de nós estava disposto a olhar para os lados. Mas, para a minha indignação, eu não estava tão preocupado com isso como deveria estar. Só queria ficar perto de Rose, ela me fazia esquecer que eu tinha problemas para enfrentar. O que era ironia, já que quase todos os meus problemas tinham a ver com ela.

Quando a beijei daquele jeito, estava ciente do que enfrentaria com apresto. Então o som de um aplauso ecoou o salão. Alguém decidiu nos separar, criando uma ferida invisível no meu peito de modo que me separei de Rose e olhei para a direção onde ouvia o aplauso inesperado.

Eu nunca imaginara que aquele cara me causaria transtorno como naquela noite. Ele era tão insignificante, mas simplesmente acabou com todas as minhas esperanças de continuar vivo por desejar Rose como sendo minha.

Gregory estava de pé ao lado de sua mesa. Garanto que fora o único que não ficara chocado com a cena. Eu observei, temeroso, as pessoas. Por uma sorte que constara naquele momento, meu pai não estava na mesa. Somente a minha mãe, segurando uma taça de vinho com os olhos arregalados na minha direção. Mas não dei atenção a ela, pois o que Gregory fizera ofuscou toda a minha mente.

– Ela fez parte da aposta mesmo, Malfoy? – ele praticamente gritou, rindo com os colegas.

Senti Rose ao meu lado soltar minha mão ao ouvir aquilo.

– _Aposta? _– sua voz estremeceu.

Eu olhei para ela, tentando manter a calma. Não, eu não ia deixar ela acreditar naquilo.

– Não acredite nele, Rose – eu implorei quase que com medo de olhar para ela e ver naquele brilho de seu olhar uma sombra de decepção, mágoa e raiva. – Não acredite nisso, é mentira.

– Apenas... só diga que você não teria coragem de quebrar meu coração assim – Rose me olhava, aparentemente nervosa.

– Pare – eu ordenei, incapaz de conter a indignação por perceber que Rose acreditaria no que Gregory dissera. – Pare, você não pode acreditar no que _ele _disse, não depois de tudo o que passamos. Eles são idiotas. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você... e é o suficiente para me preocupar com os _seus_ sentimentos.

Alguém me empurrou no momento em que disse aquilo. E a força foi suficientemente alta para me derrubar na mesa próxima com estrondo. Ouvi os tilintares dos talheres e dos pratos caírem sobre minha cabeça e despedaçar-se pelo chão em pequenos cacos de vidro e porcelana.

Rose segurou Alvo antes que ele pudesse começar a me agredir, o que eu não duvidava que acontecesse.

– Nunca mais encoste as mãos nelas, seu miserável! – ele gritou.

Os olhos de Alvo ardiam em chamas. Mas nada comparado ao do pai de Rose, quando ele ultrapassou os metros que nos distanciavam e se aproximou de mim. Logo atrás, estava Hugo correndo apressadamente e tentando segurar o pai para que não se aproximasse da maneira como estava.

O sr. Weasley estava preparando seu punho para me acertar, mas logo foi interrompido. A voz do meu pai ecoou o salão, ele voltava do banheiro. Fiquei imaginando se teria assistido ao beijo.

– Enfrentando-o dessa maneira não resolverá isso tudo, Weasley – foi o que dissera. Eu não acreditei.

Um segurança entrou no salão no momento que meu pai e o pai de Rose se encararam, próximos um ao outro. A tensão aumentou drasticamente, até Gregory sentou-se para assistir, percebendo que falara besteira. O bruxo foi calmamente até eles.

– Está tudo bem – meu pai garantiu ao homem, antes que ralhassem com ele. – Não acontecerá nenhuma tragédia. Não por enquanto.

Rose pareceu tremendamente aliviada ao meu lado quando me ajudou a levantar. Eu absorvi o "_não por enquanto_"

– Não é mesmo, Weasley?

O sr. Weasley pestanejou, também inacreditavelmente surpreso.

– O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, disparando. – Nossos filhos se agarram na nossa frente, e você não faz absolutamente nada, Malfoy? O que aconteceu com você nos últimos anos exatamente? Estou perplexo.

– Você está errado – ele abriu um sorriso trocista. – Estou fazendo tudo para ignorar. São apenas adolescentes, Weasley, um beijo não significa nada hoje em dia. Eles não pretendem levar isso a sério, então evitaremos, com misericórdia, qualquer ato esdrúxulo por enquanto de nossas partes. Com licença.

Isso só explicava que ele também não sabia de nada sobre o que Rose significava para mim.

Fiquei olhando meu pai passar, sem esperar que retribuísse o olhar. Ele voltou a se se sentar à mesa com a minha mãe, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Desse modo, apenas fiquei parado, imóvel, sentindo Rose colar seu braço ao redor do meu como se quisesse mostrar ao pai – que nos fitava com uma expressão muito confusa – que ela não sairia tão cedo perto de mim.

– Pai, faça o que quiser, me expulse de casa e fique decepcionado comigo, mas eu não vou me desculpar pelo que viu.

Além de confuso, o sr. Weasley também estava bravo.

– Nós conversaremos amanhã. – E depois se afastou, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele pediu para que Alvo nos deixasse, e, perplexo, mas relutante, Alvo o obedeceu. Rose ficou tensa, mas estava convicta do que dissera. Eu a admirei por isso.

Aquele homem tinha todas as razões para me espancar, mas eu nunca soube porque ele não o fez naquela noite.

Ninguém nos procurou quando saímos de lá. Senti que precisávamos do momento raro, que pouco compartilharíamos depois do que nossos pais viram no salão. Então aproveitamos o tempo que nos restava.

– Sinto muito, Rose – eu disse a ela assim que estávamos num lugar seguro e vazio, exceto pela presença de alguns seguranças distantes. O ambiente era vasto, como um jardim. E o céu escuro e a lua, onde sombras negras por vezes cobriam sua pouquíssima luminosidade, permitiam a contemplação. – Tudo o que menos quero é que brigue com sua família por minha causa, eu não valho a pena...

Ela tocou meus lábios com seu dedo fino para me calar. Conduziu-me até um banco encostado à parede e sentou ao meu lado.

– Estamos juntos, não estamos? – ela disse, sussurrando quando friccionei meus lábios em seu dedo, aproveitando o momento para levá-la a uma loucura diferente. Ela estremeceu.

– Sim... – respondi, observando-a atentamente. – Contra a vontade de nossos pais, mas estamos.

– Então passaremos por isso juntos. O desejo de ficar com você aperta meu peito, e causa uma falta de ar insuportavelmente delirante. Se fracassar na tentativa de ter o que quero, ficarei arrependida pela eternidade.

Rose começou a acariciar meu rosto, passando as mãos no meu cabelo, num toque suportável e perfeito.

Eu não dizia nada. Estava querendo ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. Naquela noite, o único som que queria escutar era o de sua voz; era o único som que meus ouvidos sentiam falta.

– Quando você me beija, eu não sei o que fazer – ela confessou, falando mais baixo como se assim me atraísse para mais perto de sua beleza naquela noite. – Você é o único que consegue me deixar sem respostas e sem palavras. O único que conseguiu afastar meus pensamentos da razão. Você é completamente tudo o que eu nunca desejei, mas sim o que sempre precisei. Então... não diga você não vale a pena.

Rose continuava brincando com uma parte do meu cabelo, parecendo entretida nele.

Um silêncio. Eu escutava sua respiração.

– Alguém já disse... que seu cabelo é perfeito?

A esse ponto eu já tinha esquecido meu nome. Eu realmente tinha esquecido o que acontecera meia hora atrás. Eu só sabia que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

– Já – eu tive que ser sincero. Ela girou os olhos, rindo. – Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Beijei seu rosto demoradamente. Eu estava quase colocando meu peso contra seu corpo, de tão perto que estávamos. Ela não pareceu se incomodar com aquilo. Segurei sua mão, colocando-a em seu próprio peito, para que ouvisse o próprio coração. Ela engoliu em seco.

– Você consegue ouvir? – perguntou. Eu fiz que sim. Depois coloquei sua mão no meu peito.

– Isso definitivamente não é normal.

– Isso definitivamente é amor.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de nós. Nos separamos rapidamente, um segurança estava ali parado e nos deu um recado:

– Sr. Malfoy, seus pais estão lhe esperando para ir embora.

– Diga que eu...

– Senhor, ele não está paciente. Apenas quer ser atendido. Deixarei, em todo o caso, os senhores a sós para se despedirem.

Virei-me novamente para Rose. Ela estava chateada, mas tentou não transparecer essa emoção.

– Nós merecemos – ela riu nervosa. – E não é do meu feitio, você sabe...

– Ficar por aí com um rapaz, agarrando ele, né? Pois bem, pior seria se esse cara fosse um Malfoy – eu disse, ironicamente, levantando-me. – Nos veremos em breve, semana que vem estaremos em Hogwarts novamente.

– Ok – ela respondeu, desvencilhando-se dos meus braços.

Achei que não ia acontecer mais nada, mas de repente Rose puxou minha gravata para me dar o beijo que faltava.

Eu aproveitei bastante aquele momento, pois não sabia o que aconteceria na mansão assim que eu chegasse lá.

***

– O senhor está errado – murmurara sentado ao lado do meu pai no dia seguinte. Pensara durante horas para ter coragem de lhe dizer aquilo, que não parava de atormentar meus pensamentos. E finalmente soltei, depois de um minuto de silêncio incomodo no jantar, a verdade.

– No que estou errado, Scorpius? – ele me perguntou, analisando-me. Fazia isso constantemente depois daquela festa. Poderia estar tentando descobrir se eu estava maluco.

Claro que ele achava que eu não estava na razão completa da minha mente ao beijar a filha do Weasley na frente de todo mundo. Pensou que eu estivesse bêbado, fazendo gracinha, maluco, doido... menos apaixonado.

– Significa tudo.

– Não compreendo. O que significa tudo?

– Weasley e eu. O que o senhor achou que significa nada, significa tudo.

Levantei-me para não ser obrigado a reparar na expressão dele e explicar em detalhes o sentimento, o desejo e a necessidade que estavam cravados como uma flecha afiada na minha pele e no meu sangue. Não achava que, um dia, meus pais entenderiam. Não achava que, mesmo se entendessem, eles aceitariam. Mas independente das circunstancias, eu estava disposto a lutar pelo amor de Rose. Eu estava disposto a enfrentar qualquer obstáculo.

Ela preencheu o espaço vazio que existira em mim. Agora eu precisava daquela parte tanto quanto precisava de fôlego para respirar todos os dias.

Eu precisava de Rose Weasley para viver.


	14. Preocupações

**CAPÍTULO 14**

PREOCUPAÇÕES

_Sua Maturidade começa a crescer quando você_ _começa a perceber que sua preocupação com os outros é maior que com si mesmo"  
_John Macnaughton

O tempo passava e eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser pela espera da revelação do próximo minuto. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia, nenhuma noção exata do que aconteceria, mas eu não estava com medo nem preocupado. Não, eu já nem mais conhecia esse sentimento. Na verdade, _eu nem me importava_ com as conseqüências futuras. Não me importava com os olhares indecifráveis de meu pai quando me via pelo corredor da mansão, não me importava se ele estava zangado. Não mais. Aquilo não fazia diferença. Eu não podia me controlar, era improvável que meu pai pudesse. Então era mais improvável que ele conseguisse retirar as palavras da minha boca, ou qualquer outro sentimento do meu coração, já que nem mesmo eu consegui destruí-lo no tempo que tive chance.

_Palavras_. Às vezes estragavam tudo, mas às vezes nos calavam.

Minha mãe, ao ouvir-me dizer que a Weasley tinha importância para mim, ficou durante dias absorta em seus próprios angustiantes pensamentos, calada e sem denunciar sua presença. Eu não estava curioso para conhecê-los, de modo algum. Mas ela estava desejando reconhecer os _meus_ pensamentos. Afinal, não eram mais os mesmos agora, e isso ninguém podia negar.

Nunca vou esquecer o modo como minha mãe me olhara naquela sexta-feira de manhã, primeiro de setembro. Minha última embarcação no Expresso de Hogwarts. Era quase surreal. Meus dois pais estavam ali, a minha frente, algo que não costumaram fazer depois que completei treze anos. Eles estavam diferentes. Olhavam-me tristonhos, ao mesmo tempo preocupados. Eram expressões diferentes, as quais raramente via neles, e que, quando as vi ali estancadas nos traços pálidos de seus rostos eu senti compaixão, eu senti felicidade. Eu senti satisfação.

Aquilo demonstrou o quanto eles ainda eram pais, apesar de tudo.

– Eu sei que está ansioso, Scorpius, mas saiba que nunca vou deixá-lo embarcar até ouvir o que tenho para lhe dizer – meu pai disse. Ele observou ao redor, aproximou-se de mim, olhando-me nos olhos para me convencer de que aquilo era algo sério. – Não importa as escolhas, apenas não siga o lado das trevas. Faça o que quiser, contanto que ninguém sofra com suas ações. É algo simples, mas terá que ser feito com sabedoria. Eu não posso constatar que fiz corretamente, pois minhas escolhas não eram nada boas. As suas podem ser, você tem mais razão do que eu tive quando tinha a sua idade.

– Devo avisar, então, que minhas escolhas não serão boas para vocês.

– Nós sabemos – ele respondeu com a voz grossa. – Mas não significa que serão ruins. Portanto estou me preparando para o dia que resolver me desafiar.

– Eu nunca vou desafiá-lo – prometi a ele – só espero que aceite qualquer caminho que pretendo seguir. Não vou prometer, no entanto, _não lutar_ pelo que quero, se tentarem impedir.

– Determinação – suspirou meu pai para o vento fresco da manhã. O trem estava me esperando. – Se me dissesse isso há sete anos atrás, eu não me surpreenderia se o chapéu seletor o mandasse para a Grifinória. É uma casa que, em segredo, admiro demais. Devo minha vida a quem esteve lá. Nunca lhe disse isso, mas é uma das razões por evitar briga naquela festa. E evitar briga com você, por dizer o quanto a filha de um traidor de sangue significa para você.

Estava explicado, eu pensei. Meu pai não pretendia se humilhar mais do que tivera sido humilhado em sua vida.

Não havia mais nada a ser dito, pelo menos não naquele instante. Percebi, então, que responderia as cartas dos meus pais nos últimos semestres.

Eu não tinha idéia de como aquelas férias criara em minha alma uma certa _sabedoria_, talvez da vida do meu pai e de seus sentimentos, talvez da minha própria. Eu havia entendido o que ele era para mim. Não só família, mas o único ser humano que eu seria capaz de perdoar independente do tamanho do pecado e da loucura cometida no passado e no instante.

Mesmo que demorasse tanto tempo para acontecer e absorver os erros, eu perdoaria.

Minha mãe me apertou num abraço aconchegante. Eu não fiquei envergonhado, como a maioria dos meus colegas ficava quando as mães os agarravam daquele jeito. Eu sentia falta do aperto carinhoso e não impedi para que reatasse a sensação. Mas quando ela começou a chorar, eu nos separei.

– Já está na hora – avisei saindo de perto antes que piorasse. – Não há motivos para isso, mãe.

– Eu vou sentir a sua falta – ela respondeu e sorriu fracamente logo depois.

Mas o modo como dissera aquilo me deixou um pouco surpreso. No olhar de uma mãe, Astória tinha suas preocupações. Tais diferentes da que de um pai. Minha mãe estava receosa. Os motivos eu poderia adivinhar, e hoje diria que ela estava ciente do que aconteceria, como se já tivessem anunciado que, logo logo, ela não seria mais a única mulher do mundo para mim, como costumava ser.

Mas, mesmo assim, nem Rose nem qualquer outra mulher poderia ser tão importante como a minha mãe.

Eu não tinha tempo de demonstrar isso, mas não me preocupei. Ela devia saber que, ao meu olhar, tudo ficaria bem. Por isso deixou que eu embarcasse sossegado no trem de Hogwarts.

E o caminho até Hogwarts fez sentido quando eu dei conta de que aquela seria minha última viagem. Eu não veria a mesma paisagem por trás da janela até observar as torres do castelo, mas não fiquei entristecido com isso. Lamentei, é claro. Mas era uma sensação boa saber que eu estava _progredindo_. E que o tempo passara livremente diante dos meus olhos, como vôo de uma coruja – lento o suficiente para me deixar capturar os essenciais detalhes de cada momento.

E pensava nisso enquanto passava pelo corredor do trem, cumprimentando as pessoas. Alunos novos, pequeninos e ingênuos, tentavam de tudo para serem aceitos nos compartimentos e não ficarem de fora. Eu os observava, como se relembrasse dos meus primeiros momentos há sete anos ali naquele expresso. Estava tão absorto que nem reparei no caminho, onde um pé desconhecido passou por mim e eu tropecei, caindo no chão. Uma risada que me dava desgosto espalhou pelo meu cérebro. Com uma raiva indesejada, olhei para os lados, e lá estava Luke Beaumont.

– E aí, escorpião?

Eu ia lhe dar um soco. Estava avançando até Beaumont quando alguém entrou na minha frente e segurou meu braço e me levou para longe dali. Beaumont ainda ria e eu estava com tanta raiva que nem reparara que era Rose que estava me puxando.

– Ignore-o – Rose mandou, rispidamente, percebendo que eu tentava me desvencilhar. – Ele adora quando você fica assim. Mas eu não. Venha, vamos sentar aqui.

Ela entrou no compartimento onde estavam seu primo, Alvo, e sua prima, Lily, com a melhor amiga de Rose, a Anna Holls, da Corvinal. Olharam-me, curiosos, exceto Alvo, um pouco rabugento.

– Então você é o novo namorado da Rose? – perguntou Lily, achando interessante.

Rose quase caiu ao meu lado.

– Lily, eu já disse que ele... – ela ia repreendê-la, mas não deixei que terminasse.

– Sou – eu disse, displicente. Rose pareceu extremamente surpresa. – Espero que se acostumem com isso.

Nunca tínhamos entrado em um acordo de que estávamos namorando oficialmente. Mas agora não havia mais dúvidas. Rose pertencia a mim; eu pertencia a ela. Definitivamente não havia nada mais correto do que isso. Se assim não fosse, onde haveria justiça nesse mundo?

– Eu vou tentar – riu Lily voltando a ler uma revista, sem antes lançar um olhar para Rose, aquele que só as garotas trocavam entre si.

Sentei-me de frente para Alvo Severo, e ao lado de Rose. Ele estava com os braços cruzados apenas me observando.

– Anna, você tem alguma revista? – perguntou Alvo. A garota fez que sim e lhe entregou a última revista. Depois Alvo se escondeu atrás dela.

– Como foram suas férias, Severo? – perguntei a ele.

– Boas.

– O que achou da Copa Mundial? A Escócia venceu pela décima vez.

Era uma afirmação errada que eu sabia que Alvo faria questão de corrigi-la.

– Décima_ primeira_ vez – respondeu, sem desviar a atenção para a revista.

– Isso é interessante... Ainda continuará sendo o capitão do time da Sonserina esse ano?

– Não.

Fiquei surpreso. Sério, não esperava que ele dissesse isso. Até soltei uma risada, olhei para Rose e percebi que estavam falando sério.

– Alvo não jogará Quadribol esse ano – ela disse.

– Preciso me concentrar na ambição futura e acho que ser jogador de Quadribol não será essa.

– Mas isso não significa que terá que abandonar o Quadribol – eu respondi incrédulo. Dessa vez, ele guardou a revista e me olhou com um olhar menos rabugento, e mais chateado.

– Significa sim, você não entende. Os treinos ocupavam o tempo, eu ficava maluco. Ainda sou Monitor-Chefe da Sonserina, acabei de descobrir isso. E não quero mais me envolver em brigas por causa dos jogos.

– Alvo Severo, você enlouqueceu – exclamou Anna, que parecia mais surpresa do que eu. – E o que será do seu time agora?

– Não sei, não faço idéia. Rose está explodindo de felicidade, agora que a Grifinória tem o nosso último torneio nas mãos.

– Claro que não! – exclamou Rose, como se isso fosse um absurdo. Alvo girou os olhos. – Para a falar a verdade, quando era Grifinória contra Sonserina eu ficava dividida. Não sabia para quem torcer. Tem a Lily, tinha o James... e na Sonserina tinha você, e... era difícil.

– Aposto como ficou mais dividida ainda quando Scorpius entrou no time – comentou Lily, olhando para mim.

– Sem dúvidas – Rose respondeu. Eu apenas consegui rir.

No resto da viagem fiquei agradecido por não instalar uma certa tensão com eles. Alvo pareceu ter esquecido com quem estava conversando e começou a contar o que aconteceu nas suas férias. Eu era um bom ouvinte, não falava e nem comentava, apenas perguntava, talvez a razão para não receber nenhuma desaprovação. Olhava para Rose constantemente e admirava seu sorriso e seu comportamento divertido e simples, enquanto ela ficava entretida nas piadas que Lily contava para passar o tempo.

Todos os risos, todos os comentários, eram por causa de Rose. Eu queria vê-la feliz com seus amigos na minha companhia. Na tentativa de agradar Rose sendo educado e sincero com seus amigos eu acabei _gostando _de ficar ali. Eles eram diferentes, mas leias na personalidade. Finalmente senti segurança na companhia deles, de alguma maneira tinha quase certeza de que eles não seriam capazes de trair a confiança, como Beaumont e Zabini um dia fizeram.

E eu só estava me arrependendo por descobrir aquelas coisas justamente na viagem para o último ano em Hogwarts.

_Último._

Não há maneira de descrever o que o som dessa palavra transmitira a mim naquele ano letivo.

***

– Precisamos conversar.

Ouvi a voz de Alvo e ele me chacoalhou para que eu acordasse. Estávamos no meio da noite, quatro horas mais ou menos. Eu apenas abri os olhos e me sentei na cama, com a cabeça girando de sono e fiquei esperando até ele continuar a falar.

– Olha, não consigo pensar numa razão. Não consigo entender.

Ele estava _zangado_. Mas eu não prestei atenção em seu tom de voz.

– Shhhh! – Davis, na cama ao lado, reclamou e se virou para o outro lado.

Alvo pediu para que eu o seguisse. Sem reclamar, saí do dormitório com apenas a calça do pijama e sentei na poltrona da sala comunal que estava vazia.

– Por que você olha para minha prima como se ela fosse alguma coisa para você?

Legal, pensei. Explicar o inexplicável no meio da noite para Alvo Severo. Levantei bruscamente, irritado só de pensar naquilo.

– É melhor esperar o amanhã chegar para conversarmos sobre isso – eu disse, subindo as escadas. – Não consigo pensar direito às quatro horas da manhã.

– Você não vai me enganar. Eu sei quem você é, Scorpius. Eu sei o que pensava sobre Rose antigamente.

Parei de andar.

– Antigamente, Potter. Antigamente foi há muito tempo. Se você pensa que o tempo passa e as pessoas continuam a mesma, deve abrir mais seus olhos.

– E o que te fez colocar Rose em evidência nesses últimos tempos? – ele perguntou.

– É a Rose que devo me explicar, e não a você, Potter.

Alvo estava nervoso. Eu me virei para vê-lo caminhar até que ficasse de frente na escada. Nós tínhamos a mesma altura e não precisei me mexer para observar sua expressão.

– É aí que você se engana, Malfoy – ele apontou o dedo. – Quem deve ter consciência das suas intenções é a família dela, sou eu, o pai dela, o avô dela... Porque Rose está cegamente apaixonada para enxergar o erro que ela-

– Ela conhece perfeitamente seus próprios sentimentos – o interrompi rispidamente. – Por isso e por outros motivos já tentou e perdeu nessa inevitável tentativa de fugir de mim.

– Tentou fugir de você? – ele parecia confuso. – Como assim?

– Se você soubesse o quanto me esforcei para não envolver Rose na minha vida, eu lhe daria mil galeões, Potter. E ficaria orgulhoso pela sua perspectiva. Mas você não consegue ler meus pensamentos, por isso não acredita em mim. Você só observou o que você _quis _observar, agora está se roendo inutilmente para entender por que diabos eu fui amar a sua prima. Justamente a _sua _prima.

Alvo Severo apenas ficou olhando para mim num silêncio transbordado entre pensamentos e acusações. Ele me olhava de modo sério, eu também fazia o mesmo. Nunca houvera tanta verdade naquele momento.

– Você a ama? – Alvo desviou o olhar, cerrando os dentes. – Ela sabe disso?

– Quem deve ter consciência disso é a família dela, você, o pai dela e o avô dela.

– E você acha que ela ama você?

Percebi um certo tom de zombaria.

– Rose não é obrigada a me amar da maneira como eu a amo – eu retruquei. – Eu não fiz nada para que a deixasse orgulhosa, nada que a deixasse admirada. Mas eu sou completo sabendo que ela não está mais temerosa ao meu lado, e sim _satisfeita_, feliz.

Alvo suspirou e despenteou o cabelo com as mãos. Olhou para os lados, parecia desesperado. Depois se virou novamente para mim, com outra expressão no olhar.

– Se _um dia _– sua voz era ameaçadora – Rose derramar lágrimas por sua causa eu te mato. De verdade, eu acabo com você. Eu a amo mais do que pode imaginar, conheço-a tão bem quanto qualquer outro cara. Comigo, ela possui _amizade_, e eu me preocupo o suficiente com ela para acabar com a pessoa que brotar qualquer mágoa em seu coração. É sério, Malfoy, Rose não é como a Parkinson ou qualquer outra garota que ficou com você no passado, Rose é diferente.

– Eu sei disso.

– E estou falando sério. E quero acreditar que você não está pretendendo fazer mal algum para ela... eu quero acreditar que você a ama _de verdade_. Eu quero ficar sossegado com a companhia que ela terá... e, cara... ela também ama você. Não quebre o coração dela, se não eu...

– Alvo Severo – eu aumentei meu tom de voz na tentativa de conseguir chamar sua atenção. – Se eu fizer algum mal a ela vou estar fazendo mal a minha vida. E se minhas palavras não forem o bastante para convencê-lo, então observe com atenção nos próximos dias e tire suas conclusões quando perceber que eu também me preocupo com Rose.

– Ótimo – ele falou. – Ótimo. Assunto encerrado.

Ele começou a subir as escadas, mas depois se virou.

– Só para você não ficar surpreso, pediram para que eu lhe desse um recado.

Ergui as sobrancelhas esperando que continuasse. Alvo disse:

– Você é o novo capitão da Sonserina. Os treinos começam daqui três semanas.

Mas eu não voltei para a cama. Fiquei ali parado no meio da escada, sentindo que tinha acabado de virar dono de duas grandes responsabilidades: conquistar a confiança de todos as pessoas que se preocupavam, além de mim, com Rose, e a de conseguir manter o título da Sonserina que Alvo Severo tanto lutou desde seu primeiro ano para conseguir. Ele sacrificou todo o seu talento para levar o time a cinco vitórias seguidas a cada ano. Eu entendia completamente a tristeza que se instalou nele naqueles dias. Por isso não o decepcionaria na responsabilidade que tinha com o time; e na responsabilidade que tinha para manter Rose sorrindo todos os dias. Pois cada sorriso que ela dava era um motivo para idolatrar o fato de que eu ainda estava vivo e consciente o bastante para entender que, sem ela, nada tinha graça. Por isso eu não podia perdê-la na minha vida, nem para a família dela, nem para ninguém.


	15. Confissões, Lembranças

**CAPÍTULO 15**

LEMBRANÇAS, CONFISSÕES…

_Was I invading in on your secrets?  
(Eu estava invadindo seus segredos?)  
McFly - Too Close For Comfort_

***

Rose colocou a mão na testa em sinal de exasperação. Caminhávamos pelo corredor depois do almoço.

– Não acredito que ele fez isso – ela falou em voz alta. – Ele realmente acordou você às quatro horas da manhã?

– Alvo tem seus princípios – eu comentei.

Ela pareceu frustrada.

– Alvo só está repetindo tudo o que meu pai diria a você. Ele nunca fica preocupado de verdade com essas coisas, nem mesmo quando Lily está ficando com alguém.

– Mas você acha que seu pai é capaz de me matar como Alvo garantiu se caso eu magoar você?

Rose olhou para mim, pensativa. Paramos de andar.

– Bem, não duvido. Sinceramente.

Afrouxei o nó da minha gravata. Rose segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, rindo. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou brevemente seus lábios nos meus.

– Não se preocupe, não vou deixar que ele faça isso. Mas caso você me magoar _eu mesmo _vou acabar com você, Malfoy.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, e percebendo que ela ia se afastar eu segurei sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto.

– E é bom que você sinta medo da minha ameaça, entendeu? – ela disse, embora eu percebia o tom ironicamente sério de sua voz. – Posso parecer boazinha, mas nem chego perto disso. E é bom, também, que você saiba, já que agora é meu namorado.

Rose me olhava aparentemente irritada pela incapacidade que tinha de competir com a força que eu a prendia em meus braços. Conhecia tão bem aquela expressão em seu rosto; ela estava _adorando _a sensação que invadia-lhe o cérebro. E quando a beijei ternamente, seu corpo relaxou e ela correspondeu. Ela sempre correspondia.

– Impressão minha ou todo mundo está me ameaçando hoje? – perguntei quando paramos, ainda abraçados.

Mas Rose não prestou atenção na minha pergunta. Eu estava com uma mão em seu rosto enquanto ela me observava. Enviei-lhe um sorriso cauteloso.

– Nem acredito que estamos juntos – ela confessou depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Dessa maneira.

– Dessa maneira como?

– Agora meus dias só começam quando você está por perto, não há mais como mudar isso – Rose respondeu.

– É porque eu me recuso a ficar longe de você – eu disse com a voz baixa, pronto para beijá-la novamente. Mas o sinal anunciando que a aula ia recomeçar soou em nossos ouvidos e Rose saiu apressada de meus braços.

– Aula de Transfiguração. Vamos!

Ela pegou minha mão e saiu correndo comigo até a sala.

Eram dias que se seguiam calmamente àqueles que Rose e eu agíamos feito namorados. Andávamos pela escola de mãos dadas, às vezes ficávamos apenas no jardim, sentados, Rose sempre aconchegada em meus braços, ora num silêncio tranqüilo, ora falando sobre coisas, apenas compartilhando interesses. Ocorriam dias que eu acompanhava Rose até a sala comunal da Grifinória e da Sonserina. Ocorriam dias em que nos beijávamos, inconscientes do tempo. Ocorriam dias que Alvo Severo me olhava duvidoso, observando, não só ele como quase todo mundo. E ocorreu uma vez, quando ouvi Rose conversando com sua prima, atrás de um pilar.

Eu estava caminhando em direção ao campo de Quadribol, preparado para ter meu primeiro dia como novo capitão do time. Quando ouvi Lily Potter proferindo meu nome em meio à conversa.

Eu não queria, não devia, de maneira alguma, fazer aquilo, continuar escutando. Mas fiz, ato que Rose nunca soube e que me condeno hoje por escutar suas confissões.

Lily perguntava:

– Você ama ele, Rose?

Um silêncio, e Rose respondeu:

– Mais do que poderia imaginar. Não penso que cometi um grande erro, pois não foi proposital. Olho para ele, e parece que me afogo incondicionalmente no seu encanto, no seu misterioso veneno. O veneno do amor, da paixão, que queima de uma forma invisível cada parte do meu sangue, que para ele um dia foi traidor. Eu não sei como explicar; tudo o que ele diz para mim faz sentido, ele sabe _explicar _esse amor, ele sabe usar as palavras, torná-las verdadeiras. Agora eu, eu só não digo mais apaixonadamente pois temo que Scorpius duvide de mim, das minhas palavras e do meu amor.

Nunca! Eu não duvidava do amor dela. Como podia pensar naquilo? Enquanto ouvia, com o coração aberto, meus pensamentos mergulhavam na pergunta:

_Devo atrapalhar ou devo ouvir mais?_

– Às vezes acho que Scorpius espera palavras minhas, quando não há explicação plausível. Eu nunca passei por isso, eu nunca me senti assim, é tudo tão novo.

– Acho que não devia se preocupar com isso. Apenas aproveitar.

– Eu sei, mas temo não conseguir dizer a ele tudo o que ele é para mim. O garoto Malfoy que tanto me desprezou a princípio, agora se transformou num homem que não tem medo de dizer o que sente, não tem medo de _amar _o inimigo. Ele me pegou de surpresa quando me beijou pela primeira vez. Até então sempre achei que ele me odiava, enquanto eu, ingênua e boba, me deslumbrava cegamente com o olhar dele. Você sabe o quanto Scorpius é bonito, Lily, o quanto aquele sorriso dele pode deixar qualquer garota fora de si. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, mas nunca permiti que esse pensamento avançasse em minha mente até ter absoluta certeza de que ele _sentia _alguma coisa. Antes, quando meu coração disparava, eu achava ridículo, desnecessário. Porém agora, eu necessito dessa falha cardíaca, assim eu sei quando _aquele _é o meu Scorpius, _aquele _é o homem que arranca todo o meu fôlego. Mas nunca pareceram indícios de que existiria _amor _entre nós. Apenas sangue e veneno. Ele já me ofendeu muitas vezes... Agora diz coisas totalmente diferentes.

– Antigamente Scorpius era _mentiroso _– disse Lily. Eu a admirei por reconhecer isso. – Agora está resolvendo dizer a verdade. Rose, eu conheço casais quando estão apaixonados. Mas, vocês... sinceramente... isso é fora do comum. Ardem numa paixão tão silenciosa que dá até ânsia.

– Eu só sei que foi do ódio entre nossas famílias que esse amor nasceu. A culpa não é minha, meu pai terá que entender. Como poderia me apaixonar tanto justamente pelo filho do homem que minha família tanto odiava? Se não fosse assim, não seria assim.

– Que filosofia, hein? – exclamou Lily, levantando-se.

– Ah! Você entendeu, Lily...

Eu me afastei para elas não perceberem minha presença.

Eu deveria ter escutado todas aquelas palavras? Rose deveria dizer aquelas coisas para mim, mas por que não o fizera? Talvez nunca tivéssemos entrado naquele assunto. Mas não era novidade. Eu nunca perguntei se ela me amava, como Lily fizera. Eu nunca perguntei a ela desde quando ela era apaixonada por mim. Mas não era novidade.

Eu não precisava de palavras, apenas _gestos e ações _vindo da parte de Rose. Era o suficiente. Quem precisava das palavras eram aqueles que queriam entender, aqueles que não podiam _sentir _na própria pele, apenas observar com os próprios olhos.

De qualquer maneira, eu não me orgulhava de ter presenciado a confissão de Rose sem ela saber. Mas fora inevitável, e _nunca _mais repeti tal ato na minha vida.

***

Os treinos de Quadribol começaram. Não precisava de muita técnica para ser capitão, apenas voz o suficiente para gritar com os jogadores. Raramente eu fazia isso, mas ficava satisfeito quando conseguia.

Ainda era tempo para os testes. Três alunos do primeiro ano, rabugentos, estavam com suas vassouras nas mãos, esperando o momento para poder mostrar suas habilidades em campo. Mas quando não havia nenhum que interessava, eu os dispensava. Eram baixinhos e queriam se mostrar.

– Mas por quê? – reclamou um garoto quando eu falei a verdade para eles. – Por que não podemos entrar para o time?

– Vocês morreriam no primeiro jogo – eu respondi, displicente. – Tem alguma idéia do peso de um balaço, ou de uma gole? Se acertarem suas cabeças ocas...

– Scorpius – pigarreou David, o artilheiro do time. – Vamos ver o que eles podem fazer. É para isso que os capitães servem, eu acho...

– Aposto que nem sabem montar a vassoura – eu murmurei. Os meninos me olharam com desprezo. – Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Se for o que desejam, vão em frente. Mostrem-me o que sabem.

– Você já passou por isso, é a razão por estar agindo assim – riu David, quando os três garotos se adiantaram para o centro do campo. – Lembro quando tentou entrar para o time, parecia aquele moleque – ele apontou o dedo para o garoto moreno que estava tentando montar a vassoura, sem sucesso. Caíra duas vezes. – Mas quem conseguiu o seu lugar foi o Alvo.

– Não me lembre daquilo que me condena. – Sentamos para assisti-los. – E ninguém roubou meu lugar, eu jamais tive algum.

– Mas agora você tem, é o capitão. A única coisa com a qual deve se concentrar é nos seus jogadores. Como Alvo fazia, ele observava todos os movimentos, e se tinha algo para melhorar na habilidade, Alvo colocava no time. Foi o que fez quando passou você para o time ano passado.

– Ainda acho que você deveria ser o capitão. Eu não consigo ver nada de espetacular nesses três patetas, por exemplo.

David se levantou.

– Antes você se preocupava com você, agora terá que se preocupar com os jogadores que colocar no time. A escolha que fizer será sua responsabilidade. Entendeu? Não espere ver jogadores perfeitos aqui, é você que os tornará assim.

Naquele momento quando o garoto começou a voar pelo campo, eu estava olhando para David, tentando compreender o que ele dissera. Depois que voltei os olhos para o garoto, ele estava caído no chão, gemendo de dor. Seus amigos caçoavam ao em vez de socorrê-lo.

– E é sua responsabilidade ajudar os que se machucam, também – disse David, antes de se afastar, deixando-me sozinho com aquelas crianças.

Ajudei o garoto que caiu – e que se chamava Gerard – a se levantar.

– Eu sou péssimo – murmurou Gerard para si mesmo enquanto eu examinava o braço dele, que estava ileso. – Nunca vou entrar no time.

– Você tem apenas onze anos, é cedo demais para desistir – eu disse a ele. – E ficar se lamentando não é o que um sonserino faria.

Não sei como, mas os olhos daquele garoto encheram de esperança. Ele se virou para seus dois amigos.

– Eu fiz o que duvidaram que eu fizesse, agora terão que dar uma volta pelo campo também.

Um recuou; porém o outro, de cabelo cumprido, ficou indiferente, pegou a vassoura e montou nela. Mas antes que pegasse vôo eu o impedi.

– Olha, não vou ter paciência para acudir você caso se machucar. Podem sair, a Grifinória vai usar o campo agora.

Sem mais palavras, eles sumiram. Eu avistei os meus adversários, já com trajes do uniforme e vassouras nas mãos, aproximando-se de mim. O capitão do time, Stuart McLaggen, tirou o balaço da caixa que estava no chão. Depois jogou em minha direção com muita força que quase cambaleei para trás.

– Como está o seu time? – ele perguntou, enquanto seus jogadores se espalhavam pelo campo. – Completo?

– Falta um batedor. E o seu?

– Preparado para ganhar a taça. Fiquei realmente surpreso quando soube que seria o novo capitão da Sonserina, Malfoy.

– Mas sei que está aliviado com isso.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Não estou. Esse ano será um ano muito interessante. – Ele dizia aquilo olhando para Rose, que se aproximou com os livros presos em seus braços.

Joguei o balaço para McLaggen, que só não deixou cair pois tinha um reflexo extraordinário. O rapaz ficou olhando para Rose depois disso até lhe dizer:

– Oi...

– Oi, McLaggen.

Eu espreitei em direção a eles. Por que aquele cara olhava assim para Rose, com pena de si próprio? E por que Rose estava corada, embaraçada, sem saber para onde olhar? Meu sangue começou a ferver.

– Você vai assistir o treino? – perguntou ele, interessado e curioso.

– Não – eu respondi por ela, de uma forma calma para ocultar a minha raiva. – Hoje não.

Rose ainda olhava para trás quando saímos do campo. Ela mantinha a testa franzida e não me encarou quando eu a encarei.

– O que a incomoda? – perguntei, encostando-a na parede do corredor. – Pois não interessa o que me incomoda, ciúmes é o limite do meu orgulho já ferido. Ninguém merece ouvir minhas reclamações, nem você.

– Scorp-

– Sinceramente, Rose, não estou condenando-a por isso. McLaggen lhe concedeu o primeiro beijo, sei pois _eu _vi, lembra-se naquela festa no quarto ano? Uma lembrança que faço questão de descartar da minha mente.

Rose finalmente virou seu rosto para me encarar. Seu olhar dizia que ela não estava acreditando.

– Você acha que eu _ainda _sinto alguma coisa por ele?

– Nunca achei que sentisse. Mas posso afirmar que o próprio McLaggen ainda sente.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

– Ele não foi uma alegria para mim, e nem eu fui para ele – disse Rose com uma voz baixa. – A primeira vez que você encostou suas mãos em mim – naquele Natal, lembra-se? – para tentar me obrigar a tomar cerveja amanteigada ao seu lado, teve mais importância do que a lembrança daquele beijo estúpido.

– Estúpido? – eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

– Que razão levaria McLaggen a beijar uma Sabe-Tudo ruiva e chata? – ela parecia irritada. – Estava apostando com os amigos que _me pegaria_, era a sensação do momento apostar garotas em festas. Eu nunca mais consegui olhar McLaggen da mesma maneira.

– E você gostava dele pelo menos para aceitar o beijo?

_Eu sabia que não_, mas não resisti ao perguntar.

– McLaggen se aproximou de mim, dizendo o quanto eu era interessante. Que eu lhe chamava atenção, era _bonita_... Como acha que uma garota reagiria a tantos elogios? Mas que besteira, ele só aceitou a aposta porque na época eu tinha a fama de "a filha da Hermione Granger"; "sobrinha do poderoso Harry Potter". McLaggen queria ser conhecido como "O Cara que Pegou A Filha De Hermione". Muitas amizades que construí foram traiçoeiras, só queriam se aproveitar da fama do meu sangue.

Ela estava tão entretida nas lembranças que nem reparava que eu estava acariciando seu rosto com um dedo, distraidamente. Eu perguntei:

– Como reagiu depois de saber toda essa verdade?

Rose soltou uma breve risada, como se risse das próprias bobagens.

– Eu tentei esquecer porque sabia que aquele beijo não faria diferença na minha vida. Não foi verdadeiro, não significou nada e aposto que McLaggen deve ter odiado. Eu não tinha experiência alguma.

– Rose – eu ri, achando toda a preocupação dela algo desnecessário, mas ela quis terminar.

– Mas caramba, Scorpius... aquele foi meu primeiro beijo. Eu sonhava que o momento fosse perfeito assim que chegasse, que eu sentisse meu coração saltar pela boca quando acontecesse. Mas tudo que eu senti foi o estomago embrulhar de arrependimento logo depois. Era com você que eu sonhava vivenciar o primeiro beijo. Eu queria que você parasse de ser tão irresistível para aquelas garotas, e começasse a olhar para mim.

Apenas esperei que ela descansasse as palavras e olhasse de novo para mim.

– Não sabia que também se preocupava com isso – eu lhe disse.

– Também? Como assim _também_? Duvido até que sabia da minha existência.

Eu estava achando aquilo engraçado. Rose realmente não fazia idéia de _quase nada_. Acho que porque não encontrávamos isso em livros ou podíamos explicar em palavras. Mas eu tentei.

– Fomos feitos um para o outro desde o dia em que nascemos. Eu pensava em você, Rose, todas as vezes que olhava para um livro, mesmo lutando para não pensar. Era inevitável. Desprezava aqueles que tentavam alguma coisa com você, achava que eu estava perdendo e não queria perder. Você não faz idéia de como lutei contra minha razão, o meu orgulho, o meu sangue e o meu sobrenome para admitir que todo esse sentimento era desejo.

– Caminhamos na mesma direção para admitir, pelo visto – ela comentou. Eu concordei.

Beijei por alguns segundos seus lábios e depois nos despedimos. Eu precisava tomar banho para jantar, e ela se encontrar com Anna para começarem o trabalho de Poções.

Os dias passavam. Os treinos continuavam. Eram semanas de estudos, preocupações, mas sem infelicidade. O time da Sonserina estava completo, agora com a entrada do novo batedor Jamie Olivier. Alvo fez questão de assistir a todos os treinos e no último, antes do primeiro jogo contra a Corvinal, ele pareceu extremamente satisfeito e não tão preocupado como antes estava.

– Fiz ou não fiz um bom trabalho? – sorri para ele. Alvo apertou a minha mão.

– Valeu, cara.

Rose estava olhando para nós dois, com os olhinhos brilhando naquele instante.

– Meu namorado e meu primo finalmente se entendem, hoje o dia está favorecendo a todos!– disse mais para si mesma do que para alguém. Ela abraçou Alvo, depois agarrou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou orgulhosamente.

– É maluca – comentou Alvo depois que Rose se afastou com suas amigas, mais animada do que o normal.


	16. Raiva

**CAPÍTULO 16**

RAIVA

_How can I stand here with you  
__And not be moved by you?  
_Lifehouse – Everything

Eu estava convicto de que venceríamos a partida. _Pelo menos contra a Corvinal_. O capitão William Beck planejava jogadas espetaculares, o que era uma das vantagens do time, mas os jogadores não chegavam a ter os mesmos níveis de habilidade que qualquer outro jogador da Sonserina. Até onde eu os conhecia. Tentei, com esse pensamento, ignorar o fato de que ninguém, além de mim, acreditava que a partida prevaleceria ao time da cobra. Mas quando decidi conversar com o pessoal no vestiário, antes da primeira partida, descobri que a incapacidade que alguns jogadores tinham de se relacionarem com seus companheiros era o motivo para tanto pessimismo. Alvo não sabia daquilo, pelo visto, para me elogiar.

– Você está viajando – riu Olivier sarcástico, sentado num banquinho longe dos outros jogadores, que apenas observavam a discussão. Eu estava olhando com tanto desprezo para aquele time desanimado que de repente comecei a me sentir enjoado. – O time está uma porcaria.

– Isso porque você _nunca _conseguiu fazer uma jogada boa nos treinos – retrucou David, zangado. – Que grande batedor você é, hein, cara?

– Cala a boca.

– Chega – eu rosnei, mas eles agiram como se minha voz fosse o barulho de uma mosca, e continuaram a discutir.

Olivier se levantou quando David xingou a mãe dele. Eu apartei a briga antes que alguém se machucasse.

– Seus desprezíveis – eu gritei. – Será que não tem miolos na cabeça oca de vocês? Será que não _pensam _que aqueles jogadores mesquinhos estão rindo de nós, cientes de que vão ganhar? Vocês, como sonserinos, deixariam esses idiotas acreditarem que são melhores do que a gente? Me poupem.

Só assim eles entendiam. Eu precisava mostrar a eles que o time adversário não prestava, e o quanto eles próprios estavam sendo ridículos.

– Sejam homens – eu sibilei olhando diretamente para David. Não pude deixar de me decepcionar. Ele me ensinara muita coisa ao longo dos últimos treinos, agora estava se rebaixando a um tal nível que fiquei zangado. Dizer era fácil muitas vezes, e quem disse que seria simples realizar o que próprio dizia? – E mulheres... – acrescentei para Drina e Jenny, elas sorriram. – Preparados?

– Não – disseram todos.

– Então apenas rezem – peguei a vassoura, com raiva. – Ou apenas... esperem pela humilhação.

Segundos depois já estávamos espalhados pelo campo.

Sempre que isso acontecia, os aplausos, os berros, e outros barulhos que envolviam o campo de Quadribol, desapareciam. Eu contemplava os torcedores nas arquibancadas, agitados, mas para mim não passavam de criaturas mudas que pulavam sem omitir som algum, pois quando eu pegava vôo e alcançava uma altura limitada minha mente mergulhava num silêncio onde só era possível escutar a pulsação das minhas veias. Nada era capaz de me concentrar, além disso. _Nada_. Eu só tinha os olhos e a atenção no objeto brilhante de ouro, o famoso pomo-de-ouro, quando entrava em campo. Pois aquele era meu objetivo. Pegá-lo.

Goles e balaços passavam em minha direção, eu desviava. Numa velocidade calma, mas atenta, também tentava avistar o pomo-de-ouro em algum caminho.

Um vulto passou rapidamente ao meu lado e foi então que, para mim, o jogo começou.

O apanhador da Corvinal era desconhecido, tinha uma velocidade incrível. Uma sensação esmagadora pisou minha mente e eu sentia que não esperara por novidades.

O pomo-de-ouro aumentava sua velocidade ou sumia para uma outra direção quando eu o alcançava. Aquele objeto minúsculo zombava comigo de uma maneira que me deixava irritado. E não ajudou em nada quando o apanhador da Corvinal ficou ao meu lado, na mesma velocidade, e olhando para mim constantemente como se fosse me intimidar. Eu não tinha pena alguma, por isso fiquei satisfeito quando o tirei do meu caminho com violência.

De repente toda a minha concentração dissolveu bruscamente. Alguém gritou: – CUIDADO!

Eu desviei da gole que ia me acertar. Sorte, diria. Mas não tanta sorte quanto eu achava. Estávamos perdendo no placar, e o apanhador da Corvinal não desistia.

Assim, sentia-me obrigatoriamente pressionado para então ter idéia de que a partida dependia de mim. Dependia apenas do _apanhador_. Pois bem, decepcionar meu time era a última coisa que eu gostaria de ter feito. Mas, logo depois que desviei daquela gole, um apito soou. Gritos de felicidade.

Mas não para a Sonserina.

Meu sangue ferveu quando vi o pomo-de-ouro se acalmando suavemente nas mãos daquele rapaz.

Olhei ao redor. Olivier estava xingando, assim como David, Bernard, Eliot e os outros. Assim como também Alvo Severo e qualquer outro torcedor da Sonserina. Eu já podia até imaginar. Eu não tinha nem dado _calor _para o apanhador da Corvinal, apenas um empurrão... um empurrão tosco que não derrubaria nem um ursinho de pelúcia da vassoura.

Fiquei parado, oscilando no ar e olhando para o gramado lá embaixo, incapaz de acreditar que já acabara. Tão rápido. Tão humilhante.

Desde que entrei em Hogwarts a Corvinal nunca venceu uma partida contra a Sonserina. Motivos, é claro, para mais humilhação a minha volta.

Eu sentia minha mandíbula se contrair enquanto eu descia da vassoura. Observava de relance os olhares. Risadas grotescas para todos os lados.

Eu ignorei isso.

Na porta do vestiário um grupo de torcedores da Sonserina aglomerava a passagem. Avistei Beaumont e Zabini ao entrar lá dentro. Eles escolheram o momento perfeito para aumentar minha raiva, minha irritação, e diminuir drasticamente minha paciência, minha dignidade e toda a minha tolerância.

– Ora, Malfoy! – Beaumont estava zangado. Não ria sarcasticamente, e nem caçoava. – Se eu soubesse que duraria só isso nem teria acordado cedo para assistir a partida. Mas vo-

Percebi logo depois que tentavam apartar a briga. Eu fechei o punho, e com toda a força do meu espírito, acertei aquele rosto que tanto me dera desgosto nos últimos anos. Beaumont cambaleou para trás, empurrando os outros ao redor.

Alvo Severo agarrou meu braço e me afastou de Beaumont e Zabini. Mas agora que eu havia começado não terminaria tão cedo. Empurrei Alvo também e empurrei Beaumont contra Zabini, que revidou tentando socar meu rosto.

Invejosos, eu pensei. Invejosos, eu quis gritar. Mas não queria _gastar saliva _com nenhuma daquelas criaturas, já havia perdido meu tempo _socando _a pele deles. Eu não estava de bom humor. Agarrei a vassoura que tinha caído da minha mão, e sem coragem para encarar aqueles que não mereciam ver a briga, me afastei para fora do castelo. A solução sempre era fugir numa hora dessas, para não descontar a minha raiva naqueles que não precisavam ouvir reclamação.

Entrei na floresta proibida que não é mais proibida. Caminhei com passos pesados, esforçando-me inteiramente para não me sentir envergonhado. Na realidade, depois daquele soco em Beaumont achava que minha alma estava um pouco mais relaxada. _Um pouco_. Mas ainda suficientemente perigosa para que, caso Rose estivesse do meu lado, eu poderia magoá-la com o ardor das minhas palavras.

Por sorte eu estava sozinho. Eu não entendia essa _raiva _que eu estava sentido. Mas simplesmente estava me sentindo melhorquando joguei com força a Nimbus 2200 contra a árvore que avistei na minha frente. Ela não quebrou, felizmente, mas no momento eu queria que quebrasse.

Em que diabos Alvo estava pensando para me nomear capitão? Eu _nem sei perder_.

De repente Rose já estava com seus braços ao redor do próprio corpo, como se estivesse se abraçando, enquanto me observava com aflição. Ao vê-la eu fechei os olhos e pedi, claramente:

– Vá embora. Para o nosso bem.

Ela só soltou os braços.

– Você tem essa mania de achar que ficar sozinho vai adiantar alguma coisa – disse como se me repreendesse. Ela caminhou em minha direção, passando por mim até ficar ao lado da vassoura caída no chão.

Rose a segurou e a examinou por um segundo.

– Rose, por _favor_. – Eu não ficava confortável com aquele sentimento, com aquela vontade de mandá-la embora. Mas eu precisava antes que começasse a ofendê-la.

– Me ensine? – ela perguntou displicente, roçando os dedos na madeira da Nimbus e preferindo não me encarar naquele momento.

Rose era esperta.

– Ensinar o quê? – minha voz já estava ficando ríspida. Ela ignorou isso com paciência.

– A voar. Não deve ser tão difícil como tenho imaginado.

– Você vai se machucar.

Ela sorriu para mim.

– Não se você estiver aqui. Vamos – a voz dela soou docemente tentadora –, por mim. Eu adoro aprender.

– Você está de brincadeira.

– OK... – ela montou na vassoura. – Já que você não quer me ensinar... – ela disse com firmeza – eu aprendo sozinha. Se você sabe voar nisso daqui, eu também sou capaz. Não é impossível. Olha só – ela oscilou dois centímetros do chão, onde as pontas dos pés ainda o tocavam. – Fácil.

Ela percebeu que a tentativa de me animar não tinha funcionado, então ficou séria novamente, e desajeitada, desceu da vassoura para se aproximar de mim.

– Foi só um jogo, Scorpius – falou inconformada. – O primeiro jogo como capitão não parece ser fácil mesmo. Então não se culpe... – Eu ia objetar, mas ela atrapalhou: – Eu sei que está se sentindo culpado sim. Olho para você, só o que vejo nessa sua expressão agora é _culpa_.

_Eu sabia daquilo_. Mas não era só por causa do jogo, era por _causa de todo mundo_. Esfreguei as mãos no rosto completamente cansado. Eu parecia uma criança. Quando será que a humilhação ia acabar? Senti uma infantilidade na minha preocupação, queria sair de lá. Rose não ia me reconhecer. Ela não conhecia aquela _fragilidade _inútil e terrível que me condenava naquele momento.

Eu ia dar as costas para ela, mas Rose me virou bruscamente para encará-la.

– Me ensine a voar, eu prometo que você esquecerá tudo isso assim que disser um _sim _com aquele seu sorriso que me faz derreter que nem uma idiota.

Aquilo, para a minha surpresa, me fez rir. Um riso desanimado, mas que deixou Rose satisfeita.

– Ah, lá! Está vendo, você pode sorrir diante das suas preocupações.

– É claro que eu posso sorrir quando estou com você.

– Então faça.

Sorri com esforço. Ela torceu o nariz.

– Tente de novo.

– Rose...

Então ela desistiu de insistir. Mas entregou a vassoura para mim, e sentou no chão na mesma posição rígida que ficava quando assistia às aulas importantes.

– Ok, estou pronta para aprender.

Eu só fiquei olhando para ela, e dei um longo suspiro.

– A primeira coisa que você deve saber é que eu não sou um bom professor.

– E daí?

– E daí – eu respondi – que eu vou me estressar com você.

Rose sorriu, achando divertido. Mas eu, da maneira como estava, não vi graça alguma.

– Segundo, você não pode me questionar. Nada. Eu sou chato.

Ela bufou e abaixou a cabeça, como que lamentando. Senti pena dela e mais raiva de mim. Eu estava tornando algo simples numa dificuldade para ela. Suspirei de novo, aproximei-me calmamente e em fim estendi minha mão. Ela a pegou e eu a ajudei a se levantar.

– Suba aqui – eu lhe dei um espaço na vassoura. Ela me obedeceu, sentando-me a minha frente. Logo que saímos do chão Rose apertou com força a madeira para se segurar. O seu cabelo estava mais cheiroso do que nunca, era a mistura do perfume que emanava de sua pele, uma mistura tão excessiva que foi capaz de me acalmar. – Você tem medo de altura? – perguntei baixinho. Ela estremeceu, por isso demorou a responder.

– Não sou muito fã.

– Confia em mim?

– Sim.

– Eu não vou soltá-la – garanti, segurando sua cintura com a mão direita, e a outra mão estava segurando as mãos dela que envolviam a madeira da vassoura. Estávamos tão colados um no outro que acho que deixei Rose um pouco sem ar. – Está bem assim ou quer que eu...

– Não – ela protestou só por eu ter perguntado –, nem pense em se afastar.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã eu sorri de verdade, mas ela não viu, estava absurdamente concentrada no caminho a sua frente.

– O que eu tenho que fazer? – ela perguntou enquanto oscilávamos baixinho e devagar ao redor daquela extensão na floresta.

– Feche... os olhos.

– Por quê?

– Feche-os, não questione.

Eu acreditei que ela os fechara.

Aproveitei o silêncio em que só ouvia sua respiração para elevar a altura.

– Não vamos nos colidir com uma árvore, vamos? – ela perguntou. – Nós não vamos...

Ela parou de falar incondicionalmente quando eu tirei minhas mãos de sua cintura.

– Calma – eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, tirando o cabelo que atrapalhava a visão da pele de seu pescoço. – Eu não vou deixar você cair. Confie em mim, pelo menos agora.

– Scorpius... – ela meio que ofegou quando comecei a roçar os lábios na sua pele ali. – Eu vou cair.

– Não vai – prometi. – Você está completamente segura... – eu beijei fracamente o pescoço dela – quem foi que pediu para aprender a _voar_? Você está voando dos dois jeitos agora.

– Isso não é voar. É... ser provocada...

– Agora... – eu voltei em seu ouvido, sorrindo – agora é só você se equilibrar. Quando aparecer alguma árvore vire calmamente seu corpo com a vassoura, para mudar de direção.

Então ela o fez. Exatamente como eu mandei, exatamente como deveria ter feito. Rose sempre fora uma aluna aplicada, tão paciente quanto qualquer outro aluno perante qualquer professor, independente se eles eram chatos, mandões, estranhos e severos, Rose sempre estaria disposta a aprender algo novo.

Naquela manhã, eu só precisava disso, de um pouco de _paz_. E agora eu não podia imaginar outra pessoa que conseguiria acalmar a minha alma daquela maneira a não ser Rose.

Por fim, então, poderia afirmar que eu aprendera a conhecer a calma e a paciência em meio à raiva e vergonha através da forma tranqüila que Rose reagia diante das minhas preocupações, dos meus erros. Geralmente, o que me preocupava a deixava preocupada. Então me vi diante de uma ironia, assim que dei conta que eu não conseguia deixar Rose irritada como antes, nem com minhas atitudes nem com as minhas palavras. Ela se via obrigada a me corrigir quando eu estava errado, ela se via responsável pelos meus sentimentos. "Você faz parte da minha vida", seu argumento era esse. Mas tudo isso, eu sabia, era por causa do desejo impetuoso que Rose tinha de me ver sorrindo, e de não ter a tristeza que tinha no olhar quando me encontrava revoltado, agindo friamente, como aconteceu naquela manhã.

Mas quando entrei na sala comunal, percebi que eu não era o único que estivera zangado com a derrota do time. David baixou o olhar quando me viu entrando.

– Pois podem me culpar, se tiverem coragem. Façam o que desejam, digam que querem outro capitão, se tiverem palavras que me convençam – dizia olhando para eles – ou argumentos que justifiquem suas escolhas. Mas saibam que agora eu não vou desistir até concertar esse time.

– Isso é bom – disse Alvo. – O ódio que você tem de perder um jogo talvez transforme sua vontade de vencer tão maior quanto seu medo de perder a Rose.

Alvo pareceu estar brincando ao comparar com aquilo.


	17. Idéias e Cartas

**CAPÍTULO 17**

IDÉIAS E CARTAS

"_(...) Não há um único bruxo ou bruxa no mundo cujo sangue não tenha se misturado ao de trouxas (...)" _Alvo Dumbledore

Senti minhas entranhas arderem quando Rose me perguntou se eu gostaria de passar as férias com ela.

Aconteceu numa manhã uma semana antes do Natal. Já havia acabado os esforços inesgotáveis para preparar aquele time de Quadribol da melhor maneira possível para o próximo jogo, que seria depois das férias do Natal, e já havia acabado as preocupações escolares. Então passeávamos, juntos, sozinhos, pelas estradas de Hogsmead. Eu esperava por tudo, mas nada na minha cabeça pareceu me preparar para aquela pergunta, aquele convite.

Com cautela eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando que ela decifrasse aquela pausa. Eu estava pensando.

– Tudo bem – ela soltou a minha mão que segurava e ficou de frente para mim, parando abruptamente de andar. – Se você não quiser, eu vou entender. Mas você sabe...

Eu a beijei antes que entendesse outra coisa.

– Eu nunca negaria o tempo que você me oferece para ficar ao seu lado, nunca – eu respondi. – Mas seus pais estão preparados para terem consciência disso?

– Meus pais precisam entender uma hora – ela parecia desesperada. – Eu penso nisso dia e noite, noite e dia, eu não quero ficar longe nas férias, eu não vou me contentar com cartas agora.

– Mas...

– Scorpius, eu não quero obrigá-lo a isso, mas se os problemas são nossos pais nós vamos resolver isso. Eles _precisam _saber que estamos namorando, que eles perderão na tentativa de tentar nos separar. Eles precisam nos ver juntos, porque... – de repente falou baixinho: – eles precisam acreditar no que eu sinto por você, e que não é bobagem de adolescente nem nada.

Tudo indicava que Rose ficaria comigo para sempre se continuasse implorando daquele jeito para me ter em suas férias naquele ano.

– Indispensável, Rose – eu segurei seu rosto e ela me deu um beijo com seus lábios úmidos e quentes, tudo o que eu precisava para relaxar. – _Indispensável_. Eu não consigo dizer não para isso.

Eu senti um desespero novo naquele beijo, como se Rose tivesse medo de que eu não entendesse o que ela queria quando introduziu sua língua na minha boca de uma maneira tão docemente atormentadora que eu nunca achei que ela seria capaz antes. Diante de tanto frio, eu senti _calor_.

– Já entendi – eu envolvi todo meu braço ao redor de seu corpo assim que paramos, sem fôlego algum para respirar –, já entendi, não se preocupe. Você me terá em suas mãos.

No dia seguinte Rose entrou correndo na sala comunal da Sonserina, interrompendo o jogo de baralho que eu estava tendo com Alvo, e enfiou a carta de seu pai no meu rosto.

Ela estava bufando sem parar.

– Mandei uma carta falando sobre isso com meu pai, mas olha o que ele respondeu!

Peguei a carta de sua mão e li em voz alta na segunda vez:

_Rose Jane Weasley,_

_Por um acaso eu falei grego? Ou russo? Ou alemão? Ou a língua dos elfos? Que parte do "não seja muito amigável com ele" você entendeu? Isso inclui evitar convidá-lo para passar as férias com nossa família, em minha casa!_

_Sem mais delongas,_

_Ronald Weasley, seu pai, seu protetor, seu herói... E DIGA ISSO AO SEU, o que vocês costumam chamar mesmo? Ah, NAMORADO!_

Aqueles três pontos foram tão acalcados que até perfurou o papel.

– Ele _nunca _vai entender! – ela apontou, zangada. Alvo se levantou meio assustado, pois era muito difícil ver Rose daquele jeito.

– Vai dar certo, Rose – eu disse rapidamente. – Só... acho melhor vocês dois conversarem primeiro, pessoalmente.

– Ótimo! Meu pai realmente sabe botar insegurança em você – ironizou ela, dando as costas. – Em nós dois! Ótimo mesmo.

– Espere, espere – eu a abracei antes que saísse de lá com passos largos. Rose já estava começando a falar coisa sem sentido. – Não fique nervosa, Weasley. _Estamos juntos, não estamos?_ Alvo se acostumou com isso, seu pai vai se acostumar também.

– Improvável – assobiou Alvo. Quando percebeu o olhar de Rose, ele olhou para o relógio. – Mas como o tempo passa! Bem – ele caminhou até a porta – vou para o corujal, vocês acabaram de me lembrar que eu estava esperando uma carta.

Duas horas mais tarde, numa tentativa de deixar Rose mais calma, eu a levei para o Três Vassouras. O irmão de Rose entrou lá enquanto tomávamos cerveja amanteigada. Ele, ofegante, parecia ter percorrido vários quilômetros. Carregava um pergaminho na mão direita e tirou a neve do cabelo.

– Acabei de receber uma carta da mamãe – disse, jogando no centro da mesa.

Rose olhou para Hugo, com esperança.

– Será que mudaram de idéia? – depois encarou Hugo com outra expressão, o garoto se encolheu. – Você leu?!

– Não, não! – apressou-se a dizer. – A mãe provavelmente colocou um feitiço aí, não consegui abrir o envelope de jeito algum.

_Resposta errada, Hugo_.

– Então você tentouabrir?!

Mas Hugo não hesitou ao dizer: – E daí? Eu estava curioso, ela usou a _minha _coruja, achei que era para mim.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, pode nos dar licença agora? – perguntou, ansiosa.

Finalmente Hugo percebeu minha presença. Às vezes achava que ele tinha medo de mim, mas era impressão. Ele me encarou, só que nada disse.

Hugo foi o único que não ficara surpreso ao saber que alguém da sua família – justamente a própria irmã – estava namorando um Malfoy. E em pensar que eu já o salvei de um balaço no ano passado, nunca falei com ele na vida.

– Certo. Tchau.

Assim que Hugo saiu, Rose pegou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço. O envelope da carta de sua mãe abriu e ela começou a ler para si mesma.

Tomando a cerveja, eu a observava. Ocorreu um momento em que ela soltou uma risada em meio à aflição. Depois encostou o cotovelo na mesa, segurando a carta com a mão direita, e a outra arrastara seu cabelo para trás, para tirar a franja que a incomodava nos olhos, sem desviar a atenção para a carta. Deu um suspiro e franziu a testa. Olhou para mim como se estivesse conferindo se eu ainda estava ali.

– Você não vai acreditar – ela falou baixinho. – Minha mãe... ah, leia.

Rose me passou a carta, arrastando-a na mesa. A peguei com cuidado, então absorvei as linhas preenchidas com a letra da sra. Weasley. Eram parecidas com a de Rose, dava detalhes ao pingo do "i".

Eis o que escrevera:

_Querida,_

_Conhecendo perfeitamente seu pai, percebi que havia alguma coisa o incomodando. Meu aborrecimento aumentou tanto quando descobri que ele tinha escondido sua carta, que fiquei o dia inteiro tentando procurá-la (e nem jantei só para ele ficar ressentido, mas não adiantou nada pois me ignorou durante horas). Assim que encontrei a carta, e a li e refleti sobre tudo o que você escreveu, entendi porque Ronald tinha guardado-a no baú velho e mofado atrás de um sofá do porão de casa. Como já conversamos sobre seu relacionamento com Scorpius Malfoy e o modo paciente e compreensivo como reagi diante das suas afirmações sobre esse rapaz, ele provavelmente achou que eu aceitaria essa idéia de tê-lo em nossas férias no Natal. Ele provavelmente ficou com medo de que eu o impedisse de dizer não. Porque, como sabemos, Ronald Weasley precisa de muitos argumentos e outras demonstrações que comprovem que as intenções do seu namorado são nada além de boas. Porém, eu, como tenho o direito de opinar mais sobre esse namoro do que seu pai (e sou racionalmente ética e recuso qualquer tipo de agressão aos namorados da minha filha, independente se são Malfoys ou herdeiros de qualquer outra família cujo pai e avós tenham se aliado a Lord Voldemort no passado), sugiro que tenhamos, todos juntos, uma conversa produtiva e civilizada assim que chegarmos em casa, em Londres. Como ainda não sei se os pais de Scorpius vão aceitar isso, o que tenho para dizer é que estarei, em todo o caso, esperando pela presença dele na Estação King's Cross ao seu lado. Não posso dizer como seu pai ficará, Rosie, mas... eu darei um jeito se ele perder o controle, o que duvido que faça isso na minha presença quando estou realmente zangada com ele. Gostaria de acrescentar que não acho tão ruim o fato de conhecer Scorpius, pois só de saber que conseguiu conquistar minha princesinha dessa maneira, minhas opiniões desse rapaz apenas serão boas por inteiro se você me disser que ele já chegou a ler Hogwarts, uma História. Só isso._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Mamãe._

A carta da mãe de Rose transformou minhas últimas noites em longas noites, pois, deitado na cama do dormitório, com os olhos abertos na escuridão, eu tentava imaginar o que deveria fazer para que ela não duvidasse de mim assim que me conhecesse. Mas eu agi com maturidade o suficiente para aceitar sugestão, e consegui com êxito esconder minhas preocupações diante de Rose, para ela ficar calma e segura quanto a isso. Eu teria que conversar com os pais de Rose para conseguir ficar ao lado dela nas férias, teria que aceitar esse desafio mesmo que parecesse impossível. E esse desejo de _conquistar _os pais delas, fazê-los acreditarem que eu era diferente daquele Draco Malfoy que eles tinham em mente, virou um dos meus maiores princípios.

Porque, quando nos encontramos finalmente com os Weasley na Estação King's Cross, eu descobri que, mesmo fazendo magia ou qualquer outra coisa, ninguém conseguiria tirar da cabeça de Ronald Weasley que eu era um sangue-puro, um Malfoy, filho e neto de ex-comensais da morte, e que Rose não deveria ter sido amigável comigo.

A sra. Weasley me cumprimentou primeiro, um pouco séria demais, mas sem deixar de transparecer a educação e simpatia, o que me ajudou a tratá-la igualmente. O sr. Weasley, no entanto, quando viu Rose saindo do trem com suas malas, ele passou por mim como se eu fosse uma barata morta no chão, e abraçou a filha tão apertado e exageradamente que os dois chegaram a bambear. Ele falava o quanto sentira falta dela, e Rose dava tapinhas nas costas largas dele.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Ronald – exclamou a sra. Weasley. – Você está atrapalhando a passagem dos outros alunos.

Ele se separou de Rose assim que Hugo também apareceu, e o garoto pareceu ter recebido um abraço mais forte, pois tossira sufocado. A sra. Weasley e Rose se abraçaram perto de mim e eu reparei o quanto elas eram parecidas, exceto pela cor do cabelo. Tinham até a mesma altura.

Para que o pai de Rose olhasse para mim – o que, estranhamente, eu estava esperando bastante por isso – ele teve de abraçar Alvo e Lily antes, e cumprimentar animado todos os outros alunos que o conheciam. Rose olhou para mim e ia dizer alguma coisa quando seu pai se aproximou, calando-a rapidamente.

– Então, você parece mesmo com o Draco – ele disse, examinando-me como se suspeitasse de alguma coisa. – Ninguém seria incapaz de negar a sua identidade. Ahn... – ele olhou para sua mulher e voltou os olhos para mim – seus pais estão cientes dessa maluquice?

– Eles permitiram que eu tomasse uma decisão – respondi da forma mais relaxada que pude, mas ele tinha uma expressão cujo olhar parecia uma luz ofuscante que, caso eu dissesse uma mentira ou respondesse incorretamente, poderia me queimar.

– Decidiu se misturar aos trouxas, eh?

– Pai... – Rose reclamou baixinho.

– Nós temos um problema, devo constatar – disse Ronald pegando as malas de Hugo. Percebi, logo depois, que os pais de Alvo estavam ali pertos, estupefatos. – Terá que passar por alguns sacrifícios, já que não temos quarto para hospedá-lo.

– Ele pode dormir na sala – comentou a sra. Weasley. As orelhas do sr. Weasley ficaram vermelhas de repente.

– Nada disso. O porão está abandonado, talvez você se divirta com as ratoeiras de lá, Malfoy. – Ele lançou um olhar a sua mulher e ela ficou calada, abanando a cabeça como se fosse loucura.

E era, mas eu não estava me importando com as ratoeiras.

– Scorpius Malfoy – uma voz me chamou. Eu já vira Harry Potter várias vezes quando acompanhava meus pais ao Ministério, aos doze anos. Eu me virei para vê-lo e sua mão estava estendida, logo a apertei. Havia uma expressão nele, que eu não conseguia decifrar, que me dizia que aquele homem não seria capaz de me desprezar tanto quanto o pai de Rose. – Realmente impossível não reconhecer.

– Então, está aí uma novidade! – comentou a sra. Potter, do nosso lado. Ela se virou para Rose e disse alguma coisa para ela que a fez rir.

O sr. Weasley se revoltou, zangado.

– Solenidades para últimos casos, por favor! Nos veremos no Natal, Harry. Tchau, Gina. Vamos logo, Hermione. Hugo, carregue sozinho suas malas!

Olhei para as malas que Rose estava carregando. Eu pensei que, se me ouvissem perguntando se ela gostaria que eu carregasse por ela, eles achariam que eu estava me mostrando e achariam que era tudo uma maneira típica e grotesca de conquistá-lo. Eu não queria que eles pensassem naquilo por enquanto, e não era isso o que eu queria fazer. Só que, por outro lado, a mãe de Rose acharia meu cavalheirismo abaixo de zero. Mas quem se importava com cavalheirismo no século em que estávamos?

Lembrei que, todas as vezes que me oferecia para carregar os livros de Rose, ela simplesmente negava e alegava que ela não era suficientemente fraca e tão quebrável para ser incapaz de carregar livros no colo sem ajuda.

– Algum problema? – a sra. Weasley perguntou, percebendo a minha demora.

– Nenhum. – A família Potter já tinha desaparecido, e o sr. Weasley e Hugo já estavam adiantados. Rose segurou meu braço quando a mãe deu as costas e seguiu a família para o carro ali no estacionamento.

– Scorpius, meu pai geralmente não é assim.

– Tudo bem, eu não esperava que ele me oferecesse chocolate ou bolo e perguntasse como vai a minha vida. Eu sou um Malfoy, esqueceu?

Ela não disse nada, segurou com firmezas as malas e foi até a carro. Esses negócios de trouxas... meu avô me mataria se soubesse que eu estava me envolvendo com aquilo. E iria me esquartejar com gosto se soubesse que eu ia passar as férias numa cidade trouxa, de costumes trouxas, tudo trouxa, com a família Weasley, tão traidores de sangue quanto nós éramos sangue puros. E, com certeza, fritaria meus ossos assim que tivesse consciência de que eu estava passando por aquilo só para ficar ao lado da filha deles.

Mas eu só estava preocupado com o pai de Rose e o que ele seria capaz de fazer comigo caso eu fizesse alguma besteira.

As malas já estavam no porta-mala. Hugo entrou no carro, e Rose o acompanhou. Eu fui o último a entrar, mas o sr. Weasley depois perguntou antes que eu me sentasse:

– Não vai se arrepender da sua decisão?

– Não, senhor.

– Nem que tenha que dormir com ratoeiras por aí?

– Não.

– Bom, e você acha que...

– Deixamos isso para depois, Rony – falou a sra. Weasley, interrompendo-o numa voz calma assim que também percebeu a expressão de Rose. – Assim que estivermos em casa.

– Está bem – ele ligou o carro e o rádio.

Hugo cruzou os braços.

– Isso vai ser muito estranho.

E a viagem até a casa de Rose foi apenas abafada pelas melodias das músicas que tocavam no rádio.


	18. Sangue Puro e Traição

**CAPÍTULO 18**

SANGUE PURO E TRAIÇÃO

_"Atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto."  
(William Shakespeare)_

Ele lembrava, não fizera questão nenhuma de esquecer. Por mais que as memórias fossem remotas, eram nítidas além de tudo, e ele as lembrava com um fulgor nos olhos, obrigando minha atenção a fixar-se completamente nas palavras dele. Tudo o que Ronald Weasley relatava sobre a época mais sombria da história da magia não era novidade para mim, mas sua perspectiva sobre os fatos era tão diferente da que eu ouvira há dez anos atrás, contada pelo meu pai, que achei que ele estava se lembrando de outra história, já que nela não havia Comensais da Morte, não havia maldições imperdoáveis, não havia ordens de Voldemort. Mas sim estragos, perdas terríveis, um último sorriso, a última batalha, varinhas quebradas, fuga, medalhões. A única semelhança de ambas as lembranças era que, tanto minha família quanto a família Weasley, em meio a tudo isso, haviam sentido medo e aflição. Apenas o caminho, a estrada, a aventura fora diferente, porque, como o sr. Weasley mesmo afirmara, as escolhas que minha família fizera foram completamente diferentes das escolhas da família Weasley.

– Enquanto lutávamos para proteger as pessoas, sua família decidiu se aliar a Voldemort. Acharam que venceriam, mas devo dizer, como Harry diz, que foram tão ignorantes...

A sra. Weasley, sentada ao lado dele no sofá enquanto a história era contada, pigarreou.

– Não vou hesitar em dizer a verdade – reclamou o sr. Weasley olhando para mim, e percebendo o que sua mulher quis dizer com aquela interrupção. – Você já sabia disso, não sabia?

– Até demais... – respondi. – É uma verdade que não pode ser ignorada, eu acho.

– Exatamente – ele concordou.

Rose permaneceu ao meu lado num silêncio estranho, de frente para seu pai e ao meu lado. Momento algum abriu a boca para falar ou comentar, apenas ouvia e observava. O sr. Weasley preferiu o momento em que coloquei os pés na sala de estar repleta de enfeites de Natal, para conversar. Então foi aí que começou a contar seu passado que achou que provavelmente eu não conhecia. Parecia que estava preocupado que talvez eu não soubesse a rivalidade que existia entre Malfoy e Weasley. Entre um sangue puro e um traidor de sangue.

– Essa história não pode dar certo, entendam – ele disse, quase desesperado.

Esse comentário então fez pela primeira vez em duas horas Rose falar:

– O que o senhor está tentando fazer também não.

– O que estou tentando fazer?

– Nos separar.

A sra. Weasley suspirou, também calada em seu canto ao lado do marido.

– Não fiz nada para separá-los até agora – exclamou Ronald, indignado. – Nada.

– Só ao dizer que não pode dar certo já é alguma coisa – Rose falou, com a voz firme. – Os tempos mudaram, pai. As pessoas não são mais as mesmas, nem os sentimentos. Posso alegar infinitamente que a culpa não é nossa, mas se aconteceu por que é tão difícil aceitar isso?

– Querida, não é questão de aceitar – disse a sra. Weasley. – Vocês podem ficar juntos pois ainda são adolescentes, mas... na minha opinião, vocês estão se apressando demais com essa história de ficarem juntos _até_ nas férias.

Rose olhou inconformada para a sua mãe.

– É o que eu desejo, é o que Scorpius também deseja, então não é apressarmos as coisas! Estamos fazendo algo que queremos juntos. Mas isso só vai acontecer quando a gente decidir nos casar!

O sr. Weasley segurou com força o sofá e engasgou.

– Merlin... vocês _pensam _sobre isso? – perguntou a sra. Weasley realmente chocada.

– Não! – Rose respondeu, zangada. – Só estava dizendo que _isso _seria apressar as coisas. Mas estamos apenas aproveitando o tempo que resta. Pois caso ainda não tenham reparado, estamos a ponto de sair de Hogwarts para encontrar algum futuro profissional e não haverá outros anos, mãe.

Um silêncio. A sra. Weasley falou baixinho:

– Entendi. Vocês não querem perder tempo, tem receio pelo que pode acontecer assim que saírem de Hogwarts. Ótimo – ela exclamou, meio sarcástica, mas se levantou e deu um tapinha no ombro do marido. – Vamos, Ronald, a conversa já acabou.

– Rose, ainda quero falar com você.

– Pai, eu não...

– Por favor.

Rose não objetou mais, então seguiu seu pai até a cozinha. A sra. Weasley ficou olhando para mim assim que eu também me levantei.

– Eu vou colocar as minhas coisas no porão – avisei.

– De jeito algum – ela falou, alarmada. Por dois terríveis segundos achei que ela ia me expulsar ou me mandar embora. Por dois terríveis segundos nunca desejei tanto poder dormir num porão, nunca desejei tanto ser aceito em um lugar. – Você não acha que vai dormir no porão _mesmo_, acha? A sala é uma idéia melhor.

– Eu não quero dar mais razão para o sr. Weasley ficar zangado. Já basta a minha presença.

A sra. Weasley quis dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida quando Rose voltou. Sem mais conversas, ela decidiu me guiar até o porão.

Atravessamos a sala e Rose abriu a porta que ficava ao lado de uma estante cheias de livros. Quando empurrou a porta enferrujada, havia uma escada que descia para um aposento empoeirado e espaçoso. Algumas caixas de papelão estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Assim que entramos no porão Rose disse:

– Achei que meu pai não seria tão _frio _com você. E você não vai dormir nesse porão, seria genioso se eu aceitasse.

– Por que estamos aqui então?

– Talvez essa seja a última chance de ficarmos _sozinhos_ de verdade. Meu pai vai ficar de olho na gente toda hora, não porque você é um Malfoy, mas porque você é meu namorado.

Eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela.

– Ele acha que eu estou obrigando você a ficar aqui – ela falou.

– Acha mesmo?

– Mas se você se achasse obrigado você não iria continuar aqui, iria? – ela parecia insegura.

– De maneira alguma – eu concordei. – Agora... eu _vou_ dormir no porão mesmo. Não se preocupe, isso pode fazer seu pai gostar.

– Quer ajuda para arrumar tudo então? – ela suspirou, ainda abominando a idéia de ficar no porão.

– Por favor.

Em dez minutos tudo estava limpo e aconchegante. Coloquei minhas malas num canto e quando voltamos para a sala, vi Hugo assistindo à televisão ao lado de sua mãe.

– Que estranho – eu comentei ao ver aquelas imagens. Rose apenas riu diante do meu comentário.

A sra. Weasley ouviu e falou:

– Não vai demorar a se acostumar, estamos numa cidade trouxa onde tudo é trouxa. Então, só para avisar, não é bom ficar fazendo magia por aqui. Temos vizinhos que adoram observar.

– Na realidade, eu já cheguei a conhecer um pouco sobre isso. Mas nunca vi nada de perto.

– No primeiro ano os bruxos são obrigados a assistirem um mês de aula de Estudos dos Trouxas, não é? – ela disse. – A nova lei do Ministério!

– Meus avós não ficaram muito felizes com isso.

– Eu imagino...

O sr. Weasley apareceu, ninguém sabe de onde:

– Onde vocês estavam? Porque demoraram tanto?

Devia imaginar que aquele tipo de desconfiança seria constante nos próximos dias.

– Eles estavam arrumando o porão, Rony – disse a sra. Weasley para tranqüilizá-lo.

– Aham, aham... – depois mudou de assunto drasticamente: – Hermione, não vamos passar o Natal na Toca amanhã. – Aquilo foi um choque para mim, já que eu ouvia falar que os Weasley sempre passavam as férias n'A Toca. Logo fui percebendo que a culpa era minha. – Meus pais vão passar com o Harry e a Gina. Vamos ficar aqui na cidade mesmo então, não quero viajar.

– Não acredito! – exclamou Hugo se levantando. – Fala sério, nunca tem nada para fazer aqui, e agora eu vou ter que ficar no Natal em casa _com ele_?

Apontou o dedo para mim.

Depois que ninguém respondeu, Hugo subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do quarto.

– Hugo ainda acha que o papai Noel só leva presente para ele quando está na casa da vovó! – disse Rose em voz alta para o irmão escutar.

– Rose, não irrite o Hugo agora – suplicou a mãe. Depois ela se virou para o marido. – Querido, por que você não vai comprar algumas coisas para que eu comece a fazer a comida de Natal esta noite?

– _Você vai fazer a comida?_ – deu para perceber a decepção na voz do sr. Weasley.

A sra. Weasley ficou completamente magoada e começou a discutir com ele. Aproveitando o tempo de distração dos pais, Rose pegou minha mão e me conduziu para a escada, onde me apresentou todos os cantos da casa do segundo andar, inclusive seu quarto.

Eu observei o aposento. Era a cara de Rose. Livros, livros, livros e livros. Tanto de bruxos quanto de trouxas. Lá embaixo, o sr. e a sra. Weasley discutiam. Comecei a caminhar, enquanto via as fotos e os quadros pregados na parede, pelo quarto dela.

De repente eu percebi que havia alguma coisa diferente.

– Por que essas fotos não se movimentam? – eu perguntei tentando não parecer um retardado, mas era inevitável.

– Foram meus avós que tiraram. Meus avós trouxas – ela respondeu paciente, me seguindo com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans. Senti que em nenhum segundo ela desviou o olhar de mim. Parecia estar pensando, refletindo sobre o fato de que eu estava ali no quarto dela.

– Que livro é esse? – perguntei. Peguei o livro na mão e li o título: – "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo"?

– Traduzido das runas originais pela minha mãe – teve o orgulho de acrescentar.

– Sua mãe traduz livros?

– Em tempos livres, enquanto não fica ocupada com essa história de liberação dos elfos domésticos. Prepare-se para ouvir falar muito disso aqui em casa.

Sorri para ela, garantindo que ia me preparar. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois Rose decidiu quebrá-lo:

– É melhor voltarmos para a sala. Acho que eles acabaram de discutir.

– É sempre assim? – eu perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor.

– O quê? Discussões? Sinceramente, se você conhecesse meu pai e minha mãe você acharia muito estranho se eles _não_ discutissem um com o outro.

Chegamos na sala no momento em que a sra. Weasley avisou que ia fazer o jantar do Natal fosse o que fosse. Ainda alegou que se o sr. Weasley reclamasse ficaria sem a sobremesa. Desse modo, ele não fez mais questão de protestar.

***

Assistíamos à televisão enquanto esperávamos pela janta. Assim que a sra. Weasley chamou todo mundo, entrei na sala de jantar e sentei ao lado de Rose na mesa, de frente para o pai dela que me olhava da mesma maneira de sempre. Eu não me incomodava com isso, mas Rose sim.

– Pai, pegue um garfo para mim ali no outro lado da mesa – ela pediu como se assim pudesse fazê-lo desviar a atenção sobre mim.

– Claro, filhinha, aqui está. – Depois voltou a olhar, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Quantos anos tem, Scorpius? Treze?

– Dezessete.

A sra. Weasley sentou a mesa depois que colocou toda a comida ali no centro. Chamou Hugo, mas ele não apareceu em nenhum momento.

– Quais são suas intenções com a minha filha?

– Boas...

– Como eu posso acreditar em você?

– Rose sabe que são boas, senhor.

Ele me olhou com desprezo.

– _Senhor_. Tome, coloque mais pimenta na sua comida – disse como se me oferecesse um cálice cheio de veneno e me entregou o pote antes de começar a comer. Mas isso não o fez esquecer quem estava presente na mesa. – Você é filho de Draco Malfoy.

– Ele sabe disso – falou Rose, sem deixar de transparecer a impaciência. – Será que podemos mudar de assunto? É Natal...

Ele a ignorou. Mas antes que perguntasse outra coisa, eu disse:

– Rose significa mais do que imagi-

– Você é apenas um namorado – retrucou antes que eu terminasse. – Namorados se separam!

– Isso jamais vai acontecer... – Saiu da minha boca involuntariamente, nem eu soube como. Mas já era tarde, o sr. Weasley escutara.

Tanto que ele alfinetou o bife com o garfo bruscamente.

– Não use esse tom de convicção – apontou o bife espetado em minha direção. – Não se deve confiar no que _acha _que vai acontecer no futuro, assim ficará decepcionado. É bom que saiba disso.

– Podemos falar sobre a escola? – perguntou a sra. Weasley, parecendo um pouco sem-graça. Olhou para Rose e perguntou: – Como é que está o Neville?

– A matéria dele está mais difícil que Poções – comentou Rose, feliz com a chance de desviar aquele assunto. – Muito mais difícil, até Alvo concorda comigo.

– Alvo! – exclamou o sr. Weasley parecendo animado de repente. – Vamos falar do Alvo. Scorpius não se importa, não é? É outro rapaz bonitão que anda por aí com a Rose. É primo dela também.  
_  
Como se eu não soubesse.  
_  
– Bem – hesitou Rose. – Alvo está ocupado com os testes, e até deixou o Quadribol de lado. Não estou mais... falando tanto com ele. Além disso, acho que Alvo está namorando uma garota da Corvinal.

– Mas o que é isso?! Só me falta dizer que a Lily também está namorando!

– Ela tinha um namorado, mas os dois terminaram antes do Natal, você sabe... ela não gosta de ficar presa a alguém – respondeu Rose distraída, enrolando o macarrão no garfo.

– A Gina também era cheia de namorados – relembrou a sra. Weasley.

– Mas a Rose nunca ficou saindo assim aproveitando a boca dos outros, não é? – disse o sr. Weasley. – Só é esse aí, não é?

Dessa vez ele apontou a faca que estava segurando na minha direção. Eu espreitei, imaginando se ele estava desejando que o objeto escorregasse de seus dedos.

Rose franziu a testa, exasperada.

– É, pai... só _esse daqui_.

Depois quem decidiu fazer as perguntas foi a sra. Weasley. Talvez ela se preocupasse mais com o meu nível de inteligência do que com outra coisa, ao contrário do sr. Weasley. Ela me perguntou sobre Hogwarts, uma História – livro que nunca cheguei a encostar o dedo e ela pareceu decepcionada quando soube disso –, fez algumas perguntas dos N.I.E.M's, e quis saber mais sobre minha opinião sobre Elfos Domésticos. No fim da janta, Rose estava mais aliviada sabendo que pelo menos sua mãe não desejava me ameaçar com perguntas. Não que eu achasse que a sra. Weasley gostasse de mim, mas era bom saber que eu não teria que enfrentar _dois pares_ de olhos duvidosos e furiosos. Apenas o do sr. Weasley já era o suficiente.

E, se ele me desse uma chance, entenderia porque eu estava ali.

E não era porque eu queria encher o saco deles ou irritá-los, era porque, mesmo com o sr. Weasley prestando atenção, Rose me enviava uma expressão de intensa felicidade e satisfação. Eu estava lá porque não suportaria ficar distante daquilo, da sua presença. E parecia que ela também não suportaria.

– Já é Natal! – exclamou Hugo, que meia-noite desceu a escada para avisar. O sr. Weasley tinha saído da mesa logo que acabou a comida e apenas ficou Rose, eu e a sra. Weasley conversando na mesa naquela hora.

– Feliz Natal a todos! – ela disse, levantando para pegar os pratos.

– Eu... faço isso, sra. Weasley – tive que ter um pouco de esforço para oferecer tirar as coisas da mesa, mas valeu a pena porque ela olhou para mim com uma expressão de puro agradecimento e até me desejou feliz Natal.

Hugo e a sra. Weasley se abraçavam, então Rose me ajudou a tirar as coisas da mesa e quando entramos na cozinha ela largou as coisas na pia, e aproveitou para ficar na ponta do pé, jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu ainda segurava dois pratos.

– Feliz Natal – ela falou bem baixinho. – Agora eu sei que eu tive sorte, apesar de tudo.

– Por quê?

– Ninguém seria capaz de agüentar a minha família da maneira como você está agüentando. Não sei, mas acho que cada vez que meu pai lembra que você é um Malfoy, mais apaixonado eu fico por você. – Assim que eu sorri para ela, Rose me deu um beijo de alguns segundos e depois me soltou calmamente.

– Você sabe que é tudo por você – eu disse da forma mais displicente que consegui, enquanto colocava o prato na pia.

– Embora eu saiba, de alguma forma gosto quando você diz.

– Ter certeza das coisas nunca é demais, afinal – eu comentei.

– Nunca...

– E você sabe que eu te-

– Vamos abrir os presentes, Rose! – exclamou o sr. Weasley antes que eu terminasse de dizer. Eu _ia _dizer, eu _ia_ dizer o que nunca disse a ninguém na vida se o pai dela não tivesse interrompido e entrado na cozinha. Foi um aviso de que aquele ainda não seria o momento ideal para revelar diretamente a ela que eu a amava, para ela ter certeza daquilo. – Vamos, vamos!

Eu os acompanhei até a sala então, e fiquei observando, sentado na poltrona um pouco distante, a família reunida naquele Natal. Estavam sentados no chão perto da lareira e da árvore de Natal maravilhosamente colorida e cheia de presentes ao redor. Hugo deu a Rose um livro trouxa que se chamava "Para Ser Uma Irmã Legal" e Rose deu ao irmão uma luva de Quadribol profissional, deixando-o um pouco arrependido por ter dado aquele livro a ela. Mas Rose garantiu que ia ler, e se fosse interessante como dizia na capa, ela ainda garantiu que tentaria ser uma irmã mais legal.

– Uau! – exclamou Hugo ao abrir o segundo presente, que era um violão acústico preto. Ele ficou sem palavras ao ver o quanto a madeira brilhava diante das chamas da lareira acesa ali perto. – Mãe... pai...

– Foi o vovô Granger que deu – disse a sra. Weasley, sorrindo.

Hugo ajeitou o violão no colo e ficou concentrado para ver se saía algum som interessante de seus dedos.

– E esse é para Rose – falou o sr. Weasley entregando a ela um pequeno embrulho. Era uma pulseira inteiramente de ouro. Rose ficou olhando para o objeto durante um bom tempo, parecendo petrificada no lugar. Franzi a testa quando ela mordeu os lábios, estranhando que em seus olhos havia um brilho diferente.

– Era da vovó – a sra. Weasley falou baixinho, passando as mãos no cabelo dela. – Um dia ela disse a mim que queria que você o tivesse.

– É maravilhoso – Rose murmurou. – Eu queria ter chance de agradecê-la agora.

Finalmente compreendi. A avó materna de Rose havia falecido há algum tempo atrás e como presente guardou a pulseira para que Rose a recebesse no Natal, como uma herança. Rose agradeceu a mãe, sabendo que não tinha como agradecer sua avó. Ela guardou com cuidado a pulseira e esperou pelo próximo presente.

Enquanto eu assistia aquele momento familiar, uma sensação estranha invadiu meu peito. Aquela sensação de que eu não deveria estar observando-os, aquela sensação de que minha presença era desnecessária e que eu não passava de um intruso. Eu observava as trocas de presentes, escutava Hugo tocando violão como se quisesse criar uma trilha sonora a cada presente que abriam, e ficava sentindo que aquela família tinha todas as razões para me tratar com a indiferença que faziam.

Só que Rose olhou para mim num momento que eu também a olhava. E sorriu como se ela mostrasse que não havia me esquecido ainda. E o efeito era forte demais para que assim toda aquela sensação se dissolvesse. No fundo, só com aquele sorriso, eu podia achar que Rose me incluiria na sua família, se tudo dependesse dela.

– Vem cá – ela mexeu os lábios, apalpando o chão ao seu lado. Ela ainda abria os outros presentes, dos amigos e dos outros Weasley. Ignorando os olhares do sr. Weasley, fui até ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

Eram tantos presentes que a ajudei abri-los. Hugo acabou levando o violão para seu quarto e ficou lá durante um bom tempo depois que viu todos os seus presentes. A sra. Weasley disse alguma coisa para o sr. Weasley, mas eu não prestava atenção, só percebi logo depois que eles tinham se levantado e entrado na cozinha.

Rose se virou para mim, provavelmente percebendo que estávamos quase sozinhos.

– Você ganhou alguma coisa dos seus pais?

– Não, mas eu ganhei dos seus.

– O quê?

– Você.

Um riso saiu de sua voz e ela ficou corada. Mas quando eu levei a minha mão para acariciar seu rosto, sua expressão se contorceu numa seriedade nervosa. Talvez o coração dela estivesse mais acelerado que o meu.  
_  
Impossível.  
_  
– Às vezes seu pai tem razão por não permitir que você fique comigo – eu falei.

– Scorpius... – ela me repreendia toda vez que eu dava algum sinal de que não me achava bom o bastante para ela.

Mas não era isso. Eu achava que se outro cara estivesse daquela maneira, olhando para ela como se ela fosse _única_, não seria justo e nada certo. Eu achava que ninguém teria espaço no coração para possuir tanto sentimento por Rose, como eu tinha. Ninguém seria perfeito o bastante para isso. Mas eu sentia que todo o controle que Rose tinha sobre ela mesma se esvaziava totalmente quando eu ficava perto, quando eu a tocava. E era isso que me deixava cada vez mais convicto de que ela pertencia a mim, e eu a ela.

E apesar de todos os beijos, todas as aproximações, ainda seria muito difícil acostumar com aquela bomba dentro do peito, daquela sensação esquisita no estomago e daquele desejo incontestavelmente proibido de encontrar alguma felicidade quando sentia o gosto da boca dela na minha. E tudo isso parecia estranhamente duplicado naquele momento. Porque os pais de Rose estavam no outro lado da sala.

– É que – eu sorri – você perde tanto a sua respiração comigo que chega a ser perigoso, para falar a verdade.

– O estranho – ela sussurrou, ajeitando-se no chão para poder explicar – o estranho é que toda vez que eu perco o fôlego, sabe... mais _viva _eu me sinto. Então não é perigoso, chega até ser saudável.

– Como um veneno pode ser tão saudável? – eu questionei mais para mim mesmo do que para ela.

– Entenda, Scorpius – Rose suplicou – que o seu amor nunca foi e nunca vai ser um veneno. Só porque seu nome é escorpião não quer dizer que você realmente seja um.

– Mas o seu nome é rosa e você tem o perfume mais doce, como as rosas de verdade.

Ela ficou me olhando por uns três bons segundos.

– Só você enxerga isso – ela disse, aflita. – Rosas não são perfeitas, elas têm seus espinhos.

– Todo mundo tem espinhos. Não apenas rosas, mas...

– Scorpius – ela soltou outra risada, encostando sua testa na minha por um segundo. Parecia cansada. – Que acha você decidir apenas parar de se preocupar com isso, e ir ao que interessa?

– Seus pais estão ali na cozinha – eu cochichei, sem me conter –, não podemos ir ao que _realmente _interessa aqui. Maluca...

Causei outra risada nela. Aquilo me deixava tão satisfeito.

Mas, seriamente, eu não saberia se conseguiria me controlar se Rose continuasse ali na frente, e decidisse me beijar. Aquilo seria perigoso.

E Rose parecia estar pensando na mesma coisa, porque ela desviou sua atenção de mim, começando a procurar alguma coisa entre os embrulhos amassados dos presentes.

– O que você está...?

– Aqui. Olha. – Rose pegou um embrulho pequeno, e intacto. Ficou novamente de frente para mim, mais perto que antes. E me entregou um presente. – Feliz Natal, Scorpius.

– Eu não preciso de nada, Rose, eu-

– Por favor...

Então lá estava a medalha verde e luzente. Olhei para ela, esperando alguma explicação.

– É completamente ridículo o presente, tudo bem – lamentou Rose. – Eu mesmo fiz, usando um pouco de magia, como sempre. Mas... só para mostrar que, mesmo que você tenha perdido o jogo contra a Corvinal, ou até perdido os únicos amigos que achou que tinha, em meio a tudo isso, a tantas perdas, você conseguiu me conquistar. Eu me rendi completamente. Você venceu. Então... honra ao mérito.

Eu não acreditei que ela tinha pensado naquilo. Analisei a medalha e então descobri que havia algumas palavras gravadas nela: "_Por me conquistar"  
_  
E eu só perguntei:

– Como pode dizer que as rosas não são perfeitas, Rose?

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, sorrindo. Eu lhe dei um beijo e ela suspirou, movendo seus lábios inevitavelmente contra os meus.

– Agora é minha vez – eu disse, afastando-me gentilmente. Rose ficou me olhando. Peguei do bolso um embrulho, o presente que eu comprei a ela há algum tempo. – Feliz Natal...

– Scorpius – ela murmurou quando viu o colar. – Por q...

Aproximei calmamente perto do seu ouvido e envolvi o colar no pescoço dela, assim ela se calou. Enquanto o fechava, eu disse só para que ela escutasse:

– Isso é para você jamais esquecer desse Natal.

Porque, em nenhum momento da minha vida, eu esqueceria daquele... Principalmente porque, naquela noite de Natal, eu dormira no sofá de um porão. E a cada segundo que eu permanecia naquela casa sentia que eu estava traindo meu sangue, aos poucos. Mas, a cada segundo que eu permanecia naquela casa, meu coração acalmava, e meu desejo de conquistar a confiança da família Weasley aumentava. Aos poucos, mas aumentava. Simplesmente porque eu dependia deles para continuar tendo Rose o mais perto possível.

* * *

**N/A**: E aí pessoal!? Quero avisar que me esforcei para escrever esse capítulo. Foi um dos mais difíceis que escrevi! E ficou grande também o_o HSAHAU Tem tantas coisas inexplicáveis aí no meio, que não foram vistas na observação de Scorpius com muita clareza, mas vou deixar que vocês tentem imaginar. Como, por exemplo... O que o Rony falou para Rose quando eles foram conversar? Por que de repente o Rony deixou os dois sozinhos na sala depois de duvidar tanto de Scorpius? Por que ele resolveu não viajar pra Toca? E assim por diante... Razões para essas coisas o Scorpius não conhece, ele apenas vê acontecendo. Talvez, nos próximos capítulos, algumas explicações apareçam pelo caminho, veremos!

Uma coisa que me deixou feliz foram os 10 comentários do último post! HSAUHAS Obrigada a vocês, que fizeram suas partes pra chegar no 40 e um, - **mesquila****, ****Lady Barbie Pontas Potter****, ****Nami Cullen****, Carol Black, Mara, Íris, Angela, ****Cath Black****, Nani-chan, ****xD**

_Espero que continuem acompanhando (e que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo) _Um beijo,

Belac.

Até a próxima ;**


	19. Irrevogável

**CAPÍTULO 19**

IRREVOGÁVEL

"_(...) Mas se tudo isso era predestinado, será que nossas escolhas têm mesmo alguma importância? Ou será que devemos aprender a aceitar nosso destino?"._ _Eragon, Christopher Paolini_

Um dia depois do Ano Novo, encontrei o sr. Weasley lendo um jornal na varanda, de frente para o jardim e para a rua, sozinho apenas na companhia de um passarinho ao seu lado do banco. Às vezes, quando eu achava que ele estava se acostumando com a minha presença, o sr. Weasley sempre perguntava mais coisa sobre mim; se eu sabia duelar, se eu havia aprendido alguma maldição imperdoável, imaginando se eu seria algum tipo de amante das artes das trevas. Eu dizia que eu tinha os mesmos conhecimentos de Rose em magia, ele ficava mais sossegado. Embora sempre duvidoso, e apesar de tudo mesmo, ele parecia satisfeito com uma coisa: meu silêncio. Pelo visto, o sr. Weasley considerava isso como sendo uma das poucas qualidades que eu tinha, já que eu pouco falava.

– O que está achando desses últimos dias aqui? – perguntara a mim.

– Diferentes.

– Sente-se – expulsou o passarinho do banco. Era um convite... ou uma ordem?

Mesmo assim, ele queria que eu agisse como se fosse uma ordem.

Sentei ao lado dele. Depois foi um silêncio muito estranho. Ele ficava lá, acompanhando a notícia do jornal trouxa naquela manhã gélida de dezembro, tomando chocolate quente. E eu ficava na minha, só medindo a estranheza daquele momento.

– Vou pedir uma coisa, Scorpius – o sr. Weasley disse, girando outra vez o jornal.

– Já posso até adivinhar – eu disse, quase impaciente. – Que eu não magoe a Rose, que se eu o fizer, o senhor me liquidará até os ossos. E que eu a respeite sinceramente, que eu não me aproveite dela em nenhum sentido... ou apenas quer que eu faça as malas e vá embora para vocês viverem em paz novamente no Natal junto com o resto da sua família.

– Não – ele disse calmamente depois de uma breve pausa. – Isso é o que Alvo pediria. Eu só peço a você que não me decepcione.

– Com o quê?

O sr. Weasley olhou para mim.

– Conversei bastante com Rose, com a minha mulher. Tirei a conclusão, em meio a isso tudo, que mesmo que você pareça terrivelmente com o Draco, eu ainda não tenho motivos para expulsá-lo daqui. Não há Malfoy no mundo que aceitaria passear pela cidade repleta de trouxas, e só porque quer ficar ao lado da minha filha. Mas parece que você é uma exceção.

Não disse nada, talvez se eu dissesse alguma coisa poderia estragar tudo. Apenas assenti, garantindo que não o decepcionaria. Ele voltou a ler seu jornal mais satisfeito. Decidi perguntar, então, depois de alguns minutos:

– Meu pai sempre foi assim tão odioso como o senhor diz?

– Ele nunca foi um amigo – respondeu o sr. Weasley, secamente.

– Às vezes acho que por isso ele não espera mais ser reconhecido na rua por ninguém – eu disse, sem saber exatamente por que estava dizendo aquilo para o pai de Rose. – As pessoas apontam, expressando a surpresa que sentem ao saber que ele ainda está vivo.

– É inevitável – se eu tivesse enganado, ele pareceu estar se lamentando. – As pessoas sempre saberão quem ele foi. Mas agora, eu espero que ele tenha se arrependido.

O sr. Weasley voltou a ler o jornal, e eu fiquei pensando naquilo durante os dias em que estive ali, com Rose, conhecendo a cidade, e conseqüentemente, sendo cada vez mais incapaz de sentir aversão pelos trouxas, não do jeito que meu avô dizia que eu sentiria se me envolvesse com eles.

Era difícil não gostar dos lugares que Rose estava, então eu não podia constatar nada.

Foi então, quando achei que tudo estava indo bem, que meu pesadelo voltara à tona. Um pesadelo que há muito tempo não tinha. Agora toda vez que fechava meus olhos para dormir, avistava o rosto do meu avô, apenas seu rosto ancião e extremamente magro. Eu sentia toda sua fúria, sua raiva por mim.

"_Você é uma vergonha, Hyperion. _– Sua voz era tão baixa que saía num sussurro inaudível, assustador._ Desrespeitou o sangue da família, preferindo passar os dias fervendo no sol imundo do universo trouxa. Eu não esqueci quem você é. Uma vergonha para o resto da sua vida, você é um traidor de sangue. O primeiro traidor dos Malfoy. Eu tenho vergonha da sua presença..."_

E meu nome era proferido a cada segundo por uma legião de vozes. Às vezes eram vozes calmas, ocultas, desconhecidas. Às vezes eram vozes grossas, que suplicavam a atenção. Outras vezes eram as vozes dos professores de Hogwarts, repreendendo-me. Todos gritavam e sussurravam meu nome. _Scorpius... Scorpius..._

De repente todas as vozes dissolveram-se no ar, restando apenas uma.

– Ei, Scorpius... acorda...

Eu não sabia para quem olhar, não conhecia a origem da voz.

Desesperado, abri os olhos, acordando profundamente. Sentia mãos gélidas agarrarem meu rosto, fiquei olhando para Rose, que me encarava de volta no mundo real. Estava sentada na beirada do sofá, e suas mãos soltaram-se do meu rosto.

– Por que você não me escuta quando peço para não dormir no porão?

Percebendo que eu não falava nada, pelo choque da lembrança do pesadelo, da voz do meu avô, da sua fúria, Rose perguntou baixinho:

– O que foi?

– Nada... nada... é só... – depois sorri fracamente. Quando Rose ficava preocupada comigo, eu precisava de todas as maneiras apagar aquela expressão dela, demonstrando que não era nada demais. – Acabei de ter um pesadelo. Meu avô dizia o quanto eu sou uma vergonha, essas coisas de sempre. Por que você me acordou hoje?

Rose não respondeu imediatamente. Ela suspirou quando fiz a pergunta, e mordeu os lábios, notável era sua preocupação. Mas... por quê?

– Scorpius, meu pai precisou ir ao Ministério hoje, e voltou agora...

– E daí?

– Sua mãe estava lá, e pediu para que meu pai lhe entregasse essa carta.

Estendeu o objeto em minha direção. Eu o agarrei, e abri o envelope.

_Meu filho,_

_É preciso que volte para casa imediatamente. Os motivos, não sei como contar por carta. Apenas faça o que estou mandando. O mais rápido que puder._

_Com amor,_

_Astória._

Assim que terminei de ler, voltei-me para Rose. Ela me olhava ansiosa pela notícia.

– Ela quer que eu volte para casa – respondi ao seu olhar.

– Mas... agora?

– O mais rápido possível.

– O que aconteceu?

– Vou descobrir assim que estiver na mansão.

Levantei-me do sofá, mais preocupado do que imaginava. Eu não queria nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Mas era praticamente impossível deixar de imaginar. E se o meu pesadelo fosse um pressentimento? E se meu avô sabia, naquele instante, onde eu estava? E se ele estivesse me esperando apenas para dizer o que dissera no meu sonho?

Rose me seguiu pelo porão, enquanto eu colocava as roupas na mala usando a magia.

– Scorpius... – ela percebeu a minha pressa. Fechava a mala, cada vez mais a preocupação e o presságio me atingiam.

– Não que eu deseje isso... Mas eu acho que devo obedecer minha mãe dessa vez.

Quando me virei para vê-la, ela estava com uma expressão triste, mas mesmo assim concordava. Concordava com a decisão.

– Não, não, não... – eu logo apressei a dizer, me adiantando para poder abraçá-la. – Não fique assim, Weasley. Parece que você não vai conseguir sobreviver sem a minha presença!

Ela riu, apertando-se contra meu peito. Depois levantou sua cabeça e me encarou, e eu ainda estava com meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

– Esses últimos dias não foram tão ruins... – ela comentou. – Meu pai conseguiu demonstrar um pouquinho de dignidade, você não foi espancado. Hugo gostou quando você o elogiou com o violão. Felizmente, não houve problemas com a minha mãe.

– Foi um pouco difícil elogiar o Hugo.

– Você estava mentindo?!

– Não, não. Você sabe que eu não costumo elogiar as pessoas.

– E você fez esse esforço... só para ser aceito?

– Acho que vale a pena. Sua família é muito boa, Rose. Vocês conversam na hora do almoço e da janta, estão sempre se abraçando, e mesmo com tantas discussões, você são unidos...

– E você ficou observando isso?

– Ah, é... eu esqueço que a senhorita acha que eu só tenho olhos para você! – disse sarcasticamente. Ela girou os olhos, e depois sorrindo, afaguei seu rosto com um dedo. – Rose, eu não tenho como não deixar de observar, nem você, nem sua família.

Então eu a beijei.

Aquele beijo foi diferente, a ansiedade começou a tomar conta do meu corpo. Eu senti isso, Rose também. Começou no intuito apenas de despedida, mas acabei levando-a para o sofá, e ela ofegou quando passei a beijá-la no pescoço, sem protesto algum, e deitei meu corpo sobre o dela. A mão dela estava passeando pelo meu braço, minhas costas, enquanto voltou a me beijar na boca. A pele macia... minhas mãos dentro da sua camisa, sua barriga... eu ficava imaginando o que ela estava sentindo com ao meu toque, no entanto não cheguei a passar dos limites. Parei, então, o beijo. Olhei para ela, tentando descobrir sua expressão, ainda com as mãos dentro da sua camisa de lã.

Eu percebi que a pulsação dela estava mais acelerada que a minha. Muito mais. Talvez ninguém encostara nela daquele jeito... seu nervosismo a denunciava. Desvencilhei minhas mãos. Eu voltei a ficar de pé, tirando meu corpo sobre o dela. Não sabia que eu era capaz de ser tão racional num momento daqueles.

– Eu preciso ir embora...

Às vezes eu ficava surpreso com a minha capacidade.

Rose não respondeu, estava tentando raciocinar – ou prever – o que aconteceria se eu não estivesse com pressa, com um pressentimento ruim, e precisasse ir embora logo. Eu não queria continuar aquilo, sabendo que alguma coisa ia acontecer assim que eu chegasse na mansão.

– Desculpe – apressei-me a dizer. – É que... foram vários dias sem um beijo como esse... eu precisava.

Rose estava corada quando também ficou em pé.

– Vou pedir a minha mãe para acender a lareira para você usar o pó de flu, ok?

Eu assenti rapidamente. Ela começou a andar em direção a porta. Assim que subia as escadas, corri até ela, e disse. Simplesmente disse. Precisava dizer. Ela precisava saber:

– Eu amo você, Rose.

Só havia surpresa em sua expressão. Apostava que nem imaginava que eu diria aquilo naquele momento. Quando fez menção de falar, eu logo a interrompi, dando um simples e fraco beijo nos lábios.

– Não fale nada agora... se não eu não vou resistir e ficarei aqui para sempre.

Ela fez que sim, sorrindo. Pegou minha mão, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Assim que chegamos até a sala, o sr. Weasley nos esperava. Ele entendeu quando apareci com a mala ao seu lado. A lareira já estava acesa, o fogo rugia calmamente, inofensivo.

– Não acha melhor aparatar? – perguntou o sr. Weasley quando eu disse a minha idéia. – Pó de Flu é desnecessário para essa ocasião.

– Minha casa está interditada, não vou conseguir chegar até a mansão aparatando.

– Tem certeza que a lareira da mansão está interligada a Rede de Flu? Se não será um belo fracasso se tentar...

– Eu tenho certeza, sr. Weasley.

– Então está bem. Rose, traga o frasco ali na última gaveta.

Rose o obedeceu. Depois estendeu o frasco na minha direção, e apanhei o pó com uma mão, sem desviar minha atenção de Rose.

Despedi do sr. Weasley. Rose ficou nas pontas dos pés e me abraçou, sussurrando no meu ouvido, para que ninguém mais escutasse: "Eu também amo você..." Sorri ao encará-la, como se quisesse gravar aquele momento na memória. Pedi para que agradecesse a sua mãe pela hospedagem, e então avancei até a beira do fogo.

– Escreva para mim – ela disse. Eu garanti que sim. – Tchau.

Meu último pedido foi "Mansão dos Malfoy" depois que as chamas do fogo ficaram verde-esmeralda com a influencia do pó brilhante. Então vieram as sensações e em fim voltei para a casa.

***

O silêncio despertava minha curiosidade. A mansão parecia mais vazia, abandonada. A sala estava escura, fechada, não havia nenhuma janela aberta. Chamei minha mãe em voz alta. O eco da minha voz ficou no ar durante alguns segundos.

Deixei minha única mala em um canto e caminhei até a escada. Os quadros pregados nas paredes dos corredores estavam calados, mas olhavam-me com uma frieza que chegou a me dar calafrios. Negavam com a cabeça, simplesmente como se negassem, assim, a minha presença.

Ignorando, apenas segui a direção até o quarto dos meus pais. Aproximei da porta, que se abriu com um rugido, revelando uma criaturinha pequena. Era um elfo doméstico, daqueles que ajudavam os médicos bruxos no hospital St. Mungus. Carregava uma bandeja, nela estava meia dúzia de poções coloridas, a fumaça no frasco oscilando para o ar. O elfo deu um passo para trás e fez uma reverência exagerada.

– Quem... você é? – perguntei

– Chamam-me de Derx, senhor.

– E o que o traz aqui?

– Seu pai. Um homem teimoso, ele é...

A porta se abriu de novo, dessa vez revelando a minha mãe. Ela ofegou ao me ver.

– Ah, Scorpius! Meu filho...

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei, simplesmente notando que ela estava trêmula. – O que esse elfo está fazendo aqui?

O elfo já tinha descido as escadas.

– Devo contar-lhe tudo – a voz dela também estava trêmula. – Eis a solidão que Draco se encontrava, depois de brigar com seu avô.

– E por que o motivo da briga?

– Draco o defendeu, quando Lucius soube onde você esteve nas férias. A defesa foi o limite e então começaram a discutir. Uma briga feia e vergonhosa, eu estava por perto. Se eu não estivesse, os dois poderiam se atacar, não só com os punhos mas também com as varinhas. Mas já passou, já passou. Venha... seu pai quer vê-lo.

Entrei em seu quarto. Lá estava meu pai, deitado na cama, não se mexia. Meu coração disparou como uma bomba relógio. Pisquei ao vê-lo ali, pálido, imóvel, a respiração dele era ofegante, imperfeita.

– Pai?

Lentamente, virou a cabeça para mim. Sorriu. Nunca o vi sorrir daquele jeito. Era um sorriso _verdadeiro_ estancado naquele rosto magro.

– Ora, ora... veja quem chegou. Venha cá, Scorpius. Quero vê-lo de perto.

Obedeci. Estendeu sua mão para mim. Aquilo estava sendo estranho, muito estranho. Segurei a mão dele. Puxando-me para perto do seu rosto, meu pai disse com a voz alta:

– Ordene para que eles me tirem dessa cama, eu não suporto ficar assim.

– O que aconteceu?

– Ah... eu meio que não me sentia bem nesses últimos dias – respondeu, displicente. – Masoquismo de minha parte. Você deve achar que eu sou um fraco, não agüento nem uma pontada de dor no coração.

– Eu não acho que é fraco, pai.

O sorriso dele desapareceu.

– Mas eu sou... fisicamente sou mais fraco do que eu mesmo imaginava.

– Não é não.

– Eu não quero que sofra por minha causa, Scorpius. Você não merece nada disso. Saiba que se eu pudesse voltar ao tempo, eu mudaria tudo. Devo dizer, agora, que o passado está me infligindo de tal forma que chego por muitas vezes perder a respiração.

– O que o senhor tem?

– Acho que não chegarei a vê-lo se casar com a srta. Weasley.

Olhei para minha mãe, que estava atrás de mim, com as palmas das mãos grudadas uma na outra, na altura de seu rosto, num evidente sinal de apreensão e surpresa. Meu pai estava dizendo coisas sem sentidos. Meu coração, a cada maldito segundo, explodia contra meu peito. Aquele pressentimento...

– Eu não vou me casar com ela.

– Por que não? Vocês formam um belo casal! Malfoy e Weasley! Porque não juntam logo o nome dessas famílias de uma vez por todas e acaba com tudo isso?

Meu pai começou a tossir exageradamente. Soltei a mão dele, virei-me para o bruxo de branco que estava parado ao lado da porta.

– Ele não está bem – avisei debilmente.

– Sabemos disso – respondeu o médico bruxo, aproximando-se da cama para dar um gole da poção que estava segurando. – A princípio achamos que era psicológico, mas já descobrimos. Não há nada que poções ou ervas possam fazer para mudar o destino do seu pai, sr. Malfoy.

– Que destino?

– Eles ficam aí dizendo que eu não tenho muito tempo – exclamou meu pai, por um mero momento rindo. – Uma besteira atrás da outra. Eu vou ficar bem, até parece que sou tão velho assim...

– A questão não é essa, se está velho ou não, é o seu coração que não está saudável, Draco – ele falou. – Entenda, para que eu não fique repetindo isso.

– Eu sei melhor do que você como meu coração está, obrigado. Não são vocês que irão decidir o que vai acontecer comigo.

– Nunca decidimos isso, Draco. A decisão é do destino...

– Pare de falar sobre o destino! – gritou meu pai, simplesmente fora de si. – O que diabos você entende sobre destino, Mcmillan? Nada! Nada! Se dependesse do destino eu já estaria morto há muito tempo. Há muito tempo!

Ele respirou com dificuldade, colocou as mãos disfarçadamente no peito e fez uma careta de dor. O bruxo lançou um olhar para mim que eu entendi como "está vendo, ele não está bem mesmo...".

– Sabem porque ainda estou aqui? Por causa dele.

E apontou o dedo para mim.

– Deram-me duas chances quando a última guerra acabou, sabia? A chance de poder _amar _a minha esposa e _ensinar _ao meu filho. Essas duas chances me ajudaram a viver, entendeu? Eu não posso ter, de jeito algum, perdido essas chances assim... do nada. Estava eu tomando meu café da manhã sossegado, Scorpius – veja que ridículo –, de repente desmaio e perco a respiração! Agora ficam inventando essa estória que eu não vou ter tempo de conhecer o _seu futuro_... As coisas não podem acontecer assim, de supetão!

– Às vezes acontece – murmurou o médico. – Infe-

– Não tão cedo. Estão pregando uma peça em mim. Eu não estou doente de verdade, isso vai passar... Diga a eles que tudo vai passar, Scorpius... Agora que você está aqui, com a sua bondade, com a sua esperança... Eu sei que você é bom, Scorpius, você não é fraco... você vai me salvar.

Meu pai estava com medo.

Medo de ir embora, de me deixar. Ou simplesmente com medo da morte.

O doutor Mcmillan segurou meu ombro e me levou para fora do quarto. Foi então, ali no corredor da mansão, numa manhã de janeiro, que soube que meu pai estava morrendo.

– Faça alguma coisa – eu ordenei. – Ele vai ter que ficar bem. Ele quer ficar bem.

– Há certas coisas inevitáveis...

Aquele tom de voz meloso deixava-me extremamente enjoado. Aquela expressão de falsa pena, de sentimento, eu conhecia exatamente esses tipos de pessoas. Não desejava nada além de pagamento pelo que estava fazendo pelo meu pai.

– Nada é inevitável – eu me afastei do doutor. – Isso _tem _que ser evitável. Pelo menos _isso_. É só uma dor, ele diz que vai passar.

– Seu pai é teimoso, Scorpius. Não faz pouco tempo que está se sentindo assim, fraco e vulnerável... Semana passada, sua mãe o levou, a todo custo, para o hospital St. Mungus. Assim que ele descobriu a doença que o infligia, Draco se recusou a passar a noite para ser diagnosticado no St. Mungus. Simplesmente quis ficar aqui na mansão.

– O senhor é um bruxo, faça alguma coisa.

– Não posso fazer nada mais além de poções para curar as dores instantâneas. Mas a doença está no _sangue _dele, e não tem nada a ver com doenças mágicas ou algo do gênero. O tempo fez isso, eu diria.

– Ele tem alguma chance?

– Acho que Draco já... aproveitou todas que tinha. Mas é bom que tenha esperanças, Malfoy. Ele vai precisar de você.

– É um mundo injusto, sabia?

Eu só queria saber por que tudo estava conspirando contra mim. Por que, quando achava que eu teria um pouco de sossego, as coisas mudavam? Por que, quando eu conquistava uma coisa, descobria que logo perderia outra? Eu depositara todas as esperanças para ser aceito pela família de Rose, agora eu não sabia se ainda tinha mais alguma para poder salvar o meu pai daquele destino. Mas precisava haver... para isso deveria haver esperança.

Assim descobri que uma vida era capaz de mudar como se precisasse apenas de um aceno com a varinha. Apenas uma sacudida na varinha, as coisas mudavam. Você quebrava os óculos ou um vidro, logo proferia "_Reparo!_" e os objetos ficavam intactos. Mas, também, descobri que não era possível usar magia para arrumar as coisas quebradas em relação a uma vida. Talvez a única magia para concertar era a esperança que existia dentro da gente...

Então eu decidi, naquele mesmo instante, enquanto via meu pai se enganando, que eu não ia desistir dele. Eu passei por muita coisa por ele e com ele, e ainda queria passar, mas que fossem momentos bons, momentos em que nos abraçávamos por qualquer coisa, como Rose e Hugo faziam com os seus pais. Eu ainda tinha esperança, sabia disso, de que não havia acabado, de que seriamos felizes. Eu imaginava que ainda diria ao meu pai o quanto ele tinha importância para mim.

Não consegui olhar para minha mãe quando a via pela mansão. Era mais dor para suportar. Ela estava tentando demonstrar algum tipo de otimismo, mas eu sabia que ela mesma não queria se enganar. Minha mãe conhecia meu pai melhor do que ele mesmo. Vivia com ele, sempre disposta a amá-lo, e o seu pressentimento era mais forte. Eu temia perder as esperanças se eu enxergasse a tristeza dela. Nem me esforcei para tentar fazer as coisas melhorarem, porque não havia nada que eu podia fazer, apenas segurar a mão do meu pai e conversar com ele ao lado da cama.

– Diga, Scorpius – ele pedia, uma animação em sua voz que tentava apagar a aflição da minha –, como foi passar o Natal e o Ano Novo com os Weasley? Eles foram legais com você?

– Foram – eu respondia. – O sr. Weasley é um...

– É o quê?

– Não é melhor do que você – eu completei, vendo em seguindo um outro sorriso. Será que era tão fácil sorrir naquele estado de vida? Se olhassem para Draco Malfoy naquele instante, as pessoas não se perguntariam até quando ele continuaria a respirar.

– Muito bem, Scorpius, está aprendendo. Está aprendendo... Eu sabia que não se surpreenderia com ele, assim como se surpreende comigo! Agora me diga – sua voz ficou baixa – mais sobre essa tal de... Rose Weasley. Ela é mesmo parecida com a Hermione Granger como dizem que ela é?

Eu fiz que sim.

– Hum. Será que eu devo perdoá-lo por gostar de uma traidora de sangue? – eis a questão.

– Por gostar sim, pai, e se por amar...

Ele me interrompeu.

– Não diga que você a ama. Sabe o que é amor, pelo menos? Aposto que nem sabe...

– O senhor sabe?

Ele ficou calado, um tempo pensando, a respiração irregular. De modo apreensivo, eu comecei a dar muita atenção a pulsação dele. Às vezes meu pai falava ofegando, outras com a voz normal. Dependia do dia, dependia do assunto. Ao perguntar aquilo a ele, meu pai falou ofegando:

– Demorei um tempo para descobrir, Scorpius – ele contou. – Na sua idade, eu nem sabia se ia sobreviver para descobrir. Você sabe como foram tempos como aqueles, pareciam sugar toda a minha vontade de viver. Seriamente, eu estava sendo obrigado a viver, e não queria. Tinha que fazer as coisas por Voldemort. Sabia que eu fui encarregado de assassinar Alvo Dumbledore? Pois bem, nunca lhe disse isso. Mas acho que você deve saber agora... Deve saber também que fui incapaz, completamente incapaz de matá-lo... Eu achei que conseguiria... mas eu não era um assassino. Eu era um desesperado, sacrificando tudo para conseguir manter orgulho na família. E com isso, não havia tempo para amar.

– Precisou haver tempo para isso?

– No meu caso, sim. E só depois que todo o pesadelo terminou, eu encontrei um tempo. Tentei redimir os pecados, cheguei a pedir desculpas a Harry Potter, mas ele tinha coisas a mais para se preocupar.

– O senhor e mamãe estavam casados?

– Sim. Sim. Foi um casamento rápido, eu só queria ficar com Astória para o resto da vida. Ela me amou primeiro, a sua mãe, ensinando-me a compreender o quanto era importante sentir isso pelo menos uma vez nada vida. Eu tentei, pergunte a ela. Tentei com todas as forças amá-la como ela me amava.

– E conseguiu?

– O desejo que eu tinha de possuí-la era tanto, que quando Astória se afastava, eu voltava a sentir aquela frieza minha, aquela raiva do mundo... e achava que estavam querendo tirá-la de mim... Aí ela aparecia, com aquele tom arrogante, irresistível, só me fazendo desejá-la para mim. Amar, eu acho, é ser egoísta. Não compartilhar com mais ninguém o que deseja. E ao mesmo, pensar em todas as formas de nunca soltá-la, apenas de protegê-la... pensar que é o único que pode fazer isso por ela...

– O senhor... chegou a ter medo de amar?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Tomou fôlego, e disse:

– Medo? É claro que já tive medo. Amar é tão perigoso quanto qualquer outra coisa no mundo, exceto odiar é claro. Você chega a fazer tudo quando ama, até o que não deve, até o que não pode. E raramente se arrepende disso.

O assunto foi terminando por ali... Duas vezes naquele dia meu pai tentara se levantar da cama. Mas sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo, então voltava a se deitar. Ele pedia para que eu não fosse embora, contava algumas histórias sobre sua vida no colégio antigamente, e tentava, como bônus, falar sobre os Weasley, pela primeira vez, sem desprezá-los.

Como indicara o doutor bruxo Macmillan, eu precisava fazer meu pai engolir três goles de uma poção estranha. Minha mãe me ajudava com várias coisas, e meu pai reclamava com razão que estávamos agindo como se ele fosse uma criança que precisasse de cuidados especiais. Uma vez chegou até a berrar com a gente, e ainda dissera: "Ficam me falando que eu não tenho mais chances, e ficam me enchendo de remédios nojentos! Deixem que o tempo vai saber a hora que eu devo parar!".

Na noite seguinte, minha mãe resolveu ficar sozinha com ele. Eu ia passar para desejá-los boa-noite, mas parei abruptamente. Eles estavam chorando. Alguma coisa se formou na minha garganta, só que eu me recusei a chorar. Eu não ia. Não, aquilo seria sinal de que estava tudo perdido, eu não ia deixar isso passar pela minha cabeça. Voltei para meu quarto, numa postura rígida.

Rose me mandara uma carta naquele dia, fazendo perguntas. Eu não ousei responder, dizer tudo o que estava acontecendo por meio de cartas seria grotesco demais. Eu precisava vê-la, eu precisava sentir paz, eu precisava dela, conversar com ela. Mas eu não queria me distanciar do meu pai. Cada vez mais parecia estar chegando perto, perigosamente perto do fim.

Meu avô estava em um canto da mansão. Há tempos que não ouvia sua voz. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, com a bengala no colo, olhava para frente, para o nada. Eu tentei conversar com ele algumas vezes, mas minha avó segurava meu ombro assim que eu sentava no sofá ao lado da poltrona dele, e negava com a cabeça dizendo docemente:

– Deixe-o, assim será mais fácil. Não se deve interromper um homem de seus pensamentos.

Era minha avó que estava me dando forças. Abraçara-me do seu jeito, dissera que eu podia chorar se quisesse. Mas chorar era um sinal de fraqueza, e naquele momento fraqueza era a última coisa que eu deveria ter.

– Nada aconteceu com meu pai ainda – eu dissera a ela.

Estava começando a sentir que eles queriam que eu me contentasse. E não havia mais nada dentro de mim, apenas raiva por causa disso. Como podiam me fazer contentar com o fato de que meu pai estava _indo embora_? Eu estava furioso com o pessimismo, que por dois dias deixei de me pronunciar naquela mansão.

No fim das férias, eu fiquei deitado na _minha _cama analisando as exatas dez cartas que Rose me mandara. Eu respondi, naquele dia, explicando os motivos que me levaram a não responder. Explicando tudo o que estava acontecendo. Rose não deveria ficar na angustia, suas cartas denunciavam esse sentimento.

O silêncio, como sempre reinava a mansão. Eu acordei no meio da noite, depois do pesadelo que mostrara que o pior havia acontecido. Eu queria me certificar de que não era verdade. Apressei-me a andar, abri o quarto dos meus pais. Lá estava minha mãe, deitada no peito do meu pai. Fiquei mais aliviado quando ouvi a voz dele.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Astória! – ele parecia irritado. – Eu não vou abandonar vocês! Amanhã vou me levantar dessa cama.

E foi o que fez. Ele pediu minha ajuda para isso.

– Quero ver o céu hoje – disse como se fosse uma das maiores decisões.

– O céu?

– É. Eu sonhei com o céu hoje, quero ver ele.

– Caramba, pai...

– Sem enrolação, Scorpius, me leve para fora dessa casa. Na realidade, tire suas mãos de mim. Eu vou andar sozinho.

– Por que o senhor não consegue?

– Essa dor ridícula tira minha força pra isso. Mas eu estou me sentindo bem hoje.

Assim, ele foi andando calmamente até a sala, descendo as escadas. Lá em sua poltrona, estava meu avô, na mesma posição.

– Bom dia, pai! – Draco deu um tapinho fraco na nuca do meu avô que lentamente se virou para nos ver.

– Aonde vão?

– Viver. Quer nos acompanhar também?

Por um segundo, achei que meu avô o ignoraria. Mas se levantou e nos acompanhou até o terreno aberto da mansão.

– Uauu... – exclamou meu pai ao ver o céu claro daquela manhã. – Vamos sentar naquele banco ali.

Meu avô assentiu. Eu sentei entre os dois, e tudo ficou calmo de repente.

– Por que será que parece que estou em Hogwarts? – perguntou meu pai, sem tirar os olhos do céu. Meu avô não respondeu.

– Sei lá – eu respondi.

– Voltará quando para a escola, filho?

– Devo ir amanhã.

– Já sabe o que vai fazer da vida depois que se formar?

– Não...

– É hora de começar a pensar. Problemas com nota você nunca teve, não é? Aposto que superou a srta. Weasley em todos os exames.

– Não, infelizmente não.

– Pelo menos ficou em segundo.

– Quantos pontos já fez para a Sonserina, Hyperion? – meu avô perguntou.

– Perdi até a conta – respondi.

– Isso é bom – os dois comentaram em uníssono.

– Sabe – suspirou meu pai –, se um dia eu for para lá – e apontou o céu – eu vou ficar satisfeito em saber que criei um homem como você, Scorpius. Não vou embora infeliz, de jeito algum. Eu andei pensando nessa semana muito mais do que alguém seria capaz de pensar em uma vida inteira. É um rapaz bom, Scorpius... se assim não fosse não conquistaria uma Weasley, não é verdade?

Ele olhou para meu avô, como se o "não é verdade" fosse dirigido a ele. Lucius, no entanto, apoiou a bengala no chão e se levantou para ir embora. Meu pai encostou suas costas no banco e relaxou.

– É um homem difícil – comentou. – Ele sabe que não pode mais mudar o caminho que essa família vai seguir.

Naquele momento, avistamos duas pessoas entrando pelo portão de ferro. Meu pai se levantou lentamente, surpreso ao ver um homem moreno e outro ruivo. O sr. Weasley e o sr. Potter.

– Por que eles estão aqui? – murmurou meu pai, andando em direção a eles, perto do jardim.

– Oi, Draco – exclamou o sr. Potter, logo apertando sua mão. – Espero, sinceramente, não atrapalhar.

– É – ele olhou para o chão –, não estão.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu vi meu pai e o pai de Rose apertarem as mãos.

– O que os trazem aqui tão cedo? – meu pai perguntou. Eu me aproximei deles, cumprimentando-os também.

– Decidimos visitá-lo – respondeu o sr. Potter. – Espero que tudo esteja bem.

– Estão sabendo o que está acontecendo? Pois é claro, não viriam por motivos bobos como só para dizer oi. E sim, adeus, não é?

Potter e o Weasley se entreolharam.

– Estamos aqui nem para lhe dizer oi, nem para lhe dizer tchau nem nada – respondeu o sr. Weasley. – Simplesmente para ver como está.

– Eu estou extremamente bem. Mais do que podem imaginar, eu estou com meu filho.

– Isso é muito bom, Draco – disse o sr. Potter. Depois ele analisou a mansão. – Sabe, não tenho boas lembranças da última vez que estive aqui.

– É – concordou o sr. Weasley. – Mas podemos entrar na mansão?

Meu pai ficou olhando para eles, eu faria de tudo para saber o que passava em sua cabeça naquele momento. Será que ele estaria feliz em vê-los? Ou apenas confuso? Não sabia.

– Não acho que seja uma boa idéia – disse meu pai. – Minha mulher não está muito convidativa nesses últimos dias, estou pensando por ela.

– Entendo, entendo – colocou o sr. Potter. – Rony ainda é um intrometido, não devia ter feito essa pergunta. Podemos ficar aqui fora mesmo.

O sr. Weasley cruzou os braços, as orelhas ficando vermelhas. Meu pai os convidou para se sentar nas cadeiras que tinha ao redor de uma mesa redonda. Quando o sr. Potter e ele se sentaram, o sr. Weasley olhou para mim durante alguns segundos.

– Rose anda muito preocupada com você. Ela insistiu em vir.

– O senhor não a deixou?

– Ela sabe que viemos pelo Draco, então ficou lá em casa – disse o sr. Potter. – Mas espera ver você amanhã em Hogwarts.

Logo depois, os dois homens mais importantes da história da magia viraram-se para o meu pai. O sr. Potter disse:

– Conte-nos, Draco, toda a sua história.

Pelo visto, ninguém jamais fez aquela proposta. Meu pai ajeitou seu casaco, e respirou firme. Eu sabia que ele andara muito tempo sem conversar com alguém que estivesse interessado na sua história. E pareceu extremamente satisfeito quando começou a falar. Satisfeito que pelo menos podia contar sua história justamente aos homens que ele estivera durante a vida tentando se desculpar.

Assim que terminou seu relato, o sr. Potter e o Weasley se levantaram, e se despediram. Assim que foram embora, meu pai se virou para mim, as pálpebras caídas, soltou um suspiro.

Rapidamente, algo me avisou que aquele seria o último.

– Eu não me sinto bem. – Ele colocou as mãos no peito, e cambaleou. – Desculpe, Scorpius.

– Pai! – eu gritei ao vê-lo cair na minha frente.

* * *

**N/A:** J.K Rowling falou que ele não terá uma vida muito fácil. hum... _eu_ não tenho muito o que dizer. Posso ter despertado vários comentários com esse capítulo. Sei que fui má, justamente agora quando Draco estava tentando se redimir. Não queria que Scorpius realmente sofresse tanto... mas quando eu comecei a escrever a fic, eu estava ciente de que isso aconteceria. Eu disse a mim mesma: "Scorpius vai passar por muita coisa, mas não vai desistir, ele vai ser forte." Então não é o fim, então espero que continuem lendo!

Obrigada à **Millaaaaaa . Ninjaaa xD, Carol Black, ****Nami Cullen****, Ângela, ****Cath Black****, Esther Lya** pelos comentários.

Beijos, até a próxima.


	20. Refúgio

**CAPÍTULO 21**

REFÚGIO

_"Arrepender-se do passado, aborrecer-se no presente, temer o futuro: assim é a vida. Só a morte, a quem está confiada à renovação sagrada das coisas, me promete a paz."_ (Ugo Foscolo)

Não existiam meios de trazê-lo de volta, eu sabia perfeitamente daquilo. Um momento com o qual o silêncio tomou conta da minha mente me fez perceber que eu era um vazio completo. Parecia que o mundo corria enquanto eu me mantinha imóvel, sentado, sem pensar, sem sentir, apenas observando a movimentação que me cercava, o peso do mundo nas minhas costas.

Primeiro o pressentimento, o acontecimento, logo por último a verdade. Diziam que ele não voltaria, mas garantiam que ainda estaria comigo. Isso não fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido. O que fazia sentido? A morte fazia sentido? Nem mesmo a vida fazia sentido.

A última vez que eu o vi ele estava deitado, com um terno preto que costumara usar durante a vida, e todos que chegaram a conhecê-lo – mesmo que minimamente – estavam lá, no seu enterro. "Scorpius, sinto muito pelo seu pai", diziam... Foi silencioso, foi ligeiro, restara apenas sua lápide em um campo, e uma ferida na minha alma que, como diziam, cicatrizaria com o tempo. Deixei minha mãe chorar no meu ombro até que não houvesse mais lágrimas em seus olhos, nem mais palavras em sua voz, nem mais nada, apenas a sensação de perda infinita, inalcançável. Minha avó, desesperadamente, chorava tanto que meu avô chegou a acompanhá-la. E eu fiquei lá, petrificado, e o vazio era tão grande que as lágrimas nem existiam.

Eu queria ter reparado mais no que os outros sentiam evidentemente, mas fui incapaz. Dei as costas a tudo quando não havia mais nada para resolver, mais nada para anular.

Coloquei as mãos no bolso enquanto me afastava da multidão ali perto. Olhava para o chão, não conseguia olhar para frente. Depois uma mão segurou meu ombro, Ronald Weasley andava na mesma velocidade e me acompanhava. Eu o encarei. Mas nada foi dito. Ele hesitou ao me olhar, talvez não esperasse que eu conseguisse encará-lo. Assim que percebi que ele estava sendo incapaz de formular alguma coisa, eu falei:

– Ele só estava esperando alguém ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Só vocês sabem da verdade, eu presumo.

– E não vamos ocultar isso para as pessoas, Scorpius – o sr. Weasley garantiu. – Draco Malfoy vai ser lembrado por todos, pode contar com isso.

– Pena as lembranças não serem boas.

– Bem, não importa agora. Pelo menos Draco deixou uma coisa no mundo, que ocultará essas lembranças.

– O que seria?

– Ora, o próprio filho, não acha? – Parou de andar, e eu fiz o mesmo. Ele tirou o chapéu que estava na cabeça, e assim apontou para alguém que se aproximava. O sr. Weasley fez uma expressão aflita na direção de Rose. – Ah... meu Deus, ela está péssima por você.

Ele se afastou para se aproximar dos meus avós, mesmo que hesitante, quando Rose chegou. Ela ficou próxima de mim, olhando-me com curiosidade, o vento sempre soprando em seu rosto. Linda, como sempre... maravilhosa. Foi numa calma extraordinária que deu um passo em minha direção, envolveu seus braços silenciosamente no meu corpo, apoiando sua cabeça no meu peito, apertando-se contra mim, e que esperou que eu retribuísse o aperto, sem temer.

Minhas mãos afogadas nos cachos ondulados de seu cabelo ruivo, eu inalei aquele cheiro. Lembrava do medo que senti ao ver meu pai caído a minha frente, do medo que senti ao ver minha mãe, meus avós entendendo o que acontecera, eu lembrava do medo que eu senti ao ver que não havia mais volta, ao perceber que não teria como mudar, que não havia mais esperanças de mantê-lo vivo, que a família Malfoy estava incompleta sem ele. "Desculpe, Scorpius", ele dissera por fim, nunca mais diria outra coisa.

Eu fechei os olhos. Nos braços de Rose parecia que não havia como sentir um vazio. Ela me transmitia sensações que eu era incapaz de sentir quando estava sozinho. Aquele vazio imenso de perda foi preenchido com aquele desejo irrevogável de chorar como uma criancinha perdida em seus braços, se render completamente ao destino, e ficar esperando o tempo passar para apagar a tristeza.

Sabíamos que não precisávamos dizer absolutamente nada. Só um gesto se prende ao pensamento, à memória; nunca esqueci daquele abraço, eu nunca esqueci do ombro que Rose me ofereceu, e nem mesmo esqueceria que eu dependia dela para chorar, para temer, para amar, e até para continuar ali, vivendo.

Assim como minha mãe fez com meu pai, Rose me ensinou. Se não houvesse Rose, toda a bondade toda sua tolerância, eu ainda estaria congelado e seria aquele garoto inútil e orgulhoso, que nem mesmo lamentaria a morte do próprio pai, o chamaria ainda de lorde das trevas, estaria perdido, estaria desesperado a procura de um refúgio para se esconder. Sem Rose eu não seria o _mesmo_.

Meu coração se afundou de alívio, por saber daquilo.

– Se depender de mim, isso não vai durar para sempre – ela murmurou, como um aviso. – Eu não vou tirá-lo do meu caminho... eu estava mentindo quando disse que se as coisas dependessem de mim eu tiraria você do meu caminho... Toda essa sua mágoa, essa sua tristeza, me impede de tirar você da minha vida, eu me sinto obrigada a fazer você sorrir, eu não vou descansar até saber quando tudo ficará bem de novo...

"_Oh!", exclamei. "Estou impedindo sua passagem? Se depender de mim, Weasley, você ficará aqui."_

"_Mas, como todo mundo sabe", ela olhou para mim, "as coisas não dependem de você."_

_Eu sorri de novo._

"_E se as coisas dependessem de você?", perguntei a ela._

"_Eu tiraria você do meu caminho."_

"_O que está impedindo que o faça?"_

_Ela abriu a boca e a voz não saiu._¹

Era outra resposta revelada. Imaginei que, aos poucos, pelo menos futuramente eu encontraria as respostas para outras perguntas que não foram respondidas na hora que as fiz.

– Obrigado – eu disse a ela, sem pensar no tempo que ficamos ali, abraçados. Só sei que foi terrível o momento em que ela teve que ir embora.

***

Era difícil não entrar no terreno da mansão sem me lembrar... "Desculpe, Scorpius." Era impossível. Assim que coloquei os pés na sala pela primeira vez depois do velório, meu avô segurou atrás do meu pescoço e me levou até um corredor escuro, sem dizer nada. Foi uma caminhada bem longa, mas eu nem fiz questão de perguntar para onde estávamos indo.

Meu avô me levou a uma sala que, durante dezessete anos da minha vida, eu nunca entrara. Era um grande aposento, inteiramente vazio, desconhecido. Quando acendeu as luzes verdes, então eu vi que só havia uma coisa lá. E era bem estranha, mas que ocupava as quatro paredes largas.

Presa à parede do fundo, havia um tronco de uma árvore, no topo dela formavam os galhos – de verdade – que iam se espalhando pelas outras duas paredes. Consegui ver de perto, logo tive consciência de que era a árvore genealógica da família. Identifiquei alguns nomes cravados nos galhos, bruxos de sangue-puro que não cheguei a conhecer mas que possuíam o sobrenome Malfoy. Alguns – ou a maioria – dos galhos estavam sendo envolvidos – ou enforcados – por pequenas cobras, escondendo assim os nomes.

– As cobras envolvem os nomes daqueles que morreram – disse meu avô, sua voz baixa e monótona, respondendo a minha pergunta.

– Como vou saber os nomes se estão escondidos?

– Pegue sua varinha.

Estava no meu bolso. Obedeci. Depois meu avô sacou a própria e apontou-a em direção a uma cobra, logo em seguida dando dois toques fracos no corpo enrolado no galho. A cobra, que parecia petrificada, se desenrolou rapidamente, e saltou em direção ao meu avô. Sem hesitar, ele a agarrou com força.

– São verdadeiras? – perguntei, observando-o balançar o réptil para baixo.

– Está com medo?

– Não. Cobras não me dão medo.

– Veja... – ele murmurou, com os olhos para o galho que a cobra em sua mão envolvera. – _Abraxas Malfoy._

– Meu bisavô.

– Sim. Agora veja... – ele apontou para o nome ao lado. – _Lucius Malfoy_. E veja... _Draco Malfoy_... e o seu logo ali...

Assim que fez a cobra voltar ao seu lugar de origem, meu avô ficou olhando para o nome do meu pai.

– A cobra deveria envolver meu nome primeiro que o dele – não havia emoção na sua voz, era tão baixa que parecia estar conversando com ele mesmo. – Nem a natureza parece ser perfeita... eram os velhos que deviam morrer primeiro.

– Por que estamos aqui? – eu só queria saber daquilo.

– O feitiço com a sua varinha vai poder invocar uma cobra especialmente para o nome do seu pai – respondeu. – Vamos, diga _Cobriacto _em voz alta na direção dessa raiz.

Mirei a varinha onde ele apontou. A raiz grossa invadia o chão e eu conjurei "_cobriacto!"_ da maneira como deveria ser feito. Eu fiquei esperando me surpreender com alguma coisa.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei.

– Magia...

Uma cobra se revelou graciosamente de dentro da raiz onde o feitiço atingira. Rastejando numa velocidade lenta, mas urgente, a cobra percorreu um caminho longo entre os galhos e chegou ao nome do meu pai, para em fim envolvê-lo. Eu engoli em seco quando a cobra se petrificou no lugar, e minha mão começou a tremer.

– O que significa a cobra? – perguntei, sentindo minha voz trêmula acompanhar meu corpo.

– Proteção. Para a morte o veneno da cobra é como perfume.

Eu guardei a varinha, olhando para a cobra.

– E agora?

– Chega de perguntas. Você precisa arrumar suas malas para viajar.

– Para onde? – eu me tomei pelo susto daquela idéia ridícula.

– Para um outro país. Começará a viver sua própria vida. Já tem idade para isso, Scorpius.

– Mas Hogwarts... o meu pai...

Ele se irritou.

– Está morto, eu sei! Mas acha que ele ia querer que você ficasse parado feito um vagabundo, só porque _ele _se recompôs dessa vida? Você ainda está aqui, e deverá seguir uma posição nesse mundo para depois não se lamentar dos erros no leito de morte!

Alguma coisa crescia em mim naquele momento. Raiva, talvez.

– Eu realmente não _vou_ me lamentar no leito da _minha _morte – disse, quase com desprezo. Ele poderia ter ficado calado, guardado a frieza e demonstrado algum tipo de humanidade pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele estava demonstrando até aquele último minuto. Por que era tão difícil manter-se _bom_? – Não, eu já lamento tudo o que eu fiz para o meu pai, ou para o senhor, ou para qualquer pessoa. Eu já lamento a raiva que estou sentindo, eu já lamento o desprezo da minha voz, está vendo? Não vou esperar saber que estou nos últimos suspiros para tentar me redimir. Não porque foi o que meu pai fez, mas porque eu vi o quanto ele se arrependeu de ter esperado justamente os últimos dias da vida dele para se desculpar! Então – eu fiz uma pausa –, então... eu sei perfeitamente bem que não vou ser um fracasso, e que se me derem chances eu vou aproveitá-las, da melhor maneira possível. Minhas escolhas? Eu mesmo vou decidir, por isso terminarei meu último ano em Hogwarts, o que acha dessa idéia, _vovô_?

Meu avô ficou olhando para mim. Os olhos dele estavam brilhando.

– É uma idéia brilhante, Scorpius Malfoy. O que mais pretende na sua vida, além de não ser um fracasso?

– Mesmo sendo esse um mundo injusto, eu vou tentar fazer algum bem a ele.

– Ajudará os Elfos Domésticos a se libertarem?

– E por que não? Posso até dar aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, fiquei sabendo que é muito útil. Vai me desprezar por isso? Eu sou sua família... O senhor nunca vai me deserdar, nunca. Eu sou a única esperança de levar o nome dessa família para um lugar realmente bom. E eu sei que o senhor também quer isso.

– Quem disse a você? – perguntou suavemente.

– Acha que estou me iludindo? Não... Foi o próprio Weasley que disse isso, sabe... o pai da minha namorada. Garanto que farei Harry Potter também acreditar nisso. Eu poderei ser bem útil para ele, não foi o senhor que disse todo esse tempo que devemos a nossa existência ao Potter? Pois bem, aqui estamos nós.

Meu avô soltou um suspiro, e olhou para o chão. Aproximou-se de mim, o rosto contraído numa seriedade extraordinária. Eu estava tremendo violentamente, mas ainda continuei olhando para o meu avô, que segurou meu ombro, ele se recusava a me encarar. Imaginei que fosse me levar para fora daquela sala, mas foi algo muito diferente que isso.

Ele me puxou para um abraço.

***

– Mãe?

Minha mãe se virou assustada. Estava em seu quarto, provavelmente mergulhada em lágrimas... virou-se da cama e olhou para mim perto da porta.

– Precisaria voltar para a escola agora, já se passaram uma semana desde o recomeço das aulas... – eu lhe disse. – Mas eu não quero deixá-la sozinha.

– Oh, filho, não se preocupe. Faça isso! Seus amigos estão lá... esperando por você, não me deixará sozinha. Estarei com seus avós.

– E se precisarem da minha ajuda?

– Vá, Scorpius... encontrarei o meu refúgio, não fique preocupado com isso. Agora que tem o seu, Scorpius, vá ao encontro dele. E está em Hogwarts, onde o conheceu... onde o amou, não é? Você a ama não é mesmo?

– Eu posso viajar semana que vem, não fará diferença. – A Diretora McGonagall permitiu que eu ficasse três semanas de repouso, para recuperar o choque e continuar a fazer companhia para a família.

– Pense em você agora, meu filho. Eu estou bem... Na verdade, não estou. Mas ficarei, assim que souber que estará feliz no seu lugar preferido. Por favor. O meu refúgio é a sua felicidade... entenda isso?

Sentei ao lado dela na cama e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

– Sabe o que Draco me falou antes de, bem... você-sabe-o-quê? – perguntou minha mãe. – Estávamos deitados aqui... e ele disse que queria ter sido mais feliz, e que se descobrisse que ainda teria tempo para isso ele não perderia tempo e demonstraria o quanto nos ama; ele disse que era tarde demais. Depois... ele me pediu uma coisa. "Deixe-o ser feliz, não o tranque nessa casa", e eu respondi que sim, então está na hora de cumprir a promessa.

E naquele dia eu voltei para Hogwarts, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para tudo ficar bem. Eu sei que demoraria, as coisas não cicatrizariam tão rápido. Haveria ainda muita tristeza, como sempre acontece quando perdemos alguma coisa, ou pior, alguém que amamos. Mas nenhuma magia, nenhuma palavra, nenhuma façanha, poderia trazer aqueles que se foram da nossa vida de volta para nossos braços, isso não era pessimismo ou algo parecido, – poderia ser azar – mas era uma verdade, não podíamos contestar verdades e fatos, não podíamos lutar contra a morte e suplicar pelo ente querido. E por esse pensamento, muitas vezes desejei que voltasse a acreditar em tudo e não saber de nada, voltar para o campo da inocência, às vezes sentia que meu pai só estava dormindo, e eu queria que fosse só isso.

Mas se eu continuasse me enganando, mudaria alguma coisa?

Naquele fim de tarde, estava guardando minhas coisas no dormitório da Sonserina quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Como se meu desejo se realizasse, Rose aparecera. Sempre no momento em que eu mais precisava.

– Oi – ela murmurou, entrando no quarto. – Precisa de ajuda? – Percebi que ela trancou a porta.

– Sim... – eu já estava muito próximo dela, e acariciava seu rosto. – Só você pode me ajudar.

– Qualquer coisa, Scorpius... eu farei qualquer coisa para roubar a sua dor – a última coisa que disse antes de me beijar.

Só podia sentir de novo os seus lábios movimentando nos meus, tão desesperadamente procurando por segurança, por respostas, que precisaram da ajuda de mãos distraídas para fornecer mais calor, nos guiar na cama, ao momento que era _preciso_, que era _necessário_, desabotoando dois ou três ou todos os botões sem pressa, mas com ansiedade. Os dois corações batendo em sincronia, cada um com sua certeza, com sua vontade, com seu impulso. De repente o corpo delicado e quente embaixo do meu, pronto para conhecer e ser explorado, de repente um gemido no ouvido, o sussurro do meu nome, anunciando desejo e tudo o que eu precisava. Eu realmente sabia que a voz dela salvaria minha vida, e era o que estava fazendo... eu tinha certeza daquilo, ela implorou para que eu não a soltasse – eu não ousaria. Mesmo que rápido, um encaixe perfeito entre duas almas que se pertenciam, aquele momento de loucura, de ternura, tão certo, e proibido, verdadeiro, real... tão esperado, infinito... Estávamos lá, ofegando um colado no outro, a incerteza do futuro sugada pelo doce aroma no ar que apenas eu e ela presenciávamos. Era um primeiro momento, uma sensação nova... era conforto, refúgio.

Eu esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, ela também esperava que estivesse tudo bem, que estava sendo o suficiente, eu percebia no modo como sua pele roçava na minha suavemente; meu cabelo fazendo cócegas no seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos azuis permaneciam exaltados observando os meus, sem romper nenhum contato, tanto de sentimentos quanto de corpo. Não tínhamos visão para o mundo lá fora, não importava mais nada, nem o que aconteceria amanhã, porque assim que as unhas dela arranharam lentamente minhas costas e eu afoguei meu rosto ao lado do seu pescoço, arfando incondicionalmente, Rose disse que me amava, e eu disse que aquilo era o suficiente.

Ao fim, não só aquecidos pelo corpo, mas pelo cobertor, Rose encostara sua cabeça no meu ombro, e pousou a mão sobre o meu peito, deitada ao meu lado. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, só sabia que havia muito silêncio. Parecia que o mundo tinha desaparecido.

A voz dela, baixinha, foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

– Percebe que o nosso coração bate no mesmo ritmo. Parece música.

– É justo isso?

– O quê?

– Agora... eu me sinto tão _vivo_.

– Claro que é justo.

– E ele lá... morto.

Ela levantou sua cabeça para me olhar.

– Pare com isso.

– Com o quê?

– Sua expressão. Sua expressão de culpa é pior do que a tristeza nos seus olhos. Escuta... eu não estou pedindo, de jeito algum, para que ignore, ou esqueça. Isso será impossível. Mas você está aqui agora, Scorpius, e mesmo não podendo mudar o destino do seu pai você continua com a sua vida, você tem pessoas que se importam com você. Eu tenho certeza que ele preferiria muito mais que você se preocupasse com a sua vida agora.

– É... eu pensei nisso também.

Rose sentou-se, levando a coberta para cobrir seu corpo. Ficou um minuto assim, pensando, e olhando para baixo, talvez para as roupas ali no chão. E passou as mãos no cabelo, jogando-os para trás, suavemente.

– Algum problema? – eu perguntei, preocupado.

Ela lentamente virou sua cabeça para mim.

– Você acabou de perder seu pai, e pergunta se há algum problema comigo? Ainda mais depois do que acabamos de... _vivenciar _aqui?

– Você parece pensativa, e quando fica com a sobrancelha franzida é sinal de que alguma coisa a está preocupando. Você costuma mexer no seu cabelo também. Eu nunca disso isso, mas foi sexy demais para passar despercebido agora.

Só que ela não reagiu como esperava que reagisse diante daquele comentário – ela não ficou corada nem nada. Ela continuou com os olhos pregados nos meus, ainda segurando o cobertor ao redor do corpo. _Daquele _corpo.

– Você sorriu... – ela comentou como se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais emocionante do dia, e como se ela tivesse esperado presenciar aquilo por muito tempo.

Então eu lhe disse, percebendo como aquilo soava verdadeiro:

– Você sempre soube como roubar a minha dor, Rose. Você sempre vai conseguir. E, para ser sincero, não precisava nem ter tirado a minha roupa para isso. Mas já que preferiu essa oportunidade...

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Foi você que começou – acusou, mas sentindo-se meio envergonhada.

– Será? Por que outro motivo trancaria a porta? Você já estava pensando em fazer isso.

– Mas eu não faria nada se você não tivesse começado a tirar a sua blusa...

– Eu sou tão irresistível assim? – Ela soltou um riso aflito e assentiu com a cabeça, colocando a coberta para tampar o rosto corado.

– Até com roupa. – Depois ela soltou uma exclamação: – Ah! Eu não acredito que eu disse isso! Olha... é melhor sairmos logo daqui antes que percebam nossa falta.

– Antes que você perca o controle, você quer dizer? – eu não deixei de sorrir mais um pouco. Ela suspirou. Eu a observei levantar da cama, agora se envolvendo com um lençol, e pegar suas roupas do chão. Eu fiz menção de puxá-la para perto de novo, só que ela já foi impedindo:

– Na... na... vai ter que agüentar. Vai ser fácil pra você, já que eu não sou tão irresistível. – Depois acrescentou ao ver minha expressão: – Se você puder entender, meu amor, eu preciso ficar comigo mesma agora.

Depois correu até o banheiro ali no dormitório.

– Você vai demorar?

– Eu não vou fugir – ela assegurou. Mas sempre havia limites quando Rose decidia _quebrar as regras_, uma hora ela voltaria a ter a consciência e sua sensatez de sempre. Mas eu, sinceramente, não achava que ela tivesse maluca quando disse que faria qualquer coisa para _roubar _a minha dor. Ela pareceu mais que decidida, preparada, e _ciente_ dos seus desejos quando deixou tudo acontecer. Eu nunca a obrigaria a fazer nada só por mim, para o meu bem. Aquilo aconteceu por nós dois... O momento pôde dizer por si só.

A batida da porta do banheiro me fez despertar, e eu fiquei sentado na cama, prendendo o cinto da calça enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

Mesmo que tudo parecesse difícil de aceitar, de acreditar, eu estava me esforçando. Eu ficava satisfeito que não precisaria fingir uma risada; assim como o que duas pessoas faziam quando se amavam, sorrir um para o outro era natural. E não havia mais dúvida de que eu seria feliz, se conservasse a chance que eu tinha para conseguir. Eu estava convicto de que não cometeria os mesmos erros do meu pai, que, anos depois, se arrependeu de ter feito. E se eu cometesse algum erro, eu sabia que lembraria forçadamente do que aconteceu a ele, dando a mim mesmo motivos para engolir o _orgulho_. Eu faria a coisa certa, eu faria minhas escolhas. Sem deixar de ser um Malfoy.

Como meu próprio pai já me disse, _uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy_. E então entendia que amar uma Weasley não mudaria meu sobrenome.

* * *

¹parte do Capítulo cinco "Atenção"

N/A: Gente, eu tentei. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, apesar da tristeza, há um fim especial =']

Beijos e até a próxima.


	21. Propostas

**CAPÍTULO 22**

PROPOSTAS

_"Me interessa o futuro porque é o lugar onde vou passar o resto da minha vida.__" _(Woody Allen)

Dois meses haviam se passado desde aquele dia.

A cada dia eu percebia que as coisas poderiam estar melhorando. Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de saber que eu estava treinando o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, eu não tive tempo de dizer isso a ele, e me arrependia profundamente de nunca ter contado aquele detalhe. Eu também não podia explicar para ninguém a falta que sentia dele, aquela dor aguda no peito só de pensar que quando chegasse na mansão novamente eu não o veria, ainda ficava me torturando durante a noite. Minha mãe, no entanto, durante aqueles dois meses mandara-me cartas contando tudo o que estava acontecendo, e sentindo. Até que no fim de abril ela contou que estava visitando os seus pais, meus outros avós, e a minha tia, na Irlanda. Comecei a ficar mais tranqüilo quanto a ela.

Não era possível medir a dor que ela sentia com a minha, ambas eram fortes demais para serem comparadas, mas sabia que ela não tinha ninguém para conseguir roubar sua dor, e eu sentia muito por aquilo. Sua única chance de melhorar era ficar esperando tudo se dissipar, o que parecia tornar as coisas mais difíceis.

Mas numa de suas cartas ela assegurou que ficaria bem, ela estava com a sua família Greengrass, minha mãe precisava deles. Então eu sabia que ela ficaria bem.

Recuperei rapidamente a parte dos estudos que perdi nas primeiras três semanas de aula. Alvo Severo me ajudou com aquilo, e quando lhe perguntei a razão da sua ajuda ele acabou dizendo:

– Rose prometeu que me enforcaria se eu não ajudasse você em poções, pelo menos. Se ela não tivesse se matriculado em tantas matérias extras, além dos N.I.E.M's, ela poderia fazer esse trabalho por você, mas fica aí achando que eu devia ser seu amigo e ajudá-lo...

– Sinceramente, se não está disposto a isso – e apontei para suas anotações do caderno – sou capaz de me virar sozinho.

Depois ele me encarou e preferiu dizer a verdade:

– Fala sério, você perdeu seu pai. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa por você.

Mas ninguém me surpreendera tanto quanto Zabini naqueles tempos. Ele se encontrou comigo depois de um ou dois anos sem encarar-me nos olhos realmente. Entrou no vestiário quando terminou o treino de Quadribol naquela semana, e me chamou:

– Ei, Scorpius.

– Travis – falei, guardando o uniforme num armário.

– Sinto muito pelo seu pai.

– Hum.

– Olha – ele se aproximou. – E me desculpe por ter chamado você de covarde um dia.

Assenti com a cabeça, e fiz menção de caminhar mas ele impediu, dizendo:

– Eu não sabia de nada. Nem que você gostava da Weasley. Jamais suspeitei disso.

– Espero que em fim perceba.

Ele estendeu sua mão direita para eu apertá-la.

– O que significa isso? – perguntei, analisando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Para você confiar em mim de novo. Eu não vou mais decepcioná-lo.

– Muito admirável da sua parte, Zabini.

– Não vai apertar?

– Não que eu dependa da sua confiança agora – disse, apertando-lhe a mão. – Mas não quero deixá-lo no vácuo.

Ele franziu a testa.

– Oh, entendo – Zabini disse. – É tanto rancor assim?

– Do quê?

– De mim, do que eu disse, do que eu fiz. Não tem mais como voltarmos a nos falar como antigamente? Ou você está satisfeito com a companhia dos Potter e dos Weasley e não precisa de um companheiro sangue-puro?

– Talvez um dia, Travis, não se preocupe, nós vamos rir do que dissemos um para o outro.

– E por que não fazer isso agora?

Olhei para o relógio.

– Estou esperando envelhecer mais uns trinta anos.

Zabini ficou impassível. Eu não conseguia decidir se deveria agir daquela forma, sarcasticamente, mas não tinha muita certeza se seria prudente ser amigável com ele depois de tudo.

– Tudo bem – ele falou. – A escolha é sua agora. Pois escolhi pedir desculpas, algo que nunca fiz a alguém na vida. Se quiser confiar em mim, você que decida.

– Isso é por que meu pai está morto e está com pena de mim? – eu não falei secamente, mas nem dei a entender que estava sendo educado.

– Uma hora e de algum jeito eu tinha que perceber que eu estava errado.

Ele acrescentou aquilo com uma expressão séria. Eu assenti com a cabeça, devagar, outra vez.

– Não prometo que voltaremos a nos falar como antigamente – eu lhe disse. – Mas podemos evitar brigas. Ou ressentimentos.

E sem querer saber o que ele falaria, ou perguntaria depois, eu fui embora para me encontrar com Rose.

Ela andara um pouco diferente desde aquela tarde no dormitório – como costumava dizer – e revelara que tomava uma poção, aquela para que nada acontecesse, para que não ocorresse perigo de engravidar. Eu perguntara a ela desde quando desconfiava que aconteceria nossa primeira vez, e ela, de uma forma bem tímida contara: "No porão, em casa, nas férias, antes de voltar para sua casa, quando você me beijou daquele jeito... abriu um espaço na minha mente que uma hora ou outra aconteceria. Minha mãe sempre ficou falando, ainda mais depois que eu comecei a namorar você, da importância de se prevenir, e ela, bem, me falou que eu já deveria me preocupar com essas coisas, que precisava tomar cuidado, não que eu já não soubesse, mas acho que podemos ficar tranqüilos quanto à prevenção...". Eu pedia para ela não se sentir tímida em relação a isso comigo, e que podia confiar em mim. E ela sorria e ainda comentava: "Eu posso não ter vivenciado um perfeito primeiro beijo, mas sei que com você vivenciei pela primeira vez a melhor experiência da minha vida."

E eu não deixava de concordar com ela. A lembrança do que fizemos no dormitório da Sonserina era a melhor que eu tinha depois da morte do meu pai.

***

– Bom... – eu olhei para a diretora McGonagall de esguelha, temendo ver a repreensão estancada nos olhos dela. – Bom, eu ainda não sei qual ambição seguir.

Ela me analisou através dos óculos. Depois da páscoa, os alunos do sétimo ano deveriam conversar com a diretora para preencher alguns formulários que seriam levados a um campo de trabalho de qualquer parte do mundo da magia, dependendo da ambição que o aluno gostaria de seguir. Eu, no entanto, não fazia nenhuma idéia. Talvez trabalhar no ministério em algum cargo que valesse a pena. Mas, profissão eu não sabia.

– Não sabe sua ambição, sr. Malfoy? Disse á mim ano passado que gostaria de ser auror.

– Todo mundo queria ser auror naquela época, mesmo quem não entrou na classe dos N.I.E.M's – eu respondi. – E como passei em todas as matérias, resolvi dizer que era isso o que eu queria. Quero dizer, minhas matérias favoritas são as que dependem para ser tornar auror. Mas não tenho certeza se é isso o que eu quero mesmo, se eu tenho vontade ou até mesmo capacidade.

– O senhor possui ótimas expectativas, vejo aqui, em cinco anos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Poções... Asseguro-lhe que tem capacidade. Agora, devo dizer que se não tem vontade deve tentar escolher outra ambição.

Eu fiquei calado. Era difícil pensar naquilo depois de tanta coisa, mas eu estava tentando. Sabia que eu dependeria de uma profissão no futuro, ou até mesmo em três meses, quando acabariam as aulas, acabaria tudo, e estaria no momento de seguir uma vida e ganhar próprio dinheiro, não só a herança da família.

– Hum... – foi só o que eu disse. – Não tem outra chance, tenho que resolver isso agora mesmo?

A diretora não respondeu imediatamente. Tirou os óculos lentamente e o pousou na mesa.

– Não é apenas o senhor que está na dúvida sobre o futuro, sr. Malfoy. Muitos ainda preferem escolher a ambição quando já estiverem fora da escola. Mas terá mais chances de conseguir um emprego rápido e preciso se preencher esses formulários agora.

– Só que o problema é que não há profissão que me fascine.

– Receio que deveria ter feito mais pesquisas. Impossível não se fascinar por alguma profissão, ainda mais com as suas notas. Altas demais, só que me parece que o senhor não tem muito interesse.

– A senhora podia me dar alguma solução.

– Solução para o quê exatamente?

– Para ficar interessado. Para encontrar alguma ambição, para não ser um vagabundo.

A diretora McGonagall espreitou em minha direção por um momento, mas por causa da falta dos óculos no olho. Ela colocou-os de volta no rosto. Suspirou, talvez ao ver minha expressão de desespero.

– Sr. Malfoy – disse claramente. – Não dou essa idéia há um bom tempo, gostaria de deixar os alunos se interessarem sozinho. Mas simplesmente pelo seu desejo de se interessar, me levará a lhe dar um conselho.

Continuei olhando para ela, esperando.

– Viajar.

– Hum?

– Viajar para muitos países, conhecer bruxos e admirar os trabalhos deles.

– OK – eu falei calmamente. – E depois?

– Depois, assim que descobrir sua ambição e o que realmente quer fazer, não haverá problemas para se tornar um profissional. Fique satisfeito e orgulhoso de ter notas tão boas durante os sete anos escolares aqui em Hogwarts.

Era uma boa idéia, e a minha única chance. Conhecer bruxos, admirar trabalhos, viajar, sair do país. E ao constatar que assim o faria, a diretora assentiu e me desejou boa sorte. Eu ia realmente precisar.

No almoço, Alvo perguntou o que eu estava pretendendo fazer e contei. Ele tinha um desejo de se tornar auror, e pelo visto não seria tão difícil para ele já que toda sua família admirava aquela ambição, o próprio pai era um auror. E mesmo sabendo os riscos que essa profissão garantia, Potter estava altamente qualificado para isso, de alguma forma.

– Mas vai começar a viajar quando? – perguntou, meio interessado.

– Depois que finalizar o sétimo ano, Potter, isso é óbvio.

– Estou dizendo... quando, que dia, que mês, que ano?

– Vou aproveitar as férias de verão para isso.

– E o que acha que Rose vai achar disso?

– Ela vai comigo, achei que também fosse óbvio.

– Mas já falou com ela?

– Não, vou falar mais tarde. Ela está na sala da diretora provavelmente contando tudo o que ela quer fazer, porque, ao contrário de mim, ela está na dúvida entre cinco profissões e não sabe qual decidir. Todas a fascinam.

"Queria ensinar Transfiguração" uma vez ela contou a mim, sonhadoramente. "Ou melhor, poderia trabalhar no Ministério em Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia! Já vi minha mãe trabalhando e parece fascinante. Mas eu queria renovar um pouco, todos da família fazem praticamente a mesma coisa... Mas sabe o que eu mais gostaria, gostaria mesmo? Sair do país, entende? Não só porque tive avós que moraram na França, tios na Romênia, depois outros até na Escócia e na Inglaterra, mas ficar conhecendo as outras culturas é incrível, é interessante... E contando com isso eu bem que podia ficar para o Departamento Internacional de Cooperação Mágica no Ministério! Ah, na realidade vou perguntar a McGonagall qual a melhor opção, o que pode valer a pena... ela vai saber me dizer."

Logo no final da tarde, nos reencontramos na ponte de Hogwarts para compartilhar as novidades. Rose chegou toda aflita exclamando:

– Scorpius, McGonagall disse que todas são ótimas opções! O que eu faço, meu Deus?

– Mas você ainda não decidiu? – eu fiquei pasmo.

– Eu já descartei a possibilidade de ensinar Transfiguração. Acho que definitivamente vou ter algum futuro em um dos departamentos do Ministério. Mas e se... e se eles não me aceitarem?

Eu só consegui rir, da forma engraçada como soava a preocupação dela.

– Ridículo você se preocupar com isso. É o de menos agora, Rose.

– Só que... eles vão analisar o meu currículo como a diretora diz, e só daqui três meses vou descobrir para que departamento estarei trabalhando!

– Você se sairá bem em qualquer um, não importa qual.

– E você?

– O que tem eu?

– Conseguiu se garantir em alguma coisa?

– Não. Mas vou, se depender de você.

– Como assim?

– Nas férias vou viajar, você sabe, conhecer bruxos e admirar os trabalhos dele, essa é a solução que a diretora deu. Mas eu só vou viajar se você quiser ir comigo.

Rose me olhou, incrédula.

– Escuta, – logo fui argumentando antes que pensasse em alguma resposta –, eu passei metade das férias passadas com sua família, agora eu só quero ficar com você. E é minha vez de convidá-la.

Ela abriu o maior sorriso que já vi estancado no seu rosto. Só que ela ainda ficou sem dizer nada, porque eu não estava deixando:

– Lembra quando você disse que queria sair do país? É uma ótima oportunidade antes de receber a resposta do Ministério para começar a trabalhar de verdade. E aí, Weasley, vai me deixar roubá-la por um ou dois meses nas férias? Isso, pela primeira vez, nem dependerá dos seus pais, apenas da sua resposta.

– Passar as férias com você? Sozinhos? Em outro país? Sem Ronald atrapalhando ou bisbilhotando?

– Em outro país, não – eu a corrigi, satisfeito com a empolgação crescente na voz dela. – Nós vamos viajar pelo mundo, se você quiser. Não ficaremos apenas em um país. Poderá beneficiar a mim, a você, a nós dois. O que acha?

Ela tomou fôlego, mordendo os lábios para se conter da felicidade e disse, então toda equilibrada:

– Isso parece admiravelmente tentador.

– Eu sei que você quer saltitar por aí, Rose. Vai, não se prenda a essa vontade doida de pular como uma criancinha que acabou de saber que vai passar o dia inteiro em um parque de diversão.

Mas ela não saltitou. Ela pulou em minha direção e chapou um beijo tão forte na minha boca que chegou a me fazer bambear no lugar. E eu soube que aquela tinha sido sua resposta.

No dias depois daqueles não havia mais como se entristecer com a idéia de que a cada entardecer e amanhecer faltaria, assim, poucos meses e dias para finalizar o que os professores chamavam de "mais uma etapa". Os alunos do sétimo ano decidiam comentar sobre os futuros que desejavam em suas vidas, e a cada semana pareciam ansiosos – e temerosos – para o último teste de Hogwarts.

Mas o que animava os alunos era a chegada do jogo Grifinória-Sonserina. A Grifinória vencera Lufa-Lufa e se vencesse o próximo jogo, eles disputariam a final contra o time da Corvinal.

– Escutem – eu dissera ao time, como sempre meia hora antes do jogo começar. – Mesmo se vencermos essa partida, não teremos chances de ganhar a taça. Isso não é pessimismo, é realidade. Mas não importa, desde que se concentrem para tornar as coisas meio complicadas para a Grifinória no campo. Então enquanto faço meu trabalho tentando capturar o pomo, vocês terão que conquistar o maior números de pontos possíveis. Entenderam?

– Certo – disse Olivier, o primeiro a se levantar. – Não vamos facilitar para eles.

– E, Scorpius – comentou Jane. – Você realmente não combina com esse tom de voz tão paciente e calmo.

– É – concordou David, ao meu lado. – Acho que está andando muito com a Weasley ultimamente. Vou ficar mesmo preocupado se você decidir ser paciente com o irmão dela, enquanto estiverem atrás do pomo para a vitória.

– Fiquem tranqüilos.

E, daquela vez, independente da Grifinória ter vencido, os elogios que os torcedores fizeram para os nossos jogadores, ajudara na idéia de que mesmo perdendo, valera a pena ter jogado. Não foi como aquele jogo em que se não fizesse a coisa certa parecia que o mundo inteiro ia cair sobre o meu ombro. Eu vira suor nos rostos dos grifinórios, expressão de cansaço e desespero por chegarem a achar que iam perder.

Como em todo jogo de Quadribol, poucos jogadores saíram ilesos. Olivier arremessara um balaço em direção a Hugo – mesmo depois afirmando que não era o que pretendera –, que acabou quebrando uma parte de sua vassoura. Mas antes que brigassem um com outro, como os torcedores na arquibancada sugeriam "briga! Briga!" Hugo deixou de lado e continuou na tentativa de agarrar o pomo. E quando conseguiu, uma multidão de grifinórios correra para o campo parabenizar o Hugo. E ele se sentia tão satisfeito com o resultado que eu mesmo pude perceber que não havia nada mais incrível para ele do que ser o alvo de muitas atenções.

Eu ia saindo do campo com o time quando ouvi a voz dele me chamar, sempre pelo sobrenome. A multidão da Grifinória ficou olhando para nós dois, estática. Hugo era mais alto, – Rose chegava à altura de seu ombro enquanto alcançava meu queixo, então eu sabia – mas me aproximei sem hesitar. Eu era mais velho.

Naquele instante, no meio de campo, o time e os torcedores da Grifinória estavam de um lado e os da Sonserina de outro, como se fossem começar uma batalha ou algo parecido.

Só que Hugo estava pensando em outra coisa, e parecia não se importar com a repreensão de nenhum outro jogador.

– Vocês podem comemorar com o nosso time, se quiserem. Não tiveram perdedores no jogo.

– A Sonserina nunca comemorou com a Grifinória – eu o lembrei.

Então Alvo, que apareceu ao meu lado, segurou meu ombro e disse:

– Exatamente, assim como um Malfoy nunca se misturou com um Weasley, ou como um Potter nunca entrou para Sonserina. Mas veja como estamos agora.

Observei o uniforme de Alvo com atenção. Ele realmente era um Potter, mas vestia uma gravata da Sonserina. Depois vi Rose, que estava se aproximando com sua prima Lily. Ela realmente era uma Weasley, mas segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou rapidamente na frente todos, como se estivesse me dando os parabéns pelo jogo que eu havia perdido.

– Sabe, comecei a achar que só existimos para _mudar um pouco as coisas_ – comentou Alvo, logo depois. – Não vale a pena continuar na mesma, Sonserina com Sonserina, Malfoy com sangue-puro, Weasley com traidores de sangue. Nem Potter para a Grifinória.

– Alvo já vai começar a filosofar – riu Rose cruzando os braços.

– Mas é, ué! – ele disse, parecendo ofendido. – Não é verdade?

– É sim, Alvo, você tem razão – disse Hugo apoiando o braço no ombro do primo, amigavelmente. Eles começaram a andar em direção ao castelo, e o time da Grifinória com seus torcedores estava logo atrás, seguindo-os.

David se aproximou de mim, meio duvidoso, quando Rose e Lily os acompanharam.

– Você vai? – ele perguntou, observando Lily de trás.

Eu estava vendo a multidão se afastando.

– Vou. E você? – Ele ficou calado, parecia ainda pensar na possibilidade. – A Potter vai estar lá – eu o lembrei.

– Como se atreve a...

– Eu só estou dizendo! Quem ainda não percebeu que você vive babando por ela?

– Eu não babo por ninguém – falou, meio com desprezo, ou envergonhado. – Muito menos por uma Potter.

– Decida por você, David – eu lhe disse. – Pois eu já tenho a Weasley.

Se o resto do time me seguiria isso seria da escolha deles. Estava evidente qual teria sido a minha escolha quando me apressei a andar e caminhei ao lado de Rose, com seus primos, e amigos. Ela procurou meus dedos com os seus e eu segurei então a sua mão. Com um sorriso pregado no rosto, nós acompanhamos os torcedores até a sala comunal da Grifinória, juntos, e daquela vez ninguém reclamara que havia três, quatro ou cinco sonserinos naquela sala.

Como Alvo dissera, não valia a pena continuar na mesma. Uma hora as coisas tinham que mudar. E era na nossa geração que as mudanças estavam acontecendo.

***

– Calem a boca vocês dois, a professora quer falar! – exclamou Rose virando-se bruscamente para mim e para Alvo na carteira atrás dela e de sua amiga Anna.

– Obrigada, srta. Weasley – agradeceu a professora Elinor, de transfiguração, quando eu e Alvo paramos de conversar.

– Puxa-saco – eu murmurei para Rose, assim que a professora voltou a falar. Ela não se virou para mim.

– Irritante – apenas disse, olhando sempre para a professora.

– Certinha.

– Imaturo.

– Não vai olhar para mim?

– Quero prestar atenção na aula.

– Sabe que eu adoro quando me ignora?

Ela me ignorou de novo.

– Quer ir ao baile de formatura comigo? – Como se ela já não fosse.

– Scorpius, preste atenção na aula!

– Eu prometo que não farei nenhuma aposta estúpida para conseguir beijar você.

– Vai continuar mesmo? – ela cochichou, irritada. Odiava quando alguém fazia isso com ela no meio de uma aula importante como de Transfiguração.

Mas ela ainda ficava com a cabeça virada para frente.

– Eu paro se você decidir olhar para mim.

E ela realmente não olhou. Cutuquei Anna ao lado dela.

– Troca de lugar comigo.

Assim que me levantei, quando Anna assentiu, a professora parou de falar para a turma e me encarou.

– Onde pensa que vai, sr. Malfoy?

– Potter quer ficar ao lado da Holls, não posso deixá-lo na vontade de ficar com ela antes da festa – eu apontei. Alvo me fuzilou com os olhos, e Anna ficou vermelha. Rose afundou as mãos no rosto.

– Relembrando... – eu joguei minhas coisas sobre sua mesa – os velhos tempos. O que acha, Weasley? – e me sentei ao lado dela.

– Que eu gostaria de tampar sua boca.

– E você pode usar a sua para isso agora!

Rose finalmente riu. E se virou para mim.

– Engraçadinho.

– Pronto! – eu exclamei. – Custava só ter feito_ isso_?

Ela abanou a cabeça, exasperada, e voltou a escrever.

No final da aula, minutos antes de sairmos para o almoço, a professora Elinor chamou nossa atenção para uma conversa importante.

– Alunos, fiquem aqui! – ordenou quando todo mundo se levantou. – Sei que estão ansiosos para saírem, já que hoje é o último dia de aula. Mas quero lhes informar sobre o baile que sempre acontece para os alunos do sétimo. Sei que antigamente não era assim, mas desta vez os professores e a diretora McGonagall decidiram que os pais e todos os alunos desde o terceiro serão convidados para a festa de despedida.

Todo mundo começou a cochichar. Algumas pessoas exclamavam inconformadas "os pais?!". E a sensação que durante aqueles últimos tempos ficou emergida dentro de mim, saltou inesperadamente na ansiedade de martelar o meu peito. Eu, que guardava o material na mochila, parei de forma abrupta e relembrei.  
_  
"Desculpe, Scorpius."  
_  
Enquanto aquelas pessoas ficavam decepcionadas com a notícia de que os pais também participariam da festa, eu estava tentando adivinhar como eu ia me sentir ao ver minha mãe aparecer desacompanhada. A verdade que meu pai nunca chegaria ver seu filho finalizar Hogwarts doía tanto que eu tive o desejo de sair da sala e me esconder. Eu sempre desejava me esconder, quando lembrava que eu não teria pai para nem ao menos sentir vergonha, como a maioria daqueles meus colegas parecia ter com os seus.

Mas eu continuei guardando os livros, como se nada tivesse me atingido. Eu só não consegui ouvir mais nada do que a professora dissera. O sentimento de perda era constante, ninguém podia fazer nada para que desaparecesse. Não ia desaparecer, eu só não deixava durar por muito tempo.

O baile aconteceria no dia seguinte. O céu esteve nublado durante o dia todo, até que o sol se pôs e, às oito horas, eu já me via na frente do espelho com um daqueles smokings que apertavam o pescoço com o auxilio do nó da gravata.

– Você acha que Anna vai gostar? – perguntou Alvo, ajeitando a própria gravata e também se olhando no espelho.

– Isso é conversa de menininha, Potter – eu debochei. – Aposto que ela está fazendo a mesma pergunta. "Ai, será que Alvo vai gostar?".

– Do que você ta falando? Você ficou aí se olhando no espelho durante duas horas.

Eu pisquei. Tiveram motivos para isso. E eu resolvi comentar.

– Às vezes eu me vejo parecido com o meu pai, só isso.

Ele fez uma expressão que apagou o deboche em seu rosto.

– Vocês dois eram iguais mesmo – falou.

– Potter? Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Alvo sentou na sua cama para colocar os sapatos e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Quando o chapéu seletor o escolheu para a Sonserina, como a sua família reagiu?

Ele me olhou, com a testa franzida, estranhando a minha curiosidade. Demorou um segundo para em fim começar a dizer:

– Meu pai ficou orgulhoso de mim.

– Orgulhoso? – eu não acreditei. – Ele não esperava que o próprio filho fosse da Grifinória também?

– Ele disse que não faria diferença para eles se eu entrasse na Sonserina.

– E como você reagiu ao ouvir o chapéu seletor dizer "Sonserina!" na sua cabeça?

– O Chapéu Seletor apenas atendeu ao meu pedido.

Fiquei olhando para ele, sem acreditar.

– Como assim? Você _escolheu _a Sonserina?

– Sim, e porque as pessoas duvidavam que eu teria coragem de ser um sonserino.

– Você escolheu ser da Sonserina para mostrar que você não tinha medo? – ele assentiu. – Arrependeu da sua escolha, Alvo?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Sei que seria o mesmo que sou agora, se entrasse para a Grifinória, assim como você também seria o mesmo se não fosse um sonserino. A única coisa que muda – ele me mostrou sua gravata – é a cor desse uniforme. E essa cobra aqui – apontou para o desenho. – Mas quer saber... eu sempre me considerei um grifinório, apesar de tudo. Tem dias que me orgulho se ser um sonserino, outros que desejaria estar na Grifinória, com a Rose, a Lily, o Hugo e o resto da minha família. Mas eu aprendi a não me importar com isso, porque jamais me separaria deles, independente do que acontecesse.

Ele se levantou e me acompanhou para a sala comunal, que estava cheia de alunos com seus trajes formais. Depois que cumprimentamos quase todo mundo, saímos logo das masmorras e caminhamos em direção ao saguão de entrada, onde os alunos do sétimo ano se encontrariam para organizarem uma fila e depois desfilarem em pleno salão. Mas ainda era cedo, e só havia uma dúzia de alunos de cada casa ali esperando provavelmente os seus pares, ou o resto da turma.

– E aí – falou David, se aproximando. – Dá pra imaginar? Acabou. Já acabou. – Ele olhou para mim. – Fiquei sabendo que você deu o título de capitão ao Olivier, é verdade?

– É, é sim.

– Quem se importa com o time agora? – ele riu depois. – Não vamos mais estar em Hogwarts depois dessa noite!

– Eu vou sentir saudades – comentou Alvo. – De sair pela escola à noite, levar detenções, bater em idiotas como Zabini e Beaumont...

– É – falei enquanto eu, David e Alvo olhávamos para a mesma direção. Zabini estava com Parkinson isolados dos outros, e Beaumont sozinho em outro canto, olhando desagradavelmente para aqueles dois.

Então duas garotas apareceram ali perto. Era Lily, que mesmo sendo um ano mais nova que a gente, era o par de David naquela noite; ao lado estava Anna, que logo se direcionou a nós e cumprimentou educadamente Alvo, eu e David. Eu perguntei a Lily:

– E a Rose?

– Já está vindo, Scorpius, não se preocupe. Ela saiu da sala com a gente, mas ficou enrolando pelos corredores, falando tchau para todos os quadros que encontrava pelo caminho, e ainda ficou conversando com o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça...

– Ela é tão maluca assim? – perguntou Alvo.

– Não, não sou não.

– Uou! – exclamou Alvo, vendo Rose se aproximar. – Pelas barbas de Dumbledore, você está maravilhosa.

– Não é para mim que tem que fazer elogios, Al – ela disse, embora sorrisse. – É para a Anna.

Alvo pareceu super sem-graça, mas Anna riu, porque não havia como discordar dele naquele momento.

Não era porque o cabelo dela estava preso, sobressaltando as poucas sardas que haviam espalhada ao longo da maçã de seu rosto, não exageradamente maquiado, mas ainda assim atraente da sua maneira. Não era porque o seu vestido deixava seu corpo em um aspecto irresistível. Era por outro motivo que as palavras que eu ia usar para elogiá-la ao vê-la fugiram imediatamente, como se tivessem percebido a insuficiência que tinham. O sorriso dela, antes acanhado quando alguém fazia um elogio, estava iluminando seu rosto com sinceridade e segurança naquela noite; sua postura, o seu andar... suspenderam minhas palavras porque simplesmente eu esperava ter que elogiar a garota Weasley naquela noite, não uma... mulher?

Eu pisquei, provavelmente sorrindo como um idiota, enquanto Rose olhava para mim.

– Okay – ouvi a voz de Alvo ao nosso lado. – Que acham de entrarem na fila com a gente antes de continuarem babando um pelo outro?

Fizemos o que ele sugeriu. A professora Elinor se estendeu lá na frente e pediu silêncio.

– Os convidados e suas famílias já estão lá dentro, e os senhores logo terão que passar pela pista e se posicionarem no altar, onde a diretora McGonagall fica. Cadê a srta. Weasley com o discurso?

Rose ofegou e só naquele momento percebi que ela segurava um pergaminho. Ela correu lá na frente para entregá-lo a professora. Depois que voltou, eu perguntei:

– Por que não me disse que estava escrevendo o discurso?

Ela me olhou incrédula.

– Eu disse _todos os dias_ que eu estava escrevendo o discurso!

– Foi pra mim, Rose – respondeu Alvo. – Você não parava de falar isso para mim.

Quando a porta do salão principal se abriu, Rose apertou meu braço. Então começamos a andar. A primeira coisa que eu percebi foi que havia muito barulho no salão. Talvez palmas. Senti Rose se encolher ao meu lado quando ela ouvia sua mãe exclamar, assim que passamos perto da família Weasley:

– Ai, meu Deus! É a nossa Rosie! É a nossa filha, Ronald! Oi, filha! AQUI!

Rose acenou rapidamente para eles. Ao lado de sua mãe, estava a minha. Ela pousou os dedos nos lábios e me mandou um beijo. Por dois ou três segundos eu espreitei para ver se não haveria mais alguém com ela. Por dois ou três segundos tive alguma esperança de que meu pai poderia estar ali também.

– Scorpius? – cochichou Rose, olhando para mim, enquanto ainda caminhávamos. – Você está bem?

– Não se preocupe. Olha, o sr. Potter está acenando pra gente!

Os alunos do sétimo ano inteiro ocuparam o altar. A professora McGonagall se levantou da sua cadeira, gerando assim um longo silêncio. No salão, as mesas das casas haviam sido tiradas, e havia pista de dança e apenas as mesas para dar lugares aos convidados e as famílias.

Então McGonagall disse:

– Mais uma turma que irá finalizar seus estudos em Hogwarts. Gostaria de agradecer, primeiramente, a presença de pais e de amigos. É com grande honra que chamo para ler o discurso dos formandos, a senhorita Rose Weasley.

O primeiro a bater palma foi o sr. Weasley.

– Essa é minha filha! – ele exclamava. – Vai lá, Rose, mostre que você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe!

Ela o ignorou, embora não tirasse o sorriso – agora nervoso – do rosto. Rose se adiantou para então começar a ler o discurso, assim que os aplausos cessaram.

O discurso que Rose escrevera foi esse:

_"Como ninguém se candidatou a escrever este discurso, eu fui obrigada a aceitar a proposta da nossa professora Elinor, que teve o orgulho imenso, assim espero, de nos ensinar Transfiguração todos esses anos no lugar da diretora McGonagall. Eu até deixei de fazer uma lição _(ela acrescentou na hora que lia: "e me desculpe por isso, professor Longbottom!")_ para encontrar um tempo de escrever o que vocês terão o prazer, ou o cansaço, de ouvir aqui esta noite. O que coloco nas linhas agora não será por mim, mas, acredito, por todos nós, alunos do sétimo ano. Eu joguei no lixo três vezes o rascunho desse discurso, porque eu não achei correto escrever para todos, sei pouco do que os colegas passaram na vida durante os sete anos, por isso pedi ajuda da minha amiga Anna Holls e do meu primo Alvo Severo Potter. Então se vocês odiarem o discurso, culpem o filho de Harry Potter por isso!_

_A primeira vez que ouvimos falar de Hogwarts foi numa data que desconhecemos. Desde que me entendo por gente, ou por bruxa, tudo o que eu sabia era que havia um castelo em algum lugar, e que magia existia. Eu cresci sabendo da existência de Hogwarts. Mas lembramos do dia que recebemos a primeira carta, quando soubemos que estudaríamos na escola onde nossos pais estudaram, e tanto comentaram. Impossível descrever a emoção. Mas assim que primeiro de setembro ficava cada vez mais próximo, um novo sentimento se aproximava. E não era de ansiedade, nem de alegria. Era temor. Medo de não sermos aceitos pelas nossas escolhas, medo de não encontrarmos amigos leais e confiantes, e o maior medo de todos: o do Chapéu Seletor nos selecionar para a casa indesejada._

_É claro que o temor desaparecera, assim que entramos em Hogwarts. Colocamos o pé pela primeira vez no salão principal, e concordamos com o que diziam: Hogwarts era o lugar seguro, não havia o que temer. Era um lugar extremamente alucinante, prometia aventura e diversão; e acima de tudo, conhecimento. Os professores, os funcionários, os monitores, embora sempre na disposição para estuporar os que desrespeitassem as regras, para isso eles tinham o objetivo de nos disciplinar. E isso era o mais importante._

_Aposto que estão pensando que não esperava outra coisa vindo de uma aluna sabe-tudo e mandona e certinha como eu. Mas se eu não agradecesse primeiro aos professores, a quem mais agradeceria?_

_Mas não foi apenas conhecimentos em magia que obtivemos durante esses anos em Hogwarts. Porque nem tudo que passamos nessa vida estava solucionado em livros, nenhum professor disse nada sobre como não ter medo de ser deserdado pela família, como não ficar triste quando nossos amigos nos traíram no momento que mais precisávamos deles, nem como não ficar com raiva quando perdíamos um jogo de quadribol. Nenhum professor, pelo que estou lembrada, nos ensinou a superar a perda daqueles que se foram, nem ao menos falaram que feitiço usar contra as dores no peito, e a vontade de chorar._

_E não era porque os professores não sabiam como nos ajudar. Para encontrar as soluções que tão desesperadamente precisávamos, tivemos que passar sete anos no mesmo lugar com nossos amigos e inimigos, com nossos colegas, e não lendo livros didáticos. Em todos os testes de Hogwarts eu nunca vi uma questão que pedia: "assinale qual dos feitiços abaixo poderá ajudar com os problemas da sua vida." Porque se tivesse, eu ia deixá-la em branco!_

_Quero dizer, apesar de tudo existe uma das coisas mais belas do mundo e essa é o que chamamos de amor. Há pessoas que nem acreditam nisso, e são aquelas que sofrem mais. Amor não é só sentir o coração acelerar com impetuosidade dentro do seu peito quando está beijando alguém. Talvez amor seja aquilo que admiramos, aquilo que nos deixa na vontade, no desejo de sempre manter essa pessoa feliz. Talvez amor é o que sentimos quando precisamos amar, ou quando precisamos de alguém para corresponder. Talvez. Porque eu nem sei na realidade se é amor. Acho que é até mais que isso. Eu só não sei o nome. Não damos nome a sentimentos, eu acho. Tristeza poderia se chamar alegria, ou medo poderia se chamar coragem, ou ódio poderia se chamar amor. O nome não mostra o que aquilo é, o que aquilo faz, apenas dá a identidade para a coisa ser reconhecida._

_Eu não quero continuar, posso dar as respostas aos formandos do próximo ano. E seria mais prudente e necessário se eles descobrissem assim como nós: vivendo. E viver foi a nossa maior aventura em Hogwarts."_

Rose tomou fôlego, esperando alguma reação. O sr. Weasley foi o primeiro a bater palma, e ela riu gostosamente daquilo. De longe, dava para saber que ela estava tremendo de nervosismo.

– Essa é minha filha! – exclamou Ronald em meio às palmas. – Mas graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe!

Rose correu para o seu lugar e abraçou Alvo Severo com todas as forças, enquanto o agradecia.

– Obrigada pelo quê? – ele riu ao soltá-la. – Você só não queria que o crédito fosse seu, porque não tem nenhuma coisinha minha no seu discurso. Nem o que eu disse sobre as lições que foram cansativas!

– Minha voz estava estranha?

– Fica tranqüila, Rose – pediu Anna. – Foi excelente!

Um momento depois que as palmas terminaram, a McGonagall anunciou que ia começar a entrega do Pergaminho Dourado, o que todos os alunos que finalizaram o sétimo ano recebiam. Chamando nome por nome, até todos recebessem, ela liberou a festa.

Ao sair do altar com todos os outros, eu me aproximei da minha mãe que me esperava para dizer alguma coisa, só que apenas recebi um abraço cheio de orgulho.

– Meus parabéns, filho – ela exclamou. – Você era o mais lindo ali na frente.

Eu sorri, mais por alívio de vê-la sorrindo, do que por alegria de ter completado todos os meus anos em Hogwarts.

– Como estão as coisas, mãe? – eu perguntei.

– Muito melhores agora do que imagina. – Ela ficou um minutinho olhando para mim. Eu fiquei aflito ao perceber que os seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

– Ah, mãe, não chora! – eu pedi, em vão, pois já havia recebido outro abraço.

Música começou a tocar, anunciando oficialmente o começo da festa. Minha mãe encontrou um lugar para sentar, perto da mesa dos Weasley. Ela não ficou sozinha, pois a mãe de Rose foi ao seu encontro e as duas começaram, estranhamente, a conversar. O pai de Rose a abraçava com tanta força que a deixou sem fôlego quando eles se soltaram, e Rose sorria como nunca a vira sorrir antes.

Mas eu não estava com pressa de ficar com ela. Esperei Rose cumprimentar toda a sua família, que não era nada pequena, enquanto pegava um copo de wisky. O sr. Weasley chegou ao meu lado, e também se serviu de wisky.

– Como vai, Scorpius? – ele perguntou.

– Bem, e o senhor?

– É um ótimo momento para sentir-se feliz.

Eu assenti, concordando.

– Rose me contou a idéia de vocês – comentou o sr. Weasley depois de um tempinho. – De viajarem. Infelizmente, não posso contestar nada. Vocês tomam conta da vida de vocês agora em diante.

– Mas se o senhor pudesse contestar, o que falaria?

Ele não respondeu. Pareceu surpreso.

– Você realmente se preocupa com o que penso agora que vocês dois têm idade o suficiente para se decidirem sozinhos, sem a minha interferência?

– Não adianta – eu lhe disse – ter uma pessoa na sua vida, e não ganhar a confiança da família dela.

– Ora – o sr. Weasley me analisou. – Eu não sabia que pensava dessa maneira.

Ele segurou meu ombro. Ficamos em silêncio, então eu decidi que seria agora ou nunca.

– Sr. Weasley, Rose vai se casar comigo.

Se o copo dele não estivesse pousado na mesa, já estaria em cacos no chão. Não existiam palavras na voz dele. Ele encheu o copo de wisky e tomou tudo de uma vez.

– Não sei quando, mas caso Rose disser ao senhor que ela passará o resto da vida comigo, não fique surpreso.

Eu me levantei, já que agora eu sabia. Ninguém mais seria capaz de nos separar, de dizer que não ia dar certo, afirmar que não podíamos ficar juntos. Nem mesmo o pai dela, nem mesmo a família dela.

Coloquei o copo de wisky numa mesa e me aproximei de Rose, que estava conversando com Alvo na pista.

– O que acha de uma dança? – eu falei em seu ouvido.

Ela se virou para mim, jogando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, ignorando seu primo ali do lado, que nos encarou na extrema indignação já que eu havia interrompido a conversa deles.

– Você não sabe dançar.

– É só me ensinar, eu aprendo.

– E porque acha que eu saberia dançar?!

Pensei por alguns segundos, e falei:

– Certo. Tenho uma idéia melhor então. E garanto que essa nós dois sabemos.

Pressionei meus lábios nos dela. Rose ainda sorria quando correspondeu. Ela sempre correspondia. Eu senti a presença de Alvo ali do lado, exclamando alguma coisa, mas a boca de Rose movimentava-se contra a minha e era impossível saber o que ele estava falando. Mas sabia que era para nós dois, isso era evidente. Quem se importava? Sem interromper o beijo, Rose tirou um braço do meu pescoço para expulsar Alvo dali como se ele fosse uma coisa desnecessária no momento.

– Ah, desisto! – foi só o que deu para ouvir.

Quando paramos de nos beijar, de repente ao som da música lenta começamos a dançar um colado no outro.

– Como é que você se preparou para esse fim? – perguntei.

– Que fim?

– Sei lá. Não somos mais alunos de Hogwarts.

– Isso não é o fim, Scorpius – ela assegurou, enquanto a música fazia o trabalho de nos guiar a uma dança frouxa e lenta. – Todo fim de uma história é o começo de outra. Ainda temos uma longa vida pela frente.

– E o que você acha de passá-la comigo, não só na nossa viagem?

– Eu não vejo outro caminho no meu futuro – Rose sorriu – a não ser esse. Ao seu lado.

– Ah, então quer dizer que você aceita.

– O quê?

– Se casar comigo, por exemplo – eu respondi displicente. Rose ia ficar imóvel, mas eu impedi: – Não pare de dançar.

– Scorpius... Nós temos apenas dezessete anos. Você não quer aproveitar a vida, como todo rapaz da sua idade gostaria de fazer?

– Não estou dizendo que será esse ano o casamento, ou ano que vem. Eu só quero saber se você aceitaria ter esse futuro comigo. Eu não me vejo vivendo a vida com mais ninguém, só com você, Weasley.

Rose já estava chorando de emoção. Mas conseguiu se conter, e disse:

– Parece uma idéia admiravelmente tentadora, Scorpius Malfoy.

Sorrimos, e ela me abraçou com força. Vários minutos se passaram, ainda dançávamos no ritmo da música, abraçados. Assim que a música parou, Rose disse, e mesmo que ainda rindo, parecia preocupada:

– Eu só espero que meu avô me perdoe por isso.

Mas não havia com o que se preocupar. A batalha mais difícil foi conquistar a confiança do pai dela, e eu estava conseguindo. Só de saber que não haveria mais problemas com ele, nada seria tão impossível.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo ficou maior do que eu imaginava! E não tem muitos pensamentos do Scorpius como nos outros, mas tem muita importância!

_Obrigada à __**x Hunter-Nin**__, __**Lizaaa, Lady Barbie Pontas Potter, Carla, Lilyzinha, Nami Cullen, Yukii Sutcliff, 'Elleen C., Vi Weasley **__pelos comentários. Eles me fazem muito feliz! xD_**  
**_  
__Até a próxima,__  
__Belac._


	22. Confiança

**CAPÍTULO 22**

CONFIANÇA

Rose mandara-me uma carta anunciando o horário em que eu podia comparecer n'A Toca. Depois do baile, eu tive que voltar para a mansão, e ela voltar para a casa dos seus avós com seus primos, e seus outros tios. Disse que me mandaria uma carta no dia seguinte e foi o que fez. Minha mãe não objetou os meus planos, embora eu percebia que ela não gostaria de ficar sozinha, não gostava da idéia de que eu ia passar mais dois meses fora. Tanto que, quando me preparei para me despedir dela já com as malas prontas, ela colocou suas mãos nos dois lados do meu rosto como um dia fizera para medir minha febre, embora nada dissesse. Mas desta vez ela estava me analisando com tanto fulgor nos olhos sem se mexer, que por um louco momento achei que ela tinha se petrificado.

– Mãe...?

Piscou. Mais lágrimas. E eu me perguntava quando aquilo ia acabar.

– Sabe que toda a vez que olho para você – ela disse, ainda sem tirar suas mãos – eu vejo o Draco quando tinha sua idade.

Eu não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. Eu detestava ficar na vontade de chorar. Isso podia ser considerado um tipo de frieza, mas não passava de um princípio familiar. Meu pai, eu o conhecera o suficiente para ter certeza que ele não gostaria que ninguém chorasse por ele, nem quando ele morresse. Mas a minha mãe... minha mãe não podia evitar. Ela foi a primeira a perdoá-lo pelos erros. Ela o amava da maneira como ninguém o amou antes. Ela já me dissera isso uma vez.

Eu sorri. Naquelas horas, sorrir era a única solução. Era só ter um pouco de esforço, e vontade.

– Sente aqui – ela pediu, sentando-se comigo na cama. – Sabe qual foi à primeira palavra que você aprendeu a falar?

– _Papai?_ – eu chutei. Ela afirmou.

– Seu pai simplesmente olhou para você, como se você fosse um estranho, sabia? Mas tempos depois eu descobri que aquele olhar significava uma coisa: susto, e ao mesmo tempo admiração. Ninguém nunca chamou ele de pai, sabia disso? Só você, Scorpius. Draco achava que você nunca o chamaria de pai, e o quando o fez, ele virou outra pessoa. Ele virou _pai_.

Eu só fiquei olhando para ela, sem dizer nada. Já estava começando a achar uma péssima idéia ter que viajar tão rápido, ela não queria ficar sozinha, era _evidente_. Rose entenderia se eu dissesse que podíamos viajar no próximo mês. Eu estava me preparando mentalmente para mandar uma carta para ela, até que minha mãe se levantou da cama e abriu uma gaveta, revelando um pequeno embrulho que pegou nas mãos.

– O que é isso?

– Você vai precisar desse anel um dia.

– É seu?

– Draco me deu, um dia posso lhe contar como ou por quê. Mas hoje não. Apenas pegue-o. Saberá a quem entregá-lo.

E minha mãe nem sabia que, de alguma forma, Rose dissera que aceitaria se casar comigo. Por isso segurei o embrulho, que continha um anel dourado dentro.

– Cuide dele até o momento certo. Escute o que estou dizendo, Scorpius, espere o momento certo para entregar o anel a ela. Não tenha pressa, vocês têm muito que aprender ainda antes de decidirem viver juntos de uma vez.

– Como a senhora...?

– Que mãe eu seria se não reconhecesse o que chamam de amor nos olhos do próprio filho? – perguntou, com a voz dura e a postura reta. Fez uma pausa e então perguntou: – Você não tem que ir a algum lugar agora, não?

Eu fiz que sim, ainda olhando para o anel.

– Bem, então boa viagem – ela me abraçou rapidamente. – Mande-me carta nas vezes que saírem de um país. Preciso ficar informada da sua localização.

– Certo – eu assenti. – Agora... vai ordenar para eu ter juízo?

– Sim, tenha juízo.

– E não fale com estranhos.

– _Nem fale com estranhos._

– Sabia que a senhora nunca me pediu essas coisas?

– É que você nunca precisou sair dos meus braços, Scorpius. Como é que se diz mesmo? Ah, é... você criou asas e já sabe voar.

– Eu te amo, mãe – sorri para ela. – E a Rose agradece pelo anel.

– _Vocês dois_ vão agradecer por ele.

E então, parti para A Toca. Direção que nenhum Malfoy um dia já seguira.

***

Quem atendeu a porta foi uma senhora, que ao me ver levou um susto e colocou as mãos no peito e piscou seguidas vezes. Embora com os cabelos grisalhos, ainda era possível perceber que era ruiva, como todos os Weasley. Não precisavam me dizer, eu sabia que aquela era a avó de Rose, então eu estava no lugar certo. Mas por uma educação que eu tinha certeza de que seria bem-vinda, não hesitei ao indagar:

– A senhora é a sra. Weasley, avó da Rose, não estou certo?

– Merlin... – ela exclamou para si mesma. Fiquei imaginando se Rose havia contado para ela que eu apareceria lá depois do almoço.

– Não, Scorpius Malfoy.

– ROSE! SEU NAMORADO CHEGOU! – alguém gritou lá no fundo.

– Oh... – a sra. Weasley pareceu despertar e então, toda recepcionista, pediu para que eu entrasse na cozinha. – Então você... ora essa!

E Rose descia as escadas rapidamente, estava se aproximando de mim toda feliz quando a sua avó a puxou para apertar suas duas bochechas.

– Minha netinha namorando um... _Malfoy_! Como os tempos mudaram! – Assim que soltou Rose, ela se virou novamente para mim: – Está com fome?

Eu não respondi de imediato, já que fiquei pasmo por não encontrar sarcasmo em sua voz ao me oferecer aquele bolo. Ela realmente queria saber se eu estava com fome, de modo que neguei brevemente com a cabeça, agradecendo mesmo assim, na maior sinceridade.

– Então pode deixar suas coisas ali em cima – ela apontou para o sofá da sala ao lado. – Enquanto eu... tomo um pouco de ar quente.

E saiu ligeiramente, nos abandonando na cozinha.

– Não acredito que está aqui! – Rose exclamou enquanto levava minhas malas até o sofá. – Juro que quando você disse que gostaria de passar n'A Toca antes de viajarmos eu não acreditei. Eu ainda achava que só era um sonho essa sua curiosidade que tem de conhecer a minha família.

– E por falar nela – eu disse, observando toda a extensão daquele lugar. Era aconchegante, tinha um espaço enorme no primeiro andar, sendo que ainda havia o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto... Aquilo me impressionava –, onde estão eles? Parece meio... _vazia_.

– Venha – ela estendeu sua mão para mim, eu a apertei e então deixei ser levado por ela. – Vou apresentar você aos que ainda não conhece.

– Preciso me preparar para ser vítima de algum crime? – eu perguntei, brincando.

– Scorpius, não seja tão dramático. Se eles tentarem te matar, eles terão que me matar primeiro. Combinado?

– _Não seja tão dramático... _– eu girei os olhos, enquanto Lily passou por nós no corredor.

– Oi, pombinhos – exclamou ela, ao que Rose fechou a cara.

– _Pombinhos?_

– Não é? Pombos costumam viajar na mesma direção, e olha só: vocês vão viajar! – E ela riu da própria piada.

Rose a encarou com a testa franzida, e depois que passamos por Lily para subir mais escadas, Rose disse baixinho:

– Lily não anda muito bem desde ontem.

– O que será que David fez com ela?

– Algo que a deixou realmente de bom humor.

Numa sala do terceiro andar, estava Hugo sentado em um banco com seu violão. Ele estava tocando para quatro crianças que assistiam, e elas não tinham mais de cinco anos. Ele dizia, como se estivesse fazendo um espetáculo:

– Vou fazer mágica para vocês. Estou sem varinha, olhem – e abanou as mãos. Depois posicionou seus dedos no violão e então fez uma acorde, e saiu um som esquisito.

As crianças ficaram espantadas. Rose cruzou os braços, e abafou a risada.

– Agora escutem o som dessa acorde, que chamamos de Sol – e então começou a tocar, enquanto dizia: – Gravem bem o barulho dessa acorde. Agora, vou trocar a posição dos meus dedos mágicos.

E assim o fez.

– É o mesmo som! – falou, quando ninguém percebeu nada.

Isso gerou palmas das crianças.

– Aquele, o único que está em pé – comentou Rose, quase cochichando, já que ela não queria que Hugo soubesse que estávamos vendo aquilo – é o filho do Teddy, você já o viu uma vez, na festa do Ministro da Magia. Tudo bem, e aqueles outros três são os amiguinhos dele, filhos das amigas da Victoire, que é minha prima e mulher do Teddy.

Saímos dali, e subimos mais um andar. As vozes começaram a aumentar, eram vozes risonhas e outras às vezes repreensivas. Enquanto andávamos pela escada, Rose contava:

– Quando meus pais e meus tios se casaram, meu avô pediu ajuda aos amigos dele para que construíssem mais andares, porque sabiam que a família ia aumentar de vez. Não há lugar mais aconchegante e espaçoso agora... para uma família grande como a nossa do que A Toca.

– Cada um tem um quarto aqui? – eu perguntei, analisando as cinco portas fechadas nos corredores que ela me levava.

– Eu divido com Lily e com a Molly, minha outra prima. Mas ela não vai passar as férias aqui, então o quarto só fica meu e da Lily. Alvo divide com o James e com o Fred.

– Huuuum... Como é que vocês lembram o nome de todo mundo? – eu perguntei, admirado.

– É família, nunca esquecemos! Às vezes minha avó me chama de Lily, e troca James com Alvo, e meu avô acha que eu sou a minha mãe, só que ruiva. Mas isso é completamente compreensível.

Ouvimos um estrondo de algo se partindo em cacos. Alguém exclamava:

– Putz, Teddy! É a terceira vez que me quebra esse vaso de vidro. O mesmo, três vezes, no mesmo lugar!

– Foi mal, foi mal! Eu não vi...

– Você é míope ou o quê? – a voz estava zangada.

– Oi, gente – Rose se manifestou. O homem e a mulher que estavam ali parados, concertando com a varinha os cacos de vidros, viraram-se ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso alegre.

– Ei, Rose!

– Scorpius, esse é o Teddy, e essa é Victoire.

Os dois acenaram com a mão.

– Desculpem pela gritaria, mas Teddy é _tão _desastrado!

– Pelo menos eu não ando com as pontas do pé e com as mãos para o ar.

Victoire suspirou e colocou o vaso de flor numa estante, delicadamente.

– Cuidado da próxima vez que passar por aqui, ok? – ela disse, com mais paciência. Depois se virou para mim. – Então o tal filho de Draco Malfoy que tanto o tio Ron falou está aqui com a gente!

– Você tem sorte, cara – disse Teddy. – Digo, por estar aqui com a gente, não exatamente por ter a Rose, ah... isso também, Rose é incrível... ah, você entendeu.

– Ok, Teddy... – falou Victoire, preocupada, levando-o para as escadas.

– Vicky, por acaso você viu o povo daqui? – perguntou Rose quando voltamos a descer.

– Lá fora provavelmente jogando cartas e Quadribol. Rose... Sua mãe pediu para que avisasse você que ela saiu com a tia Gina. E que "_não é para deixar os dois saírem antes que eu voltar_". Tchau, Scorpius.

Rose assentiu e me levou até o quintal da família Weasley, com pressa.

Alvo foi o primeiro a se aproximar quando eu apareci. Ele estava segurando uma vassoura.

– Quer jogar, Scorpius?

– Esperem aí, esperem aí! – exclamou alguém. Depois eu vi um grupo de adultos jogando _baralho _numa mesa espaçosa ali do lado. O pai de Rose se levantou, e segurava três cartas na mão. Olhou para nós dois: – Vocês aparecem assim, de mãos dadas, e quando isso acontece na família Weasley devem explicar o que está acontecendo para os demais aqui presentes...

– O Rony pirou, certo? – riu a que provavelmente seria Angelina, era reconhecida por ter sido considerada a melhor jogadora de Quadribol nos últimos tempos.

– Onde estão seus conhecidos ataques de ciúmes e de raiva, Roniquinho? É o momento perfeito para isso – disse o que provavelmente seria o dono de uma das lojas que mais ganhava lucros no Beco Diagonal, enquanto eles me encaravam.

– Eu amadureci, _Georginho_!

– Vi a carta dele – exclamou Angelina para o sr. Potter. – Pode ser seis ou nove.

– Acho que é nove – comentou James, ali do lado. – Tio, deixa eu ver.

– Que deixo ver o quê – ele se sentou na cadeira de novo. – Não podem ver minhas cartas.

– É inevitável. Você sempre fica abaixando elas na mesa – disse o sr. Potter, girando os olhos.

– Tá bom, tá bom. Vejam, um coringa, um três e um seis. O jogo acabou, o Harry ganhou, e eu quero falar com a minha filha e o namorado dela lá na cozinha.

Ele sacou a varinha do bolso, e parecia agitado. Nos levou até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma torta.

– Que horas pensam que vão viajar? – perguntou ele, colocando a torta na mesa e a cortando com um feitiço da varinha.

– Assim que mamãe voltar, e eu me despedir de vocês – respondeu Rose, prontamente.

– _Despedir_? – ele fez uma careta aflita.

– Apenas dois meses, pai.

O pai dela coçou a cabeça e murmurou:

– Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer durante _dois meses_. – Então ele se aproximou de Rose, e como a avó fez com ela, apertou suas bochechas. – E minha filhinha ainda é uma criancinha...

– Paaaaaaiê! – Rose reclamou, zangada, ficando vermelha, talvez por se lembrar que ela não era nenhuma criança.

– RONALD WEASLEY!

Ele soltou Rose, ao ouvir seu nome. Correu guardar o resto da torta na geladeira.

– AHÁ! Não pensa que eu não vi você querendo pegar essa torta, querido! – exclamou a mãe de Rose, aparecendo na cozinha ao lado da sra. Potter. As duas sorriam. – Ah, oi, Scorpius. Faz tempo que está aqui?

Eu cumprimentei as duas.

– Não, acabei de chegar.

– Onde a senhora estava, mamãe? – perguntou Rose depois de que recebeu um beijo dela.

– Na Nova Gringotes, para depositar o dinheiro da viagem de vocês, e pegar mais alguns galeões para vocês... bem, comprarem lembranças para nós.

– Não, não – eu logo fui interrompendo, inconformado –, eu já disse a Rose que eu ia pagar tudo. Não quero que se preocupem com dinheiro nem nada disso.

– Mas Scorpius... – Rose começou.

– Será tudo por minha conta e eu já te disse isso milhões de vezes, Rose.

– Eu não acho justo – ela replicou. – Não é nem meu aniversário para eu _ganhar _a sua viagem.

– Mas semana que vem é o meu e eu quero você lá.

– Então eu vou pagar.

– Não.

– Vou sim.

– Vai não.

– Rose, se ele quer pagar por que questionar? – exclamou seu pai, levando um cutucão de sua mulher, que falou:

– Obrigada, Scorpius, pela generosidade, mas...

– Não estou sendo generoso! É algo que eu _quero _fazer. Eu estou convidando Rose para viajar comigo. Eu devo pagar a parte dela e a minha, eu sou o responsável pela viagem toda. Ninguém deve se preocupar com isso.

– Scorpius é um rapaz decidido – comentou o pai de Rose, gostando daquilo.

Rose se virou para mim, e falou sussurrando:

– Se você só estiver fazendo isso para agradar aos meus pais, eu não...

– Estou fazendo isso por você. Eu não quero que fique pagando os dias para ficar comigo.

– Mas eu não quero que você também pague para ficar _comigo_!

– Pare de ser teimosa.

– É, Rose, pare de ser teimosa. Aceitou a viagem? Agora vai ter que aceitar ser de graça.

– Ron!

– Eu não me sinto bem deixando você fazer isso – Rose murmurou para mim.

Virei-me para a mãe dela então.

– Quanto a senhora já depositou em Gringotes?

– Praticamente a viagem de Londres até França.

– Então é tudo o que vocês podem pagar. O resto, a hospedagem, tudo, tudo será por minha conta, e ninguém vai contestar isso. Nem você, Rose.

Ela suspirou, convencida de que não ia conseguir me fazer mudar de idéia.

– Tudo bem então.

Naquele momento, alguém entrou na cozinha. Apoiava-se numa bengala, e se aproximava de mim lentamente. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus, examinando-me como se eu fosse uma escultura interessante. Rose segurou com mais força a minha mão, e ficou bem colada em mim. Um silêncio se formou quando o avô de Rose começou a dizer, analisando cada traço da minha pessoa:

– Cabelos louros... postura reta... queixo fino... sobretudo preto... – fez uma pausa curiosa e olhou para Rose, depois para as nossas mãos. E em fim se virou para Ronald, dando as costas para nós. – É a minha neta que está de mãos dadas com um sangue-puro.

Realmente não foi uma pergunta.

– E eles vão viajar juntos – acrescentou a sra. Potter, sorrindo. – E esse não é _apenas _um sangue-puro, pai. Era o filho de Draco Malfoy, o Scorpius.

Virou-se novamente para mim.

– Oh, eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com ele, o seu pai. É uma pena, é uma pena. Justamente quando Ron disse que ele estava arrependido das coisas que fez.

Eu não disse nada. O que ele esperava que eu dissesse? Fiz a única coisa que me pareceu conveniente no momento. Estendi minha mão a ele. Ele tirou a bengala da mão, para apertá-la.

– Você tem um jeito diferente – falou, ainda me analisando. – Jamais apertaria a mão de um Malfoy.

– Scorpius é um bom rapaz – avisou a mãe de Rose.

– Pode ser – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Não conquistaria minha neta se não o fosse. – Olhou para Rose, mas disse para mim: – Cuide dela.

E a mão que tinha apertado a minha foi em direção ao rosto de Rose, e ele afagou a pele dela, fraternamente. Rose sorriu, suspirando de uma maneira tão aliviada que parecia ter perdido o fôlego durante aqueles dois minutos. Apoiou sua mão com a do seu avô.

– Obrigada, vovô.

Mas percebendo que eu não falara nada, perguntou a Rose:

– Ele é calado desse jeito mesmo?

– É que o senhor o deixou muito assustado – respondeu ela, divertida.

– Que bom. Assim vai se lembrar de mim quando fizer alguma besteira com você.

E nas horas que passei ali descobri que nunca havia visto uma família como aquela. Parecia que cada um completava o outro, parecia que eles, juntos, tornavam-se um só e isso era o que chamavam de Weasley. Observava a maneira como eles agiam; riam alegres para um e berravam zangados para outro, mas depois riam novamente. Passavam a sensação de que ninguém seria capaz de fazer mal ao outro, nem de deixar alguém infeliz. O avô de Rose sabia que Rose estava feliz ao meu lado. Todos percebiam no sorriso dela que ela não seria feliz de outro jeito. Então era por essa razão que ninguém olhou esquisito na minha direção argumentando "mas ele é um Malfoy e não pode estar aqui". Aquilo não importava muito, já que a minha presença pelo menos fazia um membro da família feliz, e "não desagradava a ninguém", assim como Rose assegurava.

Quando sentei à mesa com eles para o lanche da tarde comprovei que nenhum Weasley se passava por estranho, ficava isolado ou até calado. Todos queriam marcar presença, contar as novidades, e até discutir. Embora ofendessem um com "você é um idiota" ou mandasse alguém calar a boca, sempre depois elogiavam com "fiquei impressionada quando o James fez aquilo" ou "não sabia que Dominique era tão bom em Herbologia!". Não havia _silêncio algum _naquela mesa.

Só quando eu elogiei a comida de Molly Weasley que todos se calaram. Lancei um olhar preocupado para Rose.

– Eu falei alguma coisa errada?

– Claro que não! Você só impressionou todo mundo.

E graças a isso, eles desejaram boa viagem quando Rose voltou do seu quarto com as malas prontas, anunciando que já devíamos estar na estação King's Cross. Depois de se despedir de todos, com um abraço, foi a vez do pai dela. Ao abraçá-la, ele não queria mais soltá-la.

– Ron! – exclamou a sra. Weasley, avó de Rose. – Assim você não deixa a sua filha sair daqui.

– Pai... – Rose falou, meio sufocada –, nem a mamãe está fazendo tanto drama assim.

– Pelo menos seu pai não é mais o legume insensível de antigamente – comentou a mãe de Rose, olhando para seu marido e sua filha com um brilho no olhar.

– Tá, pai. Chega. Eu não vou sumir pra sempre.

– Você era minha princesinha...

Rose girou os olhos para o teto. Eu sorri.

– Lembre-se sobre o que conversei com você ano passado – ele falou, ainda abraçando ela. Depois que tirou seus braços, Rose suspirou aliviada. Achou que o pai nunca mais a soltaria. Depois ele se virou para mim: – Olha. Vocês só estão fazendo essa viagem pra conseguir um bom emprego, não estão?

– Também – eu respondi.

– Como assim _também_? O que mais vocês estão pretendendo fazer aos redores dos países além disso?

– Ron, deixa eles! – pediu o sr. Potter. – Bem, boa viagem a vocês.

– E _divirtam-se_ – acrescentou Alvo, tocando a minha mão.

– Quero lembrancinhas de todos os países que vocês estiverem pretendendo ir – disse Lily, depois que abraçou a prima.

– Vamos? – perguntei a Rose, baixinho. Ela sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. – Já está na hora, e o trem embarca às cinco.

O pai de Rose nos levou até a estação King's Cross. Eu lembrava do modo urgente como estendera sua mão um pouco antes de embarcarmos, fazendo-me entender que ele confiava em mim. Então sem hesitar, eu a apertei, para que ele entendesse que eu não o decepcionaria com isso.

Quando entramos no trem, encontramos um compartimento. Rose enxugou os olhos com a manga da camisa, observando a paisagem da estação King's Cross pela janela aberta. Seu pai ia desaparecendo de vista enquanto o trem começava a se movimentar. Eu fui até ela calmamente e perguntei:

– É sempre assim quando vocês se separam?

– Dessa vez eu senti um aperto no peito diferente – ela sussurrou.

– Já está com saudades dele!? – eu sorri, beijando seu pescoço levemente. Ela sempre estremecia quando eu fazia isso.

– Não, não é de saudades. Todas as vezes que ia para Hogwarts, eu sabia que voltaria para casa depois de alguns meses. Mas agora eu senti... que...

Ela não terminou, pois a paisagem mudou, e saímos de King's Cross.

– O que você está sentindo? – insisti.

– Que ele se deu conta que eu não sou mais a criança que ele carregava no colo. Ele se despediu _daquela _Rose Weasley hoje, Scorpius, e _aquela _Rose Weasley não vai mais voltar.

– E você estava chorando por causa disso?

– Não. Não estou chorando. É que eu lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu quando eu era _aquela_ Rose Weasley – ela sorriu gentilmente. – E pensei no que vai acontecer daqui pra frente.

– Ansiosa pelo futuro? – eu tirei uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos.

– Não tenho a mínima pressa. Eu vou estar com você de qualquer maneira. Eu _quero _estar com você.

Então ela girou a cabeça para me encarar de lado. Sua mão pousou no meu rosto e ela me deu um longo beijo.

Eu concordei. Viajaríamos pelo mundo, no objetivo de encontrar algum futuro na magia. Em meio a tantas dúvidas – se minha mãe ia ficar bem, se um dia eu superaria a falta do meu pai, se eu arrumaria um emprego – só havia uma certeza, e a única certeza era aquela.

"_Eu vou estar com você de qualquer maneira."_

* * *

N/A: Razão desse capítulo é que precisava mostrar que Scorpius finalmente conseguiu o que desejava: a confiança da família Weasley.

Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários de **x Hunter-Nin****, ****mesquila**, **Milaaa.,****Vi Weasley****, ****Yukii Sutcliff****, ****Bouquard****, **sabem o quanto é importante receber opiniões para a construção dos capítulos! Beijos,

E até a próxima.  
_Belac_

Comentem! É só clicar aqui embaixo.


	23. Receio

_"Devemos caminhar na direção do nosso maior temor, ali está nossa única esperança."  
_Herman Hesse

William... John... Jack... Jane... McBride... Corner… e mais outros tantos nomes e sobrenomes que apareceram na minha vida durante aqueles meses, naquela viagem. Nomes de bruxos que trabalhavam para diversos departamentos mágicos, que conheci durante festas e conventos que havia nas cidades. Algum desses bruxos, os quais eu e Rose conhecemos pessoalmente, deram dicas, opiniões, desejando-nos boa sorte. Conhecemos vários bruxos, de cada país, tanto da Alemanha, quanto da França, Estados Unidos, e Irlanda, e Escócia.

Estávamos indo bem, Rose era sociável, eu sabia conversar. Descobrimos nomes importantes, conhecemos bruxos profissionais.

Só que eles simplesmente desapareceram da minha memória quando Rose mostrou que poderia estar grávida.

Exatamente.

Quando isso aconteceu, já havia passado nove semanas desde a última vez que estivemos na Estação King's Cross, nós dois já tínhamos completado dezoito anos. Passamos pela Escócia, duas cidades na Irlanda e uma na Alemanha, estávamos em New York, nos Estados Unidos, depois que passamos pela Dinamarca, Bulgária e Portugal. Chegamos a conhecer pessoalmente o novo Ministro da Magia, que passava as férias nos Estados Unidos. Ele assegurara a Rose que, sem dúvidas, ela se daria bem no departamento internacional de cooperação mágica, e dissera que eu poderia acompanhá-la, as propostas que faziam naquele departamento conseguiram prender minha atenção e interesse. Ficamos hospedados em vários diferentes hotéis em cada um desses países, passeamos por todas as belezas das cidades – Rose comprara uma máquina fotográfica trouxa e insistia tirar foto de tudo –, e mesmo que houvesse uma mistura de trouxas e bruxos, de alguma forma sempre sabíamos quem era bruxo e quem era trouxa.

Não perdemos nada, tudo valera a pena, mesmo que, algumas vezes, discutíamos por coisas bobas, como ciúmes e outras bobagens semelhantes, tudo porque Rose achou que eu estava secando uma mulher na praia. No final das contas, é claro, acabávamos nos beijando, e o que realmente nos preocupava eram as roupas do nosso corpo, que no final das contas, caíam pelo chão do quarto que, no dia, estávamos hospedados.

Então todas as vezes que abria os olhos para acordar, ao meu lado lá estava Rose, seu dorso nu virado para mim, colado em mim. Em outras manhãs depois de noites como aquela, eram seus olhos que sorriam na minha direção quando eu acordava para me certificar se Rose ainda estava ali ao meu lado. Ela apenas sorria, sem dizer nada. Lembrava do que acontecera na madrugada, lembrava de cada sensação. E se sorria, significava que havia sido perfeito. Eu não precisava perguntar nada.

Não diria conseqüentemente, mas de alguma forma, todas as noites em que dormimos juntos resultou naquilo. Rose estava grávida.

Confesso que, quando soube, não foi de uma forma rápida e ligeira, nem mesmo dramática. E sim, assustadora. Rose não apareceu ao meu lado, nem colocou as mãos nos meus ombros simplesmente contando: "Ei, estou grávida."

Na realidade, ela não disse nada que tinha a ver com aquilo. Ela mostrou.

Há algum tempo ela estava agindo estranhamente, só que nada comentara. Eu observava apenas. Fomos a um restaurante onde jantamos com um grupo de bruxos que já estudara em Hogwarts, e que pareciam interessados em nos conhecer. No momento que chegou o prato de Rose, ela quis ir embora, anunciando que não se sentia bem. Eu insisti em voltar com ela, insisti mesmo. No entanto, ela insistiu mais para que eu não me preocupasse, e achava aquele jantar mais importante para mim do que para ela.

Quando voltei para o quarto do hotel, lá pelas dez horas da noite, encontrei Rose deitada na cama. Parecia ter dormido. Eu não sabia, pois ela estava de costas. Joguei meu casaco perto do sofá que havia ali perto, e fui até a cama.

– Você melhorou? – eu perguntei, ficando ao lado dela. Ela não respondeu, então eu beijei seu rosto. – E agora? – Rocei meus lábios com os delas ainda esperando alguma resposta. Ela correspondeu o beijo, mas por pouco tempo. Delicadamente, levou sua palma da mão no meu peito, fazendo-me parar de tentar tirar sua blusa.

Com a testa franzida, Rose olhou para mim, murmurando um "não" incompreensível. Eu não tinha nem idéia do que estava acontecendo. E odiava aquela sensação de ignorância.

Perguntei, zangado:

– Será que dá pra você me dizer o que está acontecendo então?

Ela não sabia como dizer, esse era o problema. Dava para perceber em sua expressão. Tudo o que ela fez foi pegar minha mão, sem tirar os olhos de mim. E a pousar em sua própria barriga.

Foi assim que eu descobri o que estava acontecendo.

Eu me congelei por dentro, entendendo aquele gesto. Decifrei todas as vezes que ela saiu para ir a uma farmácia. Se juntar às vezes em que passou mal no dia anterior, e naquela noite, poderia resolver o mistério do que estava acontecendo com Rose.

Não foi preciso dizer nada para saber do que se tratava. Só precisei olhar aos olhos dela, que já diziam muita coisa.

De alguma forma, eu soube. Porque foi a primeira vez em que pensei naquilo.

Na idéia de ter um filho.

E eu nunca ficara tão assustado na minha vida.

– Você está...

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Tentei agir racionalmente. Foi difícil. Eu engoli em seco. E acho que comecei a suar.

– É brincadeira, não é?

Eu não entendia porque queria tanto que aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira. De uma mera brincadeira.

Uma outra expressão invadiu o rosto de Rose. Aquela de indignação. Então ela perguntou, a voz rouca:

– Como pode achar que eu brincaria dessa forma?

– Não é possível – eu murmurei. – Estávamos protegidos todas às vezes... – Eu a encarei, o meu sangue fervendo. – Você ainda toma aquela poção?

– Claro que tomo. Eu também achei que não era possível... – ela exclamou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Mas eu errei. Esse tipo de poção não se compra totalmente feita. E eu devo ter esquecido alguma coisa para... o efeito não... dar certo...

Eu estava inconformado. E me perguntei, então, se aquelas sensações nada convidativas ficaram instaladas na mente do meu próprio pai na hora que ele soube que minha mãe estava esperando um filho dele.

– Você tem certeza?

– Por que você está assim, me olhando dessa maneira, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que o mundo vai acabar, que fizemos a maior besteira da nossa vida? – ela ficou sentada, aparentemente começando a chorar quando eu me levantei.

Eu também não sabia porque eu estava querendo fugir.

– Não adianta ficar zangado comigo ou com qualquer outra coisa agora – Rose avisou, tentando parar de chorar. – Você também devia ter se preocupado com a proteção.

– Eu estava confiando em você.

Ela ficou muito pasma ao ouvir aquilo.

– Qual é o seu problema? Não sou a única que devo me preocupar com isso, eu já digo isso todas as vezes! Vai me culpar por uma coisa que nós dois fizemos?

– Eu não estou culpando você!

– Mas parecia que estava sim!

– Olha – eu me controlei para não me alterar –, você me pegou desprevenido com isso... Eu preciso pensar...

– Pensar? Não há nada que ser pensado! É só você olhar nos meus olhos, dizer que "sim, Rose, eu aceito ter esse filho com você, eu amo você mais do que tudo nessa vida, e sim, nós vamos amar a criança que estiver crescendo dentro de você, seremos uma família incrível e feliz" – de repente ela já estava gritando – Só que há um problema nisso tudo: eu esqueci que contos de fadas não existem! E que nada é como a gente espera nessa vida!

Eu nunca ouvi Rose gritar assim. Não mesmo. Aquilo me assustou mais do que com o fato de que eu ia ser pai.

– Rose, eu...

– O quê, Scorpius? – a voz dela abaixou um pouco, mas ainda era perigosa. – Vai se lamentar? Pois lamente. Eu vou voltar para casa.

Não, eu quase gritei. Antes que ela se levantasse – pois fez menção de que ia se levantar – eu praticamente pulei nela, e deitei sobre o seu corpo na cama. Ela ainda exclamava muitas coisas, chegou a tentar me empurrar, mas eu era mais forte que ela, e consegui colocar as mãos no seu rosto. Tirei o cabelo dos seus olhos, tentando acalmá-la e a observei durante muito tempo quando ela ficou imóvel, vencida e derrotada, mas respirando pesadamente.

Eu sabia que ela não conseguia formular palavras para nada, quando eu estava tão perto. O coração dela sempre batia forte contra o peito, e eu fiquei aliviado que ainda estivesse assim. Que, mesmo zangada comigo, com a nossa infantilidade, Rose ainda perdia o fôlego por mim.

Ela sussurrou, cansada:

– Saiba que eu não desejaria outro homem senão você para ser o pai dos meus filhos...

Quando as coisas acalmaram entre a gente, Rose arrumou a cama para dormir mais cedo. No dia seguinte voltaríamos para Londres. E depois nada mais conversamos, nem discutimos. Ela estava com dor de cabeça e enjoada, e eu estava estressado e muito nervoso. Durante a noite fiquei olhando para o teto, era impossível dormir naquelas condições. Lá pelas quatro horas da manhã, Rose se virou para mim ao meu lado. Olhei para ela, através da escuridão, e da pequena luz que refletia da janela, e perguntei:

– Você não está com medo?

Rose negou com a cabeça.

– Meu único medo é que você me abandone. Desculpe ter gritado daquele jeito. A última coisa que eu quero é brigar por causa disso. – Ela fez uma pausa, logo disse novamente: – Somos tão jovens ainda. Mas não foi uma irresponsabilidade nossa... quero dizer, foi. Mas como eu ia saber que aquela poção não estava mais causando efeito? Eu fui ignorante... eu devia ter sido mais inteligente...

– Você está se culpando agora.

Ela parou. E suspirou.

– Às vezes eu fico me culpando, culpando a nós dois... mas, sabe, eu cresci numa família enorme e eu, sinceramente – ela voltou a olhar para mim –, não quero que a vida que estiver crescendo aqui dentro – apontou para a barriga – seja considerada um erro indesejado que nós dois cometemos. Ninguém da minha família foi um erro, e não vai ser o nosso filho que será o primeiro. Não vai ser mesmo.

– E o que nós vamos fazer?

– Amá-lo. É isso o que nós vamos fazer.

– Mas, se vamos ter um filho, o que adiantou conhecer tantos bruxos importantes?

– Você está querendo me dizer que... a viagem não valeu a pena, Scorpius?

Eu dei de ombros, desviando o olhar de Rose, e murmurando:

– Parece que apenas serviu para engravidar você.

Rose ainda não tirou seus olhos de mim. Eu continuei encarando o teto, não estava curioso para ver a expressão estancada em seu rosto. Mas pelo tom de voz, ela estava nervosa:

– Quer parar? Eu já disse que não quero que isso se torne um erro, ou... ou... ou uma infâmia futura!

– É inevitável, como o fato de que estamos juntos.

Eu dizia aquelas coisas sem pensar. Alguma parte de mim atrapalhava minhas palavras, e saiam as mais verdadeiras.

– Não leve isso para o outro lado – a voz de Rose ficou trêmula, logo percebi que começou a chorar. – Pelo amor de Deus, Scorpius, não leve isso para o outro lado.

Silêncio, nada mais foi dito. Rose virou-se de costas para mim bruscamente. Depois se virou de novo. Eu não me mexia.

– Parece que você gostaria de ter evitado – disse ela, sentando-se na cama de uma vez para me olhar.

– O quê?

– Me amar.

– Não comece com isso... – eu falei, enjoado.

– Você percebeu o que você acabou de me dizer? "Inevitável como o fato de que estamos juntos!" Você tem noção do que está falando? Não! Não tem, por isso feche os olhos e tente dormir! Você precisa urgentemente de um descanso!

– Olha, Rose, você sabe que eu nunca desejei que nada acontecesse do modo como as coisas aconteceram. Portanto, já estou acostumado a receber notícias inesperadas, então não se preocupe. Eu aceito ter esse filho com você.

– É claro que aceita. Não há outra escolha! – ela exclamou, inconformada, e me bateu com o travesseiro: – Olhe pra mim e pare de pensar só nos seus problemas, Scorpius!

Eu só olhei para ela, que estava chorando.

– Veja só! É por isso que você tem medo, não está mesmo preparado para ser pai!

– É claro que eu não estou! – ouvi minha voz ecoar gravemente pelo quarto. Levantei da cama tão rápido e bruscamente que tropecei nas malas ali do lado, mas nem me dei conta. – Eu só tenho dezoito anos! Eu nunca pensei em ter um filho! Eu não quero ter um filho. Eu não vou ser um bom pai. Mas, como sempre, a situação é irreversível. Eu tenho que aceitar.

– Scorpius – Rose falou com um fio de voz. – Eu vou ser a mãe. A situação é irreversível para mim! Se você quiser ir embora, me abandonar, faça! Fuja do compromisso, da obrigação que tanto você recebeu agora! Aí, eu quero ver quando essa criança nascer, vai crescer sabendo que o pai desistiu da garota que supostamente amou na adolescência por descobrir que ela estava grávida, que ele seria pai. Muita covardia, Scorpius! Muita covardia! Eu garanto, aaaaaaah eu garanto mesmo, que você está sendo pior que o seu pai! Eu garanto que o seu pai não quis abandonar você! Sua mãe com certeza já deve ter lhe contado como ele ficou quando soube da gravidez dela, e não deve ter ficado tão medroso...

– Não fale sobre ele! – eu gritei. – Não diga nada sobre o meu pai! Ele está mor-to, ouviu bem? Você não tem o direito de falar sobre ele dessa maneira... E eu sei o quanto eu sou fraco, que droga! Não precisa me lembrar disso!

– Chega! E você pare de se considerar um fraco, isso é ridículo porque você sabe que você não é! Eu não quero mais qu...

Calou-se. De repente Rose fez uma careta; murmurou um "droga", colocou as mãos na barriga e fugiu para o banheiro. Rose vomitou naquela noite, provando que estava mesmo grávida.

Quando tudo silenciou, fui até ela, e a ajudei a se levantar, mas logo afastou minhas mãos, e fez isso sozinha. Só não tinha forças para me encarar, então voltou para a cama e se cobriu com o cobertor, sem dizer uma palavra. A briga havia acabado. Não tinha mais nada para se dizer.

Eu não voltei a dormir. Fiquei sentado no sofá, com os olhos bem abertos. Não percebia que o tempo estava passando, então fiquei surpreso quando saí dos meus pensamentos e vi que, lá fora, o sol já nascia. Levantei, e coloquei uma camisa, e ali perto encontrei o embrulho do anel que um dia foi da minha mãe, agora seria de Rose. Fiquei analisando a jóia durante um tempo, e depois me virei para ver se Rose ainda estava dormindo. E estava, eu não ousaria acordá-la e não queria entregar o anel para ela. Não naquele momento, onde não estávamos bem. Mas mesmo assim, guardei o anel no bolso da minha calça.

E eu sinceramente não ia conseguir ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Abri com cuidado a porta do quarto e saí pelo corredor do Hotel. Entrei no elevador, Rose me ensinara a mexer naquilo, e então desci para o primeiro andar.

Eu estava com uma cara terrivelmente cansada e derrotada, pois uma senhora que entrou no elevador logo depois, ao me ver, perguntou:

– Qual é o problema, rapaz?

Ela já havia me conhecido, porque adorava entregar biscoitos para os hospedes e sempre tentava puxar assunto quando eu e Rose a encontrava por ali.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e eu respondi antes de pisar no chão da entrada do hotel:

– Minha namorada está grávida.

– Oh! – suspirou a mulher. – Mas vocês são tão jovens.

– É.

Eu realmente não queria conversar. A mulher, no entanto, insistia.

– E há tantas garotas engravidando por aí no nosso mundo de hoje, que nem mais me surpreendo.

Mesmo que fosse de manhã, o hall de entrada estava cheio de pessoas e havia muita movimentação na rua ali perto do portão. Eu só queria comer alguma coisa no restaurante ali do lado, mas aconteceu algo totalmente diferente.

Um homem, que corria apressadamente, tropeçou em mim. Estava carregando uma criança no colo. Por dois ou três segundos eu encarei os olhos daquele sujeito. Ele estava respirando, e transpirava muito, a criança estava envolvida nos braços dele com um grande casaco. Depois o homem voltou a correr para um lugar vazio, no estacionamento.

A mulher, que ainda estava ao meu lado quando continuamos a andar, disse zangada:

– Essas pessoas apressadas!

E então eu descobri que aquele homem não estava com pressa. Ele fugia, porque tinha roubado a criança.

Berros e gritos ecoaram a rua, que pertenciam à mulher que, desesperadamente, anunciava que seu filho foi levado e roubado e raptado e seqüestrado. Pedia e suplicava por ajuda. Seu desespero era tanto que me desesperou. Parecia que tinham levado a vida dela embora, e ela engasgava chorando.

Fiquei imaginando a minha mãe naquele desespero, por isso eu não precisei pensar muito dessa vez para descobrir o que eu tinha que fazer.

Muitos se espalharam para procurar e ajudar. Mas eu tinha visto aquele homem e sabia que ele corria em direção ao estacionamento. E como ninguém parecia ter percebido aquilo, eu fui até o lugar onde o vi. Eu não tinha passado por todas aquelas coisas na minha vida, desde a amizade perdida de Zabini até a morte do meu pai, para continuar sendo covarde e fraco justamente naquele momento, onde tudo começou a mudar.

As vozes e os gritos desesperados dissiparam quando alcancei uma parte distante no estacionamento. O homem ainda corria entre os carros, eu conseguia vê-lo. Entrou numa rua pequena e vazia. Eu o segui, entrando na mesma rua. Havia um paredão de tijolos quebrados. Não havia saída.

– Devolva a criança – eu pedi, debilmente, sabendo que não ia funcionar. Mas o bebê, que não tinha mais que um ano de idade, chorava tão desesperado quanto a própria mãe, nos braços daquele homem.

– Não!

– Por que está fazendo isso? O que vai fazer com um bebê?

– É meu filho também! – ele gritava, chacoalhando o bebê.

– Seu filho? Como pode ser seu filho?

– Não interessa! Saia daqui.

– A mãe dessa criança está completamente desesperada. Você vai fazer uma pessoa sofrer se...

– Mas é meu filho também – berrou. – Eu tenho o direito de tê-lo! Não podem me tirar dele!

Eu corri até ele para tentar tirar a criança, que agora berrava mais alto. Mas o homem sacou uma navalha, e me atingiu no abdômen, gritando para que eu não chegasse perto. A dor foi latejante, mas eu continuei em pé, mesmo arcado, e o sangue manchando minha mão e minha camisa. Então eu ri.

– Deve ser por isso que tiraram de você o seu filho. Você é um marginal.

– Afaste-se – ele apontou novamente a navalha, que tinha a mancha do meu sangue ali na ponta afiada. – Ou vou matar você.

– Devolva a criança.

– Pra quê? – ele soltou uma gargalhada, ainda apontando a navalha na minha direção. – Pra que vai querer salvar essa criança? Pra dormir com a mãe dela, eh?! Olha, rapaz, fique fora disso para não sair mais machucado.

Mas eu não ia sair dali até aquela criança ser entregue a alguém que ela merecia.

– Qualquer coisa, eu troco qualquer coisa para você deixar seu filho em paz, com a mãe dele, que precisa mais dele do que você.

– Você é idiota.

– Não importa. Me dê essa criança.

Ficou olhando para o bebê durante alguns minutos. E gritou de novo:

– Terá que me dar uma coisa que realmente tenha mais valor que isso pra mim!

Ainda segurando a navalha, ele se aproximou e colocou a mão no meu bolso da calça, como se já tivesse experiência com roubos. Ele tirou de lá o anel da minha mãe. Sorriu de forma maléfica para mim ao ver o objeto brilhando diante do sol fraco.

– Quantos dólares têm essa jóia? – perguntou.

– Uma jóia? – eu ofeguei. – Isso tem mais valor do que seu filho? Eu devia saber...

– Posso vendê-la. É, isso realmente tem mais valor do que um bebê que só caga e chora.

Ele guardou a jóia no próprio bolso e entregou a criança para mim. Depois foi embora. Fugiu. Nunca mais o vi.

A criança chorava quando eu a carreguei no colo. Eu sentia o sangue escorrendo pela minha camisa e barriga, mas eu precisava voltar ao hall de entrada, e entregar o bebê àquela mulher. Eu queria ver a expressão dela, ao rever seu filho.

– MEU FILHO! – gritou, correndo até mim e tirando-o bruscamente dos meus braços. Abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha, fazendo o menino parar de chorar. Mas a mulher continuava sufocada, lamentando-se. Dando tapinhas nas costas dele, ela se virou para mim com um olhar de alívio. Um alívio imenso que até eu o senti. – Você viu o sujeito?

– Dizia-se pai do seu filho – eu respondi. Ela voltou a chorar de novo.

De repente eu vi que havia muitas pessoas ali perto, suspirando e agradecendo aos céus. Um policial se aproximou de mim, pediu para que eu descrevesse as características do homem. Eu o fiz. Depois que terminou, a mulher me agradeceu por tudo. O policial sugeriu que eu fosse a farmácia para curar o corte, mas eu assegurei que estava tudo bem. Eu só queria voltar para Rose e contar a ela o que aconteceu.

A senhora que conversou comigo no elevador, disse-me naquele dia: "Você foi muito maluco, mas tão corajoso quanto. O filho que sua namorada estiver esperando, vai se orgulhar do pai, quando ele souber o que você fez hoje. Parabéns."

Eu admirei aquelas palavras, e sorri por dentro. Uma sensação de que eu realmente não era inútil impregnou na minha mente, e tive forças para voltar ao quarto disposto a dizer a Rose que eu ia cuidar do nosso filho. Eu abri a porta, Rose estava sentada no sofá, as mãos enterradas no rosto. Ela se levantou rapidamente e me fuzilou com os olhos ao me ver entrando.

– Eu achei que você tinha ido embora – disse. – Eu achei que você tinha me... – ela olhou para o sangue em mim. Sua expressão mudou, e havia um tom preocupado na sua voz: – O que aconteceu?

Rose se aproximou, urgentemente, segurando meu braço, vendo que eu não conseguiria andar por muito mais tempo. Aquela navalha era muito afiada, mas se alguém realmente percebesse, o corte era simples aparentemente, mas estava doendo e ardendo por dentro. Rose me ajudou a tirar a minha camisa para ver o machucado. Eu pedi para que não olhasse, já que tinha passado mal naquela noite, mas ela me ignorou.

Pegou a varinha do bolso e já apontou para o corte. Eu segurei o pulso dela, impedindo-a daquilo.

– Não... Eu não quero que suma.

– Masoquismo?

– Se você fizer isso, o corte não vai cicatrizar. Eu quero que cicatrize.

– Você não... você não tentou se matar, tentou?

Por acaso, um riso perpassou pela minha garganta. Passava muito longe daquilo.

– Eu acho que eu salvei alguém hoje – respondi. – Não sei. Mas quero ter uma marca que me faça lembrar do que eu fiz.

Então eu mostraria ao meu filho, enquanto contava a história e ele se orgulhava de mim. Eu podia desejar aquilo, não podia?

Rose franziu a testa, mas ficou calada, olhando em minha direção. A varinha da sua mão começou a sugar o sangue da camisa e ao redor do machucado para limpar. Depois ela pediu para que eu contasse o que aconteceu comigo naquela manhã. Deixei-a impressionada depois que terminei o relato. Quando me dei conta, estávamos sentados juntos no sofá e Rose voltava a acariciar meu rosto e o cabelo, distraidamente, enquanto ouvia. Eu sabia que tudo ia ficar bem entre a gente, e aquele gesto era o sinal que demonstrava que já estava acontecendo.

No final, ela me perguntou:

– E tudo porque você sentiu o desespero daquela mulher que queria o filho de volta?

– Como eu já disse, há coisas que nem mesmo eu imagino ser capaz de fazer pelas pessoas.

Rose mordeu os lábios e colocou a mão no rosto.

– Acho... acho que eu estou amando mais você agora do que nunca. Isso realmente é inevitável.

– Compreende então o que eu quis dizer?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e então começou a se desculpar:

– Eu não devia ter falado aquelas coisas sobre você estar sendo pior que o seu pai... eu não pretendi. Eu estava confusa, e você agindo de uma maneira que eu não imaginei que reagiria. E eu estou nervosa, porque vamos ter que contar aos nossos pais. E eu não quero que eles me odeiem ou me condenem, e fiquei mais nervosa ainda quando não vi você ao meu lado essa manhã... Achei que eu ia ter que enfrentar tudo sozinha, o que seria muito pior. Mas... – ela deu um mínimo sorriso, que fiquei feliz de vê-lo ali no seu rosto – você está aqui de novo.

– Escute, eu não vou abandonar vocês. Eu queria dizer isso no momento que você mostrou que estava grávida, mas foi mais difícil do que eu imaginava. No entanto, apesar de tudo, eu seria capaz de fazer um voto perpétuo, mesmo que a força, para não deixar você sozinha. Pois se quebrasse a promessa, eu morreria. E ir embora, mesmo sem fazer um voto perpétuo, aconteceria o mesmo. Quero dizer, eu abandonaria a minha própria vida, se deixasse você. Ou o bebê que vai nascer aí dentro. E, sinceramente, também não quero ficar sozinho, com o peso na minha consciência de que eu a abandonei. E não quero chegar a não merecer esse filho. Eu disse ao meu avô um dia que eu não seria um fracasso, e que se me dessem chances eu aproveitaria da melhor maneira possível. É por isso que ainda estou aqui. Por tudo o que eu passei na minha, não posso continuar sendo covarde e tentar ou querer fugir.

Depois daquele discurso que provavelmente substituíra um "eu amo você", Rose fez uma careta que indicava que estava tentando conter as lágrimas. Ela me abraçou, encaixando em meus braços perfeitamente. Ela também sabia que tudo ia ficar bem. Tínhamos um ao outro, e isso parecia ser o mais importante e correto.

Era estranho como em um momento tudo podia mudar. Tempos depois, eu descobri que a vida que crescera dentro de Rose a cada segundo, foi a solução para que isso acontecesse. E o que, no começo, considerei um erro, uma infâmia, foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para a minha vida.

Mesmo com tudo o que tivemos que passar depois que os pais dela souberam da verdade. Eles ficaram zangados, ah, ficaram mesmo. O pobre sr. Weasley teve que tomar um calmante, Rose ficara desesperada. Estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha da casa deles, tínhamos voltado naquele dia da viagem, mas resolvemos contar a noite, quando eles já sabia de quase tudo o que acontecera nas viagens.

– Mãe... pai...

– Sr. e sra. Weasley...

Rose anunciou:

– Nós vamos nos casar.

Aquilo o sr. Weasley já suspeitava, então não aconteceu nada demais, ele só ajeitou o colarinho da camisa, afrouxando-o. Rose suspirou, mas foi interrompida a continuar, pois a sra. Weasley fez a pergunta: "Por quê?".

Rose me dissera, antes de entrarmos na cozinha contar a eles, que não conseguiria esconder o fato de que estava grávida à mãe dela até depois do casamento – nossa idéia era contar depois que nos casássemos. Mas afinal, a sra. Weasley tinha experiência o suficiente com aquilo, para já perceber na hora o real motivo da pressa em nos casarmos.

"Não vai adiantar", ela ficou falando. "Só dizer que o motivo do casamento com dezoito anos é porque nos amamos, eles não vão acreditar. Minha mãe vai perceber, sei que vai"

"Mas Rose... vamos tentar, eu também não quero que eles enfartem. Então é mais conveniente dizer depois do casamento."

"Ok. Então vamos entrar lá, e só dizer que vamos nos casar. Eu digo que amo você, e você diz que me ama. Isso não é mentira. Mas... Tá, vamos correr o risco."

Mas, no momento que eu comecei a responder à pergunta da sra. Weasley com um "Rose é a pessoa mais importante para mim, eu a amo..." Rose me interrompeu:

– Eu estou grávida.

A sra. Weasley pousou a mão no peito, como se quisesse acalmar seu coração. O sr. Weasley piscou.

– Quê? – ele tentou apurar os ouvidos. – Você está _ávida_ para se casar?

– Ronald, você escutou muito bem o que a nossa filha disse – a sra. Weasley parecia em choque.

– Pai, antes que o senhor pense...

– Saia da minha casa – ele murmurou para mim. – Saia, estou mandando.

– Não! – exclamou Rose, se segurando no meu braço. – A culpa não é só dele, pai. Nós dois temos parte disso!

– Você é só uma criança – a voz estava tão fina que desafinou completamente –, aí eu deixo vocês viajarem, passarem DOIS MESES fora da minha vista... e... e você me volta gráv... gráv...

– Eu não sou uma criança! – Rose disse alto demais. – Será que o senhor não entende, não entende que... que eu não sou mais a sua princesinha? Que eu já passei dos meus cinco anos?

– Entendo – falou calmamente, mas parecia muito sarcástico. – Entendo muito bem. Mas não significa que você podia engravidar! Sabe o que isso significa?! Que essa viagem era para ser produtiva, não uma espécie de _lua de mel.  
_  
– Eu... – ela abaixou a voz no momento que tornou a aumentá-la – eu não pedi isso, nenhum de nós pediu. Não foi proposital, mas...

– Pior ainda! Vocês foram irresponsáveis, muito irresponsáveis. Uma decepção. E eu mais ainda por acreditar nesse cara, deixar você viajar com ele... Onde eu estava com a cabeça! Culpa sua, Hermione! Culpa sua!

– Minha culpa? Como pode ser minh...

– Você ficou me enchendo a paciência, falando o quanto o namoradinho da Rose era um bom rapaz. Não! Não! O quanto o Malfoy era um bom rapaz. VEJA! Ele engravidou nossa Rosinha...

– Não comecem! – implorou Rose, quando sua mãe se levantou da mesa e olhou inconformada para o marido. – Não vão brigar, vocês dois. Pelo amor de Deus... não façam isso.

– Olha, escute aqui, Ronald, não vamos discutir de quem é a culpa aqui! Você sabe muito bem que fez suas próprias escolhas.

– Parem...

– Ora, então tudo indica que a culpa e do nosso querido Scorpius aqui – ele me encarou, meio fuzilando, bufando.

– Chega...

– Você, Malfoy, me fez confiar em você! Devia saber que todos os Malfoy são iguais!

– CHEGA! – Rose estava muito zangada. – Chega! Pare de falar do Scorpius! Se há culpados nessa história somos apenas nós dois. Não é o senhor, nem você, mãe. Nós dois, eu e Scorpius. Se vocês continuarem descriminando o Scorpius e a família dele, eu vou embora dessa casa com ele. Façam o que quiser, me expulsem pela minha burrice e irresponsabilidade, pela minha humanidade, mas eu não vou negar que nós nos amamos assim como... assim como... _vocês dois_ – aquela talvez tenha sido a palavra-chave para que eles finalmente entendessem –, como o tio Harry e a tia Gina, como a vovó e o vovô, como... uma família. Nós vamos assumir essa culpa, independente do que vocês acharem, já decidi que não quero que meu filho cresça sabendo que ele foi um erro. Eu não quero, eu já disse ao Scorpius, e eu não pretendo fazer disso a pior coisa da minha vida, nem da de vocês. Porque eu, como filha, não desejaria que tivesse sido algo indesejado, uma lamentação para vocês dois. Agora que há uma vida dentro de mim, eu só... eu só peço que vocês compreendam que eu quero todo o apoio possível de vocês, porque eu não vou negar que eu preciso muito de vocês dois. Se acharem que eu não mereço o apoio da minha família falem de uma vez para eu me conformar agora. Sendo assim, não haverá mais motivos para continuar aqui.

Havia muitas lágrimas nos olhos de Rose, mas ela não deixou sua voz ficar trêmula nem por um minuto enquanto dizia aquilo. As mãos do sr. Weasley estavam tremendo, ele segurou a cabeça, encostando o cotovelo na mesa. A sra. Weasley não dizia nada, e franziu a testa da mesma maneira que Rose fazia.

Um minuto se passou. Eu experimentei dizer alguma coisa. Hesitei. Mas então fui em frente, antes que pudesse ser tarde. Eu precisar dizer aquilo:

– Algumas vezes eu desejei ter uma família grande como a que vocês têm – eles me olharam. – Algumas vezes, observando a maneira como vocês conseguem se amar facilmente, me fez ter inveja. Isso foi há muito tempo, eu tinha uns quinze anos, ou quatorze. Eu observava Rose e Alvo sempre andando juntos, como amigos e primos em vários momentos. Eu observava Rose e Lily todos os dias, e percebia que uma não conseguia ficar sem a outra. Eu não sabia como era isso, nem o que era isso, eu nem dava importância, razão que me fez desprezá-los por muito tempo. Para mim, família era só pai e mãe, e eu achava que os meus não me amavam como pais, apenas cuidavam de mim, e eu me acostumei com isso até descobrir que eles me amaram da maneira deles. Mas eu não quero dizer que não sou grato pela família que tenho. Porque eu vejo, por vocês, o quanto isso parece bom. Se orgulhar da própria família, quero dizer. Independente se ela é pequena ou grande, independente do passado dela.

Eu continuei, percebendo que estava falando mais do que devia. Mas não me importei, pois eles estavam prestando atenção em mim:

– Mesmo que, por duas ou três vezes, eu desejei não ter sido um Malfoy, hoje eu lamentaria se não o fosse. Porque penso que, se eu fosse um bruxo qualquer e estivesse com uma pessoa que nunca chegou ser proibida para mim, eu não daria tanto valor a Rose. Acho que... não apenas a amo por ser tão incrível e inteligente e que tem medo de aranhas, mas por fazer parte de uma família que só pode ser mais feliz quando está unida. Acho que amo Rose porque eu sempre desejei fazer parte da família dela, acho que sempre quis ser um Malfoy na família Weasley. Eu não vou reclamar por estar aqui, traindo meu sangue. Isso não importa. Mas também não vou implorar para ser aceito, sei que pouco adiantaria. No entanto... se acham que eu vou desistir de fazer vocês enxergarem quem eu sou, estão enganados.

Olhei para o rosto dos pais de Rose. O sr. Weasley saiu da mesa silenciosamente.

– Eu... eu vou conversar com ele – anunciou a sra. Weasley, olhando para mim de uma maneira impetuosa. – Isso não vai ficar assim.

Quando ficamos sozinhos, Rose mordia os lábios para ocultar a vontade de chorar, mas depois não conseguiu e se abraçou em mim, e chorou por muito tempo.

Minha mãe e meus avós ficaram mais chocados, quando souberam. Eu contei a eles, mas eles não me repreenderam. Sabiam que não adiantaria nada se ficassem zangados. Não iam mudar nada. Ao contar a minha mãe a história de como o anel foi roubado, ela não ficou tão zangada como eu imaginava que ficaria. Apenas disse que estava orgulhosa de mim.

E só mesmo com o tempo, que as coisas melhorariam. Era assim que funcionava quando nada se podia fazer a respeito. Antes Rose se preocupava com a reação das pessoas ao receberem a notícia, e com a raiva crescente de seu pai – que depois da conversa que tivera com a sra. Weasley, percebi que sua raiva de mim ou de Rose se dissipava a cada momento. Ele parecia, de alguma forma, entender que não deveria ficar assim para sempre, zangado com algo tão irreversível. E o tempo ia passando, o casamento se aproximando, e outras preocupações surgiam. Tanto que, depois que Rose foi ao médico com sua mãe e descobriu que estava grávida de oito semanas, Lily e Alvo fizeram imediatamente uma aposta, enquanto estávamos na sala d'A Toca.

– Vai ser menina – dizia Lily, sonhadoramente.

– Aposto com você um galeão, que será um garoto! – Alvo falou.

– Ótimo! Apostado.

Antes do casamento, que aconteceria naquela semana seguinte, eu levei Rose para a mansão. Ela e minha mãe se conheceram pessoalmente. Foi uma cena que eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer. Rose estava preocupada, embora não constatasse em voz alta, com a reação que minha mãe teria ao recebê-la. Mas, no momento que entramos lá, ela recebeu um abraço. Minha mãe a abraçou. O que tornou as coisas mais fáceis entre elas. E eu fiquei satisfeito com aquilo. Minha avó a recebeu, não com um abraço, mas com educação e sem nenhuma frieza. No entanto, meu avô ficou parado, e não se aproximou, apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça. Mesmo assim, Rose sorrira para eles.

– Como você está se sentindo? – perguntei, depois que jantamos, e eu apresentava a casa a ela.

– Preparada – respondeu, com um suspiro. – Para me casar com você. Eu já conheço sua família, você conhece a minha...

– E sei que a minha não tem o mesmo entusiasmo que a sua, mas eu acho que eles, meus avós e minha mãe, nunca foram tão receptivos. Principalmente com uma Weasley.

Reparei que Rose não tirava a mão da barriga. Antes eu achava algo proposital, mas percebendo naquele momento que ela ainda a mantinha ali, parecia que já era uma mania.

– Desejaria – ela me falou baixinho – ter conhecido melhor seu pai agora. Conversado com ele, como fiz com sua mãe.

– Eu sei, eu também.

Então entramos no meu quarto, e Rose exclamou, antes que a tensão se estendesse por causa da lembrança da morte do meu pai:

– Típico quarto de um sonserino! Cortinas e lençóis verdes... tudo verde. Até abajur é verde. E livros? Não tem livros aqui?

Esbocei um sorriso.

– No meu quarto não – eu respondi. – Mas na biblioteca sim.

– Vocês têm uma biblioteca? – Rose pareceu fascinada.

– Ah, ora essa, Rose, até parece que, com o tamanho dessa mansão, não vai haver uma biblioteca. Ou esperava que lá pelos fundos tivesse calabouço e um lugar onde hospedamos cobras e derivados?

– Não... não. Mas gostaria muito de conhecer essa biblioteca.

– Qual é a graça de sair do meu quarto e ir a uma biblioteca? – eu me aproximei, abraçando-a pela cintura. Rose espreitou em minha direção durante alguns segundos.

– Esse olhar e essa sua voz sedutora... – suspirou. – Ah, Scorpius Malfoy, foi por essas que... veja o que temos aqui.

Rose apalpou a barriga. Nós dois ficamos olhando para ela, por um bom tempo.

– Embora, toda vez que eu lembro... – Rose voltou a olhar para mim – deixo escapar um sorriso. Quero dizer, eu sei que tenho o homem certo.

E, vendo que ela estava sorrindo naquele momento, encostei sua boca na minha iniciando outro beijo. Eu a levei até a cama com um cuidado que tive certeza que Rose precisaria. Meu corpo já estava sobre o seu. Desencostei dos seus lábios para poder encará-la; ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando. Abriu-os urgentemente, no entanto, quando pousei minha mão na sua barriga e arrastei a camisa dela para cima, expondo a sua pele. Como se não quisesse perder aquela cena por nada, ela me observou com atenção quando depositei um beijo fraco no seu abdômen, onde já havia uma pequena elevação na ponta. Eu esperava que aquele tivesse sido um contato com a vida que estaria crescendo ali dentro.

– Daqui alguns dias... – eu disse – seremos uma família.

– Já somos uma – ela sussurrou, recebendo meu beijo no pescoço.

– Eu nunca admirei tanto você, sabia?

– Ah, é? Por quê?

– Com tudo o que vai acontecer, você não quis desistir de nada. Pouco demonstrou seu medo...

– É que você não viu quando eu comecei a suspeitar da gravidez. Não foi o único a se preocupar se seria ou não um bom pai. Quando tive certeza de que estava grávida eu não vou negar que a princípio fiquei com medo, mas o pensamento de que eu passaria por isso com você, me acalmou, entende? É por isso que eu preciso de você, Scorpius, mais do que nunca. Não sei, mas saber que eu estou com você me protege de todos os meus medos.

Não sabia se aquela era uma novidade, alguma parte de mim parecia já ter idéia daquilo, mas Rose nunca me falara. E eu me senti mais seguro em relação ao que ia acontecer, por ter certeza que era com ela que eu ia passar o resto da minha vida. Só bastavam duas palavras: "eu aceito".

* * *

_N/A: Ooooi, genteeee.. De todo meu coração agradeço quem leu a fic até aqui, e está acompanhando essa nota agora. Isso definitivamente não é algo fácil! Primeiro, eu queria só dizer que fiquei muuuito feliz pelos comentários que recebi do capítulo anterior! *-* Obrigada e um beijo à todos vocês: _**_mesquila_**_, **Lady Barbie Pontas Potter**, _**_Millaaaaaa . Ninjaaa xD_**_, **Thay Novais** (obrigada pelos elogioos, de verdade, eu fiz de tudo para tentar encaixar os personagens antigos na fic fielmente, de um modo que dê pra perceber que eles ainda são da J.K! E fico feliz que tenha conseguido, Obrigada mesmo *-*) _**_Belle Beau Pre_**_, _**_Vi Weasley_**_, **Loreline 6**, **Menina . Maru**__, _**_Luana Rubin_**_, **Carla** e **Ana **(viciada na minha fic? ASHUSAHSAUHSA OMG'). Li todos os comentários, e eles tão gravados na minha memória (?) ASHUAHuah okkkkkay. Aos leitores que tem conta na fanfic . net eu responderei seus comentários, agora que aprendi a usar esse negócio! Aí, vocês podem ver lá no INBOX, a minha resposta humilde. Obs: Me avisem se chegarem até vocês, pra eu saber se vcs realmente recebem meus reply's!_

E a todos que leram até aqui, mas ainda não comentaram, façam esse favorzinho, não custa nada! Afinal, esse capítulo 23 escrevi com tanta dedicação, paciencia, e com uma pontadinha de ansiedade pra saber o que vocês achariam (vai saber se estão me condenado por fazer a Rose voltar grávida o_o - tenho meus receios disso). No próximo cap, haverá o casamento e o conhecido "alguns meses depois". Depois do próximo cap, será o epílogo e então Sangue e Veneno estará oficialmente completa, alguém mais quer chorar comigo? KSAHIUASHASUH

Um grande beijo a todos vocês,  
até os últimos caps.  
_Belac_


	24. MalfoyWeasley

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Malfoy-Weasley**

_"A coisa mais importante que um pai pode fazer por seus filhos é amar a mãe deles." (Theodore M. Hesburgh)_

Tudo o que eu devia fazer era esperar. Via-me sorrindo por dentro, nervoso por fora, consciente de que em poucos minutos eu a veria, andando em minha direção. Como se a caminhada que estivesse preste a enfrentar no corredor entre as cadeiras ocupadas por membros de duas famílias, antes rivais de sangue, fosse a última caminhada de sua primeira vida. Como se estivesse dando seus primeiros passos para enfrentar uma vida completamente nova. E aquela seria ao meu lado, comigo.

A música soou no ouvido de todos os convidados, todos os familiares. Eu olhava para frente, curioso e ansioso, quando os demais sentados nas fileiras se inclinavam para assistir a chegada dela. A sra. Weasley, mãe de Rose, insistira em fazer daquele um casamento cheio de enfeites, o qual haveria Rose num vestido branco, caminhando num longo tapete vermelho aveludado, pois esse era o sonho de sua mãe: ver sua filha se casar da mesma maneira que um dia ela se casou. E como aquela seria a única chance de Rose se casar, mesmo que com apenas dezoito anos, nem a mãe ou avó dela – e suas primas e suas tias – descartaram a idéia para que tudo ficasse intacto e brilhante para mais uma Weasley, a primeira dos Malfoy.

No entanto, para mim, os enfeites, as flores, os trajes formais, os penteados, aquela banda tocando melodias calmas e perfeitas para entreter e emocionar, estavam em último plano. O casamento aconteceu no fim de tarde, e nos primeiros minutos da noite, e no jardim da Mansão dos Malfoy. Minha mãe, que mesmo não ligando para cerimônias extravagantes, aceitou que o casamento acontecesse ali, e não objetou nenhuma idéia da família Weasley sobre os enfeites. Quem ficara encarregada dos convidados fora Lily Potter, madrinha do casamento, escolhida fielmente por Rose. Convidara todos os alunos que formaram em Hogwarts comigo e com Rose. Zabini apareceu, acompanhando Parkinson. Mas nada podia me irritar, nada faria meu sangue ferver. Nada. Afinal, nenhum deles dera motivos para aquilo. Quando nos cumprimentamos, foi como se nunca tivéssemos ofendido o outro, ou traído. Foi como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo outra vez.

A som da música aumentava a cada nota, e eu parado, esperando. Mas nenhum sinal de branco se aproximando na minha direção. Apenas a minha própria mãe, que caminhava cumprimentando os convidados, toda elegante, formosa e extremamente orgulhosa. Postou-se a minha frente. Achei que ela ia me avisar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi segurar minhas duas mãos. Eu beijei o rosto dela.

– Não fique nervoso – pediu. – Ela está vindo.

– Não estou nervoso. – Quero dizer, era _Rose_.

Foi sentar-se ali na frente, na cadeira ao lado da sra. Weasley, que depois daquela cerimônia seria permitido que eu a chamasse de Hermione. Meus avós estavam logo atrás. Eu nunca acreditei que um dia veria aquela cena, ou estaria fazendo parte dela.

Mas lá estava eu. Esperando uma Weasley para casar.

E eu me sentia feliz.

As únicas presenças ao meu lado eram de Alvo e David, que seriam os padrinhos do casamento. No entanto, Alvo era não apenas do casamento como eu e Rose o escolhemos para ser o padrinho do nosso filho – ou filha, se Lily estivesse certa. Nunca o vira tão animado e contente com uma idéia, só quando vencera os jogos de Quadribol na escola. E agora ele estava lá, ao meu lado, para impedir que eu fugisse ou deixasse Rose no altar. Garanti a ele que eu a amava suficientemente para aquilo nunca acontecer.

Finalmente alguém apareceu no tapete. A música já mudara. Eu não queria saber daquilo, eu só queria ver Rose ultrapassar todo o metro que nos distanciava, e se aproximar de mim. Todo mundo tinha me proibido de ver Rose o dia todo, e a espera valeu a pena quando finalmente a vi ali na frente, segurando um braço do seu pai, com um vestido branco e simples, as ondas do seu cabelo ruivo movimentando-se em seu ombro enquanto ela caminhava, e o sorriso impregnado naquele rosto maravilhoso, o sorriso vitorioso e sincero que tantas vezes enviava a mim, agora todos estavam vendo. Por um momento, fiquei petrificado, observando-a dar os seus passos na minha direção. Não escutava nem a música lá trás. Apenas a voz do sr. Weasley, na minha memória, quando conversamos antes do casamento:

"Eu não tenho mais nada contra você, Scorpius. Na realidade, nunca tive. A única coisa ruim que você fez foi simplesmente conseguir tirar Rose totalmente dos meus braços, então... é por isso que você não me verá sorrindo quando eu entregá-la a você na cerimônia. Não tem nada a ver com o fato de que a engravidou. Hermione me fez enxergar que eu não sorriria nem mesmo se Rose se casasse com aquele jogador de Quadribol, o Greg Marck, que eu admiro bastante. Então... não tem nada a ver com essa estória de você ser um Malfoy ou um sangue-puro, é porque você vai se casar com ela, só isso. Não que no fundo eu não fique feliz por isso, Rose está feliz, eu vejo nos olhinhos dela. Mas, bem... não importa mais. Quero dizer, era para ser desde o começo... Você e a minha filha. Então... bem, é só isso. Não espere ver meu sorriso, mas não é nada contra você. Sério. Bem, nos veremos no altar então."

E, realmente, não havia sorriso nenhum no rosto do sr. Weasley enquanto ele levava sua filha até mim. Havia uma expressão aflita e nervosa, as sobrancelhas estavam ligeiramente franzidas como se ele estivesse se perguntando como isso podia estar acontecendo, como ele podia ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Ele olhava para o chão, e andava tão devagar que Rose teve que o apressá-lo. Quero dizer, a música já estava acabando e eles não tinham passado nem a metade do corredor.

Ao chegarem a minha frente, o sr. Weasley e Rose se encararam um de frente para o outro. Por um louco momento, achei que ele estava chorando. Ou talvez estivesse, mas eu estava concentrado em Rose, quando ela segurou a mão direita do seu pai e depositou um beijo nela. Não era o sr. Weasley que a estava deixando, Rose é quem sairia de suas vistas agora. E pareceu a _ela_ o mais conveniente fazer aquilo, do que ele mesmo beijar sua mão.

De repente o sr. Weasley agarrou e abraçou Rose com toda a força. Acho que ele não estava mais agüentando. Essa, por mais que tenha gerado risadas de compreensão das pessoas que o conheciam, foi uma das cenas que eu nunca quis que fugisse da minha memória.

– Tio – Alvo interveio, rindo. – Rose precisa se casar.

– É, eu sei. Desculpem. Hum...

Ele olhou para mim, permitindo que estendesse meu braço a sua filha. Assim fiz, e ela o segurou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

– Senhoras e senhores – a voz do bruxo que estava fazendo a cerimônia soou todo o jardim. E a voz dele foi sumindo também. Eu sabia que devia prestar atenção, mas toda a atenção que eu tinha já estava dando a Rose, então... Apurei os ouvidos, forçado a entender o que ele estava dizendo. – ... para a união de duas almas...

Quando a voz do bruxo se dirigiu a mim, eu finalmente recomecei a dar atenção.

– Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, você aceita Rose Jane Weasley como sua esposa?

– Sim, eu aceito.

– Rose Jane Weasley...

– Sim.

Um pouco surpreso com a pressa de Rose, o bruxo então anunciou:

– Se alguém é contra a essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Foi só para provocar, tinha certeza. Só porque aquele estava sendo o casamento de uma Weasley e um Malfoy, o bruxo me vem com a chance de alguém poder acabar com tudo.

No entanto, ninguém se manifestou ou ergueu a mão. Ninguém. De modo que o bruxo falou:

– Então eu os declaro unidos para a vida toda.

***

Diziam que a gravidez de Rose foi a mais saudável e menos preocupante do que qualquer outra gravidez ocorrida nas mulheres da família Weasley. Ela não teve problemas com dores, e quando tinha era porque o bebê começava a chutar a barriga dela. Meses e meses se passaram, eu percebia o quanto a barriga dela crescia a cada semana, e cada vez mais eu ficava convencido de que tudo estava bem. E quando não estava, ficaria.

Mesmo casada comigo, Rose continuou morando com seus pais. Ronald dizia: "Vocês já passaram a lua de mel naquela viagem, então nem reclamem! Scorpius vai ficar na mansão dele, e você aqui em casa, na hora de _dormirem_. Isso é castigo sim, não quero nem saber, eu ainda sou seu pai e você engravidou muito cedo!" Mas assim que a criança nascesse, ele assegurou que não pegaria mais no nosso pé. Por um lado, aquela idéia era melhor, afinal Hermione ajudava Rose em tudo, e ali na casa dela as coisas eram mais fáceis. Por isso diria que a gravidez não estava causando nenhum sofrimento, muito pelo contrário. Com isso, a idéia de mais um membro na família foi se manifestando de uma forma positiva até mesmo na cabeça do pai de Rose, que numa época quis até escolher um nome se fosse menina ou menino.

O tempo passava, Rose já estava grávida de sete meses. Quando ficava pensando que daqui dois meses um filho meu nasceria, meu coração começava a bater como uma bomba-relógio contra o meu tórax, chegava até a doer.

Eu praticamente comecei a morar com a família de Rose, em Londres mesmo. Passava todos os dias, o dia inteiro, com eles, para ficar ao lado dela. Às vezes o sr. Weasley até permitia que eu dormisse lá, mesmo ainda com o castigo. Só não deixava eu entrar no quarto de Rose a noite. E isso meio que a deixava irritada.

– Casamos para o quê, então? Eu não quero meu marido dormindo num porão não.

– Ao seu lado que não vai ser.

– Pai. Eu e Scorpius estamos casados agora, e se acha que vamos fazer sexo ou algo parecido aqui em casa, pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu asseguro que, enquanto essa barriga estiver desse tamanho, isso não vai acontecer. E eu asseguro também, que quando o bebê nascer, vamos comprar uma casa para morarmos, e tipo, viver a nossa nova vidinha sem vocês. Quero dizer, não vou ficar com vocês para sempre, agora é hora de me preocupar com o meu filho.

– Ou filha – apontou Lily, que ouvia toda a conversa.

Rose também não ficava de bom humor às vezes e isso a tornava meio direta em alguns assuntos. Há dias em que ela simplesmente está toda emotiva, e chora largamente quando alguém faz menção de lhe repreender – ou chora só por ouvir uma música, ou por lembrar o quanto me amava.

Mas o dia em que seu humor me preocupou foi numa noite, ou a última noite em que veria aquela barriga enorme nela. Hermione e Rose estavam no quarto dela. Rose deitada na cama, de lado, enquanto conversava com sua mãe, que acariciava seu cabelo. Dores comuns instalavam em Rose, por isso elas estavam assim, quietas e carinhosas. E eu, que só queria entrar lá para ver como ela estava, não ousei interrompê-las. Mas ouvi o que estavam conversando.

– Obrigada, mãe – Rose dizia, com aquela voz trêmula e emocionada. – Por tudo. Tudo mesmo. Eu não sei o que eu seria sem você.

– Ora, filha...

– E desculpe por ter dado esse trabalho todo, eu não queria que você se preocupasse tanto comigo.

– Rose, é impossível não se preocupar.

– E desculpe também por fazer você pensar que está ficando velha, porque agora vai ser vovó.

A risada de sua mãe soou o quarto todo.

– Não se preocupe, querida. Uma hora isso ia acontecer, não? Bem... Você nunca me deu trabalho, nunca me desrespeitou, sempre mereceu nosso apoio. E vai continuar tendo até mesmo depois que seu filho nascer. Eu não me importo de ser vovó agora. Posso ser como aquelas avós jovens que ainda correm pela casa para conseguir segurar a euforia do neto...

– Ou neta. – Rose também imaginava que seria uma garota. Eu entrei no quarto, quando elas ficaram silenciosas. Rose me viu e sorriu. – Olhe só o papai. Vem cá, amor.

Hermione sorriu para mim antes de sair do quarto, deixando-nos a sós. Eu fiquei agachado na beirada da cama, olhando para a barriga de Rose, que estava maior do que nunca. Apoiei o cotovelo no colchão, e enterrei minhas mãos no meu cabelo, enquanto ainda observava.

– Preocupado? – ela perguntou.

Neguei.

– Que mentira – riu Rose, puxando a minha mão para segurá-la.

– Eu não consigo imaginar – falei inconformado –, eu não consigo me imaginar com um filho.

– É... – concordou Rose. – Porque vai ser menina, uma_ filha._

– Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, você nunca assistiu às aulas de Adivinhação em Hogwarts.

– Olhe pra mim, Scorpius – a seriedade tomou conta da sua voz. Eu obedeci. – Fale para o Al também desistir das esperanças de sair um garoto de mim.

Havia uma convicção no seu tom, que me fez finalmente perceber que não era tentativa de adivinhar naquela vez. Fiquei em pé, e me deitei ao lado dela, bem perto dela, quase colado nela. Nos encaramos. E perguntei:

– Você já sabe...?

– Scorpius, nossa filha vai nascer amanhã – falou Rose um pouco impaciente. Eu perdi o fôlego, porque ninguém tinha me falado aquilo tão diretamente. – Você que nunca quis saber, eu sei que vai ser menina desde o sétimo mês.

Eu engoli em seco.

– Isso quer dizer que vai ser mais difícil – murmurei. – Menina. Se fosse um garoto eu teria mais chances...

– Você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo para ela. Eu posso prometer isso a você, se não acreditar em mim. – Rose passou a mão no meu cabelo, gentilmente. – Além do mais... eu imagino você sim, com nossa filha. E vai ser igualzinho ao meu pai. Quando ela tiver um namorado, vai ficar colocando ele pra dormir num porão, apontando garfos e facas na direção dele na hora do almoço... vai achar que ele não quer nada além de ver sua filha sem roupa. Vai fazer o namorado dela passar por tudo o que você passou com o meu pai.

– Ele foi o melhor pra você, não foi?

– Foi. E você será para a nossa filha também. E isso não tem nada a ver com adivinhação.

Ela fechou seus olhos, ainda com a cabeça na direção da minha. Um silêncio se formou ali, enquanto eu passava a mão na barriga dela.

– Não pára não – pediu Rose, ainda com os olhos fechados, quando fiz menção de tirar minhas mãos dali. – Ela sempre me chuta quando você está por perto, e de alguma forma eu gosto mesmo que incomode um pouco.

– Isso é coincidência.

– É lindo. – Ela fez uma pausa, e colocou minha mão em uma parte do seu abdômen quando anunciei que não estava sentindo nada. – Fique falando de alguma coisa, alguma novidade.

– Certo... – de repente não parei de falar: – eu vou começar a trabalhar no Ministério, num departamento que pouco me importo qual, porque eu só penso na minha filha que vai nascer, mas eu só estou fazendo isso pra não ter que ficar nas custas de uma herança, eu também sou um Weasley agora e todos os Weasley ganham o próprio dinheiro, quando começam a construir uma família... AH LÁ! – eu senti uma pressão contra a minha própria mão. – Putz, como é que você agüenta isso aí dentro?

Só que eu não recebi nenhuma resposta, porque Rose já tinha adormecido com a mão pousada na minha. Acho que aquela foi sua última noite de sossego. Porque, no dia seguinte, uma vida pela qual ela tornou-se dona e responsável em todos os dias e em todas as noites, entrou no mundo.

Rose anunciou que o bebê ia nascer, quase berrando, no fim da tarde seguinte. Foi a maior correria da minha vida até chegar ao hospital St. Mungus. Os pais de Rose chamaram todos os tios e primos, e todos já estavam lá, na sala de espera – ocupando todas as cadeiras, quando o médico falou que aconteceria daqui algumas horas. Minha mãe aparatou ali mesmo, e correu até mim ao me ver lá em pé, e estava tão descontrolado que nem cumprimentou os Weasley.

– Minha netinha já nasceu? Ela já nasceu? Eu perdi alguma coisa?

– Não, sra. Malfoy. Ainda vai nascer – respondeu Hermione quando viu que eu simplesmente não conseguia falar.

– Merlin! – exclamou Lily. – Imaginem o que a Rose deve estar passando agora... Olha, Al – ela se virou para o irmão –, não preciso de um galeão. Não quero que o nascimento da sua afilhada faça você perder um dinheirão desses. E, certo, Scorpius, beba essa poção para acalmar você. – Ela me entregou um frasco, só que não fui capaz de tomar um gole porque o médico apareceu.

– Bem, quem é o pai?

– Da Rose ou do bebê? – perguntou Ronald, tão nervoso quanto eu.

– Do bebê.

– Nasceu? – eu murmurei.

– Não, mas vai nascer. É bom que você fique na sala também.

Eu corri até lá. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era segurar a mão de Rose. Aquela tarefa era fácil, mas não quando você tinha em mente de que era um bebê que ia nascer e ele seria seu filho para o resto da vida. E nem quando a sua mulher começava gritar no maior esforço para empurrar a criança que ficou nove meses dentro da barriga e agora _tinha _que sair. E nem quando a sua mulher apertava com mais força ainda a mão contra a sua, quase quebrando todos os seus dedos. Mas eu agüentei, com os olhos fechados, esperando. A dor que eu sentia era tão grotesca comparada a que Rose provavelmente estava sentindo, que me envergonhei por ter exclamado um "ai" em meio ao parto.

Apertei com força meus olhos, cada vez que ouvia a tentativa de Rose para tirar aquela criança. Minha mão já estava dormente, de modo que eu não sentia mais nada, nem se Rose estava apertando-a ainda. Então só me dei conta que a minha filha havia nascido quando, aos meus ouvidos, chegou o som de um choro estridente.

Eu abri os olhos e a vi pela primeira vez.

Aquela criaturinha minúscula conseguiu me fazer chorar também. Era tão pequena, tão frágil, tão recém-nascida que todo aquele medo que eu sentira, todo aquele perigo que eu achara que ia correr quando soube da gravidez de Rose, parecia insignificante.

A bebê chegou aos braços de Rose primeiro, já limpinha. Foi aí que eu consegui raciocinar, porque não lembrava de mais nada depois que tiraram a minha filha da sala e tudo ficou silencioso. Naquele silêncio, eu achei que estava dentro de um sonho, e que eu não escutada nenhum choro e que Rose nunca esteve grávida realmente. Então, quando me dei conta, uma enfermeira voltava com ela no colo, e ela estava envolvida num tecido quente e macio, e a enfermeira entregou com cuidado a Rose, e ainda comentou:

– Vamos colocá-la desse lado, para o papai ver o rostinho dela também.

Eu me aproximei para ver o rosto dela. Seus olhinhos estavam fechados, mas a enfermeira contou que não estava dormindo, apenas com dificuldade de abri-los ainda. Então... então a primeira coisa que me chamou atenção foi o seu cabelo. Pouco, mas tinha cabelo.

E era da cor do meu.

Rose também reparou naquilo, e finalmente olhou para mim – para o meu cabelo. Ela ainda ofegava, e seus olhos estavam entreabertos. Havia um brilho no olhar que se incendiou mais ainda quando viu o do meu. Não tinha mais forças para falar, nem para se mexer. Eu compreendia. Mas ela fez de tudo para dizer:

– É loira.

– Bem, puxou o pai – exclamou a enfermeira. – Vocês querem chamar quem primeiro, para vê-la? Quero dizer, a família toda não cabe nessa sala. Temos que ir por partes.

Rose voltou a olhar para mim e compreendi.

– Os avós dela – respondi.

Enquanto esperava Ronald, Hermione e minha mãe, eu beijei Rose cautelosamente nos seus lábios várias vezes. Depois voltei a olhar para a nossa filha, imóvel, mas respirando... e ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Aahh... – suspirou Hermione se aproximando, com a voz toda emocionada, no outro lado da cama. – Ela... ela é maravilhosa... olhe só. – Beijou a testa da própria filha e a analisou por um bom tempo. – Céus, você é mais forte do que eu pensava. Não está doendo?

– Demais – murmurou Rose, mesmo que sorrindo fracamente.

– Não se preocupe – assegurou o médico, que reapareceu na sala logo mais tarde. – Demos uma poção para imobilizar da dor do parto, mas o único problema é que vai dar sono, mas logo logo Rose vai estar muito melhor, sem dores nem nada.

Hermione ficou inconformada, mas falou cochichando:

– No meu tempo não havia essas poções. Eu ficava nesse estado durante uns dois dias! Bem, sorte a sua, Rosie.

Hermione depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça da minha filha. Por outro lado, Ron estava em estado de choque. Ao ver sua filha segurando uma filha, ele ficou parado lá na entrada da porta, petrificado.

– Achei que seu pai ia desmaiar, como fez quando você e o Hugo nasceram – contou Hermione. Só que Rose não tirava os olhos do bebê em seus braços. – Mas ele conseguiu agüentar dessa vez.

Ele se aproximou, e ficou ao meu lado, também exaltado na minha filha. Ronald acariciou o rostinho dela com as costas da mão. Rose teve forças o suficiente para fazer um gesto, tão cauteloso quanto qualquer outra pessoa era capaz de fazer, para que seu pai pudesse segurá-la.

Enquanto a observava nos próprios braços, ele sussurrou:

– Hermione.

– Hum?

– Não, o nome dela vai ser Hermione.

Rose olhou para mim urgentemente, e agarrou meu braço.

– Não – conseguiu murmurar mais alto, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. – Não, não... não...

– Que nome você está pensando em dar a ela então?

– Sei lá.

– Meu bem, ela precisa de um nome.

– Menos Hermione – falou. – Depois... depois decidi.

E levantou seus braços, pedindo ela de volta.

– Olha, ainda bem que você impediu seu pai de colocar o meu nome na sua filha, _ainda bem_ – agradeceu Hermione.

– Ah, foi só um palpite – desculpou-se Ronald. – Bem, que nome quer dar a ela Scorpius?

– Eu não quero dar a ela um nome. Digo, _eu _não. Mas a minha mãe sim. – Minha mãe, que observava minha filha a alguns passos atrás de mim, se aproximou ao ouvir aquilo. Tirando os olhos do bebê, ela se virou para me encarar.

– Vai me deixar na responsabilidade de dar um nome à filha de vocês? – ela perguntou. Eu assenti. Rose também. – Mas... eu não tenho...

– Sem desculpas, a senhora estava doida para fazer parte disso – comentei.

– É que... – ela hesitou, voltando a olhar para a neta. – É que... não é um nome que eu escolhi, o qual estou pensando. É um nome que Draco sempre admirou, ele já quis ter uma filha que tivesse esse nome, nunca esqueci disso.

Tirei os olhos da minha filha e encarei minha mãe. Esperei até voltar a dizer, mas ela ainda estava indecisa se deveria falar.

– Astória – interveio Hermione. – Se o seu medo é nos falar um nome horrível, saiba que nenhum é pior do que Hermione Narcisa Malfoy.

– Eu já disse que foi só um palpite! – exclamou Ron. Rose soltou uma risada.

– Astória... – ela chamou. – A senhora... a senhora pode escolher qualquer um...

Minha mãe pareceu mais segura ao ouvir a permissão de Rose. E perguntou se podia segurar a bebê também. Quando o fez, encarou o rosto dela, apaixonadamente, suspirou e fechou os olhos por dois segundos. Sussurrou rapidamente:

– Aries.

Fazia sentido.

– Aries? Constelação? Signo? Assim como Scorpius? – riu o pai de Rose. – Típico do Draco mesmo. Acho que combina até com a família. Aries Malfoy, filha de Scorpius Malfoy, neta de Draco Malfoy.

– É, se Scorpius fosse menina, Draco queria que se chamasse Aries – contou minha mãe, fazendo-me rir.

– Acho que nada mais é justo que isso, então – disse Hermione. – Draco infelizmente não está aqui, mas a idéia de um nome que sempre admirou em uma garota, pode ser da filha de seu filho, o que seria algo que possa lembrar Aries do avô que infelizmente não chegará a conhecer.

– O que acha, Scorpius? – perguntou minha mãe.

– É perfeito – disse Rose, respondendo por mim.

– Bem – falou Ronald. – A gente se acostumou com Alvo Severo, podemos nos acostumar com Aries. Se for ver, por um lado, é até bonitinho para uma menina cujo nome do pai também é de uma constelação.

Sorrindo, minha mãe deu um beijo em Aries como se assim a batizasse com tal nome. Depois, quando achei que ia devolvê-la a Rose, minha mãe deu um passo na minha direção e sussurrou:

– Ela abriu os olhinhos! Segure-a.

– Ah... eu... não sei.

– Você vai aprender!

Ótimo. Se eu ia ser um bom pai já nem importava mais. Naquele momento, quando senti o peso imperceptível da minha filha nos meus braços, eu só me preocupei se estava segurando-a corretamente.

Quando vi os olhos dela, azuis iguais aos de Rose, alguma coisa transbordou dentro do meu peito, como se, ao notar que sua primeira visão foi de meu rosto, eu estivesse completo mas ainda recebendo mais do que necessário. Como se eu estivesse recebendo algo mais do que eu já precisava. Como se aquela pequena criança fosse um presente, um bônus. Eu senti que eu não precisava de mais nada, contanto que eu recebesse aquele olhar para o resto da minha vida.

* * *

-

-

* * *

**DEZ MESES DEPOIS...**

– Olhem pra ela... – sussurrou Rose, deliciando-se com a presença de Aries deitada com a barriga para cima na cama, que esperava ser vestida por algum agasalho acolhedor. Ela resmungava com o frio, e Rose parecia não se tocar nisso, de tão exaltada que estava olhando para ela. Hermione e Lily lhe avisaram que a razão do choro que se estendeu pela Toca era o frio, então ela se desculpou gentilmente e logo vestiu um agasalho em Aries.

– A sua mãe tem muito que aprender ainda! – exclamou Hermione, com aquela voz que todo mundo fazia para se comunicar com bebês, pegando-a no colo.

– Não – choramingou Rose, tirando com cuidado Aries do colo de Hermione, e colocando-a de volta na cama para que todos, eu, Alvo, Lily e Hugo pudessem ficar vendo suas expressões.

– Ela não é boneca, Rose – avisou Hermione.

– Eu sei... no fato de que tive que trocar a fralda dela pela quinta vez hoje. Mas é minha filha, eu mal fico com ela quando não está chorando e berrando. Né, filha? – levou um dedo na frente da mãozinha de Aries. Rose ficou observando os cinco dedinhos dela envolvidos com força no seu dedo indicador. – A mamãe tem que ficar cuidando de você, mas a mamãe também quer brincar com você... Ainda mais hoje que é Natal...

– Rose, ela não está entendendo nada – exclamou Hugo.

– É você que não entende nada. – Aries apenas mexia suas pernas e seu braço enquanto seus olhos curiosos observavam todas as cabeças a sua frente. – Aries é mais esperta que você, afinal. – Beijando a barriguinha dela, Rose exclamou: – O tio Hugo é um bobão! Fala assim pra ele... "bobão".

Hugo fez um sinal exasperado com a cabeça e lamentou:

– Rose acha que a Aries é um gênio.

– E não é? – depois se inclinou para mais perto do rosto de Aries e beijou seu pescoço. – Ah, que cheirosa! Fala pra mamãe cadê o papai? – Rose virou a cabeça, e voltou com a voz normal: – Fiquem vendo, ela vai olhar para o Scorpius.

Só que Aries não tirava os olhos de Rose.

– Cadê seu pai, Aries? Eu não sou seu pai... eu sou sua ma-mãe.

Eu fiquei esperando ela me olhar. Seu rosto redondo e todo corado se mexeu e ela balbuciou alguma coisa. Depois sorriu. Aquele sorriso genuíno dela fez todo mundo do quarto começar a querer fazer gracinha só para ver outra vez quando sumiu de seu rosto.

– Sorria de novo, filha – pediu Rose, beijando a barriguinha dela novamente. Aries balbuciou outra vez e fez um sonzinho esquisito com a garganta, quando tentou puxar o cabelo de Rose. – Assim não, puxar o cabelo da mamãe não pode!

Ela riu e deixou Rose tirar sua mãozinha do cabelo. O sonzinho da sua garganta era uma risada. Depois fez um "aaaaaaaah" bem alto e virou seu corpo para o outro lado começando a engatinhar na cama, na minha direção.

Quando ela se aproximou, jogou suas mãos para o ar apoiando-se pelos dois joelhos, olhando de frente para mim. Eu fiz cara de surpresa ao vê-la naquela posição, porque parecia que ela estava querendo me mostrar o que podia fazer.

– Quem é que te ensinou a ficar assim, hein?

Ela ainda sorria quando deixou seu corpo cair para frente, desequilibrando. E se segurou na minha camisa antes que caísse totalmente. Depois percebendo que estava segura ali, acabou enterrando sua cabeça no meu peito e ficou balbuciando um monte de coisa, com a voz abafada.

– Quer se esconder por que se só tem sua família aqui? – perguntei a ela. Aries parou de tentar falar, mas ainda ficou roçando seu rostinho no meu peito. Eu não ousei me movimentar para que ela não saísse dali, por saber que quando ela fazia isso em mim, eu queria que ficasse daquela maneira para sempre. A sensação era boa, muito boa. Parecia que toda a raiva que você sentia do mundo e da sua vida passada se esvaziava com aquele gesto tão puro e intencional.

– Ela deve estar com sono – tentou Lily. – Ai que coisa mais linda!

Rose se levantou.

– Aries sempre avisa que está com sono assim... – suspirou Rose, parecendo achar aquilo fascinante. Para ela, tudo em Aries era fascinante. – Maaaaas... não quero que ela fique muito tempo dormindo, se não vai ficar choramingando sozinha de madrugada. Como alguém consegue ficar com sono de dia tendo Alvo e James na casa? Ainda mais no _Natal_.

– Deve ter herdado a preguiça do Ron – disse Hermione, parecendo se lamentar.

– Mas a minha filha não é preguiçosa quem nem o vô dela não! – exclamou Rose se aproximando com aquela voz de criança novamente, e segurando Aries para fazê-la se divertir. – Fala que você não é preguiçosa... fala que você tem disposição que nem o seu papai! ... Não... Aries, sem bocejar...

Já era tarde. Todo mundo riu quando Aries fez um bocejo e encostou-se no ombro de Rose.

– Podem rir, mas não vamos dormir essa noite.

– Ninguém pretende dormir no horário certo, Rose, é Natal – exclamou Alvo.

– O primeiro Natal da minha filha ela o passa _dormindo_!

Eu dei uma olhada no rostinho de Aries, que já dormia profundamente no colo de Rose.

– Duvido que tenha coragem de acordá-la agora – eu lhe disse.

– Eu também duvido – disse Rose. – Mas se ela ficar acordada de madrugada, _você _quem vai tomar conta dela.

– Não tem problema – dei de ombros.

Na verdade tinha sim quando se conhecia a chatice que era ficar ouvindo berros e choros, mas por sorte Aries acordara toda agitada quando Arthur Weasley anunciou mais um Natal à meia-noite. E, não só para ela, mas para todo mundo, a noite foi bem longa e a melhor. Todos se reuniram na sala, pois lá fora estava nevando e muito frio. Havia um piano no canto do aposento, e Victorie começou a tocar para todo mundo músicas natalinas. Depois, George quis ver Hugo tocar violão, e quando ele trouxe na sala o objeto, Aries, que brincava com um mini-puff foi até ele engatinhando e ficou tentando passar a mão no violão.

– Ah, quer que eu toque uma música pra você? – perguntou Hugo. E quando Aries fez um movimento com os braços, sorrindo, Hugo não demorou a começar a tocar para ela qualquer coisa, distraindo-a.

Diante de tanto barulho e euforia, ainda mais depois que as crianças e até os adultos abriram os presentes, eu fui ao encontro de Rose no sofá, e ao me ver ela deitou com a cabeça no meu colo e exclamou:

– Ahh, eu estou _muito _cansada.

– Você pode descansar agora.

– Como adoraria. Mas o barulho é terrível, e eu não consigo tirar os olhos da nossa filha. – Ficamos observando os dois, Hugo e Aries se divertindo. Rose voltou a falar: – Hum... minha mãe que costumava dizer isso, agora eu entendo porque.

– Dizer o quê?

– Que o tempo passa rápido demais. Parece que foi ontem mesmo que eu nem sabia colocar uma fralda nem dar banho na Aries direito. Bem, agora eu sinto que nem mais preciso de tanta ajuda da minha mãe assim.

Ela parecia estar querendo chegar a algum outro lugar com aquela estória. E eu já estava sacando quando ela ficou calada e hesitou a continuar.

– Eu já sei o que você quer – comentei.

– Sabe? – Rose parecia esperançosa.

– Quer uma casa só para nós três.

– É... – sussurrou ela. – Eu não quero que meus pais precisem me ajudar toda hora. Acho que já está na hora de nos virarmos totalmente. Você trabalha no Ministério, daqui alguns anos eu vou poder trabalhar também...

– Anos? Não eram meses?

– Até parece que vai ser tão fácil eu largar a minha filha pra trabalhar, fala sério. E, bem, eu quero muito viver com vocês dois todos os dias, como meus pais viveram comigo e com o meu irmão. Eu sei que família grande ajuda mais, só que eu quero ter um espaço só pra nós três.

– Entendi, Rose. Esse pode ser meu presente de Natal pra você e pra Aries. Um pouco atrasado, mas nunca é tarde demais.

– Eu te amo, sabia?

A sra. Weasley, toda velhinha, ainda teve fôlego para anunciar, ao chegar na sala com um suéter pequenino nas mãos:

– Olha só o que eu fiz para a nova princesinha da família! Cadê a Aries, ah... aqui.

– Ah, vó! Eu tava segurando ela – reclamou Hugo, mas a avó o ignorou e levou Aries até o centro da sala.

Aries parecia eufórica e ao ver um outro objeto na mão da sua avó logo tentou pegá-lo.

– Acalme-se! Veja... Rose, quer colocar na sua filha o suéter dos... Malfoy-Weasley?

– A senhora pode colocar – permitiu Rose, ela estava descansando em mim e não parecia muito disposta para sair dali e chegar até lá.

– Scorpius? – perguntou a sra. Weasley. – Nenhuma objeção contra isso?

– Nenhuma, sra. Weasley.

– Alguém quer colocar o suéter na Aries?

– Mãe, pelo amor de Deus, coloca logo se não a menina vai ficar nervosa – exclamou Gina, percebendo que Aries tentava inutilmente agarrar o suéter, e já fazia careta resmungona.

– Então deixe-me colocá-lo em você, querida. – A sra. Weasley sorriu com carinho quando conseguiu vesti-la. – Agora ela está mais quentinha do que antes.

Como se ninguém resistisse, a sra. Weasley lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e cheirou seu pescoço. Aries ficou a mostra para todos verem que ela vestia um suéter da família Weasley. Mas, do outro lado da sala, Ronald viu um defeito:

– A senhora tricotou o W de ponta cabeça, mãe.

Mas não era um defeito.

– Que nada, Ron. Esse é M de Malfoy mesmo.

Aries engatinhou até nós dois, e conseguiu agarrar com as mãos a beirada do sofá, bem em frente ao rosto de sua mãe. Rose acariciou seu cabelo loiro, e a carregou pelas costelas, deixando-a com os pés apoiados na sua barriga, e Aries marchava para se manter firme e em pé em cima de Rose. Aries olhava para mim e logo apontou com as duas mãos o suéter que vestia.

– Você ganhou um suéter – eu exclamei, incapaz de não conversar com ela.

– Quem você deve agradecer? – perguntou Rose, com a voz que eu me achava inapto a fazer, até mesmo para a minha filha. – A vovó Weasley!

Alvo apareceu por perto naquele momento. Aries sempre queria fazer gracinha quando ele se aproximava, de modo que começou a pular na barriga de Rose, forçando Rose a se sentar direito e tirá-la dali.

– Posso segurar ela, Rosie? – perguntou Alvo.

– Não precisa perguntar, é só você estender seu braço na direção dela que ela vai sozinha com você, Al.

Aries gostou de ficar no colo de Alvo, e ficou passeando com ele pela Toca toda, depois voltou e Alvo decidiu colocá-la no colo de seu avô, Arthur, que estava sentado numa poltrona que balançava.

– Boa idéia, Al – disse Harry ao ver aquilo. – Você adorava ficar sentado com ele aí, por causa da poltrona.

– Por isso mesmo! – respondeu Alvo. – Ela tem que ver o quanto é legal.

E ocorreu a mesma sensação de alegria em Aries, ao ser colocada ali nos braços do sr. Weasley, enquanto a poltrona ia para trás e para frente.

– Feliz Natal, criança – exclamou o sr. Weasley. – Se a minha fantasia de papai Noel não estivesse rasgada, eu vestiria ela só pra você! Mas, agora terá que ficar pegando no pé do seu avô, aquele ruivão lá.

Arthur pegou com cuidado a mãozinha de Aries e a apontou para Ronald. Aries ficou olhando para ele, exaltada e quieta. Ronald se aproximou.

– Aposto que sou inconfundível, ela sempre sabe quando sou eu – observou ele, orgulhoso passando a mão na cabeça dela. A cada carícia, Aries fechava os olhinhos. – Como eu já disse, ainda bem que você herdou a esperteza da sua mãe! Ihhh... Rose, ela está com sono, fechando os olhinhos.

Lily e Alvo se aproximaram na mesma hora e os dois, em uníssono, exclaram:

– Eu a coloco no berço!

Os dois se entreolharam.

– Eu disse primeiro – falou Lily.

– Eu sou o padrinho dela.

– Eu sou a madrinha.

– Bem – eu desencostei a cabeça de Rose gentilmente e saí do sofá, sentindo uma coisa ao ver aqueles dois discutindo para ficar com a minha filha. – Bem, eu sou o pai dela.

E parecia que ninguém podia discutir comigo quando eu os lembrava daquilo.

– Vamos, filha – eu a peguei no colo, tirando-a perto de todo mundo. – _Papai_ vai colocar você pra dormir.

Todos olharam para Rose naquele momento.

– Menina, impressão minha ou ele pareceu ciumento? – exclamou Angelina, brincando. – Que pai mais perfeito você arranjou pra sua filha.

Rose sorriu e disse:

– Foi inevitável.

***

Compramos uma casa em Londres, cidade trouxa. Os pais de Rose podiam nos visitar quando quisessem, e, para quem achava que Astória não pisaria em terras de um mundo tão trouxa, estaria enganado. Quando se tratava para ficar com sua neta, ela nem se importa por onde pisa.

Em todo caso, Rose realizou um sonho quando conseguimos um espaço só para nós três: eu, ela e Aries. Hermione ficou feliz e orgulhosa e sempre nos desejou boa-sorte com aquilo. Estávamos preparados e ela assegurou que era o momento certo para começarmos a viver assim.

O tempo se passava, quase imperceptivelmente. Eu tinha que trabalhar, como sempre, e a hora que eu mais gostava era quando acabava o meu horário – que era lá pelas oito horas da noite – e voltava para casa. Às vezes eu chegava bem tarde mesmo, por causa da rede do pó de flu que não funcionava direito à noite. Quando cheguei às onze horas, e o silêncio bem estranho contornava pela casa, eu gostava de observar como as duas estavam. Rose dormia no nosso quarto, então estava tudo bem com ela. Depois, eu abri o quarto de Aries – decorado por Ronald Weasley com algumas figuras de Quadribol, ele torcia para que ela gostasse daquele esporte –, e lá estava ela no seu berço.

Mas eu não a encontrei dormindo. Pelo contrário.

Aries estava em pé, com os dedos agarrados ao berço, e seu rosto corado e redondo me encarava quando fiquei ali do lado. Murmurei um "boa noite" a ela, só que ao em vez de deitar sozinha – ato que já fazia sem nenhum problema – Aries continuou me observando. Eu me agachei para ficar da sua altura ali. Suas duas mãozinhas foram ao encontro do meu rosto, e de um jeito desastrado e confortável, levou seus dedos até a ponta do meu nariz e minha bochecha, e um riso perpassou sua garganta.

– Você não vai dormir não, menininha? – eu brinquei, percebendo que ela já estava se divertindo com uma mecha do meu cabelo. – Papai precisa descansar.

Na maior inocência, mas como se não gostasse daquela idéia que eu tinha que sair de sua vista, Aries simplesmente puxou meu cabelo e eu tirei, rindo, sua mão dali antes que me machucasse de verdade. Não que eu achasse que aquilo ia acontecer, Aries parecia ser incapaz de fazer mal até a própria boneca que havia ao seu lado. Ela era doce, terna e tinha as mãos mais macias, eu adorava quando eu recebia seu toque límpido e generoso numa parte do meu rosto. Era a melhor sensação que eu podia receber, depois de trabalhar o dia inteiro, e ficar ouvindo blá blá blá de chefes e colegas insuportáveis.

– Você vai ficar com sono – eu avisei.

– _Baaah..._ – toda à noite, antes de dormir, ela balbuciava essa palavra em um tom sussurrante e urgente. – Babaaah... paaaa...

– Quer brincar comigo numa hora dessas? Será que a mamãe vai gostar de saber que você ainda está acordada?

Ela riu, mostrando seus dois dentinhos que nasciam ali. Acompanhei seu riso, era tão gracioso que era impossível não se admirar. Agachei para o outro lado do berço, sumindo da vista dela. Aries balbuciou outro "baaaaaah" só que mais rápido e assustado, se inclinando para me encontrar. Riu novamente ao me ver, mais sossegada. Quando me levantei, seus braços foram em minha direção. Ela sempre fazia isso para Rose, quando queria que a carregasse no colo. Todas as vezes que Aries faz aquilo – estende seus braços – comigo são nas vezes que eu me ofereço para segurá-la. Mas, naquela vez, eu não tinha feito nenhum movimento, ela queria que eu a carregasse, ela estava escolhendo aquilo por conta própria.

Percebendo a demora para ser atendida, Aries fez um choro com a boca. Um choro tristonho. Fiquei com pena dela, mas... ela precisava dormir! Eram onze horas da noite!

– Aries...

Ainda implorando, fazendo outros barulhos com a garganta, Aries continuou com seus braços estendidos para mim. Parecia tão desesperada de repente, que começou a pular.

– Sua mãe vai ficar brava – eu disse, ela parou de tentar escalar o berço. Depois ela fez aquela cara de... pidão... e o brilho no olhar dela ficou irresistível. – Mas ela não precisa saber!

Quando a carreguei no colo e me virei para sair com ela, Rose estava parada, com o rosto amassado, e sonolento, na entrada do quarto. Seus olhos mal se abriam. Pareceu mais cansada ainda ao me ver segurando nossa filha.

– Eu fiquei duas horas cantando para ela dormir – contou Rose, mas não parecia zangada. – E aí você chega ela sempre acorda.

Aproximou de nós dois, me deu um beijo rápido na boca, e fez menção de tirar Aries do meu colo. Só que Aries simplesmente virou para o outro lado, e envolveu seus pequenos braços no meu pescoço, e afundou seu rosto no meu ombro. Rose pareceu profundamente magoada.

– Já é hora de dormir, princesa – exclamou, meio perplexa. Mas Aries não se mexeu. Rose me encarou, preocupada.

– O que você fez pra ela? – perguntei. – Ela parece um pouco chateada.

– Eu não fiz nada, juro. Fiquei um pouco zangada na hora que ela não conseguia dormir... – Percebendo então, que tinha feito alguma coisa para ela, Rose acariciou as costas de Aries e sussurrou: – Desculpa, filha! Mamãe não quis brigar com você de verdade. – Aries encostou sua bochecha no meu ombro, emburrada, e me apertou com força quando Rose tentou tirá-la de mim, avisando que era muito necessário que voltasse para o berço. O esforço foi em vão. No entanto, Rose acabou sorrindo e me olhou: – Ela só queria esperar você chegar, os olhos dela já estão sonolentos.

– Quando ela dormir, eu coloco de volta no berço, pode voltar pra cama que eu já... que eu já vou – eu disse, caminhando pelo quarto, enquanto Aries se acalmava nos meus braços e provavelmente fechava seus olhinhos. Mas Rose ficou parada, imóvel, apenas nos observando.

– Essa é a cena mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida – cochichou. Por um mero segundo, achei que ela estava emocionada. Rose saiu, depois que falou que estaria me esperando, e então fiquei ali no quarto. Aries ficou pesada, e já descobri que tinha fechado os olhos. Fui até o berço e a coloquei com todo o cuidado. Dormia profundamente, e eu sorri triunfante.

Quando voltei para o meu quarto, avistei Rose deitada na cama, lendo um livro. Ela afastou o livro ao ouvir a porta fechar e ficou me observando.

– Conseguiu?

Eu comecei a tirar a gravata, quando assenti. O silêncio tomou novamente conta da casa inteira, e aquilo era a paz do nosso universo.

– Você parece terrivelmente cansado – comentou Rose, largando o livro ao lado da cama e se levantando, para se aproximar de mim.

– É só uma dorzinha estúpida de cabeça – eu respondi, e isso fez Rose ficar decepcionada.

– Que... pena – sussurrou, me ajudando a desabotoar a camisa que eu usava. – Justo hoje, que o sossego é iminente, e eu estava tendo uma idéia...

– Uma idéia?

– É – ela sorria fracamente, enquanto alisava uma parte do meu peito com o dedo indicador. – E não tem nada a ver com choros, trabalhos, chefes, colegas...

Eu me vi sorrindo, adivinhando a idéia quando ela começou a tirar meu cinto também.

– Tem a ver com o que então? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Mas era bom sempre perguntar. E eu não me arrependi quando Rose foi com seus lábios até o meu ouvido e sussurrou:

– Vou dar uma chance pra você adivinhar. Mas, se você estiver com dor de cabeça e cans... AH!

Ela abafou o grito quando eu a carreguei nos braços. Nós dois fizemos silêncio, receando ouvir algum barulho. Nos encaramos.

– Acho que ela não vai ouvir – eu respondi a nossa dúvida.

– Faz tempo que você não faz isso – exclamou Rose, referindo-se ao fato de estar sendo carregada. – Ainda mais estando com dor de cabeça, consegue me carregar desse jeito... Oh! – ela fez uma exclamação exagerada. – Eu me casei com um homem forte.

– Por você eu agüento. Além disso – eu já a deitei na cama, e tirava minha camisa jogando-a no chão lá trás –, é uma dor. Você sabe como roubá-la.

Rose me puxou para ela, e nos beijamos. Pouco era o tempo que tínhamos para aquilo, depois que Aries nasceu. Eu a beijava no pescoço, no braço, na barriga... e de novo na boca. Ela soltava alguns gemidos fracos, de saudades, mas de repente parou o que estava fazendo, que era tirando a minha calça, no mesmo segundo que me beijava. Sua boca ficou parada, sem se mexer, diante da minha.

Dissera que estava ouvindo alguma coisa. Mas eu estava absurdamente concentrado nela, para dar atenção. Então continuei beijando seu pescoço, e explorando seu corpo.

– Espera, espera... – ofegou Rose. – Acho que... ela acordou de novo. Preciso ver, já volto.

– Não acredito – falei, revoltado, e me joguei no outro lado da cama.

Rose saiu do quarto, foi verificar se era verdade. Voltou com a melhor notícia.

– Foi só impressão. Está no décimo sonho, provavelmente. Hum... – ela se deitou de novo, e sorria parecendo mais acordada do que nunca. – Onde é que paramos, mesmo?

– Bem aqui.

– Verdade...

E, seguros que não seriamos mais interrompidos, transformamos aquela noite tão perfeita quanto todas as outras.

Fui o primeiro a acordar de manhã. Rose dormia demais no sábado, mas eu não gostava muito de acordar tarde. Eram oito e meia quando fui até a cozinha e preparei um leite. E, com o bom humor e as lembranças, fiz um café da manhã para Rose, para entregá-la na cama. Eu nunca tinha feito aquilo para ela, e aquela manhã parecia a melhor chance de experimentar para ver a reação dela. Afinal, Rose estava completando vinte anos naquele dia.

Aries também não dormia até tarde, mas quando entrei no quarto dela para verificar se estava acordada, ela ainda dormia, de lado, as mãozinhas afundadas entre o rosto e o travesseiro. Fiquei esperando, então, até uma das duas acordarem. Claro que foi Aries, berrando como sempre, pedindo atenção.

Pareceu extremamente feliz quando eu apareci. Ela já me chamou com um "bah" bem alto e animado, e me deixou carregá-la. Deu alguns tapinhas alegres e indecifráveis na própria cabecinha enquanto eu atravessava o corredor e a levava até a cozinha. Essa era uma de suas gracinhas.

– Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Eu comecei a rir. Aquele sonzinho da voz dela era tão maravilhoso que eu não conseguia deixar de rir. E ainda o jeito que ela exclamava, toda descontraída, alegrava o dia de qualquer um.

– Babaaaaai... – exclamou quando eu a coloquei sobre a mesa, e ela ficou engatinhando pra lá e pra cá. Esperou a mamadeira nas suas mãos e ficou em pé para começar a tomar.

– Escute, Aries, hoje é o aniversário da sua mãe – eu falei. – Já são nove horas, e você – apontei o meu dedo na sua barriga, ela olhou curiosa para ele – vai acordar ela. _Andando_.

– Na... – negou com a cabeça, e a boca se mexendo enquanto ainda tomava seu leite.

– Sim.

– Na...!

Aries tinha um ano e uma semana. Ela sabia engatinhar, mas quando o assunto era ficar em pé e _dar passos_, ela se esquivava, e toda teimosa, tentava fugir da tarefa.

– Vem – eu agarrei ela pela barriga, o que causou uma gargalhada. Ela adorava quando eu fazia aquilo. – Hoje você vai aprender a andar de vez.

E a coloquei no chão da sala ali ao lado. Ela ficou em pé, olhando para mim, seu corpo bambeava mas ainda Aries conseguia se equilibrar. Ficava em pé, apenas, mas parecia que tinha medo de dar um passo. Só quando eu segurava sua mão que ela o fazia, porque só assim sentia-se segura.

– Não tenha medo – eu me sentei para ficar na sua altura. Mas me sentei bem distante dela.

Colocou as mãos nas costas, e negou com a cabeça, arrogantemente, quando fiz um movimento para que se aproximasse.

– Vem – eu sorri, estendendo meu braço.

Só que ela sentou-se no chão, jogou a mamadeira para o lado, e engatinhou rapidamente até o meu colo.

– Assim não tem graça! Mamãe quer que você aprenda a andar, Aries – eu falei, enquanto ela tentava escalar a minha barriga e agarrava meu cabelo, tentando subir no meu ombro. Aries parecia gostar do meu cabelo, porque era o da mesma cor que o dela. – Eu também quero. Se o seu medo for de se machucar, pode esquecer, você vai ter que superar isso...

Mesmo pequenina, e ainda criança, eu sentia que ela compreendia tudo o que eu falava. Sempre conversavam com ela com aquelas vozes de criança, e ela apenas sorria de volta, porque achava engraçado. Mas eu sentia que quando falavam seriamente, Aries prestava atenção. Uma vez, eu briguei com ela por ter ficado brava com a Lily, e se irritado e a ignorado. Lily ficou tão magoada, que eu fui até Aries, segurei-a e tentei conversar com ela, quando ninguém mais conseguia acalmá-la ou fazer com que ela obedecesse. Ela ficara com um biquinho sério e a testa franzida enquanto escutava minha repreensão. Passava as mãos – sempre – no meu cabelo e me abraçava, como se pedisse desculpas a mim pelo seu comportamento. E quando Aries viu Lily novamente, ela pediu – daquele jeito silencioso – para carregá-la no colo, e as duas ficaram de bem novamente. Rose ficava preocupada por achar que Aries não gostava de Lily. Mas Aries não tinha nada a ver com nada, ela era apenas um bebê, uma criança inocente. Na realidade as duas se amavam demais até, Lily conseguia fazer Aries se divertir como ninguém. Então o seu estresse repentino era só o temperamento natural de Aries, uma mistura de Scorpius e Rose. Mas depois ela mudava rapidamente, toda meiga e doce e maravilhosa, assim como a mãe.

E, naquele momento, eu explicava para Aries que não era preciso ter medo de se machucar ou de cair. Ela, mesmo não olhando para mim e sim para minha testa ou para a própria mão, obedecia no final das contas.

– Então, tente mais uma vez. – Coloquei-a de volta no chão e fui para o outro lado da sala. – Eu prometo que, se você cair, você não vai se machucar. Mas não quero mais ver você só engatinhando.

Observei ela ficar em pé sozinha. As mãozinhas para o ar, dando finalmente um passo. Não olhava para o pé, mas olhava para mim, onde queria chegar. No terceiro passo, ela caiu de joelhos no chão. Não chorou, apenas me encarou novamente com outro olhar. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando em engatinhar, e até o fez. Mas hesitou, prevendo repreensão minha se o fizesse. Então se levantou e continuou na tentativa de andar.

Caiu umas quatro vezes, mas se levantava.

– Mamãe vai me matar se souber que perdeu seus primeiros passos – eu disse, me arrependendo de não ter acordado Rose para ver aquilo, enquanto Aries se aproximava.

– Eu não perdi! – exclamou Rose, aparecendo de supetão na sala e correndo ao meu lado, para ver de perto. – Eu... eu fiquei observando vocês dois! Eu não ia perder isso por nada nesse mundo... Aries!

Quando nossa filha percebeu a presença de Rose, uma animação se estendeu nela, causando mais vontade para Aries se aproximar de nós dois, _andando_. Ela caiu com a cabeça no chão ao tentar aumentar a velocidade de seus passos. Rose ofegou, mas eu impedi que fosse socorrê-la. Aries era forte o bastante para agüentar qualquer dor da queda, eu sabia daquilo. Além disso, ela estava no tapete.

Faltavam poucos passos para chegar até nós, e ela caiu de novo. Mas Rose não estava muito paciente para esperar beijar e abraçar a filha. E o fez, agarrando-a com toda a força, dizendo que já tinha feito o suficiente por enquanto e que estava muito orgulhosa dela.

– Foi o melhor presente de toda a minha vida! – exclamava, beijando o rosto de Aries, que recebia o carinho com euforia. Eu beijei o pescoço pequenino dela e ela ria, feliz que tinha cumprido uma lição. – E o dia mal começou... Parabéns, filha! Você foi ótima, foi incrível.

Ainda abraçando Aries, Rose se inclinou para me dar um beijo forte. Eu desejei feliz aniversário, e Aries apertou Rose como se desejasse o mesmo. Depois, Aries olhou para nós dois e apontou para a própria cabeça, arregalando os olhos. Rose sussurrou para mim, sem tirar a atenção de cada movimento que nossa filha fazia:

– Aposto que está contando que bateu a cabeça. – Rose depositou um beijo na testa dela e prometeu que ia sarar.

Depois, Aries saiu dos braços da mãe dela e, preferindo engatinhar por ser mais seguro, ela voltou para o centro do tapete e, como sempre fazia quando estava lá, tentou subir no sofá e agarrar o controle da televisão.

Cada toque dos dedinhos de Aries no meu rosto, cada carícia no meu cabelo, até mesmo os choros insuportáveis e as birras mais insuportáveis ainda no meu ouvido, eram a sensação de paz, a sensação de que aquilo sim era felicidade, aquilo sim era o que eu merecia. O que Rose e eu merecíamos. Afinal, Aries tinha um dom de arrumar as coisas quando brigávamos. Se não fosse por ela, talvez, ficaríamos brigados mais tempo que o normal.

Como, por exemplo, no mês seguinte, quando Aries já sabia andar perfeitamente e até chegava a correr pela casa. Rose ficava zangada que eu não estava mais decidindo ir A Toca, por causa do trabalho, depois brigamos na hora do almoço, porque ela tinha esquecido da festa de aniversário do Alvo – geralmente, as brigas não tinham motivo, mas acabávamos um emburrado com o outro por um que inventávamos.

E Aries ficava observando na cadeirinha que ela se sentava para almoçar, quando a briga era na mesa. Observava dentro do berço, quando a briga era no próprio quarto. Observava até no banho, principalmente quando Rose ficava zangada que a água era fria demais e eu não concertava ela logo.

Eu ia ao Ministério de manhã e voltava lá pelas oito horas da noite. Chegava em casa, via a bagunça e os brinquedos jogados para todos os lados, um dia esmaguei com o pé – sem querer – a boneca predileta de Aries, que estava no chão. Ela ficou brava comigo durante o dia seguinte inteiro, mas isso não vem ao caso. Depois, eu aparecia na sala, e lá estavam as minhas duas meninas preferidas no sofá. Rose sentada, segurando um livro gigante de conto de fadas, e lia para Aries, que roçava suas mãos no desenho de cada página.

E naquele dia, eu e Rose estávamos zangados um com o outro, o que me fazia passar pela sala sem me pronunciar que havia chegado. Mas Aries acabou me vendo e me chamava com um "papai" alto, jogando seus braços na minha direção, mesmo eu estando três metros de distância. Não ia desobedecer minha filha, portanto me aproximei para pegá-la no colo. Rose fechou o livro, sem me encarar, e foi para o quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Aries ficou olhando para mim, como se perguntasse o que eu havia feito _daquela vez_. Eu sorri, assegurando que não era nada demais, e a levei para o berço. Aries simplesmente não queria dormir, e ficou chorando durante horas. Acabou levando uma bronca de Rose, que não estava de bom humor – TPM, obviamente –, e Aries ficou mais chateada ainda.

No dia seguinte, que era feriado, eu fiquei o dia inteiro deitado no sofá assistindo a televisão, enquanto Aries brincava no tapete com a casinha que Alvo havia comprado para ela no seu primeiro aniversário.

De alguma forma, o silêncio era muito chato, mas parecia que ela realmente não queria fazer barulho, talvez para não zangar sua mãe, que por sinal estava na cozinha preparando o almoço provavelmente com sua maior cara emburrada. Aries ficou cansada de brincar e andou em minha direção, de frente para mim perto do sofá. Eu pedi para ela dar licença, mas tudo o que fez foi jogar suas mãos no meu rosto e exclamar coisas sem sentido.

– Ca migooo... papai... neca! – e apontava para a boneca no chão.

Percebendo que eu não estava dando atenção a ela, Aries foi até o brinquedo e o entregou a mim. Sua testa estava franzida, ela queria entender por que tanto mau humor naquela casa.

– Mais tarde a gente brinca – eu murmurei.

– _Agora!_ – mandou, desesperada, atropelando as letras. Eu não respondi, mesmo que tivesse entendido. Aries ficou mais desesperada ainda e correu até a porta da cozinha. Ouvi a voz de Rose, lhe cumprimentando. Passou um tempo, Aries apareceu de novo na sala puxando-a pela mão, e parecia ter feito bastante esforço para chegar até ali.

– Neca! – apontou de novo para a mesma boneca, olhando para Rose. – Papai nã ca migo!

Rose parecia entender tudo o que ela falava.

– Papai não quer brincar com você? Brinca com ela, Scorpius.

– Estou cansado demais.

– Ah, está cansado demais? Você ficou o dia inteiro deitado nesse sofá, e está cansado demais para brincar com a sua filha?

– Brinca com ela – retruquei.

Rose fez um escândalo silencioso e sibilou:

– Eu. Estou. Fazendo. Comida.

E saiu bruscamente da sala, voltando para a cozinha. Aries correu atrás dela, resmungando com um choro tristonho. E, para chamar atenção de nós dois, ela voltou na sala, e resolveu se jogar no tapete, enterrar o rosto ali com a sua manta verde, e começar a berrar. Ficou assim a tarde toda, e só parou para almoçar. No dia seguinte, de manhã, quando estava pronto para trabalhar, Aries se agarrou na minha perna e não deixou eu sair.

– Eu preciso ir! – exclamei, tentando tirá-la dali.

– Nããão – dizia aquela palavra chorando. Depois, com um braço agarrado na minha perna, e o outro apontando para o quarto, exclamava: – Mamãe bava!.. rinho néa pai... _vor_!

Pegou meu dedo, e me puxando com uma força desesperada para a idade dela, Aries me levou até o quarto, onde Rose estava deitada dormindo. Aries foi até ela na beirada da cama e jogou suas mãozinhas no rosto, acordando-a gentilmente.

– Que foi, filha? Ah. Você já vai sair? – perguntou ao me ver.

Aries pulou Rose e foi para o outro lado da cama e me chamou. Rose ficou sentada, segurando Aries para ela não cair. Com as mãos ainda no rosto de Rose, as duas trocavam um olhar de compreensão a outra. Aries balbuciava algumas palavras, sussurrando, com sua testa colada na de Rose.

Rose também não estava entendendo, por isso soltou uma risada e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. Depois olhou para mim, como se estivesse se certificando de que eu estaria observando aquilo. Aries me viu sentado ali perto, e agarrou minha mão de novo, levando-a dessa vez até o rosto de Rose.

E finalmente compreendi o que ela estava querendo.

– Quer que eu faça carinho na mamãe? – perguntei, acariciando o rosto de Rose. – Eu faço carinho na mamãe, olha... Faz também.

Aries aprovou a idéia. Segurei com as duas mãos o rosto de Rose e dei um beijo nela, enquanto Aries ainda acariciava a bochecha dela, com curiosidade.

– Não sai agora não – Rose murmurou depois que desencostei meus lábios do dela e encarei seus olhos. – Fica mais um pouco.

– Eu vou chegar atrasado – avisei, embora desejasse muito aquilo.

– Olha para a nossa filha... – Rose sorriu, diante do carinho que Aries fazia nela. – Ela vive implorando para ficarmos juntos. Pelo menos hoje, ninguém vai reclamar se você chegar atrasado.

Na realidade nem eu sabia porque me preocupava tanto com o trabalho. Quero dizer, eu já era completo com a família que eu tinha. Quem se importava em não ir ao trabalho naquele dia, para ficar com elas?

Agarrei Aries pela barriga, e ela começou a rir quando fiz cócegas nas suas costelas. Tinha impressão que Aries já sabia que, quando eu e Rose estávamos brigados, tudo na casa ficava ruim e chato, e ninguém queria brincar com ela. Talvez, a tentativa dela de nos reunir era para que ela se sentisse feliz e tivesse atenção. E descobriu que só a conseguia quando o papai e a mamãe estavam juntos. Ela realmente tinha herdado a esperteza da mãe para me fazer acreditar que ela mesma pensara naquilo tudo.

De qualquer modo, não me preocupava mais com qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido no passado, eu não me importava de ter cometido todos aqueles erros, ter achado um dia que não deveria ter perdoado meu pai, ter achado que as pessoas iguais a mim eram as mais leais, imaginado que ninguém merecia minha compaixão, não me importava por ter achado que simplesmente se esconder seria uma solução para os problemas. Era como se eu tivesse começado a viver uma outra vida, quando Aries nasceu.

Eram momentos como aqueles, os mais inesquecíveis, que me faziam agradecer por tudo o que eu tinha. Aquela menina era simplesmente o segredo que me fazia agradecer por nunca ter abandonado Rose quando receei não chegar a ser um bom pai, e por ter lutado para conseguir a confiança das pessoas que eu desejava que um dia pudesse fazer parte da minha vida.

Qualquer sacrifício que tenha passado para ficar ao lado de Rose, valera a pena, até ficava feliz que tivesse perdido na tentativa de evitá-la nas vezes que tive chance, ficava feliz que tudo fora inevitável com ela. Aquela pequena criança, às vezes mimada demais, só que na maioria das vezes inteligente, esperta e incrível, entrou no mundo para me salvar de todo o sofrimento que uma vez tive que passar. Aquela pequena criança simplesmente era o resultado do amor que eu sentia por Rose, e a conclusão da minha felicidade, que eu sabia que passaria a ter com a família que era minha.

* * *

N/A: Fiquei com um nó na garganta por saber que essa fanfic está acabando, só falta UM CAPÍTULO. Quero dizer, eu tenho total certeza do que fiz a Scorpius, todo o sofrimento dele e a morte do Draco e talz. E vendo ele todo feliz, como _pai_, me faz ficar feliz por ele. Acho que quem escreve fanfics e ama realmente o que faz, pode me entender. Quero dizer, eu estou dando um final feliz a eles.

Bem, **sobre o nome da filha**. Primeiro quero agradecer – de coração – aqueles que, tão gentilmente, deram opiniões de nomes para ela! Confesso que antes de receber esses comentários eu estava pensando que seria MENINO. Mas, aí, para obedecer vocês em pelo menos isso, eu acabei colocando MENINA. Draco é uma constelação, Scorpius é uma constelação, Aries é uma constelação. Para pegar esse nome, eu perguntei a mim mesma: "Que nome daria J.K Rowling para a neta de Draco Malfoy?" Não que eu conheço a cabeça dessa mulher para criar nomes, mas achei que ficaria fiel às escolhas da J.K Rowling, já que ela deu o nome SCORPIUS ao filho do DRACO. HSUASHUSAHS entenderam? Ah, se não, vão na do Ron: "Nos acostumamos com Alvo Severo, podemos nos acostumar com Aries."

_**OBS: Bem, se alguém tiver se decepcionado por ter sido menina, NÃO SE PREOCUPE, haverá o EPÍLOGO!**_

Agradecendo, mais uma vez, as maravilhosas reviews que recebi do cap anterior:

**Milaaa.** – _Nussa! Que bom que achou o mais lindo! Eu, particularmente, super admirei o Scorpius na parte do salvamento da criança! ASHUASHSAU Obg pelo comentário, sempre._

**Ana** –_ Eu também vou ficar depressiva! ASHSAIUASHA Maaas, quando uma estória começa, ela sempre deve acabar. Mas ainda haverá um capítulo! O último, mas ainda haverá. *-* Obrigada!_

**Luana Rubin** – _Eu também achei lindo ele trocar a jóia pela felicidade alheia, por isso tive que colocar isso naquele capítulo! HEHEHE obrigada pelo comentário! *-*_

**Bouquard **– _ASUASHASUH OMG' Nunca imaginei q alguém ficaria viciado nela. *-*_

**Vi Weasley** – _AMOO vitória, maaaaas, já há uma vitoriosa na família Weasley e essa é a Victorie! Bem, pelo menos foi uma MENINA e você teve certeza disso! AHSUASH Obrigada pelo comentário, e a sugestão!! Espero que não fique chateada pelo nome dela não ter sido Vitória i_i_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter** – _Ahh, a jóia realmente não voltou ._. não consegui encontrar um modo de trazê-la de volta agora. Sinto muiito! E obg pelos elogios *-*_

**mesquila **– _QUE BOM QUE VC PENSA ASSIM! :D _

**Thay Novais** – _AAAH isso mesmo! Fiquei tão feliz ao receber seu comentário. Foi exatamente por isso que fiz a Rose voltar grávida, para o Scorpius ser o pai que Draco gostaria de ter sido. É claro que é uma nova chance *-* adorei que tenha percebido isso!_

**H.R.S** – _Não acredito que não veio o seu comentário T.T Ao ler isso eu fiquei P* também, não se preocupe. Obrigada por tudo o que você falou aí na sua review. Nossa, quando surgir outra estória na minha cabecinha de Rose e Scorpius não vou tardar a postar! ASHUSAH Então, eu também achei que se ele aceitasse direto o fato de que ia ter o filho, ia ser falso. Ahh, o Scorpius tem seus momentos que passam raiva na gente, mas isso porque sempre o considerei humano. HEHE, obrigada pela review!_

Pois bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse mais novo capítulo – homenagem ao dia dos pais daqui alguns dias HAUHSAUSA *-* Não se esqueçam das reviews =D

GRANDE BEIJOS e até o epílogo.  
_Belac._


	25. Proteção

**CAPÍTULO 25**  
Epílogo

PROTEÇÃO

Foi então com a ajuda de Aries que aprendi a ser pai. Não saberia dizer se o seria como sou, se ela não pedisse minha atenção nem desejasse que eu fosse o melhor pai para ela. Da mesma maneira como nunca quis decepcionar meu pai enquanto ele foi vivo, deixei-me apto a ser assim com a minha filha também. E também não queria que, da mesma maneira que meu pai me decepcionara por eu ter esperado demais da parte dele, eu assim decepcionasse Aries, ou qualquer um de meus outros dois filhos que cheguei a ter anos depois.

Eu esperava que talvez os erros de meu pai me ajudassem. Eu não cometeria os mesmos que ele, isso já era um fato. Aries dissera a mim, quando completou quatro anos, que me amava. Ela dissera descontraída, mas aquilo significou muito para mim. Significou até demais. Porque eu nunca disse aquilo ao meu pai, e por pensar que ele jamais ouvira aquelas palavras de seu filho, meu sangue fervia de arrependimento. Mas eu nunca dissera a ele que o amava, não porque nunca quis, e sim porque nunca tive chance. Mesmo que, durante toda a minha vida, eu fiquei com as três palavras guardadas para ele, enterradas na minha garganta. Jamais saíram de lá. Infelizmente.

Constatei isso a minha avó, uma vez na mansão. Ela assegurou, como jamais ninguém o fez antes: "Draco nunca precisou que dissessem isso a ele. Draco sempre soube quem o amou. Ele sempre soube que _você_ o amou, assim como você sabe que Aries ama você. A única diferença é que Aries conhece as palavras. Você não as conhecia quando era pequeno."

Não mesmo, foi com Rose que eu descobri que amor, de alguma forma, existia.

Com cinco anos, Aries já falava. E falava muito bem, com algumas exceções. Mas também não dizia muitas coisas. E, por muitas vezes, eu considerei essa uma parte que puxou a mim. Só dizia o que era necessário.

Quando estava com os avós Weasley, Arthur e Molly, ela nunca deixava de transparecer o sorriso e a alegria. E, quando era com os meus avós Malfoy, ela nunca deixava de transparecer respeito. Seu comportamento, não que mudasse, era apenas diferente com os meus avós.

Lembro a primeira vez que meu avô a viu. Ele olhou para ela, e uma coisa se apertou no meu peito ao ver um brilho nos olhos dele. Aquele brilho, eu sabia, era de decepção, mesclado a uma alegria enterrada bem no coração dele, que sei que ele sempre teve. Provavelmente olhava para Aries, perguntando-se: "O que será dessa menina? O que ela fará ao nome da minha família?" Como todas às vezes ele perguntara ao meu pai sobre mim. Não que a decepção não fosse suspeita, ele esperava que nascesse um menino. Ele esperava que ainda houvesse um Malfoy para prosseguir com o nome da família.

E haveria, era só ele ter esperado.

Mas, até mesmo com os olhares de meu avô, Aries era impassível quanto a isso. Ela gostava demais dele. Tanto que, quando ia a mansão visitá-los, ela ficava parada ao lado dele na poltrona que ele se sentava, e apenas o observava. Ela já tinha reparado que não devia esperar carinho da parte deles, como era com a família Weasley, mas isso não queria dizer que ela não gostasse deles. Muito pelo contrário, Aries amava meus avós. Não pedia colo, não chorava na presença deles, nem resmungava. Ela nem mesmo sorria. Mas tinha respeito, tanto respeito que minha avó chegou a admirá-la.

Às vezes Aries não conseguia se conter, e acabava levando sua mão para o braço encostado no lado da poltrona do meu avô, e fracamente, afagava sua pele, daquela forma curiosa e não intencional, de uma criança que não sabia do passado, apenas sabia que ele estava ali no momento e era sua família. Sem dizer absolutamente nada. Apenas o observando.

"A mistura de uma Weasley com um Malfoy, você é", dizia meu avô a ela, a emoção oculta na sua voz. "A mistura de dois sangues rivais. A mistura de traidor com puro. Hoje não sei a que lado estou mais."

Meu avô não dizia isso exatamente a ela, mas falava sem direcionar a alguém em particular justamente quando Aries estava por perto.

E... foi quando Aries tinha seis anos, que eles faleceram. Meus avós. Juntos. O choque terrível, mas não inesperado, de qualquer forma. Aquilo causou um certo vazio na Mansão dos Malfoy, mas minha mãe continuou morando lá, não sozinha, pois eu, Rose e Aries nos mudamos logo mais tarde quando meu segundo filho nasceu – eu desejava que a Mansão nunca fosse abandonada, nem a minha mãe. Aquilo não podia acontecer, apesar de todas as lembranças que eu tinha daquele lugar.

Eu fiquei sossegado que meus avós tivessem falecido quando apenas depois que souberam que a segunda gravidez de Rose conceberia um garoto, um menino, como meu avô esperara quando me casei. Quando ainda era vivo ele dissera a mim, com aquela voz que não saia da sua garganta direito:

"Scorpius... não desista de ter um filho até sair um garoto... não... eu quero saber que ainda haverá um Malfoy para proteger esse sobrenome... mesmo que com Weasley... eu não me importo mais..."

Eu estava cumprindo uma promessa então.

Assim que seus corpos foram enterrados, restando a lápide de cada um deles, ao lado da de meu pai, eu fiquei parado diante dos três nomes consagrados da família Malfoy. Em minhas mãos havia uma rosa, eu jogaria ali perto, prometendo que nunca, em toda a minha vida, nunca deixaria de ser um Malfoy. Aquela família ainda seria protegida, seu nome receberia a proteção que a minha família estava disposta a dá-la.

Aries ficava olhando para a lápide sem entender. Parecia inconformada. Ela ainda tinha muito que aprender, antes de precisar saber o que havia acontecido. Mas... de alguma forma, ela sabia. Mesmo que em seus olhos não transbordassem lágrimas, havia a tristeza e a angustia, e enquanto nós dois ficávamos parado ali no campo do cemitério, ela segurava minha mão com a sua direita, pois na esquerda tinha uma rosa também.

Eu joguei a rosa que eu segurava na frente da lápide do meu avô, e Aries me imitou, jogando outra, desajeitada em direção a da minha avó. Na altura da minha cintura, Aries envolveu seus braços nas minhas pernas, como se me abraçasse. Rose estava ali do lado também, sua barriga estava tão grande que ela mal conseguia ficar em pé.

Então eu me virei para elas.

"Bem, é isso." Não havia muito o que dizer sobre aquilo.

"O que vai acontecer com eles agora, pai?", perguntou Aries, soltando-se de mim e levantando sua cabeça para me encarar, esperando resposta.

Eu e Rose nos entreolhamos. Não queríamos dar uma explicação a isso, não porque Aries era nova e não deveria saber dos detalhes, mas porque também não sabíamos. No entanto, Rose sempre tinha uma resposta a nossa filha, e não deixou escapar dessa vez.

"Querida", Rose se aproximou dela, e a carregou no colo, mesmo grávida de oito meses. Era mais conveniente e seguro ela pegá-la no colo do que se agachar para poder encarar de perto Aries e poder dizer: "Não vai acontecer mais nada com eles. _Nós _que vamos continuar o que eles construíram, que é a família que temos hoje."

"O meu_ irmãozinho_", Aries a corrigiu, olhando para a barriga da mãe. "Vovô dizia que meu irmãozinho seria mais importante que eu. Por isso que você engravidou..."

"Não, filha... Não pense assim", disse Rose, quase implorando. "_Você e ele_ serão importantes para toda a família, sempre e da mesma maneira. Seu_ bisavô_ quis dizer sim que o seu irmãozinho seria importante, mas sabe por quê?"

Elas começaram a caminhar, e eu as seguia do lado, com as mãos no bolso. Aries acariciava distraidamente a barriga de Rose, então não respondeu. Desse modo, Rose decidiu perguntar outra coisa:

"Você sabe qual é o seu sobrenome, Aries?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaalfoy", ela respondeu sorridente, com orgulho. "E Ueis... weal..."

"Weasley. É, mas quando for para a escola será conhecida pelos professores como srta. Malfoy. Sabe por quê?"

"Porque papai casou com você e quando um casal se casa é o sobrenome da família do homem que _permanece_", respondeu Aries, como se estivesse cansada de saber daquilo.

Enquanto andávamos em direção a rua, e saíamos do campo, eu não deixei de transparecer o meu espanto por ouvir Aries falando daquela maneira. Uma criança de seis anos não conhecia uma palavra assim.

"Sabe-tudo, igual a você", eu disse para Rose, sentindo-me um pouco mais relaxado, apesar de ter perdido mais dois membros da minha família eu ainda tinha as duas, e teria mais um. A vida continuava. Era sempre assim.

Voltando atenção para Aries, Rose continuou explicando:

"Então, quando você se casar, Aries, será o do seu marido que ficará na família. Mas, aí... quando o seu irmãozinho se casar, será o dele. E qual é o sobrenome dele?"

"Malfoy. Ah, entendi. Mas... que diferença isso faz?", perguntou fazendo uma careta curiosa, com a testa franzida.

"Muita, filha", eu respondi. "Muita diferença. Você vai entender um dia o que significa manter o nome da família. Mas não se preocupe com isso por enquanto."

"Ai, Scorpius, segura ela... tá ficando difícil."

"Não, eu posso andar", respondeu Aries, saindo do colo de Rose e caminhando entre nós dois. E como se aquilo tivesse sido uma interrupção, Aries aproveitou para perguntar quando viu uma loja de brinquedos aberta: "Podemos comprar um presentinho pra mim!?"

"Só quando você aprender a falar Weasley direito", eu respondi, segurando a mão dela que estava esticada esperando a minha. Rose segurava sua outra mão. "Se você não aprender a falar direito o sobrenome, seu avô Weasley nunca a perdoará."

Rose parou de andar, como se relembrasse de toda sua vida naqueles dois segundos depois de ouvir o que eu dissera.

"Ok, pode parar. Não se preocupe com isso, minha princesa!", falou Rose, feliz que tivesse aquela oportunidade. "Você sempre será a linda e loira Aries Malfoy-Weasley, mesmo se não souber falar Weasley, afinal um dia você aprenderá de um jeito ou de outro. E vovô sempre perdoará por tudo o que você fizer, todos nós somos uma família... e sempre seremos, independente do que acontecer."

Por cima de Aries, eu dei um olhar de incompreensão para Rose.

"Que foi?", cochichou diante do meu olhar. "Eu queria que meu pai tivesse dito isso depois que falou que meu avô nunca me perdoaria se eu me casasse com um sangue-puro. Assim não ficaria com tanto medo de me apaixonar por você."

Aries ouviu aquilo e ficou espantada.

"Você teve medo de se apaixonar pelo papai?!"

"Ai, Aries, você não precisa saber de tudo hoje. É uma longa história." (**N/A: 25 capítulos!)**

"Posso contar pra você um dia, Aries" eu disse a ela. "No meu ponto de vista. Sei que você aguentaria ouvir tudo."

"Tá", Aries pareceu gostar da idéia. "Como é que começa?"

Pensei por um instante, pensei por um instante para saber como começaria a contar a minha vida para ela.

"_Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy_... É que meu pai costumava dizer isso quando eu tinha sua idade mais ou menos..."

"Parece interessante", comentou ela, enquanto atravessávamos a rua de Londres, de mãos dadas, como uma bela família unida. "Papai, nela tem o que você me contou quando salvou aquele bebê de um bandido, e ficou com essa cicatriz na sua barriga?!"

Aries adorava aquela estória. Pedia para que eu a contasse todas as noites, antes de dormir. Fazia-a proteger-se dos pesadelos. Ela dizia: "Aí, se aparecer um monstro eu não vou ficar com medo porque aí eu sei que você vai me salvar também."

"Tem sim, tem também... quando você nasceu."

"E tem também cobras?" De alguma forma, Aries era fascinada por cobras. Eu até já sabia em qual casa de Hogwarts ela entraria. Se sua mãe parasse de insistir que Aries era inteligente demais e deveria ser da Corvinal.

"Tem escorpião", contei a ela.

"Sério? Tem o que mais também?"

"Rosas...", eu lancei uma olhar a Rose, ela sorriu para mim de lado.

"Mamãe diz que as rosas mais bonitas são vermelhas como sangue", comentou Aries. "E escorpiões são venenosos...".

"Ora", eu ri, gostando daquela observação. "Então essa é uma estória entre o sangue e o veneno. Obrigado, Aries, posso considerar esse o título das minhas lembranças."

Aries falou "de nada" e tirou suas mãos da minha e da de Rose ao se aproximar de um parquinho, onde várias crianças brincavam na gangorra.

"Não vai muito longe!", eu berrei pra ela, quando já tinha corrido em direção ao balanço, só que bem longe das outras crianças. Era fim de tarde, o sol ia se pondo timidamente por trás das montanhas do horizonte. Havia um banco ali por perto, onde os outros pais observavam seus filhos brincando no parque. Rose sentou ao meu lado.

"Quem diria...", exclamou ela, sempre acariciando a própria barriga. "Scorpius Malfoy será papai de mais um filho. Difícil imaginar, não?"

"Acho que a vida só é completa quando você chega a ter outras pelas quais se torna eternamente responsável", refleti, olhando para o sol que anunciava que a escuridão de uma nova noite se aproximava. "Acho que foi por isso que meu pai virou pai. Ele estava cansado de viver a própria vida."

Rose levou seus dedos no meu rosto, enquanto dizia baixinho:

"Não quero que canse de viver a sua, Scorpius."

Olhei para ela, e seus olhos brilhavam. Para mim, seus olhos sempre brilhavam, independente se estava ou não emocionada. Eu a amava e considerava a pessoa mais importante que apareceu na minha vida. Tudo se resumia a ela. Eu me sentia convicto das coisas que falava para Rose. Eu sentia que tudo era verdade. Dessa vez, não foi diferente.

"Não vou me cansar. Eu gosto dela."

Desviei os olhos para as nuvens depois que conferi como Aries estava no parque. Vendo-a assim, excluída das outras pessoas não porque ela era tímida mas porque a brincadeira das outras crianças não tinha graça para ela, eu reparei o quanto ela era igual a mim. E agora perguntava-me se o garoto que estava prestes a nascer a qualquer dia para manter o nome da família para sempre, também o seria. Era diferente desejar os filhos tornarem-se iguais a você, do que desejar que eles passem pela mesma coisa que você passou na sua vida.

Eu não queria que os meus filhos passassem o que passei. Mas queria que eles me considerassem iguais a eles, em algum aspecto, como eu os considerava iguais a mim.

Percebi que era apenas isso o que meu pai quis durante aquele tempo em que viveu comigo. Que eu não passasse a vida inteira como ele passou. No sofrimento e na angustia e na incerteza do futuro. Eu sempre fui como Draco Malfoy, na verdade. Somente as minhas escolhas diferenciaram a vida que nós dois tivemos. Talvez se ele não tivesse escolhido aquele destino...

Forcei-me a observar Aries no parque, antes que aqueles pensamentos voltassem. Não valia mais a pena lamentar.

O sol acabou sumindo de vez, e mais um dia se foi. O vento soprou forte quando a lua apareceu, mesmo iluminando fracamente, e ainda havia estrelas no céu. Fracas, que iriam se iluminar com mais fulgor daqui a algumas horas. As crianças do parque já estavam indo embora, mas Aries continuou no brinquedo mesmo que estivesse escurecendo. Ela não tinha medo do escuro. Eu a ensinei não ter medo do escuro. Eu só ensinei a não ter medo de se tornar o que realmente era, e se tivesse medo disso seria tão pior quanto temer a escuridão. E se eu ainda não ensinara a ela que era muito melhor e seguro fazer suas próprias escolhas, eu ainda ensinaria. Tinha tempo para isso. Assim como faria com qualquer um dos meus filhos que viria a ter. Ao lado de Rose, sem deixar de me manter fiel ao sobrenome de duas famílias que agora não mais proclamaria uma guerra entre sangue. Não haveria mais rivalidade. E quando alguém tentar mudar esse destino, será mais um trabalho em vão.

Weasley e Malfoy estavam unidos agora.

_"Precisamos ensinar à próxima geração de crianças, a partir do primeiro dia, que eles são responsáveis por suas vidas. A maior dádiva da espécie humana, e também sua maior desgraça, é que nós temos livre arbítrio. Podemos fazer nossas escolhas baseadas no amor ou no medo." _(Elizabeth Kubler-Ross)

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Depoimento da Autora:  
**(Sempre quis fazer um!)

_Não tiveram guerras, batalhas, espadas, nem muita magia, nem muito suspense e nem mistério, mas a fanfic tem coisas retratadas que aprendi durante a minha vida, e coisas que pessoas próximas passaram e eu observava como era, tantas vezes triste, tantas vezes alegre. E mesmo sendo tão clichê, as frases e as músicas sempre me ajudaram bastante a conseguir dar uma "explicação" aos pensamentos.  
__  
Então uma última frase substituiria o **FIM **que eu deveria colocar lá em cima.  
__  
Por outro lado, eu não vou mesmo colocar essas três letrinhas. Um epílogo conseguiu me fazer ter toda essa inspiração para compor Sangue e Veneno, então acho que nunca é o fim exatamente...  
__  
... se os Weasley ainda continuarem se reproduzindo como coelhos!  
__  
Mesmo que sua descrição tenha aparecido em apenas um parágrafo, Scorpius prendeu minha atenção. Durante esse tempo fiquei mergulhada na mente de um Malfoy que eu imaginava como ele seria, e me sentia cada vez mais acostumada em escrever sob o ponto de vista dele do que de qualquer outro personagem. Sei que decepcionei com alguns acontecimentos, tenho receios – e pressentimento – de que muita gente parou de ler depois que o Draco morreu. Isso é completamente normal, já que ninguém imaginava ou esperava que aconteceria, e por isso agradeço muuuuuuuuito quem chegou até aqui comigo, apesar do destino que dei a ele, e a outras coisas também.  
__  
Por falar em destino, quero só acrescentar que Scorpius e Rose tiveram mais dois filhos meninos, porque é raro eu ver uma família em que a menina é bem mais velha que os meninos._

O fator que realmente me ajudou a escrever até o fim foram os leitores que comentaram a cada capítulo, deram-me forças com elogios, ensinaram-me com críticas e tudo o mais. E agradeço quem leu e nunca se manifestou, mas está fazendo parte dos acessos dessa fanfic. E a quem tem Sangue & Veneno em seus favoritos também, lóóóógico.  
_  
Realmente precisava disso. E eu me sinto eternamente grata, porque Sangue & Veneno foi uma conquista. Um de meus sonhos era finalizar uma fanfic, e aqui estou eu, realizando-o pela primeira vez! Agora vejo como isso, não dá só orgulho, mas tristeza – sentirei muitas saudades!  
__  
Não se intimidem ou tenham vergonha de me mandar comentários ou achar que eu não vou chegar a ler. Acho que Sangue & Veneno é uma filhinha minha, tenho obrigação de mantê-la nas minhas vistas. Espero contar com seus comentários até depois do epílogo (e sobre ele), viuuuu??!!  
__  
É isso galera. Mais uma Scorpius/Rose que fica de presente para todos que gostam de um romance e drama, ou só desse casal. Ela não sairá daqui!  
__  
Foi um prazer escrever sobre eles, não só por mim, mas por vocês durante esses meses.  
__  
Até uma próxima, que sei que haverá  
__abraços e beijos a todos,  
__  
Belac_

_7 de agosto de 2009_


	26. Bônus

**Depois de seis meses desde o fim desta fanfic...**

**Um Capitulo Bônus para quem também sente falta! :D**

"Não", essa palavra Aries sabia dizer sem muito esforço. Eu gostava disso, ela não tinha problema em negar coisas que não queria. Mas dessa vez meu sangue subiu a cabeça e eu fiquei irritado.

"Você vai, todos nós vamos, e eu não quero ouvir desculpas."

Seus olhos, verdes claros, me encararam já que o tempo todo estavam direcionados a um pergaminho. É, Hogwarts a tornara realmente estudiosa. Consequentemente também, uma garota muito teimosa.

"Me obrigue", desafiou-me. Esforcei-me para não gritar.

Então falei no mesmo tom de voz.

"Estou te obrigando."

"Não parece."

Quando Aries nasceu, há quinze anos atrás - e eu ainda lembro - o pai de Rose dizia que quando a adolescência chegasse, seria um caos. Na realidade não estava sendo um caos, Aries e eu não brigávamos, ela odiava brigar. Mas adquiriu um poder estranho de irritar sem irritar, se é que me entendem. Usava jogadas e falas espertas para conseguir o que queria. E dessa vez era não ir À Toca.

Não sei desde quando ela começou a reclamar quando eu dizia que iamos para lá, afinal Aries sempre amou aquele lugar. Mas desde semana passada, ela tentava escapar daquilo.

"Escuta, Aries", eu disse. "Se quer deixar sua mãe chateada, se quer dar o exemplo de sentir desgosto pela sua família para os seus irmãos, pois então fique aí escrevendo a carta pro seu namoradinho. Não vou continuar obrigando mesmo a você ir."

Aprendi a fazer esse drama com Rose.

Tudo o que Aries fez foi me entregar o pergaminho.

"Que isso?", perguntei.

"Uma carta para o meu namoradinho que não é, pai."

"Tanto faz. Vai se arrumar que já estamos saindo."

Ela bufou, mas saí de seu quarto antes que ouvisse mais um não. Passava pelo corredor, cansado, quando ouvi passos por lá. Um peso invadiu minhas costas e duas mãos praticamente me enforcaram. Não, não era nenhum ladrão ligeiro querendo me derrubar. Só o meu terceiro e último filho, Eliot, que adorava subir nas minhas costas. Mesmo com seus seis anos de idade, já se podia dizer muita coisa dele, e uma delas é que era o mais animado daquela casa.

"Mamãe disse que vamos pra Toca!", exclamou ele.

"Você quer ir?", perguntei. Ainda bem que Eliot não era pesado, então comecei a andar com ele pendurado nas minhas costas.

"Claro! O Brian vai estar lá também, não vai?"

Confirmei que sim. Brian era o filho de Albus com Anna, amiga nossa desde Hogwarts. Ele e Eliot tinha a mesma idade, o que os tornavam bastante amigos.

"Faz um favor pra mim, Eliot?", perguntei soltando-o das minhas costas. "Tenta convencer sua irmã de ir com a gente."

Os olhos de criança de Eliot ficaram confusos, como se não acreditassem que Aries não queria ir com a gente. Então saiu correndo gritando o nome dela. "Aries, vem com a gente!, vai ser legal."

Enquanto isso, entrei no quarto onde Rose estava arrumando os cabelos na frente do espelho. Hesitei um pouco, na realidade. Tínhamos brigado naquela manhã, o motivo nem eu sabia direito. Mas sabia que poderia ter deixado nossos três filhos chateados, e até talvez fosse essa a razão de Aries não querer ir mais a Toca com a gente. Como já disse, Aries odiava briga.

Às vezes Rose pensava que eu a estava traindo por voltar toda a noite depois das duas da madrugada. Claro que ela não dizia isso, mas fazia perguntas. Eu estava detestando aquela nossa fase, só de intrigas e novelas.

Eu sei que vocês acreditam em mim, por ouvirem minha estória desde o começo. E vocês estão certos. Eu nunca ia cometer o pecado de trair a única mulher que eu amei, e que passei a construir uma família junto. Eu não era mais inconsequente, mudei tanto que se voltasse ao tempo não mais me reconheceria. Eu admirava o homem que me tornei desde os últimos anos, não tinha pensamentos ruins, não estava arrependido de nada. Minha consciência estava limpa, pura.

Exceto por uma coisa.

Eu não dizia a Rose que eu a amava.

Vocês me conhecem. Eu não sou de ficar dizendo isso, até Rose sabe disso. O que eu quero dizer é que aconteceram tantas coisas, tantos trabalhos, filhos, família, que havia me esquecido de como era importante, pelo menos um vez, mostrar que ainda lembrava de Rose, não só como uma mãe de três filhos, mas também como a mulher que eu desejava.

Aproximei-me dela perto do espelho e segurei sua cintura. Não fiquei receoso que talvez ela tirasse minhas mãos de lá.

Fiquei sem dizer nada, só nos encarando pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela encostou sua nuca no meu peito.

"Olhe só para nós dois!", exclamou baixinho. "Estamos envelhecendo juntos."

"Você diz como se tivéssemos cinquenta anos", eu dei uma risada e beijei seu pescoço. Seus dedos seguraram meu rosto e ela suspirou. "Somos mais jovens do que antes, Rose, só esquecemos de aproveitar."

"Desculpa ter gritado com você", falou.

"Roran e Aries que merecem nossas desculpas", eu disse. "Ela não quer ir a Toca, e começo a achar que é por nossas brigas ultimamente."

Roran era o filho do meio, dez anos e muito esperto. Ficava no seu canto da casa, era quieto e muito parecido comigo interiormente apenas. O único filho que saiu ruivo, mas os cabelos eram lisos e jogados, como os meus.

"Não acho que seja isso, Scorpius", Rose analisou se afastando e me encarando. "Aries está acostumada com nossas brigas, Roran nem liga muito pra isso, e o Eliot graças a Deus não ouviu. Aries não quer ir à Toca por causa do Stephen McBride."

"O namorado da Perry? Filha da sua prima Victoire?"

"É. Acho que Aries gosta dele e deve ser ruim pra ela ir quando ele também for."

"Opa."

"Opa mesmo. E as duas são muito amigas, Aries se sente culpada por estar gostando dele também."

"Mas ela e aquele manézinho vivem brigando e discutindo!"

"Alô, Scorpius, a gente também."

"E o McBride tem o quê, 20 anos, 30?"

Pela primeira vez na manhã, Rose riu. Pegou a bolsa na cama e me deu um beijo no rosto, antes de dizer:

"Quando o assunto se trata de filhas, você e meu pai tem muito em comum. Vou lá conversar com ela."

Antes, segurei seu braço e a puxei de novo para mim.

"Esqueci de dizer bom-dia", meu sorriso foi acompanhado com o dela. Beijei-a gentilmente, calmamente, incondicionalmente. Seu coração ainda batia descontroladamente no peito, e isso me deixava confiante a seguir em frente. Mas Roran entrou no quarto.

"Ah! Que nojo!", exclamou.

"Nojo de um beijo, Roran?", Rose estranhou. "Ou você prefere as brigas?"

Roran ficou alegre de repente.

"Voltaram às boas, demorou dessa vez, pai. Só uma coisa que eu não entendo. Como vocês ainda se amam mesmo se esquelando um com o outro?", então ele parou. "Vocês se amam, certo?"

Aries passava pelo corredor naquele momento, só que diferente de Roran, não ficou tão surpresa.

"Já era de se esperar. Sai daí, Roran."

"Por quê?"

"Papai e mamãe querem ficar sozinhos, não entende?"

"Pra quê?" Depois ele olhou pra nós dois outra vez e fez uma cara de nojo. "Eu vou pro carro..."

Quando Roran saiu, Aries entrou.

"Decidiu que quer ir?" perguntou Rose.

"Meu Deus, vocês causam muita polêmica por causa disso."

"Mas não se preocupe, o Stephen não vai estar lá hoje", eu falei.

Aries arregalou os olhos não para mim, mas para Rose.

"VOCÊ CONTOU PRA ELE, MÃE!!"

Certo, eu disse que Aries não gostava de brigar, mas nem sempre a gente tem que fazer o que só gosta.

"Filha, calma."

"Eu estou farta disso! Vocês só ficam falando de mim um pro outro. Mãe, você disse que não ia abrir a boca pra falar sobre isso!"

"Calma, Aries, ela só disse pra provar que eu estava enganado", falei.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Achei que não queria mais ir À Toca por causa da nossa briga."

"Ah, isso eu nem mais ligo. Vocês brigam toda hora, não sei como ainda estão casados."

E saiu, maior estressadinha - do jeito da mãe quando ficava irritada.

"Criamos filhos ótimos", Rose sorriu, meio sem-graça. "Espero que ela nunca deseje mudar o sobrenome."

"Não se preocupe", falei enquanto descíamos a escada. Rose chamou Eliot para descer, pois já estávamos indo para A Toca. "Eu já disse para os três... Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy. E acho que eles entenderam, como eu entendi quando meu pai me disse isso."

**FIM**

* * *

**Em Fevereiro Sangue & Veneno fez um ano de existência, por tanto decidi escrever um capítulo Bonus. Bateu a maior saudade... Obrigada a todos que comentaram depois do epílogo. E fica aqui um capítulo para comemorar o primeiro ano completo de Sangue & Veneno!**


End file.
